The Two Brothers: A Star Wars Story
by Alexriolover95
Summary: This is the story of two brothers, who follow in their parents' talonsteps and join the Resistance as pilots to face off against the powerful First Order, to once again bring peace and freedom to the galaxy. The Sequel to The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So today is finally the day, the day that the Sequel to The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story starts!**

**This is a story that I was really looking froward to making one day, even before I started The Scarlet Rebel and well… It's finally here!**

**Now of course before you do read this story, you of course have to read The Scarlet Rebel first, since this story is a sequel to that! **

**And of course before we start, today's questions, which is going to be a Star Wars one!**

**So what did you think of The Rise of Skywalker teaser?**

**I thought it was awesome and makes me really excited for when the movie comes out! Since this movie is being directed by J.J. Abrams, who was the one who directed The Force Awakens, I loved how this teaser shares some similarities to The Force Awakens teaser. Loved seeing Lando, "This is pod racing" moment, Kylo Ren on a rampage, seeing one of the destroyed Death Stars, and lastly… That laugh at the end… Oh boy I wonder what that means…**

**Anyway, enough of that, lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**About a month after the Battle of Jakku…**

"AHHH!"

This was the scream of a female Scarlet macaw…

Currently in an operating room in one of Coruscant's many hospitals, going through labor as she was about to give birth to a set of twin boys. She was using all her strength and endurance to go through the process as a male Blue macaw stood next to the Scarlet, holding onto one of her wings as medical droids and doctors attended to the pregnant female.

"Come on Lisa! Push! Push!" The male encouraged her, to which the female soon enough had enough of this.

"Tiago! You tell me to push one more time and I'm going to break the bones in your wing!" Lisa shouted through the pain, squeezing onto Tiago's wing to make it hurt.

"Okay, okay…" Tiago gave up. "I'll stop."

And Tiago stopped as Lisa continued the mighty work of getting her twins out, straining as she was sweating pools onto the floor below. The medical personal carried on as Lisa began to grow slightly tired, but still hung on as she put all her effort into it. And well her struggle wasn't in vain as soon enough the medical doctors sighed with joy as a head began to appear.

(Author's note: In this universe, birds give birth the same way humans do)

As Lisa was told that one of the heads appeared, it gave her the encouragement to keep going as soon enough the whole body was out, a crying little Blue and Scarlet hybrid chick being held by one of the doctors as he gently took the chick to the washing station. Meanwhile Lisa still had one more to go, as more screaming was still audible, the female mustering up whatever strength she had left to welcoming her other boy into the galaxy. And carry on she did as after much struggle again, the head appeared, followed by the whole body coming out.

With the work done, Lisa could finally lay her head down and relax as the doctors did the cleanup as well as making sure Lisa was going to be alright, which thankfully she was going to be, just needing some rest to regain her strength, but before that…

"You did it honey, how do you feel?" Tiago asked with a smile.

"To be honest, this was the most difficult thing I ever had to do in my life." Lisa weakly answered.

"Even after fighting a whole war against the Empire?" Tiago chuckled as Lisa gave the best smile she could.

"Would you like to hold your chicks and have a picture before you sleep?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes please." Lisa said.

"You sure honey?" Tiago wanting his wife to go to sleep right away.

"I'm sure, it'll only take a minute." Lisa replied as she was handed her two boys, which she held in one wing each as she brought them close to her, smiling and laughing softly.

Tiago, who was seating in a chair besides the operating bed, came closer as he got into the camera view. As the family was now all together, one of the doctors with a camera took a few pictures to capture the moment. When that was all done, the doctors put the chicks in their little beds, giving Lisa the freedom now to rest from her ordeal. As his wife drifted off to a peaceful slumber, Tiago quietly left the operating room to a nearby waiting room where a whole group of birds sat, waiting for the happy news hopefully.

As Tiago entered the room, everyone present stood up as a middle aged male Blue macaw was the first to come up to Tiago.

"So, how's your wife Blue Six?" The macaw, Commander Blu, asked.

"She's okay sir, she's resting now, she delivered the twins perfectly." Tiago smiled.

"That's good to hear." Blu smiled.

"Maybe they'll become like their parents, flying through the sky and stars." A middle aged Scarlet, Captain Felipe, who was Blu's second, added.

"I'm not so sure about that sir, it's too early to decide." Tiago nervously chuckled.

"Well, as long as it's a more professional job and not like me." A spoonbill spoke up.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kipo." Tiago replied as a yellow canary, who was with a red-crested cardinal, spoke up.

"So, could we see the boys?" The yellow canary, Nico, asked.

"Well I guess so, they should be in the room where the other chicks are." Tiago answered as the group exited the waiting room and after some directions from a nurse, they found the room where multiple beds were, little baby chicks on each one, either crying softly or sleeping.

It took a few minutes to fin the twin boys, but when they did…

"Wow, you two made some great looking kids." Kipo commented.

"Yeah, they look just like their mother and father together." Nico added as he smiled.

"I'm very proud of you two, Tiago." Blu spoke to Tiago after taking a look at the two boys. "I wish you two luck with the twins and maybe Felipe is right, they'll make great pilots one day, just like you and Lisa."

"Thank you sir, I just hope I can be a good father, one that Lisa can be proud of…" Tiago sighed.

"You will be, have faith, it's what kept you alive through the war." Blu encouraged Tiago.

Tiago thought a lot about his two boys' future and what laid ahead as his role as a parent and to see his boys grow up. He was sure Lisa was thinking similar thoughts as she rested and prepared herself for motherhood…

**Five Years Later…**

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there on that cliffhanger!**

**Yes I know it's a rather short beginning, like The Scarlet Rebel, but I do hope you did enjoy it and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	2. School Trouble

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to the actual chapter, a couple of things!**

**First, of course today's question, which is also about The Rise of Skywalker teaser! So today's question is…**

**Which Death Star do you think was shown in the teaser?**

**A lot of people think it's the second one and the planet the group are on is Endor. I do agree, since the second Death Star was closer to Endor than the first one was closer to Yavin 4 and hence Endor's gravity could reach out to the debris. If anything, the first Death Star's debris was more likely pulled into the giant gas planet which Yavin 4 orbits.**

**We also have two questions to answer today…**

**So first from Stormknight089, he asks, "Would you rather fight Darth Sidious or Darth Vader?**

**Answer: I think I would rather fight Sidious, seeing how powerful Vader is, especially from the Rogue One ending, Sidious hasn't had those moments to really show he's all powerful like Vader, at least from the movies.**

**Next question, from Nightfly123, he asks, "Since you said that this story is going to be a long one, you don't mind adding in my OC Nightfly and his wife Bia as well as their four children, do you?**

**Answer: Sorry buddy, but since this is the sequel to my story, it wouldn't make much sense would it? Plus I already have my plan for the story and I don't wish to make any huge changes to it.**

**And finally, before we start, thank you to T8ECR34TOR, Nightfly123, and Dovahkiin1412 for the favs and follows!**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Trouble

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

(Lisa's POV)

It has been five years since I gave birth to a set of miracles, the day my life, as well as Tiago's, changed forever, the day I became a mother. In the first couple of years, it was a bit hard, after all both Tiago and I knew nothing about parenthood, having only known war and fighting for most of our lives, but we did our best to nurture our boys, who were growing up very fast.

During this time, the New Republic moved its capital from Coruscant to Hosnian Prime in the Hosnian System, Hosnian Prime being a lot like Coruscant, a world that was basically one big city. Once our own family made the move, it was there that the New Republic Starfighter Academy was created, in order to teach the next generation of pilots that would help keep the New Republic safe. And well with the experience both Tiago and I had, we were asked by commander Blu, now one of the directors of the academy, if we would like to teach the cadets all about flying and combat with starfighters.

Of course it was a hard decision, what with our two boys just starting with their life and us needing to be with them. However after some time, we both decided that the new generations of pilots could benefit a lot from our own personal experience. So that's the jobs Tiago and I took and about a couple of years after our move, I was at the academy, training up pilots…

"So you shouldn't relay on just your instruments to get a visual on the enemy, sometimes your own eyes can mean the difference between life or death, an instrument could be faulty or even gone, your eyes are not and are your greatest tool when flying." I spoke as I stood in front of a class full of cadets, who were writing what I was saying down in their notebooks. "Now, I'm going to show you how you can fool your enemy into killing each other, Alex." I spoke to my faithful droid companion.

Yes Alex, my red and white R2 unit, stayed with me, just like Ashley, Tiago's droid, stayed with him. Alex is still a great help to me, helping to show my lessons to the cadets, after all he was my co-pilot during the war. Alex came up and projecting a holographic display, showed a similar maneuver that both Tiago and I pulled at Endor, when we made those two TIE Interceptors crash into each other, destroying both of them in the process.

As the cadets took down notes about what they saw, interested in how such a trick could be pulled, the door to the classroom opened and Tiago was there, with Director Blu and Ashley, they didn't seem to come for a social visit or say "Hello". As Tiago waved his wing for me to come, I spoke to Alex.

"Alex, make sure to repeat the trick for the class until I get back, alright?" I asked my droid, who beeped back a solid "Yes".

As I excused myself from the room, I followed Blu and Tiago outside so we could talk in private, the look on Tiago's face told me something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lisa, we just got a call from the preschool where Arthur and Tyler are at…" Tiago swallowing first before finishing. "Apparently they fought with a few other boys, I heard that Tyler even gave one of his classmates a black eye…"

"Oh boy…" Was all I could reply at the moment.

"I already told Tiago that you two can go and take your boys home, don't worry about your classes, we'll have your students covered." Blu informed me.

"Yes sir…" I sighed.

So after telling my class I would be going and getting Alex, Tiago and I, with our droids, walked to the hangar in the academy, where a shuttle was waiting to take us to the preschool, which was not too far, where our boys were during the day while Tiago and I taught our cadets. As I boarded the shuttle, I could only sigh as I didn't expect the boys to get into trouble, it has only been a few weeks since they started and they seemed to be doing fine. Tiago noticed me and knew something was up, after all we knew each other pretty well.

"Something wrong honey?" Tiago asked me.

"It's just, I know that the boys don't have a normal life, but I thought they would be better than this, I feel like I failed at being a mother…" I sighed while Tiago put his wing around me.

"You're not a failure, I know it's hard being a parent and such, but we're giving our boys what we never had, a chance to enjoy a free galaxy, and besides there's no such thing as perfect parents." Tiago reminded me as the shuttle was on its way to the preschool.

(Arthur's POV)

Oh boy did my brother and I get into quite a mess… Only a few weeks after our first day here and not making too many friends, more like enemies as we were sitting just outside the principal's office, my brother and I sitting down on chairs as we ha to wait for our parents to come and get us. And well… Most likely get a talking down to, or even worse…

"Brother, I'm sorry I got us into this." Tyler spoke to us nervously as he looked at me with sorry eyes.

"It's okay, it's my job as your older brother to protect you." I told Tyler with a smile.

"Yeah, older by only like ten minutes…" Tyler rolled his eyes as I had to chuckle, Tyler always reminding me that I really wasn't that much older.

As we waited, soon enough, our parents came, looking slightly disappointed as the secretary informed the principal that our parents were here. The principal invited our family, minus our droids, which mother and father told Alex and Ashley to wait outside while the principal spoke to our parents.

"I'm glad you two could make it, now I am disappointed in your sons, from what I heard from the teacher, Tyler here apparently started the fight and Arthur came in and joined his brother." The principal reported. "Clearly this behavior is not allowed, however since this is their first time, this is only a warning, next time the punishment will be worse."

"Thank you, Mr. Principal for informing us and letting the boys go this time." My mother replied. "My husband and I will make sure the boys learn their lesson, so they're better."

"That's all I ask for." The principal replied. "That is all."

And so now we were at the mercy of our parents as they didn't speak to us yet, the silence making me and my brother a little nervous as we got a taxi to go back home. And it was there, at our middle level apartment in one of the many buildings of the city world, that our parents finally spoke to us, our mother and father ordering my brother and I to the living room, while Alex and Ashley were excused, this was a pure family talk. As my brother and I sat down, our parents sat down opposite from us as they took deep breaths before speaking.

"Now boys, your mother and I know the move has been difficult and you're just starting out in school, but this is not how we raised you to treat others." My father spoke, a low stern tone to his voice as he said this.

"But, a couple of the other boys were making fun of Tyler, I can't just not go in and help him, he's my younger brother." I said out loud, defending the two of us.

"I understand Arthur, but what you should have done is take your brother away and ignore them." My mother jumped into the conversation. "You shouldn't have picked a fight when it could have been avoided. And I hope this lesson stays with you, because the punishment will be worse next time."

"Yes mom, dad." My brother and I sighed, knowing it was useless to argue this.

"Good boys, now please go to your room and think about what you could have done better while your mother and I prepare dinner for tonight." My father told the two of us politely.

(Tyler's POV)

Well that was easier than expected, I thought mother and father would be more angry at us as my brother and I went to our room, yes we shared a room, half to me, half to Arthur. As we stayed there, doing what mother and father instructed, we then had dinner together, which was a little quiet as we knew our parents were still slightly disappointed in us.

As night fell, my brother and I were back in our room, preparing for bed as our parents came to wish us goodnight like they always do. My mother was wishing me goodnight, sitting down on the bed's edge as she gave a kiss on my forehead, telling me that she still loved me.

"Mom, I'm sorry for today." I apologized yet again.

"It's okay sweetie, I know you and your brother are just growing up, just try to be better, alright?" My mother said sweetly.

"Yes mother." I replied as I wanted to ask something. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" My mother answered.

"When will you and dad tell us about those stories that grandpa Blu and Uncle Nico keep talking about?" I asked.

(Lisa's POV)

I knew Tyler was talking about the war between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire and the part Tiago and I played in helping the Alliance to win the war and defeat the Empire for good. I knew that Tiago and I had to tell the story one day, but they were far too young to hear such tales.

"When you're older son, I promise, for now just enjoy your life." I smiled before giving my son a second kiss and tucking him in.

After making sure Arthur and Tyler were both asleep, Tiago and I exited the room, turning off the lights before going to sleep ourselves in our room and end yet another day in our lives.

* * *

**And so ends the second chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this more than the prologue, especially since it uses multiple first persons! And I hope you're looking froward to next chapter, because we're bringing back a certain character…**

**See everybird later!**


	3. Back Home

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I saw Godzilla: King of the Monsters last Saturday and Holy Godzilla… I loved it! If you loved the 2014 Godzilla, than you're going to love this movie! It was just stunning, amazing, shocking, emotional, just… So many awesome things about the movie!**

**Now, onto today's questions, which is…**

**Who is your most favorite Jedi?**

**For me, it easily has to be Ashoka Tano… Sure you got Obi-wan, Luke, Mace Windu, Yoda… But Ashoka is just one of the most bada** female characters in Star Wars, who has an amazing story and went through a lot for such a character and there's still more to her story, for those of you who have seen the railer for the final season of The Clone Wars!**

**Moving on to the submitted questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Do your plans for this continuum involve Arthur and Tyler eventually each meeting a girl during their adventure?"**

**Me: Actually no, I want to focus more on the relationship they have with each other, as brothers, I already did a romantic relationship in The Scarlet Rebel, so I don't want to repeat that in this story.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "If you could choose an ally for a battle, who would it be ( it can be an author, a friend, a family member, a fictional characters, or an OC)**

**Me: Well since you said battle… I would have to go with the Mane 6 from MLP: FiM, they have faced so many struggles and came out the winner every time so far, they're really unbeatable and I hope it stays that way!**

**And last, but not least, thank you to Stormknight089 and TOMdaWRITER for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back Home

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

It's been a few months since both Tyler and I started preschool and now we were enjoying a little break and well we were on our way to a different planet, a planet that our mom called home…

I was currently sitting on my mother's lap as we just exited hyperspace and appeared above the green and blue world, dad and Tyler showing up a couple seconds later next to us. Yes, instead of taking a shuttle here, our parents took out their own ships, the ships that they flew from the stories we keep hearing about. As we exited hyperspace, mom talked to dad through comms.

"Beat you Tiago." My mom chuckled. "How's Tyler?"

"He actually got a little hyperspace sick." Tiago answered back.

"No, I'm fine…" Tyler's voice came in, as he sounded a little ill.

I had to suppress a laugh at my brother as my mom took the flight stick and started the flight down to the planet's surface.

"Hey mom, can I try flying?" I asked, looking like it was easy enough.

"Sure son, go ahead." My mom smiled and let go of the flight stick, to which I then took it and had control of the ship.

(Lisa's POV)

Well, Arthur thought he had control, but really I knew he would have asked if he could fly, so I asked Alex to take over control of flying when Arthur took the flight stick. Alex beeped at me to tell me he had full control as Arthur took the flight stick and "flew" my X-Wing down towards the surface. On the final approach, I did need to get control back, in order to land properly as our destination came into view.

"Okay son, mommy has to take over." I told Arthur as he gave a disappointed look, but listened and let go of the flight stick, letting me take over again as Alex gave me back control.

Our destination was my home world's capital, a small city, with beautiful structures and surroundings, with green hills and flowing rivers. Truly this was the sight of my home world getting its life back after being under brutal Imperial occupation for so long and that's part of the reason why my family and I was here, tomorrow marks the day the Imperials left forever, my home world finally free. As Tiago and I got clearance to land, as well as getting a couple of empty landing pads for our fighters, we slowly guided our ships down, lowering the landing gear before gently touching down on the ground.

As I powered down the engines, I then looked out the cockpit, to see a very familiar face on the ground, with a huge smile on his face as he was ready to greet me. Smiling myself, I took off my helmet as I pressed the cockpit button, opening it.

"Okay Arthur, down you go." I told my son as the hangar crew brought over the ladder for us to climb down while other crew worked to get Alex out of his socket behind the cockpit. "You got it?"

"Yes mom, I know how to climb down." Arthur told me as he climbed down the ladder onto the ground and as soon as his talons were on the ground, he ran to the bird who arrived to greet us.

(Tyler's POV)

"Grandpa Eddie!" My brother yelled out as I saw Arthur run up to hug our welcomer while I was climbing down the ladder from dad's ship.

I joined my brother as I myself ran up to our "grandpa", joining in on the hug while Eddie laughed softly.

"Wow, you two are getting so big, even for your young age." Eddie laughed. "It's good to see you two again."

"Uncle Eddie." My mom said as she came down, my brother and I letting go as my mother and grandpa Eddie hugged each other. "Or should I call you Governor Eddie now?"

"Lisa, please, I already have enough birds calling me that." Eddie joked as my dad came up last.

"Hello sir." Tiago greeted Eddie, taking out his wing for a shake.

"Oh come here." Eddie chuckled and grabbed Tiago in a hug.

Not only my brother and I had to suppress laughing, but our mom as well, as she had to cover up her beak to hide herself from dad seeing her. Grandpa Eddie let go of dad as he spoke to all of us.

"So, I bet you're all hungry from your long trip here, come, I had the servants prepare a meal for you all with native dishes, especially your favorites Lisa." Eddie spoke as we followed him out of the city's hangars to the city hall where Eddie lived and worked now as the governor of the whole planet.

As we all walked to there, everyone in the capital who noticed us stopped and either waved or bowed, not at me or my brother, but at mom and dad, which only made me wonder more about what mom and dad did before they had us.

(Lisa's POV)

"I could do without all the waving and bowing." I complained.

"Come on Lisa, you and Tiago are national heroes to this world, you know what you did." Eddie reminded me.

"Not so loud Uncle Eddie, Tiago and I haven't told the boys yet." I said quietly to Eddie.

"You should, the boys will find out one day in one way or another and there's no shame in what you did, there's only bravery and courage in it." Eddie told me, having a point, which he always does have one.

"Have I ever told you I sometimes find it annoying how you can convince me so easily?" I told Eddie, to which he laughed.

"So you'll tell them?" Eddie asked.

"Very soon, when we're alone as a family and we can talk openly about it without discomfort from others." I stated.

"Fair enough." Eddie agreed as we approached city hall, a modest, smaller structure than more of the others in the capital. "Yeah, I decided to move city hall here, after all, I did come from a small, humble house in a small village." Eddie said as he knocked on the door and a servant opened it.

"Governor." The servant bowed as the door opened.

"Are the rooms and meal ready for the guests?" Eddie asked.

"Yes governor, rooms are all clean and organized and the meal's hot and fresh." The servant reported.

"Excellent, that is all." Eddie replied and excused the servant before returning his attention to us. "Now than, lets not let the food get all cold." Eddie leading us to the dining room, which was all set for a full meal.

"It's nice to have my native food again, so much different than on Hosnian Prime." I sighed happily as I took a seat and began to enjoy the hot food on the table.

"So, I heard you two are flight instructors now, that's good, putting your skills to very good use." Eddie started up a conversation, which I had a funny feeling that I knew Eddie was trying to edge my boys into.

"Oh yes, so many eager young cadets, ready to learn how to fly…" Tiago started, only I stopped him by stepping on his talon and shook my head "No" to him.

"Hey grandpa Eddie, there's these stories that grandpa Blu and Uncle Nico always talk about when my brother and I are around about mom and dad, do you know what they're talking about?" Arthur asked Eddie.

"Oh yes, I don't know much because I wasn't around your parents during that time, but I heard all about it from your mother in fact and well I'll tell you this one thing, your parents are both heroes, without them and many others like them, this galaxy wouldn't be free." Eddie stated.

"Free from what grandpa?" Tyler than asked.

"The Empire and its tyrannical rule, I'm thankful you boys never had to see those days." Eddie answered.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie, but I think the boys need to eat their food." I told Eddie and my boys.

"But mom…" Arthur began, but Tiago stopped his son.

"No buts, listen to your mother, son." Tiago learning his lesson just a couple of minutes ago.

"Yes mom…" Both Arthur and Tyler sighed and returned to their meal.

After the meal was done, it was time to get some rest, but I wanted to have a word with Uncle Eddie, so I told Tiago to get the boys to their guest room while I had a word with Eddie.

"What was that?" I said a bit sternly to Eddie.

I can't help it, you know how proud I am of you." Eddie putting his wings slightly up.

"I know, but I told you, I'll tell the boys, it's best they hear it from me and their father, I know you mean good, but this is something I need to do." I informed Eddie.

"Okay, I will try to restrain myself, but better tell them soon." Eddie said. "I better get some last work done before tomorrow."

After I finished talking with Eddie, I went to the boys' guest room, Tiago just finishing up putting them to bed, both Arthur and Tyler turning their heads to look at me.

"Mom, will you tell us now?" Tyler asked me.

"Okay son, your father and I will tell you two a little bit of the story, but then you have to go to sleep, deal?" I requested.

"Yes mom." Both boys replied at the same time.

"Okay, it all started on this planet, not too far from here, I was 16 years old, sleeping in my old house, when I heard ships flying outside, in the skies above…" I started the long tale of the fight between the Alliance and the Empire and the part Tiago and I played in it…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**I don't think there's anything to say at the moment, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	4. Bad Babysitter

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So sorry for the delay again! I actually had some writer's block and also during the second half of last week, I had some chest discomfort, luckily my heart's fine and it went away after a day or two!**

**Now before we get to the next chapter, of course today's question, which involves the release of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order gameplay…**

**So, what did you think about the release?**

**Me: Do you really need to ask, because I am super hyped for this! I can already tell that it's going to be the best Star Wars game ever! It's everything you could ever want in a Star Wars game, being a Jedi!? WHAT!? Also… (Spoiler!) Saw Gerrera is in the game!**

**And I think that's it, so lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Babysitter

* * *

**One Year Later…**

(Tyler's POV)

"Mom, why do we need a babysitter!?" I groaned as both Arthur and I were upset that we couldn't stay at home by themselves while our parents were out.

"Now Tyler we talked about this, you two are still very young and need someone to watch over you when dad and I aren't around and you're not in school." My mom reminded me as she struggled to button up the back of her dress she was currently wearing. "Honey, a little help please?" My mom called over my dad as he came.

"Sure thing Lisa." My dad smiled as he came and helped out.

It was currently nighttime and our parents were going out to attend a fundraiser at the academy they teach at, their presence mandatory for the night. So at first my brother and I thought that we would be home lone, free to do whatever we want, only that wish was gone as my mother told me she got a babysitter for us during the time we were away. Speaking of which…

"Oh, sounds like he's here." My mother said as my dad finished buttoning up my mother's dress as she then went to the door of the apartment to answer whoever was knocking.

My brother and I followed our mother and when she opened the door, we saw a very familiar spoonbill there…

"Uncle Kipo!" My brother and I shouted as we ran up and gave him a hug.

"Look at you boys, growing taller and taller." Kipo chuckled as he accepted our hugs.

"Still want to stay home alone?" My mother teased us as she then spoke to Kipo. "Now Kipo remember, please take care of them, I don't want them getting into trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Kipo laughed. "Never."

My mother gave a slightly annoyed look as my dad came up.

"Come on honey, we better hurry or else we're going to be late." My dad told my mother as he was ready to go.

"Right, now have fun with your uncle and we'll be better in a few hours." My mother told my brother and I as she gave each of us a kiss on the head.

So our parents, with Alex and Ashley, left, the door closing behind them as my brother and I were alone with Uncle Kipo. Alone with a smuggler that our parents entrusted to watch over us for the night…

"So, what do you boys want to do?" Kipo asked us.

"Well, we thought that maybe…" I began as suddenly a noise came from Kipo's belt.

"Hang onto that thought." Kipo replied as he took out a communicator from his belt. "Tiny is that you?"

"Yeah." Kipo's sidekick replied. "Sorry to tell you this, some of Kanjiklub's members are asking for you for a job."

"Seriously?" Kipo replied as he sighed. "Can you please tell them that I'll deal with them tomorrow?"

Now was our chance, the chance for my brother and I to get out of the apartment…

"Hey Uncle Kipo, you know you can go if you bring us along." I started.

"Yeah, mom and dad just said you had to watch us, they never said where…" Arthur agreed with me.

"I don't know boys, these deals can go south really fast and if your parents find out…" Kipo hanging up on Tiny for a minute to reply to us.

"Please Uncle Kipo…" My brother and I pleaded with him.

(Kipo's POV)

Well, the boys did have a point, I would still be able to keep an eye on them and if there's no tension, than the deal would go fine and luckily no shooting would happen. So after I thought about it for a couple of minutes, I decided what could go wrong…

"Alright boys." I told the boys before returning to Tiny. "Tiny, I'll be there with Arthur and Tyler, just wait for me."

"Copy that." Tiny spoke back as I put my communicator back on my belt.

So leaving the apartment and the building, I took the boys to where I kept my ship, at a private small hangar. As soon as I entered the hangar, the first thing I saw was Tiny… With a bunch of Kanjiklub's gang members, with blasters, looking very impatient.

"Kipo!" The leader of the group shouted as he saw me. "You're lucky you came, we were about to do something rather rash and you brought a couple of little boys here?"

I remembered Arthur and Tyler as I looked behind me to see they were rather a bit scared now, which I don't blame them for. I relaxed as I gently put my wing over the blaster on my belt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"I'm sorry, a friend of mine really needed someone to watch over her boys and I was the only one available at the moment." I notified the gang members as their leader stepped froward, blaster held ready to speak right at my face.

"So, as I told Tiny there, Kanjiklub is requesting your help for a job." The leader spoke. "And he's willing to pay a huge prize if you complete it.

"And what's that?" I asked, lifting an eye up.

"He needs a rathtar for "entertainment purposes", simple as that." The leader explained.

"I'm sorry, but no." I answered. "I don't do those kinds of jobs for criminals, I'm an honest smuggler now."

"For who?" The leader spit out angrily. "The New Republic government? What kind of job is that?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but my answer is no." I said in defiance.

"That's too bad, because my boss said if you refused, we can exercise a certain freedom…" The leader said as he raised his blaster higher. "Kill them!"

And I took out my blaster very quickly and shot the leader right in the shoulder, incapacitating him, so Arthur and Tyler wouldn't get too scared, but I could still defend myself as the real trouble started.

"Come on boys, get to cover!" I shouted at Arthur and Tyler as I pushed them behind a crate before I myself joined them, blaster shots going over my head as I took cover and fired back.

As I fired back, to defend myself and the boys, I saw Tiny doing the same, managing to kill a couple of the gang members who got too close to her.

"I really hope your mom and dad doesn't find out about this." I said to the boys as well my luck would just run out as sirens wailed suddenly, I looked to see several police speeders lining the hangar doors, policebirds ready for action as the leader of them shouted out orders.

"Put your blasters down and step out with your wings up!" The police bird ordered.

"Well this just got worse…" I cursed in my head as I turned to the two boys with me. "Come on boys, lets go, we don't have a choice…" I told Arthur and Tyler as they slowly got up and joined me, a couple of police birds slapping a pair of wing cuffs on me.

Meanwhile at the New Republic Starfighter Academy…

(Lisa's POV)

I found it hard to take it easy and enjoy this night with Tiago, I remember it took a lot of convincing for me to go out and leave my boys with someone else, even if it was a good friend, for the night. I was repeatedly tapping my talons on the floor as I was currently holding onto a glass with a drink in it. Tiago came over to me as he had on a smile, but that changed seeing me.

"You okay honey?" Tiago asked, seeing that I looked nervous.

"Not really…" I replied. "I'm a bit worried about Arthur and Tyler, do you really think it was a good idea to leave them with Kipo?"

"Hey, they'll be fine, you should just relax and enjoy this night, thinking about it will only make it worse." Tiago advised me.

As I took a deep breath, reassuring myself that the boys were fine and having fun with their uncle back at the apartment, I saw Director Blu come towards Tiago and I… With a police officer.

"Excuse me, are you two the parents of two boys called Arthur and Tyler?" The officer asked Tiago and I as I went straight back to being nervous.

"Yes…" I answered, afraid of what the officer was going to say next…

"They're currently at the nearby police station, don't worry, they're not in trouble, but someone who was with them, named Kipo, is." The officer informed me and Tiago.

At the police station…

(Arthur's POV)

"Brother, are we going to be okay?" Tyler asked me as we both were sitting down on a couple of chairs in the waiting room of the station.

"We're going to be okay, mom and dad aren't going to be mad at us." I told Tyler or at least that's what I hope will happen.

And then the waiting room door opened and a police officer came in, followed by our parents…

"This way please." The officer told my mom as our dad came over to us.

"You boys okay, you're not hurt?" My dad asked us.

"No dad, we're fine." I told my dad, who checked all around us for any injuries.

"Where's mom going?" Tyler asked as the police officer, with our mother, went to another room.

"She's going to bail out your Uncle Kipo and Auntie Tiny, she'll be back with them.

"I hope mom takes it easy on Uncle Kipo…" I commented as I figured mom was pretty upset with him, not that I would blame my mother for feeling that way.

(Kipo's POV)

As I was sitting in the temporary cell, I was really regretting bringing along Arthur and Tyler with me, I should have just told Tiny to tell the gang members to come back another day. As I sat there feeling very sorry and feeling that my friendship with Lisa was over, a officer came to the cell where Tiny and I were being kept and opened it.

"Kipo, Tiny, you have been bailed, you're free to go." The officer told us, to which I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

And yes, as soon as Tiny and I were out of the holding cell room, Lisa was there to see me, with both wings crossed as she looked at me very sternly.

"Lisa look, I'm very sorry that I didn't keep my promise, if you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand." I apologize.

Lisa sighed as she uncrossed her wings and spoke to me.

"Look, I'm not happy that you put my boys in near danger, but I'm grateful that you kept watch over them and they're fine." Lisa replied.

"So, does this mean I can still babysit for you?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"For now, no, but we'll see in the future…" Lisa dashing my hopes.

"Good enough." I replied as I knew I wouldn't get any further presently.

And so Tiny and I, free from jail now, returned back to our hangar and ship, while Lisa and Tiago, with their boys, went back to their apartment. How I managed to get out of this alive, both from the gang members and Lisa, I will never know…

* * *

**And you could say that this is the very first action for Arthur and Tyler too, well before they enroll in the academy!**

**Well I think that's all there is for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	5. Remembrance

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So before I go on with the next chapter, a few things to get done with…**

**First off, today's episode of MLP: FiM finally introduced something I been waiting for a long time in that show, to finally introduce an official canon same sex couple. Yes, we have Scootaloo's aunts, Holiday and Lofty in the show and I couldn't be happier! For a show that is all about love and tolerance, I was surprised it took this long, but it's here and just in time for pride month too!**

**Now before I move on to the questions, I just want to say that for those of you who don't know, even thought I myself am not gay, I am very supportive of the LGBTQ community and I will not tolerate any comments that attacks or shows hatred for them. You will be blocked and will not get a chance to get unblocked if you do so!**

**Now question time!**

**What's your favorite Star Wars reading material?**

**Me: I guess mine would have to be the first four X-Wing series books by Michael A. Stackpole, which talks about Rogue Squadron and their role after Endor. I guess that partly explains why I love the X-Wing so much and the books did influence and help me write The Scarlet Rebel as well.**

**And lastly, the questions for me!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "You were pretty stumped about you're story as you mentioned, and I feel like I'm rushing through my own story (knights of the lost empire), so do you think we can help each other out?"**

**Me: Sorry, but I make it a point that my stories are well… My stories, they are my own creations, under my imaginations and thoughts. I know so far this story seems slow, but that's because I knew from the beginning that well the start was going to be hard, because there's little information on the time between Jakku and The Force Awakens, but I know that later on, the story will pick up!**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever read any of the Star Wars comics before?"**

**Me: I can't say I ever have, the only time I did get to read some was from taking a look at what they have in Barnes and Nobles, so I can't name any specific comic, however I have brought and read some of the books, as I explained up above!**

**I think that's it, so lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Remembrance

* * *

(Tiago's POV)

It's been a few months since our boys were left at home with Kipo watching them while Lisa and I were out, well until that is Kipo got into trouble and brought the boys with him. However, Lisa still forgave him and still stayed friends with him, but she took away his babysitter privileges for the time being and she kept that still. And well today was a special day as we took the boys with us on a special trip…

"Okay Ashley, thanks for the heads up." I thanked my droid as she informed me we were arriving at our destination as I held onto the flight stick, Tyler currently on my lap.

A minute later, the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace turned back into the blackness of space as other ships, big and small, appeared around me. Up ahead was the beautiful blue and green world of Naboo, a key planet in the New Republic , as well as during the Galactic Civil War. Today was the anniversary of the end of Operation Cinder, the plan by the Empire to purge the galaxy of certain planets using weather alternating satellites.

It was also the day that Blue Squadron lost its valued second in command, Captain Roberto, who sacrificed himself when his ship was damaged to destroy the last satellite, thus putting the final death strike to Cinder and saving Naboo from complete destruction.

As the small fleet, which were all the Alliance ships that participated in the battle, stayed in formation, a very familiar blue and white X-Wing closed in next to me as I looked out the cockpit to see Lisa and Arthur waving at me. I smiled back as I waved while we regrouped with the rest of Blue Squadron. With the Starfighters and shuttles from the warships, we all headed down to the surface, going through the atmosphere as the white clouds first hid the surface from our view, but once we broke cloud cover… Well it was just perfect. The planet has recovered very fast from the war, going back to a peaceful and happy time as we approached the capital city of Theed, where the remaining Imperial forces were finally defeated. Only as we got closer to the city, except for the memorials, it looked like there was never a war here.

"Wow, never thought I could feel so much at peace." Lisa's voice sounded through my comm unit.

"Yeah, too bad we're here for a specific reason." I replied back as the starfighters and shuttles made their way to the city's airfield, lots of open landing space on the airfield being provided by the Naboo security forces as they of course knew why we were all here.

Following instructions from the controllers of the airfield, I landed my fighter down next to Lisa, along with the other members of Blue Squadron as the ground crew hooked up fuel lines and security locks to ensure no theft of our ships. As they were done, they all took a moment to salute as I took off my helmet and after my son, climbed down the ladder that was attached next to the cockpit.

As Tyler and I got down onto the ground, we were met by Lisa and Arthur as we all began joining the rest of the Squadron to the waiting transports that would take us to the city. As I walked with my family, I noticed Director Blu, who looked sad, near tears coming to his eyes. I knew today was a hard day for him, to Director Blu, well Commander Blu back than, it wasn't the day that Operation Cinder ended, it was the day that he lost his best friend, the friend he grew up with and entrusted him with being the Squadron's second in command. It was like when Lisa almost thought that she lost me forever when I was shot down over Crait.

"Honey, you okay?" Lisa asked me I turned my attention to her.

"You think Director Blu is going to be okay?" I asked.

"Well, not sure, it's a tough day, it's not easy remembering such an event and actually seeing it happen." Lisa answered as she avoided using any more mature words as of course Arthur and Tyler were with us this time.

Yes, Lisa and I both decided that the two boys were old enough to attend such an event and help tell them more of the stories of the war, in which the boys were always wanting to hear more and more of as they were very interested in what Lisa and I dealt with.

(Blu's POV)

As all the New Republic military personal, many having brought their families, who participated in the end of Cinder boarded the transports for the city, I hesitated at first as I was really debating if I should just leave and go back to Hosnian Prime by myself. I knew it was important for my presence at the celebrations and well memorial ceremonies to be seen, but to have to see Roberto's empty coffin again was like having a blaster shot go straight through my heart.

"Grandpa Blu, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say to me, looking down I saw it was Arthur, one of Lisa and Tiago's sons.

"Oh yes Arthur, just thinking." I replied quickly.

"We know this day's not easy for you Grandpa Blu." Tyler spoke up.

"Why don't you sit next to us on the way to the city?" Arthur suggested.

"I think I would like that very much." I smiled the best I could despite the great pain inside.

So boarding one of the last transports reserved for the visiting military personal, I sat next to the family of two of the best pilots in my squadron. To be honest, I envied the family, they had everything I once had, before the Empire came and took that all away from me, my family and friends gone, either having been taken without a fight or gone down fighting for a future they would never see. I was of course happy that the Alliance ended up victorious and created the New Republic, to know that the sacrifices made by so many were not in vain.

Entering the city, I saw the city filled with decorations and colors, the city streets lined with the residents of the city cheering their heroes who battled the Imperial forces on the ground and in the skies and saved them from death. I was happy that at least I took comfort from the fact I helped these birds, while I was powerless to save my family, I saved others, who knows maybe wherever my family is, they're thankful that I survived.

As the transports all stopped, all the military personal got off and were still very much greeted by the city, flowers being tossed at us and small gifts of native food and drink presented. There was little time to stop as everyone in the city lined the main street leading up to the palace as a huge parade started, music playing as floats depicting the battle of Theed passed me. Seeing them however only brought my tears to my eyes as I pictured Alliance fighters being shot down, Stormtroopers and Imperial walkers mercilessly beating away at Rebel soldiers and most of all… Roberto flying his X-Wing into the Cinder satellite.

As the parade ended and night fell, I knew the pain was going to be even more present as it was time for the memorial ceremonies…

(Tyler's POV)

It was quite a surprise for mom and dad to bring my brother and I on this trip, for they knew that it was something hard for them to explain to us in our young age. In their stories they explained how someone named Roberto did something that few others would do and unfortunately wasn't around anymore because of that. They were nervous to go into too much detail as they didn't want to scare me and Arthur, however tonight we would learn the full truth of what happened as our family, along with others gathered with lit touches around a wooden, decorated box, that had flowers surrounding it.

As the cool air of the night blew gently through the flames of the torches, grandpa Blu stepped up and started speaking, I could tell that he really struggled to get out the words he wanted to say…

"It's been many years since Operation Cinder ended right here on this world, but to this day I can still imagine vividly all that has occurred, right down to the smallest detail of what I have seen. It was this battle and many others that spelled the Empire's doom, but it was not without loss and hardship and I am proud to say that all those who fought and perished did not do so in vain." Grandpa Blu paused as I could see him take a deep breath before finishing up. "And tonight we honor the loss of Captain Roberto as well as the other members of Blue Squadron who either lay buried here or are up there. Roberto was my friend, one of the most loyal believers in the cause to bring freedom and peace to the galaxy, I will always remember him and I hope he knows his sacrifice was worth it in the end."

As grandpa Blu was done, he placed a wing on the wooden box that sat at the center of the small memorial room we were in, I couldn't see his face since his back was turned to me, but I could tell he was crying, trying his hardest to not show it. As grandpa Blu took his turn, everyone else went up to place a wing on the box and say a few words or just stand there, mom and dad included. Arthur and I stayed where we were, not sure whether or not it was proper for us to go up, luckily no one asked us to and as mom and dad came back to us, I could tell they were just as sad as grandpa Blu.

"Arthur, do you think something like this will happen to mom, dad, or anyone else we know?" I asked my older brother.

"I hope not Tyler, just don't think about it." Arthur told me as the ceremony was finishing up.

As the ceremony was done, with everyone, including our family, going to the hotel reserved for all those who came for the big day, I could see that grandpa Blu stayed behind and he still didn't leave, at least while he was still in view. I just couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, for I wasn't there…

* * *

**So yeah, even with the war long gone and peace reigns in the galaxy, the wounds from it can still last for a lifetime…**

**I think that's all there is for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	6. Remnants of the Old Republic

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So nothing really much to say for now, so lets to today's questions and then we'll get on with it!**

**So today's question is…**

**What do you think the saddest scene in Star Wars is?**

**Mine would have to be in Star Wars Rebels, when Kanan sacrificed himself to save his friends, I still shed some tears whenever I rewatch that scene… However Kanan displayed the true virtues of a Jedi Knight, putting others before himself. And also… He very much saved the rebellion, for he died while destroying the fuel supply meant for the TIE Defender project under Grand Admiral Thrawn, altering the course of the war. Imagine the Empire had a number of TIE Defenders during the first Death Star attack or at Endor… The rebellion might have very well been crushed!**

**Anyway… Moving on to the submitted questions!**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "With how the 'Frenemies' episode went…do you think it's possibly that Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy will turn to good?"**

**Me: I think very much so, I could very much imagine the FiM's final finale to be a "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" scenario, in which Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy turn on Grogar when the opportunity arises. Now I'm not so sure about Tirek and Cozy, but Chrysalis has had a long history now in the show, full of defeats, from the Season 2 finale, A Canterlot Wedding, to the Season 6 finale, To Where and Back Again, and finally the Season 8 mid-season finale, The Mean 6. And with how, I think, all the rest of the changelings have changed, she has to have a reformation before the show ends.**

**Well that's it for now, so lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remnants of the Old Republic

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"You tell me now when we came all the way here!?" My mother said loudly to Alex as my brother and I, as well as my father and his droid, were sitting down on a crate in a small hangar while our mother was with her ship, white smoke coming from one of her ship's compartments.

I understood why my mother kept the same ship for a long time now, after all she flew it during the war, but it was getting rather old, parts broke down more frequently now and repairs were harder to do each time. Our parents' ships were like relics from a bygone age, especially since my brother and I saw new designs similar to our parents' ships flying above in the skies back home and here.

Yes, our family was currently on Coruscant, because our parents had reports of new cadets wanting to move to our home planet and train to become pilots at the academy mom and dad taught at. Plus after Kipo watching them the first time, our parents were unsure to leave us in someone's else care for a few days, let alone a night.

Eventually my dad got up and went to our mother, putting a wing on her shoulder.

"Honey, we should go, we can attend to your fighter when we get back." My dad told my mom as my mom sighed and turned to Alex.

"Alex, do what you can and watch over the ships, we'll be back in a day or two." My mom told Alex as the droid was currently working on rearranging some wires with his robotic arm tools.

So for the next few hours, our parents checked the homes where the new cadets were waiting to hear that they were accepted and also to get permission from their own parents to move and attend the academy, of course our parents couldn't force anyone to move, it wasn't like them to.

As our parents were halfway through the list, having traveled through the area they were assigned to, they decided to leave the second half for tomorrow. In the meantime before we all got some sleep, we decided to visit some sites, but not that there was much to see on a world just filled with a city landscape. Except there was one place that was special…

"Here we are boys, the Jedi Temple." My mother announced as we arrived at a massive four sided half pyramid sort of building that had five pillars on top, four shorter ones on the corners while a taller one stood in the center.

(Tyler's POV)

My brother and I stared in wonder at the massive structure, that had huge statues of birds in robes and holding onto sticks of some sort. While my brother and I were amazed at the sight, I thought a lot of the stories our parents now tell us and while we of course liked the stories our parents told them of themselves, we were fascinated by what little knowledge our parents had of the "Jedi".

They would tell us that before they were even born, the Jedi were the guardians of the Old Republic, to help maintain peace and justice in the galaxy and to keep the balance of the Force and such, there were thousands of "Jedi Knights" keeping watch and protecting the innocent and weak. And then the Jedi were nearly gone and it was up to birds like my parents to bring back peace and freedom in the galaxy, which they did.

However my brother and I always wondered if we could become Jedi, we were told that Jedi had special powers, that they had abilities normal birds did not have. How cool would it be if my brother and I had strengths we did not yet know yet.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" A female voice that wasn't my mother's said as I turned, with the rest of my family, turned around to see who it was and before us was an orange feathered bird, with long blue and white ones on top of her head going down the back, she also had white tattoos on her face, she was also wearing a long white cloak. "Hey, I remember you, we met on Lothal." The female spoke to my mother.

"Oh yes, what was your name again?" My mother addressed our visitor.

"Ashoka." The cloaked figure told my mother.

"Right, sorry, it has been a long time." My mother apologized.

"It's quite alright, memories are full of events that one could forget small details." Ashoka replied. "And I see you took my advice."

"Oh yes, these are my two boys, Arthur and Tyler." My mother introduced us, only Arthur and I were too busy being captivated by the tall female before us.

"Are you a Jedi?" I asked Ashoka with a deadpan expression as she chuckled to my question.

"Not exactly, I was once, I'm more like a friend to the Jedi now." Ashoka answered.

(Arthur's POV)

"So, do you know what are those things the statues are holding?" I asked, curious to know what those stick things were.

I looked as Ashoka first looked at my parents, who nodded their heads in approval before answering me.

"Well, they're called lightsabers, they're what the Jedi carry to protect others, not as clumsy or random as blasters are, much more elegant and for more mature users." Ashoka answered. "If your parents allow it, I can show you what they really look like."

"Fine by me." My dad answered.

"Well, as long as it doesn't scare them." My mom agreed.

Getting our parents' permission, Ashoka took a couple of shiny metal cylinders from her belt around her waist and pressing down on what seemed to be a button on the cylinders. With a hissing sound, white, radiating light beams appeared from the cylinders, growing to several feet in length, with a pointed tip at the ends. At first my brother and I took a step back as it rather surprised us, but then we were just amazed as I took a step froward to get a closer look.

"Careful, don't touch it, trust me, it wouldn't feel good." Ashoka warned us as after a minute, she pressed the buttons on the cylinders again, the white light beams shrinking before disappearing completely back into the cylinders they came from.

"So wait, if you're not a Jedi anymore, do you still have the powers?" I asked, curious.

"Sounds like someone has been hearing some tall tales about what Jedi can do." Ashoka once again chuckled. "No, Jedi don't exactly have powers, they're simply sensitive to the Force, an energy field created by all living things, Jedi have the ability to interact with the Force to do things like this…"

And Ashoka raised up one of her wings and suddenly my dad was off his talons and held up in the air.

"Hey!" My dad shouted. "Put me down!" My dad demanded as he didn't like this one bit as my brother and I had to laugh, even my mother had to suppress laughing at her husband's misfortune at being an example.

"Okay Ashoka, you made your point, please put my husband down." My mom requested.

"As you wish." Ashoka complied and gently lowered my dad back down on his talons.

(Tyler's POV)

"So can my brother and I be Jedi?" I asked, very much wanting to maybe become one.

"Well, lets see…" Ashoka replied as she put a wing to her beak. "Reach out with your wing and each of you try to grab one of my lightsabers from my belt."

"Sounds easy enough." Arthur said matter of factly as he extended out one of his wings, to which I did the same, reaching out for the lightsaber on Ashoka's left side while Arthur went for the right one.

"Focus on the saber and nothing else, close your eyes and picture your holding my sabers." Ashoka advised my brother and I as we both tried our hardest to reach out and use the Force.

However no matter how hard we tried to do it, the lightsabers did not budge the slightest as they stayed firmly clipped onto Ashoka's belt. Eventually, after a couple of minutes my brother and I gave up, clearly we weren't Jedi or even Force sensitive.

"Oh man, I really thought we could do it." I pouted as I finally opened my eyes to see that nothing happened.

"Well, the Force works in mysterious ways, sometimes it takes awhile for it to appear for some individuals, but even if you two never do become Force sensitive, remember that the Force is still connected to you, it will always be with you." Ashoka smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am expected inside the temple, not polite to be late as a wise Jedi master once said."

And Ashoka, after taking a quick bow to us, walked past and went inside the temple, leaving us alone again as the sun slowly started to set over the city world.

"Well, I think it's time we check into the nearest hotel and get some sleep." My mom told all of us as we turned around, our backs to the massive temple as we headed out.

Later that night, we were in our hotels rooms, our parents had one, while my brother and I shared the room next to their's. After our parents said their goodnights to us and they went to their room to sleep, my brother and I still stayed up a little bit, for from our hotel room window, we could still see the Jedi temple, staying tall over the surrounding short buildings, it made me wonder how many Jedi there actually were during the Old Republic period.

"Hey Arthur, you think maybe one day we'll become Jedi?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know, but even if we don't, it'll be fine." My brother answered. "It would be great to become one, but like Ashoka said, it's rare, even still we have each other, mom and dad, and the rest of our friends and family, now lets get some sleep before either mom or dad comes to check on us." Arthur yawned before going to his side of the bed in the room.

I stayed for a few more minutes, looking out into the night sky before I myself went to bed, to look froward to whatever surprises life has in store in the future.

* * *

**And that's the next chapter done!**

**And yeah, you didn't really think I wouldn't bring back Ashoka did you? And well now that I'm thinking about this… I wonder if Ashoka and Luke ever met each other…**

**I'm sure there's an answer for that somewhere! Anyway…**

**See everybird later!**


	7. Well Earned Praise

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So as always, before we get to the next chapter, today's question as well as answering questions!**

**So today's question, for once will not be Star Wars, but… Well I'll let it speak for itself!**

**So, in The Adventures of Daring Jewel, would you want to see the next story where Blu and Jewel consider having a baby, despite them having such busy lives or would you like a story that explores more of Jewel's past, specifically I'm thinking of Jewel and Shadow's first encounter with each other?**

**Moving on to questions from you…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "If you could bring back one person from your Star Wars stories, who would it be?"**

**Me: I'm not exactly sure if I would bring back anyone, maybe Blu's dad, who was formerly Blue Leader, but of course in Rogue One, Blue Leader died and so in my stories, Blu became the new Blue Leader after his father.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "When you first became interested in Star Wars, what did you want to be first, a Jedi or Rebel?"**

**Me: That's tough… I think maybe a Rebel, because in A New Hope, the Jedi are not the first things we see, we see a small rebel ship being chased by Vader's star destroyer and than when the rebel ship gets boarded, we see the Rebel troopers on board trying to repel the Imperial stormtroopers.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Well Earned Praise

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

It was a very special week on the planet our family lived on, it was Fleet Week, the week that the majority of the New Republic's fleet gathers for evaluations and celebrations. It was especially special for Tyler and I because it was our first Fleet Week with our parents, both Tyler and I were now ten years of age and our parents allowed us to attend to more events like these. As our parents brought my brother and I with them to the academy they taught at, the skies above the cityscape, normally empty except for a few transport ships and starfighters were now filled with massive warships to whole squadrons of starfighters circling above.

"Wow, so many…" Tyler, who was sitting next to me said in wonder. "I wish mom and dad allowed us to come along earlier.

"Me too, I can't wait to see what it's like where mom and dad teach." I replied as the shuttle carrying our family and other flight instructors who taught at the academy reached its destination, slowing down as it landed inside the large hangar, where the more advanced and older cadets were at their fighters, preparing them for the celebrations later on.

As the shuttle landed, grandpa Blu was there to greet the arrivals and inform them of today's events and he smiled seeing my brother and I. And as soon as the shuttle's door opened, we ran outside and greeted grandpa Blu with a hug.

"It's so nice that you boys managed to finally come on this special day." Grandpa Blu said happily as our parents followed up.

"Well, it took Lisa a lot of convincing." My dad added as I looked back to see my mom rolling her eyes at dad.

"Well, you boys have fun being shown around by your parents, I have to attend to preparations for the senators visiting later today." Grandpa Blu told us as he left.

(Lisa's POV)

Yes, it did take some convincing for bringing the boys along, Tiago and I often talked about how we wanted our boys to have normal jobs and lives, but we also knew we couldn't deny them a future that would be far different than what Tiago and I had in mind. And I knew they were curious about us and what we did in the past, and also the boys did have their parents' blood, if it was their destiny to one day follow in me and Tiago's talonsteps, well I can't very much argue anymore than. As Director Blu left, I turned to Alex as the red and white droid rolled up next to me.

"Okay Alex, go make sure the fighter is ready for the celebration, I don't want it to break and there's a problem while flying." I told my droid, who beeped back a "Yes" before going, Tiago telling Ashley the same thing as they looked for where our parents' fighters were.

"Come on boys, this way." I told my sons as Tiago and I led Arthur and Tyler inside the academy, which had great hallways, with many display cases filled with relics of the war, as well as the lists and pictures of the new cadets which graduated after they completed their training here.

And today would be yet another new group of cadets graduating from their classes and joining the New Republic military, showing off their flying skills they learned during their years attending the academy, during the fleet parade to the visiting group of senators, who would judge whether or not to keep the institution going. I was very nervous in fact when these days come because I fear that even if one cadet makes a small mistake, it would spell the end of funding from the New Republic senate to continue the starfighter academy.

"You nervous Lisa?" Tiago asked me, seeing that I was sweating a little, as I turned to see Tiago, the boys currently distracted looking at all the displays.

"A little, I always worry if I didn't teach something well enough and a cadet slips up." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this year's class will do great in the parade and as long as we're up there with them, instructing them through it, everything will be fine." Tiago reassured me as the four of us split into two groups, I took Arthur while Tiago took Tyler with him to our groups of cadets, who were all excited and in their flight suits.

The cadets were all chatting along themselves in the classroom, ready for the chance to finally show off what they learned and as soon as I entered, they all stood at attention.

"At ease cadets." I said as the cadets all relaxed and listened in. "Today's the day you finally take into account all that you learned and show your skills as pilots, I'm very proud to have taught all of you and I hope you do great things in the future. Just remember to stick to your training and you'll be alright."

"Yes ma'am!" All the cadets shouted as one.

"Good, now prep your ships, the parade starts in a few hours." I ordered as the cadets all filed out and went to the hangar.

"Wow mom, they all must really respect you." Arthur told me as he was rather surprised.

"Well thank you son, but I'm just a teacher, it's my job to teach them the skills they need, now come, your father and brother are probably with their cadets at the hangar by now."

(Tiago's POV)

With my class and son, we were all back in the hangar, where my cadets were getting their fighters ready, new, more advanced models of the X-Wing might I add, my cadets flying the newer T-70 models. I even heard and saw some of the next in line X-Wing, the T-85, starting to roll off the factory lines and being given to Squadron leaders and more experienced squadrons. Meanwhile, older veterans, like Lisa and I still hung on to our now outdated T-65 models, the ones that helped win the war against the Empire. Of course the X-Wing I started out with was no more than a heap of scrap metal on the world of Crait, while Lisa managed to keep her original X-Wing during the entire conflict, which I very much envied, but I guess she was just lucky like that.

While I was helping one of my cadets checking his fighter's systems, I saw Lisa and her class enter the hangar, all ready to go up and take to the skies. These young men and women very much reminded me of when Lisa and I first flew up from the surface of Hoth, on our very first flight. The only difference now was that these cadets were not preparing for war anytime soon.

"Okay, your systems look all good, give it another check to be safe by yourself." I told the cadet, who was in his cockpit.

"Yes sir." The cadet replied as I climbed down the ladder and walked to my wife and son.

"Looks like I beat you to it." I told Lisa as my cadets were just about ready.

"We'll see during the parade honey, my cadets are going to give a higher performance than your's and remember our bet…" Lisa reminded me.

"Yeah I know, whoever has the lower score has to pay for the drinks." I replied as Lisa chuckled to me.

As Lisa and I were talking, the visiting group of senators, being led by the academy's heads entered the hangar to see it. As the senators walked about, greeting the cadets and instructors, one of the senators approached our family, with a warm smile on his face.

"Are your names Lisa and Tiago, also known as Blues Five and Six?" The senator greeted.

"Yes, we are." I answered.

"I have always been wanting to meet you two face to face." The senator beamed. "My name's Borsk Fey'lya, senator for Bothawui." The senator extended out his wing to shake. "I heard it was you Blue Five who led the mission to retrieve the vital intel on the Death Star, bringing it safely to the Alliance."

"But I heard there was a mass killing of your kind by the Empire and the Alliance was unable to stop that." Lisa replied back.

"Doesn't matter, their sacrifice wasn't in vain, they knew the risks involved and did it anyway." The Bothan senator replied. "You're a hero to my world, you made sure their efforts were not wasted and I am very grateful for that."

"Well thank you senator, but if you'll excuse us, we have a lot of preparing to do for the parade." I told the senator.

"Of course, I look froward to seeing you two up in the skies." The senator took a bow before leaving.

"Wow mom and dad, you're really famous." Tyler said as he was truly impressed.

"Well I wouldn't say too famous son." I replied.

(Tyler's POV)

Soon enough the hangar doors, which were closed were open as we saw all the pilots jump into their cockpits and start up their engines. Mom and dad needing to stay as they left us with Uncle Nico, one of the heads of the academy, who took us, along with the other heads and the visiting senators to an observation platform where the group could see the parade and the cadets flying.

"You boys ready for some excitement?" Uncle Nico asked my brother and I.

"It's just some ships flying in formation for enjoyment, what can be exciting?" I asked, not expecting anything big to happen.

"Oh, if I know your mother, she's going to do something dramatic." Uncle Nico replied as the first groups of cadets appeared, flying in a tight formation before separating slightly to do some tricks, entertaining the onlookers, who were quite pleased with the first appearances.

Soon enough we noticed our parents, our dad up first as we saw his fighter, taking note of the number of blue stripes on the wings as well as Ashley in the droid socket behind the cockpit. And well dad put on the best performance so far, putting his class through loops, twists, dives, all kinds of maneuvers, which really did impress the onlookers, not that I was surprised.

Mom was up next and well she and her class did the same kinds of moves as dad and his class, only mom seemed to be a bit better. However as mom put her class through a dive, she pointed her fighter's nose right at the observation platform the onlookers were on. Coming closer and closer, we could soon enough hear the very clear sound of the fighter's engines as the onlookers ducked down, fearing that the fighter must have broken or something…

Only Uncle Nico was right, mom had something dramatic in mind as at the very last possible moment, she pulled her fighter up, making sure she had just enough space to get clear of the academy and prevent her hitting us. All the onlookers cheered as mom's class all followed the move perfectly, pulling up just in time.

"Go mom!" Arthur yelled as Uncle Nico smiled at my brother and I.

"See, told you your mom would do something dramatic." Uncle Nico chuckled as I was actually shaking a little from that close encounter.

"Yeah…" I said, shaking as I got back up on my talons form ducking down. "Boy that was close…"

* * *

**Okay, I think I'll leave off this chapter here and next chapter will follow up on this one!**

**And I think that's it, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	8. A Bet's a Bet

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So first off, once again sorry for the delay, from Thursday to Sunday, I was a bit busy and really didn't have the time to sit down and work on this story, heck I just had enough time to get some of my fimfiction work done, but finally I can sit down and do the next chapter!**

**But of course as always, today's questions!**

**So today's question is…**

**What's your method of, as Rarity from MLP: FiM would put it, TLC (Otherwise known as Time, Love, and Couture) for writing stories?**

**Me: Well for Time, I always like to try to finish a chapter in one sitting, I rarely stop in the middle and do it the next day, that way the idea of the chapter is fresh in my mind and I don't forget it, which also explains why my chapters are generally shorter than the average writer here. The Love part, well I try to write from what's not only in my head, but also my heart, writing is not just a profession, but also a passion and I try to give each chapter and story the same amount of love. And finally, for Couture, well while my writing might look more simplistic, that's the angle I go for, I don't want to confuse my readers with language they may not understand, and I am aware that for some of my readers, English may not be their first language. I also believe that if you can say something in only a couple thousand words, may say it in like five or ten thousand? You need to take into consideration the time it takes for people to read your work, the longer a chapter is, the more chance you have of boring your readers.**

**On to questions from you now…**

**From Stormknight089, "If your planet was about to be destroyed by the Death Star, what would you do?"**

**Me: Easy! Jump into an X-Wing, fly through a trench, evade any pursing TIEs and hope that the Force guides my proton torpedoes into the exhaust port! LOL!**

**From Nightfly123, "Do you also plan on putting LGBT characters in your stories?"**

**Me: Well not for this story, but I have been thinking about a story idea that does involve a gay couple.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Bet's a Bet

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As the X-Wings pilots were done with their part of their skills they learned, it was time for the Y-Wing cadets to show their skills, which meant that our Uncle Nico had to get ready as his class were eager to get going. Uncle Nico taking us back to the hangar, where mom and dad, along with the other X-Wings were just coming back, landing down gently inside as cockpits opened and pilots took off their helmets. Both Tyler and I spotted mom as she took off her helmet and shook off the sweat, most likely from nervousness as she looked back to Alex in his socket behind the cockpit.

"Nice job buddy, you never let me down." I heard my mom tell Alex as the droid beeped back happily, mom spotting my brother and I as we got closer to her ship. "Hey boys, how did you enjoy the show?"

"It was great mom." I commented.

"Although you could have told us you were going to do something like that…" Tyler still feeling the roar of the X-Wing's engines going right above his head.

"Sorry Tyler, mommy just got a little carried away." Our mom chuckled as the hangar crew got the ladder up against mom's ship for her to climb down while Alex was lifted out of his socket, back down onto the ground. "Well, when your father joins us, we better hurry and watch your Uncle Nico's performance."

As dad and Ashley joined us, we headed back to the observation platform, where the Y-Wing cadets were up next and showing off their skills, performing fake bombing runs and dives in various formations to simulate attacks against capital ships. And of course Uncle Nico gave the best performance, as well he was once the commander of the famous Gold Squadron.

As the day started its end and the performance was done, the senators and heads of the academy met to give the scores to each class and putting them up on a board for all to see. Mom and dad were especially anxious to see who would come out on top along the X-Wing pilots, I was rooting for mom, while Tyler went for dad, so while mom and dad had their playful banter, my brother and I reflected it. Soon enough the board with all the scores was up as all the cadets and instructors crowded by the board to see the scores. And well as expected…

(Lisa's POV)

"Well would you look at that…" I slowly turned to Tiago with a smile. "Looks like someone's buying the drinks tonight. "But I knew you would be doomed to come second after me."

"Alright honey, I get it, you won fair and square." Tiago sighed. "But just remember… The only reason you came out on top is because of you being a show off…"

"Hey, if it impresses the senators and keeps the academy going, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun doing it." I chuckled as I turned to my class, as well as Tiago's. "Alright classes, drinks are on Instructor Tiago tonight, but first, get changed out of flight suits and to the classrooms."

"Yes ma'am!" The cadets replied in unison as they dispersed, talking along themselves about the great job they did and made their instructors proud.

As the cadets were all in their spirited mood, I turned to Arthur, while Tiago spoke to Tyler, as we separated to join the cadets.

"So Arthur, I hope you learned something today, you have plenty of time, but if you and your brother are sure that one day you want to be like your dad and I, than that's fine by me." I told my son.

"Oh yes mom, I do want to be a pilot one day, it seems so fun and exciting, I don't know what else could match it." My son replied in his naive, young voice, not that I blamed him, he was born into a free galaxy, but I knew the reality of being a starfighter pilot, always on the front lines and in constant danger.

"It's not easy son, it is difficult and you have to work hard and learn a lot." I informed my son.

"Mom, I'm sure Tyler and I are up for the challenge, if you and dad could do it, I'm sure we can too." Arthur sounding very confident.

"That's my boy." I smiled as we arrived back at my classroom, where my cadets were all dressed out of their flight suits and into more social clothing. "Attention!" I called out as the cadets were busy chatting away to each other. "Congratulations cadets or should I say pilots now, you have all passed flight teaching and ready to join the growing ranks of starfighter pilots in the New Republic Navy, I hope you all continue to do great things and help keep the New Republic safe if any new threat should come. But for now, celebrate your success, we're going to join Instructor Tiago's class to the nearest bar in town."

As the cadets all smiled and filed their way out of the classroom, I bent down to my son.

"As for you son, your dad and I are going to have to leave you with your grandpa Blu tonight." I told my son.

"But mom…" Arthur began to try to plead with me.

"No buts mister." I commanded my son. "Bars are no place for youngsters like your brother and you."

"Yes mom…" Arthur sighed.

"Good boy." I kissed my son's forehead as we walked out of the classroom.

(Tiago's POV)

Well, a bet's a bet and I had to pay for the drinks Lisa and I were going to enjoy at the bar with the young pilots now and well if I know Lisa, she's going to drink until I have no more credits for the night. So after Tyler and I rejoined Lisa and Arthur, with our droids, we dropped off the boys with their grandpa Blu, who volunteered to take them back to our apartment and watch over them until Lisa and I got back home, well if we were sturdy enough to go back.

As Lisa and I were alone, I could hear her sighing happily, which was always a good sign for me.

"Happy honey?" I asked. "That you don't have to pay."

"Well yes, but also we get some R and R until our next recruits come into the classrooms, which means you and I mister have some catching up to do on our love life." Lisa replied.

"And I'm looking froward to it, we deserve it." I agreed as we led the young pilots to the closet bar by the academy.

As we entered, one of the bar attendants turned to Lisa and I, with an apologetic look on his face, as his eyes were cast lower.

"We don't serve their kind, no offense." The bar attendant said to Lisa and I.

"Excuse me?" Lisa questioned, confused.

"Your droids,, they have to wait outside." The bar attendant cleared it up. "I'm sorry, I know where you came from, but rules are rules, no exceptions."

"Okay…" I sighed as I turned to Ashley. "Wait outside girl, we wouldn't be too long hopefully." I told my droid as Lisa told Alex the same thing, although Alex took it a bit harder, which resulted in Lisa threatening that she would put a restraining bolt on him if he doesn't listen.

After a couple of minutes, Alex joined Ashley in a huff, as he was beeping angrily while rolling out the door. Once that issue was clear, Lisa and I took a couple of seats, a little bit away from the pilots, so we can have some privacy as we got a couple of drinks, Lisa getting the most expansive one.

"So, what should we toast to?" Lisa asked.

"How about to our future and hopefully I win next year." I answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah right, that's what you said last year." Lisa laughed as she held up her glass as we touched our glasses and each took a strong sip. "You know I never imagined that we both would still be here, surviving a war and using that talent to teach others our skills and experience."

"Yup, especially when I crashed on Crait, but you know, it wasn't the medics or bacta tank that kept me going, it was you and when I found out, the boys." I replied as I took another sip.

"Yeah that wasn't a good time for me, I thought I was going to lose you and I would have to raise the boys without a father." Lisa said back. "But I'm glad you pulled through."

"Well, lets have another toast to hopefully living together to old age." I added as we once again touched glasses.

(Tyler's POV)

**About an hour later…**

Mom and dad have been away for quite awhile, my brother and I were starting to get worried as grandpa Blu kept telling us that they were fine and would be back very soon. And well soon enough he was right as the door to our apartment slowly opened with a bit of a struggle as our parents, with Alex and Ashley, came in, looking well a little…

"Mom, dad, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, we're fine sweetie…" My mom replied as she then hiccuped.

"We just had way too much to drink for one night…" My dad replied, in a little better condition than my mother. "We're going to have so many headaches in the morning."

"Okay you two, I think it's time you both got to bed." Grandpa Blu spoke up as he came to our parents and helped my mother mostly to their room while both Alex and Ashley followed.

My brother and I watched as grandpa Blu helped them lay down next to each other as in just a few seconds our parents were fast asleep. As our grandpa Blu quietly walked out of the room, he made sure to turn off the lights and softly close the door .

"Are mom and dad okay grandpa Blu?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, your parents just exhausted themselves, today was a big day for them." Grandpa Blu answered. "They just need to sleep tonight alright, try not to wake up until the morning."

"Yes grandpa Blu." Both my brother and I obeyed as he turned to the two droids.

"You two make sure Lisa and Tiago rest, watch over them please." Blu asked politely, both Alex and Ashley beeping back a positive "Yes". "See you boys later, goodnight."

"Goodnight grandpa Blu." My brother and I waved to the elder as he left, leaving my brother and I.

"Well we should get to sleep Tyler, we can't do anything with mom and dad anyway." Arthur told me.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep too." I agreed as I yawned and joined my brother to go to our room and lay down on our beds, turning off the lights, we slept, so ending a very eventful day.

* * *

**Yeah don't worry, Lisa and Tiago didn't consider flying their X-Wings after they left the bar!**

**Also, I know I'm a bit late saying this, but…**

**To all my LGBTQ readers, I hope you had a wonderful pride month, remember to keep your head up and stick to who you are! You're all great people and I hope the world becomes a better place for you with each passing day!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	9. Destiny has Spoken

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So for those of you who live in… MERCIA! I hope you all had a great and wonderful Fourth of July! Happy 243th birthday America! Almost to 250 years old!**

**Now I think that's pretty much all the news for now, so lets get to today's questions!**

**Today's question is…**

**If you could make a Star Wars Story movie on your most favorite character from Star Wars, who would it be?**

**Me: While Ashoka Tano is not my number one character, she is along my top favorite female characters from Star Wars, I don't think I need to say how much she's a bada**. Now if I were to make a movie on her, I would maybe have it be about her time from birth to right before her first appearance in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated film, gain some insight to how younglings learn to become Jedi, since there's hardly much on that subject. Or I would do the time in between The Clone Wars and Rebels, explain such answers as to how Ashoka got her white lightsabers and maybe how she managed to survive Order 66.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "what do you think happened in the bar scene?"**

**Me: Well I think it's pretty obvious, both Lisa and Tiago had a little too much to drink, it is heavily implied.**

**Anyway, lets move move to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Destiny has Spoken

* * *

**Three Years later…**

(Tyler's POV)

It has been a few days since our 13th birthday for both Arthur and I as it was a special day at the school we attended, for today is career choice day, a day where older students in their teens were getting their first tastes of what jobs they could do. Of course my brother and I already knew what we wanted to do once we got out of school, get accepted into the academy our parents taught at in order to become pilots one day.

However our parents told us to at least give the other choices a chance before my brother and I committed to a final decision. And well I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least see what other potentially "exciting" choices my brother and I had. My brother and I were currently just sitting in our current class, bored out of our minds as we were learning about literature, how that would help us in our future I had no idea. I was just struggling to stay awake as the only thing that kept my eyes open was the clock, counting down the seconds until the school event would begin.

"Hey Tyler, you still awake over there?" I heard my brother whisper to me so our literature teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Barely…" I yawned silently. "I bet the cadets our parents teach aren't as bored as we are right now…"

"Yeah, they get to learn neat flying tricks and hear exciting stories of the war." My brother agreed with me. "Don't worry, I bet we'll have fun seeing what "other" options there are for us."

As the class period ended, I was overjoyed as it was the final class of the day and the rest of the school day was dedicated to the event. As classes ended, all the students went out of their classrooms, to the huge school gym, where multiple vendors were with so many different choices.

"Come on Tyler, lets see if there's one for the Starfighter academy." Arthur told me as I tried to see if there was one myself, but so far I couldn't see one.

So my brother and I walked together, passing by the many choices, such choices like becoming an author, painter, mechanic, doctor, none of which appealed to both Arthur and I. We both knew that one day becoming a fighter pilot was not only our destiny, it was in our blood and we had our parents' traits, of course nothing else really interested us.

"Why did we come here again?" I joked to Arthur.

"I know, but we promised mom and dad, lets just be thankful we don't have to keep sitting through a literature lesson right now." My brother reminded me. "How about we just go to the snack table and just sit until the event is over."

"Fine by me, I can't take standing and walking around here much longer with the birds in the vendors shouting from all around." I sighed as my brother and I made our way to the snack table by the gym's entrance and took a couple of seats.

(Arthur's POV)

As my brother and I got something to eat and sat down, talking to each other, we were approached by a group of our male classmates, who had uninviting grins on their faces…

"Well, well… Isn't it the two future flyboys…" What appeared to be the leader of the group chuckled.

"What do you want Gabe?" I stared coldly at the bully.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you two are here and not looking for other stuff to do…" Gabe first said with no hostile intention until… "You know I saw something for sewer cleaners." Gabe getting to his "good" part, with his followers laughing in unison.

"No thanks Gabe, we already have our destiny." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh right… Pilots…" Gabe rolling his eyes. "Like you two have any chance of becoming that, you claim your parents are heroes and yet… I never heard of them…"

Instead of replying to Gabe, I turned to Tyler, who crushed his empty plastic cup in his wing, which was shaking a little, I knew he very much wanted to swing a punch at Gabe, but I knew Gabe was only trying to get us into trouble.

"Come on Tyler, lets just go somewhere else." I told my brother as I put my wing on his shoulder and got up from my seat. "We both know whatever Gabe says is wrong, we know the truth." I told Tyler quietly as we started to leave Gabe, only he kept going…

"Yeah, that's right, run… I bet that's what your parents did right? Run from the Empire?" Gabe taunted while his "friends" continued to laugh.

And well that got me…

"You know what Tyler…" I started out slow to my brother before I quickly turned around and grabbed Gabe as we tumbled around on the floor, throwing punches at each other, while Tyler and Gabe's friends joined in and a fight began as teachers and the principal ran towards us…

To be honest, I knew I was beyond picking fights at school, but when someone says something like that about mom and dad, well I just lose all general sense and have at it. Only know I also knew what was to come after would not be very good…

(Tiago's POV)

I was currently in the flight simulator room at the academy where my cadets were taking turns in the cockpit simulator, combating computer targets as I marked, with Ashley helping me, which cadets were improving or needed help in their training. And well right now one of the female cadets was having some trouble as I watched her make a wrong maneuver and ended up "dead" as the simulator cockpit opened up. The helmet visor down and the cadet's head hung low, clearly she was disappointed.

"It's alright Emily, this is why you and your classmates are here learning, you'll get another turn later, I promise." I told the cadet, reassuring her it was alright. "Mark, you're up next!" I called to one of the cadets waiting for his turn.

"Yes sir!" The young cadet saluted as he put on his simulator helmet and came froward while I helped Emily out of the simulator.

As Mark went in and the cockpit closed, out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Lisa and Alex enter, I smiled at first as I thought it was just one of those visits by Lisa to tease me about how I taught. However instead Lisa had the look that told me our boys were once again in trouble…

"Arthur and Tyler?" I asked Lisa as I stepped down from the simulator to go talk to my wife.

"Yup, from what I heard from the principal, both sides are pretty banged up." Lisa answered as I sighed and turned to Ashley.

"Ashley stay here and once Mark is finished, make sure the students go to the library and stay there until classes are done for the day." I told my droid as she beeped back a "I got it."

To be honest I'm not quite surprised at the boys' behavior, they were getting more and more reckless with each passing year as they grew up and they really didn't very well fit in with other students their age. I just had to hope that their behavior didn't cost them too much in the future. After we informed Director Blu that we were leaving early, we took a taxi for the school our boys were at, where we were met by one of their teachers.

"Arthur and Tyler's parents, I'm sorry that you had to come." The teacher told us.

"Yeah, we're quite used to it." Lisa replied. "Are the boys in the principal's office?"

"Yes, with the boys they fought with." The teacher answered. "This way please."

And the three walked to the office and as Lisa and I entered, we saw Arthur and Tyler, as well as several other boys, all hurt and with bandages, a couple, one of them being Tyler even had a black eye, with a patch over the eye. Arthur had his wing over his brother's shoulder to protect him and comfort him from the pain in his eye.

"Hey mom and dad…" Tyler spoke softly, fearing the worst from us, but I think my sons suffered enough, judging by their wounds.

"I would say I will punish you two later, but it seems you had enough." Lisa replied.

"Well, at least you boys put up quite a fight." I commented as I saw the other boys our sons fought, who was just as wounded as I myself felt a pressing pain on my talons, looking up to see that Lisa had a stern glare on her face.

After Lisa and I spoke with the principal, who took into consideration that Arthur and Tyler were provoked, he let our sons off the hook mostly, only requesting that both our sons stay at home for the rest of the school week to let tensions cool a little. As we were finished with the meeting, we all went home, not speaking, but Lisa did feel sorry for Tyler who had a black eye and needed ice as soon as we got back to the apartment. And getting back, I opened the door as our sons went in first, but Lisa stayed back.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe talk to them." I thought. "I have to go to the academy and get Ashley, I'll be right back and try to go easy on the boys."

"No promises, but I'll try." Lisa smiled as we shared a quick kiss before Lisa went in and I want to the apartment building's elevator, back to the academy to get my droid companion.

(Lisa's POV)

As I was home alone with my sons, I quickly went to the kitchen and got some ice, putting it into a wrap before handing it to Tyler, who pressed it against his injured eye. As Tyler sighed in relief, the pain subsiding, I told the boys to take a seat, while I sat across from them, taking a deep breath as I went to the motherly, loving voice.

"Look boys, you two have just turned 13, in your teenage years now, you're no longer little." I started. "Which means you can't keep picking fights with others, otherwise you'll get more and more hurt, look at what happened today."

"But mom, it was Gabe who provoked us, he…" Arthur began, but stopped.

"What is it son?" I raised an eye.

"He said that you and dad aren't heroes and all you did was run from the Empire." Arthur finished his statement that he hesitated to finish.

Well that would be something to get angry about, especially if it's not true…

"You and your brother know that what this Gabe says isn't true right?" I questioned.

"Yes." Both Arthur and Tyler replied in unison.

"So just let him believe what he thinks is right, you can't change his mind, as long as you know that what he says is untrue and you two know the truth, what matters?" I pointed out, as I remembered that today was also career choice day at their school. "So, did you two find something you may want to do."

"To be honest mom…" Tyler began, holding his breath for a second. "There was really nothing.

"Yeah, I think both Tyler and I are pretty sure we know what to do, we want to be just like you and dad." Arthur finished.

"Well boys, I'm happy you tried at least and I'm glad you want to be pilots, I think you two will be great at it." I tried to say as easily as I could, only inside I was really afraid of what kind of future my sons will have…

* * *

**So yeah, I think the boys are set on their destiny! If it wasn't obvious already that is…**

**Anyway… I think that's it for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	10. Making a Case

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So yesterday something came out that I'm very much excited for…**

**The teaser trailer for Mulan and not only that… It's going to be a live action re-make! I only have to wait until Spring 2020 to see it! But also (Spoiler warning) Donnie Yen, who played Chirrut Imew in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, is in it as well!**

**So this leads me to my next question that I had in mind…**

**What animated Disney/Pixar movie would you like to see re-made with live action?**

**Me: I was going to say Mulan… But that's happening so I don't need to wish for that anymore! So I guess my next choice would have to be Ratatouille, (Of which I really want to see a sequel to the first one!) I would love to see how they would handle a talking rat who cooks the finest foods in live action!**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "if you met Blu's parents ( A.K.A David and Sarah), how would you react?**

**Me: Well I'm not so sure how I would react, but if I did meet them, I would bring them to Blu, he needs to meet them far more than I do!**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If or when they make movies for the Old Republic stories, what are you hoping to see from them?"**

**Me: I'm not so sure, I have seen the cinematic for the Old Republic game, which in itself, are very short movie like creations, so I would like to maybe see extended two hour versions of them, from like the five minute cinematics. Or maybe even movies that bridge the gaps between the cinematics. And I'm hoping that we could see full scale battles between Jedi and Sith Knights, like imagining hundreds of specially trained lightsaber users just going at it with each other!**

**Anyway, lets move on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Making a Case

* * *

**Two Year Later…**

(Arthur's POV)

It has been a few days since both Tyler and I turned 15, and well, along with our parents, were just about ready to go into a large room at the Starfighter academy, in front of all the Directors of the academy to plead our entry into becoming cadets and learning how to be pilots one day.

For the past two years, both my brother and I have been preparing for this day and our official start into our future. Mom and dad told us we would have to work hard and wait long, making sure this is what we really wanted to do. So they have been helping us prepare for this day, but this day wouldn't decide if we would make it. Mom and dad told us that we needed to go in front of the directors to make our case into becoming cadets, to convince them we were worthy. Mom and dad told us the hard truth, that half of the candidates are rejected and with our school record and reckless nature, there was a chance we were going to be part of that half.

Even than, it took a year, until the next academy years to begin, when we are 16 for the official answer of "Yes" or "No" came. And even than… We had to wait two more years until we reached the minimum age of 18 years in order to start our training. However both Tyler and I stayed patient and we were sure we would make it, as long as we worked hard for the day, it was going to be alright.

"Now remember to salute once you two stand before the directors, and keep it until they salute back." Our mother told us as she was making sure the clothes I was wearing were neat and tidy, my brother and I of course needing to look presentable.

"Lisa, Tiago, we're ready for Arthur and Tyler." Nico told the family as he appeared from the room door, from inside.

"Okay Nico, thanks." Our mom replied as she released me, checking over me one more time. "Okay, all set."

"Thanks mom and dad." I thanked my parents.

"Good luck boys, it will be over before you know it." Our dad smiled for us as I took a deep breath and went in first, followed by Tyler as the door closed behind us, our parents outside while Tyler and I walked side by side to the table with two chairs that faced the high seats of the directors of the academy.

Both Tyler and I could rest easy as of course we knew two of them personally, both Grandpa Blu and Uncle Nico along the group, we knew they would argue in our case as we saw Grandpa Blu give my brother and I a slight smile, not enough to be noticed by the other directors, but enough to reassure both of us. As we stood just behind the seats for Tyler and I, we raised our right wing in a salute, holding it until the directors returned it and lowered their wings.

Grandpa Blu gestured for us to take our seats as we did and following our parents' instructions waited until spoken to.

"Arthur and Tyler…" Grandpa Blu began. "You two are here today to make your case into being accepted into this academy as cadets, yes?"

"Yes sir." Both Tyler and I replied, needing to be formal about this.

"And yet, from your school records…" Another director spoke up. "It's filled with picking fights with others and average grades." The director looking through some papers.

"We have potential candidates who behavior very well and have good grades and yet still don't get accepted because of other factors." Another spoke. "What makes you different from all those we have so far rejected?"

"Well ma'am, both my brother and I are very passionate about this, we have wanted this ever since we were very little and learning what our own parents did." I argued. "Sure, we don't have good grades in such subjects like literature and general history, but what that matters when flying an advanced war machine?"

"And well, if picking fights and being reckless is a factor to being rejected, why should it?" Tyler added. "It would be our job as pilots to protect the New Republic from any threat, which means sometimes you do have to pick a fight if necessary and sometimes making rash decisions."

"You two do realize that if you are accepted into the academy, it is far different than normal schooling, this is a military academy, which means we have high standards of discipline and punishments are far worse, there is little chance you two can get away with anything." Another director pointing out.

"Yes sir, we are both well aware of that." I answered. "And we are prepared to face any punishment for actions that were caused by us, even if that means being kicked out of the academy."

"We both understand it is a great honor to become pilots in the New Republic Navy, we will not fail you." Tyler added.

"Thank you boys, that is all, you two are dismissed." Grandpa Blu told the two of us as we both saluted once more as the directors returned it and we got up from our seats and slowly left the room while the directors began making their decision.

(Blu's POV)

As the boys left the room, we began the decision making process for Arthur and Tyler, to decide their future fate. I knew that many of the directors would speak ill of the boys, citing their lack of discipline and school trouble, so I knew it was mostly up to Nico and I to try to change their minds.

"We must reject them, these boys will not be good pilots." One of the directors agreed.

"Agreed, if we allow them into the academy, their traits will spread to the other cadets, we will have a breakdown of military discipline." Another pointed out.

"All in favor of rejecting these two, raise your wings." A third spoke and the majority of the directors raised their wings. "Directors Blu, Nico, are you two not with us?"

"You have not heard our arguments." Nico replied, knowing this was a very one sided view.

"Director Nico has a point, both sides must present their cases." I agreed.

"Director Blu, I wonder if your personal views are clouding your judgment here." One of the directors said with some venom.

"Yes, we know you have a very personal connection with the two, the sons of two of your own pilots, during the war." Another pointing out.

"Yes, I will admit, it would seem that I take this personally and to be honest I do…" I started making my case. "Sure the boys are reckless and mostly undisciplined, but so were their parents when I led them, especially Lisa, she was very aggressive and wild, but also fearless and headstrong, many of you forget that I picked her personally to lead the mission that retrieved the Death Star plans, of which she completed her mission despite the odds stacked against her."

"How about we put this to the test when we interviewed all the candidates and make our final decisions on who to accept for the year, that is if we accept the boys into the academy." Nico suggested. "We need different minds into this academy, who think differently and can give a new insight into flying."

"Well, in that case, I am willing to give this experiment a chance, I, for now, change my mind." One of the directors replied.

"Me too." Another changing his mind.

Soon enough, the majority voted to, for now, accept the boys into the academy, I was very much pleased as I really hope the boys would get their chance. Hopefully I could even pull a few strings to get them here, I was willing to risk doing it for Arthur and Tyler, in the hope that they didn't disappoint in the end.

"Well, we should get ready for the next candidate and his interview." One of the directors getting the group back on track as they prepared the files they had on the next bird to walk in.

(Tyler's POV)

While Grandpa Blu and the other directors began to talk and start their decision on us, we rejoined our parents, who each gave us a hug and saw the deep redness on our cheeks, knowing both Arthur and I were very relieved to finally be out of that room, for it was very intense to sit them and just be judged on our past, which reflected on our future.

"How do you boys feel?" Our mother asked us.

"To be honest, I feel like throwing up a little." I answered, taking some deep breaths in order to really not throw up.

"Well, the hard part for you two is over, hopefully you made a good impression on the directors." Our father smiled.

"Yes and with your Grandpa Blu and Uncle Nico along them, I'm sure you two will be accepted into the academy." Our mother smiled as well. "All you two have to do now is to be patient and wait for their final decision. So for now, how about we celebrate?"

"Fine by me." Arthur replied as we all walked and exited the academy, taking a taxi for a not rich, but very nice restaurant, where our parents toasted my brother and I for our future, hopefully becoming pilots that is.

I just hoped that we would become pilots, our past wasn't so bright, but we could look towards the future and see if it would be any different, hopefully by getting accepted into the academy and making our parents proud that we were following in their talonsteps.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter today, but I want to save the delivery of the letter to the boys of whether or not they got in for next chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and with nothing else to say at the moment…**

**See everybird later!**


	11. Set Future

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we got some red information regarding Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker, in that there's going to be a new First Order armor set for their troopers, the Sith Troopers, as they're called, which honestly isn't a big reveal, because it's just a normal First Order stormtrooper, except the white color is replaced by red… But maybe they'll be a bigger reason for this, most likely they're an elite unit.**

**Moving on to today's question…**

**Do you want to buy some death sticks? (If you get this question, I love you!)**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Have you ever thought about doing a crossover story?**

**Me: Honestly no, and I don't think I ever will.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever established what actress you would like to hear as Lisa's voice? Or Lisa's older-self for this story?**

**Me: Well it may be obvious, but I would like to hear Andrea Libman, aka the voice of Fluttershy (Who is best pony and that's a fact!) and Pinkie Pie, as Lisa. I could also imagine Tara Strong voicing her as well.**

**And with that done, lets move on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Set Future

* * *

**One Year Later…**

(Arthur's POV)

It was a few days before my brother and I would turn 16 and any day now the letter would come to tell us if we got accepted into the academy and begin our flight and combat training as pilots. Lucky for us, we had a distinction as our family, yes even Alex and Ashley included, were on a civilian transport heading for our mother's home world. Since my brother and I were… Well teenagers, we couldn't very well sit on our parents' laps anymore, in their own X-Wings, there was simply no more room for two occupants, well with one being an adult and the other a very young kid.

Only our mother wasn't bothered by that fact, for this visit to her home world again wasn't just for visiting her Uncle and our grandpa, Eddie, but to attend the anniversary of her parents' deaths, who were buried on a hill, underneath a mound of dirt and glass glowing on it. Dad was comforting mom as he had a wing wrapped around her, both my brother and I knowing that whenever we did come for this, it was hard for our mother.

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay, every year you get a little more emotional." I quietly asked, meaning no offense to my real grandparents, uncle, and auntie.

"Yes Arthur, I'll be okay, it's not like they didn't die in vain." My mother replied. "I still wish they could just enjoy this freedom that we're having."

"I'm sure wherever they are honey, they're living happily." My dad kissing my mom's cheek and giving a comforting smile as he helped wipe some tears away.

Soon enough we arrived, coming out of hyperspace to see the blue and white world of Belladoon, boy was it always a joy to see that lush world, so different than the mundane cityscape of Hosnian Prime. If it wasn't for the academy, I wished we lived here, mom's home world looked like a very peaceful place, considering that during the war it was under Imperial occupation and everything was all dull and grey. The transport made its way through the planet's atmosphere, passing through white clouds as it descended down and down until the cloud cover was broken and we could see the world's capital below.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we're on final approach and been given clearance to land at the spaceport, please make sure you have all your belongings and remain seated." The captain in the transport's cockpit, announced through the speaker system.

The transport started to slow down as it went lower and lower until it gently landed down at one of the docking ports, the transport's airlock opening as passengers started getting off. As our family got up and walked out, we all smiled seeing that someone was in fact waiting for our arrival, mom being the first to give our greeter a hug.

"Uncle Eddie, it's so good to see you again, it's been awhile." My mom said as Grandpa Eddie hugged mom back.

"It's good to see you too Lisa." Grandpa Eddie said before he saw my brother and I. "Look at you boys, growing up and strong, just like your parents." Eddie breaking the hug with our mom as he gestured for a hug from us.

"It's great to see you too Grandpa Eddie." Tyler replied as we shared a hug with the elder male.

"And I really feel like a grandpa too, but still here, feeling great, and leading this world." Eddie smiled. "But, lets not waste anymore time for the true purpose of your visit, I already have a private speeder for us to travel to our destination."

So following Grandpa Eddie, we exited the spaceport, seeing the speeder waiting for us, the driver noticing Eddie as he waved to him, Eddie waving back. As everyone got in, the driver started up the speeder and after navigating the capital city's traffic, we were on the road, passing by lush green fields and rushing rivers as most of the day was spent just getting to my mom's old village.

(Tyler's POV)

As we were on the road, my brother and I just feeling the cool breeze going in our faces, Grandpa Eddie started up some small talk.

"So, I hear you two had your interview with the academy heads and waiting for their decision." Eddie started.

"Yes, it's been quite a long wait that I'm afraid we're not going to get in." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you boys will get the opportunity and if you don't, well they're missing out on two potentially great pilots." Eddie giving his vote of confidence. "And if you two are anything like your parents, I know you'll do great things."

"Thanks Grandpa Eddie, if only you could have convinced the heads as well." Arthur spoke.

"Governor, we're coming up on the village." The driver told Grandpa Eddie as sure enough a small village could be seen in the distance, not as rich or even large like the capital city, but it was of course even more quiet and peaceful, no wonder why our mother turned out so energetic and wanting to go out and see more, but that's not to say that this place is bad by any means, just too ordinary for like our mom is like.

Entering the village, the speeder slowed down as we began getting off, Eddie speaking first to the driver. "Should be only an hour or two before we're done and back to the capital."

"Yes Governor, don't worry, I wouldn't go anywhere outside the village." The driver nodded in understanding as Eddie got off and joined us.

Getting off the speeder, we could see we were already popular or should I say my parents, especially mom, every bird either bowing or waving as they recognized our mom, who smiled back, it was always nice to see that her fellow townsbirds were past, well their past, and living their life in happiness now. However we weren't here for simple reasons as we walked through the village, passing by more townsbirds as we exited the village, up a little hill.

And there it was, the small mound where our grandparents, Albert and Maria, Uncle Alex, and Auntie Liz were buried, flowers of various colors planted and growing strong. Our mom was the first one to go up and the first to knee down, lowering her head as I could hear the tears and soon enough see the watery drops fall down to the ground. Dad came to her side and made sure she didn't completely collapse as Grandpa Eddie, Alex and Ashley, as well as my brother and I were behind our parents. It took a few minutes for our mom to relax and form complete sentences.

"Hello my family, another year has passed without you, another year that has passed since the war was won and peace has returned, I wish you were here, enjoying this, how you all would have loved to see our home world once again alive and well." Our mom spoke. "I'm thankful I got a chance to live on and what's more, I have my own family to love and care for, in fact your grandsons and nephews may in fact become pilots, just like me and their father, they just have to be accepted into the academy and I hope you're wishing they get in as well, they sure need it."

It would be nice to think that not only those who my brother and I know personally, but those who are related and no longer here, are rooting for us. As our mom was finished mourning her family, the rest of us got our moment to say how much we miss the four birds buried here, even my brother and I said a few words in respect, even if we never saw our mom's family.

(Lisa's POV)

After we were finished with the visit to my family, in which Tiago had to help walk me down the hill, holding onto me, we waited for the driver to take us back to the capital city. By than, the evening sun was coming down, as the sky turned a bright orange, as we entered the capital city and the speeder took us to Eddie's home. Staying the night to rest up for the trip back to Hosnian Prime, we slept, waking up the next morning to board the next transport back home.

"Goodbye Lisa, I'll see you next time you come visit." Uncle Eddie told me.

"Hopefully it wouldn't be too long." I replied as I gave the closet bird to my past family a big hug.

After we broke the hug, I got onto the speeder where my family was waiting for me, to take us to the spaceport for our trip back home. Once we arrived, we boarded the next transport for Hosnian Prime and left my home world, as the transport prepped for hyperspace, I stared out the window, seeing the green and blue world and for some reason, I felt like that one day I might never get to see it again…

I put that feeling away as after a few hours of hyperspace travel, we arrived back at Hosnian Prime, the city world of course much different than my home planet as the transport made its way down to the cityscape surface, gently touching down at its dock at the spaceport.

"Home, sweet home…" Tiago joked as we exited the transport.

Taking a taxi back to our apartment building, we saw a very familiar bird waiting at the building's entrance, a male Scarlet macaw, who was holding onto an envelope. As we exited the taxi, Tiago and I saluted to the Scarlet.

"At ease you two." The Scarlet saluted back.

"Commander Felipe, this is strange, what can we do for you?" Tiago asked.

In the months after the Battle of Jakku, as Blu decided to retire from active military service and become a director at the Starfighter Academy, he gave command of the reorganized Blue Squadron to Captain Felipe, who was promoted to Commander. With his new duties, Felipe wasn't around too often, but still maintained a relationship with his friends.

"Actually it's not about you two, but your sons." Felipe answered.

"Us?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yes, I was just at the academy, as a guest speaker to a class, when I was done, Director Blu asked me for a favor, to deliver this to you boys." Felipe holding out the letter for my boys to take, which Arthur did, my son opening the envelope and taking out a letter while Tiago and I came to my sons's side to read it as well.

_"To Arthur and Tyler,_

_First off, I wish you a happy 16th birthday, I'm sorry to say that because of pressing matters that require my attention at the academy, I will be unable to say so on the day. However please accept this letter as like an early birthday present…_

_Arthur and Tyler, you both have been accepted as cadets into the New Republic Starfighter Academy as soon as your 18th birthday passes. As cadets, you of course will learn all there is to know about being a Starfighter pilot, to one day join the New Republic Navy to safeguard the galaxy from any threats. Now it wouldn't be easy, you will face challenges and have to work hard to achieve that goal, you may fall, but you two can get back up again. However I have no doubt in your abilities and will to make it. I wish you both the best of luck during these years."_

_From your Grandpa Blu."_

"We did it…" Tyler said slowly in slight disbelief as he finished reading.

"I… I can't believe it…" Arthur agreed with his brother's dumbfounded expression.

"Well believe it boys, it's the truth." I told my sons as I knew that inside they were screaming with joy, they just couldn't express it for real.

I just hoped that they made the right choice in wanting this, for I had a funny feeling that things could very well go wrong…

* * *

**And with that… The two brothers have secured their destiny, only time will tell what will happen now…**

**And I think that's it for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	12. First Attempts

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**First off, thank you to you all who got the last question, it was more of a funny, less serious one to ask!**

**And today's question is going to step away from Star Wars and back to something else I very much enjoy…**

**From MLP: FiM, who is your most favorite of the Pillars of Equestria?**

**Me: It's a close tie between Somnambula and Mistmane, but I do have to go with Mistmane, I am a little biased because Mistmane comes from an Asian inspired part of Equestria and being South Korean born… Yeah it's a no brainer. But seriously, unlike the other pillars, who kept their physical appearance, (And in the case of Rockhoof, changed in a better way) Mistmane actually gave up her physical beauty and well… Not to sound mean… Looks like an old witch…**

**Moving on to your question…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What is your favorite Star Wars quote from the movies?"**

**Me: That is your really hard, but I guess there are two most memorable ones that come to my mind right now, when Darth Vader told Luke, "No, I am your father" and in Rogue One when Jyn Erso said "Rebellions are built on hope"**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "With every action movie that you've seen and enjoyed in your life, what scene from either of them did you think was completely epic?"**

**Me: Well I think it has to come from the movie 12 Strong, about the first American soldiers to fight in Afghanistan after September 11, the last battle scene when the American soldiers led one of the tribal armies, on HORSEBACK, against the Taliban forces, who had tanks, machine guns, and rocket artillery, and well winning! Yeah if you told me that a group of horseback soldiers defeated a much more modern army, I would just laugh at your face, but it happened alright!**

**Anyway, lets move on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: First Attempts

* * *

**Two and a Half Years Later…**

(Arthur's POV)

"Command, me and my wing partner have visual on what looks to be a light cruiser, please advise." I spoke through the comm unit in my cockpit as we approached the ship, which suddenly released four TIE fighters, speeding towards us. "Four TIEs have been released, should we engage?"

"Copy that, engage, backup is on the way, ETA ten minutes." A voice responded as I then spoke to my wing partner.

"Alright Abby, you ready?" I asked my wing partner.

"Ready as I ever will." I heard the female voice reply back.

Opening the X-Wing's S-foils into attack position, I sped up as the TIEs opened up first, shooting their green lasers past my cockpit as they zeroed in on me and my wing partner. Relaxing and putting more power to the froward shields, I targeted the closet TIE to me as patiently waited for the target lock before sending several bursts of fire. The first shots missed as they went wide of the target, but the last ones managed to catch the ball cockpit as it exploded, the solar panel wings spinning away as I flew through the explosion.

"Got one!" I shouted as I heard the cackle of my comm unit going off.

"Arthur!" My wing partner shouted. "I got one on my tail and I can't shake him!"

"Copy that, hang on, I got him!" I called back as I locked onto Abby's position, seeing her trying to shake off the TIE on her back, who kept up a steady barrage of green laser fire. "Alright, almost there, almost there…" I said quietly as I tried to get the solid lock on the TIE, only it was too late…

The TIE managed to burn through the shields of Abby's X-Wing, as suddenly fire erupted from the back of the fighter and the inside of the cockpit exploded as Arthur's wing partner was gone.

"Abby no!" I cried as suddenly green laser fire lit up my own cockpit and everything first went red before turning a pitch black…

"Simulation over, mission failure…" A new voice spoke as Arthur's cockpit opened on its own, to reveal that it was only the flight simulator that Arthur was in, not real life.

As the simulator cockpit opened, Arthur had his helmet's visor down, to hide his shame as a familiar voice called to him.

"It's okay cadet, this is your first day in the simulator, there is no shame in getting the mission failed message, every cadet has to go through it." The voice spoke as I looked up to see my mother smiling at me, reaching out a wing as I took it and she helped me out of the simulator cockpit.

It has been a few months since both my brother and I have started our years we would spend at the New Republic Starfighter Academy, finally learning, after many years of waiting, to become fighter pilots for the New Republic Navy. It wasn't easy, in fact at first it was downright boring, even thought I was part of our mother's group and my brother was learning from dad, both my brother and I first had to attend many classes filled with boring lectures on such things like mechanics and combat tactics. Of course we wanted to actually fly, learning the wings-on approach, just like our parents.

Our parents understood our feelings, but they told us, and they were right, in that this was an era of peace, in which there was no need to hurry up on training, our parents had to learn the quick, wings-on approach because they were in a middle of a war, no time to learn everything out of the cockpit. Still both my brother and I looked froward to the day when we could finally hop in our own fighters and fly through the skies and stars for real.

Speaking of our parents… Because they were our parents, our other classmates thought my brother and I would become the teachers' pets, and at first teased us and such, like in our early school years, but both my brother and I were mindful that we were in a military academy now and as such subject to more harsh punishments, so we didn't pick fights. In fact as the weeks went by we did make some friends. And it was clear that we were no teachers' pets because our mom and dad treated us no differently from all the other cadets they taught.

Back to the present, as I got out from the cockpit simulator, my mom's smile turned into a more serious expression as she turned to look at the rest of her class.

"I hope you all take what Arthur did here seriously." My mom spoke in her more teacher like voice. "What did Arthur do that was wrong?" My mom questioned to the class and waited until a wing raised itself.

"He waited too long for the solid lock, sometimes you should fire earlier, in order to distract your target, so as to take him off your wing partner." The cadet with the raised wing answered.

"Correct Brandon." My mom replied. "And since you're the one who answered the question, you're up next."

"Yes ma'am." The cadet replied confidently as he put on his helmet and jumped into the simulator while I rejoined with the rest of my classmates, who turned to watch the screen which showed what Brandon was seeing from his cockpit.

As the class was finished with the simulator today, it was time for our midday meal and break as I went to the cafeteria in the academy, as I walked there, I was met from behind by a wing slap to the back…

(Tyler's POV)

"Hey brother, how was your first time in the simulator, anything I should know for tomorrow?" I asked my brother as it was going to be my first time in the simulator tomorrow with my classmates from dad's group.

"Nothing much, I kinda of failed it…" Arthur sighed. "I thought it was going to be so easy, but turns out there are just too many things to think about and I thought for once all those boring lectures would come back to me and be helpful…"

"Well, it was your first time, I'm sure your second time will be much easier." I tried to cheer up my brother as we came into the cafeteria, other cadets already there, either in line getting their food or sitting down at the long tables, eating or chatting to each other about various things.

Once my brother and I finally got our food, we sat down at one of the tables, sitting across from each other, talking about the day when we were joined by one of our friends…

"Hey Arthur, Tyler, how is it going?" A voice called out happily as a mostly black toucan joined us, sitting down besides Arthur.

"Hey Poe, good to see you." I greeted one of our friends.

Poe, who's full name was Poe Dameron, was one of Arthur's classmates, learning from mom, Poe was one of the more "cocky" cadets to put it lightly, much like my brother and I. And well mom often had to deal much more with these kinds of cadets, which wasn't a problem for our mom since well… As our dad put it, much tougher than he is.

"So, bad first day in the simulator?" Poe asked my brother.

"Bad" is an understatement Poe…" My brother replied, rolling his eyes. "I almost had the TIE on my wing partner's back, I thought if I only had a couple more seconds, I could have saved my wing partner…"

"Well look at it this way, you're bound to not make the same mistake twice." Poe tried to cheer up Arthur, only Poe ruined it in his way…" And if you do, well consider that you're just bad luck."

"Thanks a lot Poe…" My brother playfully punched Poe's side as Poe then turned to me.

"So Tyler, your first day is tomorrow isn't it?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, kinda of nervous, but I'm sure now that I know what my brother faced, I'm sure I'll do fine, maybe finally show Arthur I'm not the little brother I am, even thought we're only a few minutes of age apart." I chuckled.

"Still going on about that Tyler…" My brother giving me a "Seriously?" face.

As the rest of the school day went on, back to more lectures and such, which again was rather boring, the day eventually ended as cadets filed out of their classrooms, back home as our family got back together to go home. As we exited the academy, to take the taxi back home, my dad spoke to Arthur.

"So how was the simulator Arthur?" Dad asked my brother.

"Could be better dad, it's tricky." Arthur answered.

"Give it time son, sometimes it takes many attempts for cadets to pass it." Our dad replied.

"Yes son, today was a very first good time for you, I sometimes had cadets who fared much worse, I think there was even one time a cadet couldn't find the button to lock the S-foils in attack position." Our dad added.

"Thanks mom, dad, but trying will get me nowhere…" My brother sighed.

"Well I hope you do just as good tomorrow Tyler, I'm counting on you to show the other cadets on how it's done." Our dad spoke to me.

"Yes dad." I smiled.

"Oh, so it's a competition now?" Our mom glaring at dad.

"Isn't it always?" Our dad joked as the taxi flew through the traffic above the cityscape towards our apartment building.

Once we arrived, we got off, headed for our apartment and settled down for some dinner, enjoying a peaceful mean before preparing for bed. Once night began to fall, our parents went to their own room, laying down and sleeping together, Alex and Ashley simply powering down where they were in the apartment, and my brother and I in our room, laying down on our bed.

"Hey Tyler." I heard my brother call to me from his bed.

"Yeah Arthur?" I replied.

"Good luck tomorrow." Arthur said in his tired state. "You know, we're lucky to have made it this far, lets not disappoint our parents anymore."

"I know, we both worked hard for this and we'll make it." I replied. "Also, I'm sure I'll do better than you tomorrow."

"You bet…" Arthur said in a jokingly way before giving out a yawn and starting to close his eyes. "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight brother." I replied as I myself made sure I was comfortable before relaxing and closing my own eyes, drifting off to sleep as I looked froward to the next day.

* * *

**So did I trick you into thinking the brothers were already fighting the First Order? Okay, probably not, but you got to admit it sounded real at first!**

**Also… I hope you all enjoyed the surprise, first appearance by Poe, I bet some of you are smiling right now!**

**I think that's it for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	13. Along the Stars

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**First off, I'm very sorry for the longer wait, I hope you all have been patient and looking froward to the next chapter!**

**And to be honest, part of the reason is because I have been enjoying playing a lot more World or Warships these days because I finally decided to try out the new way Aircraft Carriers work and even thought it's a little hard, it has been lots of fun!**

**Now moving on to today's question, and since the second half of the final season of MLP: FiM is almost here… (And I did ask this question before, but I don't think anyone answered it…)**

**What did stop you from becoming a brony, or what is stopping you from watching MLP: FiM and becoming a brony?**

**Me: Well when I first heard about the show and people not from its intended audience watching it, I honestly went with the stereotypes, that it's a little girls show and not meant to be watched by young men like me, that I was supposed to like things like The Avengers and explosions. But I gave the show a watch and well… I was hooked… And helping to watch the documentary, Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony, did help me to finally come out and be more open about being a brony and admit that I in fact do watch a show about magical talking little cartoon horses!**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "what if Jar Jar binks was Arthur's co pilot?"**

**Me: Well I don't think Arthur would be very pleased now would he?**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How do you feel about the cancelled Independence Day sequel?"**

**Me: Not too upset to be honest, I understand why, people didn't like Resurgence all that much, I thought it was okay enough to justify a sequel, but hey I can't make the movie industry change their minds can I?**

* * *

Chapter 13: Along the Stars

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Today was a very exciting day for Arthur and I, for today us and our classmates were finally going to start our real flight training, up in space and along the stars. It has been a couple of months since our classes passed simulator training and now it was time to finally jump into the real thing, well not really…

Our parents' classes were at the hangar in the academy, all of us chatting along ourselves as Arthur and I were chatting with Poe and one of our other classmates, a female cadet nicknamed "Tally".

"Oh boy, I can't wait to finally show off our abilities." I beamed with joy.

"Yeah, I just wish we could fly the high tech stuff and not the stuff my grandfather probably flown." Tally complained.

Yes, we were not flying the most advanced X-Wing models the New Republic Navy used, we wouldn't even using X-Wings at all, rather today our classes were flying the very old Z-95 Headhunters, fighters that had an X-wing like body, but only had two wings, one attached to each side, armed with only two laser cannons, one on the end of each wing, relics from the early days of the rebellion, the predecessor of the X-Wings our parents flew. The Z-95s were only used now to train new cadets, like us, showing us what to expect when we would graduate and become pilots, flying the top of the line starfighters while in the navy.

As the two classes chatted away, our parents, who were going over final checks with the hangar crews, stood in front of us.

"Cadets, at attention." Dad said loudly to be heard as we all went silent, facing towards our parents as our mom then spoke.

"Cadets, today's your first official day of real flight and combat training, you all have worked hard to earn this day, I hope to see how all of you have improved and will continue to do so as you progress." Mom smiled with pride. "Now cadets, to your ships."

We gave a quick salute before jugging to our Z-95s, climbing into the cockpits as mom and dad jumped into their X-Wings to lead the classes. As I jumped into my ship, I first closed the cockpit as I started up the engines while the hangar crew disconnected the fuel line, one of them giving me a feather tip open to tell me I was good to go as I nodded back and putting the ship into as hover, joined the rest of my class as we lined up and prepared to head out. As mom and dad got the all clear to go from the control room, dad's voice, came through comms to speak to his class.

"Okay cadets, Ashley will be sending you all hyperspace coordinates into your ships' computers, for our hyperspace practice." Dad told his class as I looked down to my ship's monitor, to see a set of coordinates pop up as the two classes, one by one, filed out of the hangar, of course mom and dad first as they led us out, flying up and up, through the atmosphere as we flew through the clouds.

As we broke cloud cover, I could see the blackness of space and soon enough we were completely out of the planet's atmosphere and in space. I took a few seconds to admire the fact that so far everything was going perfectly, however I couldn't admire much longer as the classes started to go into hyperspace. Getting back to focus, I pressed the hyperspace button, the blackness of space turning into a white tunnel as I then laid back for the few minutes of the trip.

Returning to normal space, I saw the rest of the group joined in as multiple Z-95s appeared, as well as my parents' X-Wings as we were all in the middle of nowhere, only the field of distant stars visible. Dad's voice came back on as our next instructions came through.

"Alright cadets, the two classes will split and then engage in a simulated fight, your lasers' power have been significantly lowered, so it wouldn't destroy anything, but you will still feel the impact." My dad informed us. "You'll turn left and the other class will be turning right, as soon as Instructor Lisa and I are in a position to oversee everything, you may commence."

Looking outside, I saw mom and dad's X-Wings climb up and turn away from their classes as they went a safe distance from the simulated fight while mom's cadets turn right, while me and my classmates went left. As we were in position, we paired off and waited to receive confirmation to begin.

"Cadets, you may start." My dad's voice came through as I then spoke to my wing partner.

"Ready Tally?" I asked my wing partner.

"I been ready, lets show our classmates we're the best." Tally replied.

"Copy that." I chuckled as I sped up and began picking my first target…

(Arthur's POV)

With Poe as my wing partner in this simulated fight, I knew we would come out on top and impress my mom as I sped up and picked my first target, Poe right behind me as he was covering my rear. Locking onto the closet Z-95, I pressed the trigger, the ship's two laser cannons firing out its red laser bolts as I had to lead the target a little, the cadet flying right into the field of fire as the ship shook a little and short-circulated for a couple of seconds before flying normally again.

"Poe, you get the wingman." I asked Poe who was flying behind me, now coming alongside me.

"Copy that." Poe replied as he now took the lead and began targeting the second Z-95, which, along with its wing partner were now taking evasive action, Poe needing to have more time to have the clear shot, but he managed to get the wing partner as well as Poe's target reacted like mine. "Got him."

"Nice job Poe, now…" I started, only red laser fire came down from above, narrowly missing the body of my ship as I pulled the flight stick to a hard right, my attacker flying from above as I looked to see who it was… "Tyler…"

"Can you please stay still brother?" My brother's voice came through comms as I rejoined Poe, who turned back around to see what was wrong.

"And let you have a clear shot at me?" I chuckled back as I inverted my ship, the top part now on the bottom as I spotted my brother with his wing partner readjusting themselves for another run at me and Poe. "I'll show you how it's done brother." I told Tyler as I heard Poe's voice on comms.

"So, how are we going to deal with Tyler and Tally?" Poe asked.

"Lets do the weaving maneuver, it'll expose them to the fire of one of us." I suggested.

"Isn't that a high level maneuver, I'm not sure we're ready for that." Poe cautioned.

"There's always a first time for everything." I replied.

"Alright." Poe agreed with some hesitation in his voice as we started the maneuver, Tyler and Tally just starting to chase us after Tyler's failed run at me.

The weaving maneuver was for both Poe and I to fly apart from each other at a certain distance, constantly turning towards each other, if both Tyler and Tally targeted one of us, or even if they split their attacks, it will expose them from the side to laser fire coming from either me or Poe. We were certain it would work, I was so excited that I forgot my parents were watching.

(Lisa's POV)

"Yes Alex, the cadets seem to be doing very well, beating Tiago's class…" I answered my droid as he was in his socket behind the cockpit, Alex beeping back in an annoyed state. "Yes buddy, I know, it wasn't just me who has been teaching them, no need to get upset."

As I kept watching, I could see Arthur's Z-95 with Poe as his wing partner, forming up for a maneuver, but there was something off about the two, like…

"Wait a minute, they're not attempting a…" I realized as I got on comms to Arthur and Poe. "Cadets, break off now, do not attempt what you're going to do."

"Negative instructor, we got this." Arthur's voice came back in clear defiance.

"Cadet, you will listen, stop this now!" I demanded angrily as the comm unit went silent. "Alex, what happened?" I asked my droid as he replied that Arthur shut off comms. "Try to get it back buddy."

Meanwhile I watched as Arthur and Poe began the maneuver, perfectly at first as the two Z-95s chasing them couldn't decide who to go after. I debated whether or not I should power up my engines and personally put a stop to it, but then I thought it would be wrong to stop the cadets, that the only way to learn was if they made the mistake. So I didn't rush there, but I still held my wing steady on the flight stick, ready to go in if a real problem happened.

As I watched Arthur and Poe pull off the move, the two Z-95s chasing them patiently waited, still flying together and straight until Arthur and Poe made a mistake and soon enough Poe did. Poe turning way too far for Arthur to come back in and shoot the Z-95 attacking his wing partner. One of the pursing Z-95s took the chance and hit Poe, causing him to veer off course slightly and leave Arthur to attack from the second Z-95, Arthur unable to react quickly enough as he was shot in turn as well.

An hour later, Tiago and I thought the cadets had enough fun for one day and it was time to head back to Hosnian Prime. Gathering up both classes of cadets, we made the hyperspace jump back, arriving back at the city world as we headed down through the atmosphere and back into the hangar at the academy. As I landed down, I took off my helmet and opened the cockpit, climbing down the ladder as soon as it was brought over, for I needed to speak to a couple of certain cadets…

(Tyler's POV)

"So brother, looks like you and Poe need some work." I teased my brother as Tally and I were out and met Arthur and Poe.

"You got lucky brother, I could have pulled off the move if only you chose to come after one of us." I argued back.

"No, you wouldn't have cadet…" My mom's voice spoke from behind us as all four of us stood at attention. "Arthur, that was a risky maneuver you and Poe pulled off, you're both are lucky you didn't ram into each other, however I will let you off this time, next time there will be consequences, stick to what you know for sure, trust me you will have the chance to pull off more advanced maneuvers when the time comes, for now you and the rest of the two classes are dismissed.

"Yes ma'am." The four of us replied as our mom left and went to dad.

"So, since Tally and I came out on top today, how about you two treat us to some lunch, I could sure use some food right now after all that flying." I told my brother.

"Okay, but don't think I'll do it every time." Arthur replied back as I chuckled as the four of us walked out of the hangar and the academy for a nice meal.

* * *

**Before I end off, I would have had this chapter yesterday, but I wasn't feeling all too good, I got half done yesterday, but couldn't finish on account of my stomach really upsetting me for whatever reason…**

**Again, hopefully you all have been patient and hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be too long off!**

**See everybird later!**


	14. End of the Beginning

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**There is not much to say at the moment, so lets just get to today's questions!**

**So today's question is…**

**Which of the two Star Wars Stories movies so far did you like better?**

**Me: Definitely Rogue One, for many reasons, it offers a whole new set of characters, all of who were great, even thought they suffered a tragic end. The movie is a wonderful prequel to A New Hope and combines like the old with the new, which worked out well. And I'm a sucker for the story of the small, struggling Rebellion versus the powerful and mighty Empire. And that Darth Vader scene at the end… Still gives me chills, but in a good way! Now there are lots more reasons, but we will be here all day if I go on!**

**Moving on to your questions!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "With your permission, may I borrow your Amazonian life story?**

**Me: I'm not really sure… It's not that I don't trust anyone with my stories I pass on, but the concern is that it would end up a lot differently than I imagined and well the series loses what it's meant to be. So for now, I don't know, I'm in the middle at the moment.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "What do you think would sound like the most awesome vacation for you and your family?"**

**Me: Well not so sure about my family, since we all have different ideas for a vacation, but I always wanted to visit Denmark, the birthplace of Lego, that has always been my dream since I was little and building things with the Lego bricks I have at home.**

* * *

Chapter 14: End of the Beginning

* * *

**A Year Later…**

(Arthur's POV)

Today was the day, the day Tyler and I finally graduate from the academy, but first showing off our skills and all that we have learned through the years as Fleet Week came once again to the New Republic's capital, the majority of the Navy gathered for the celebrations. As the New Republic military personal was getting ready for the main celebrations, Tyler and I were in the academy's hangar, doing our own preparations…

"Yes Easy…" I rolled my eyes at a red and white BB model droid. "I'm sure everything is in order. "I told the droid as I was looking into the cockpit of a T-85 model X-Wing.

"Hey Arthur, looks like you're missing something." I heard my brother's voice from behind.

"What exactly?" I asked as I turned around.

"This." My brother, who had a blue and white BB droid next to him, answered as he tossed up my helmet to me, managing to catch it as I blushed. "You can't fly if you don't have that."

"Thanks brother, I guess I forgot it in all my excitement." I replied as Easy laughed at me.

Yes I was very excited as everything was coming together, a few weeks ago Tyler and I along with the rest of our classmates were given our new droids we would have as our co-pilots, the newer BB models, unlike Alex and Ashley, being old R2 units, BB models were balls, with a domed head, smaller and much more mobile, but had a stronger computer. And just a couple of days ago, we were all introduced to the most exciting part, our new fighters, the latest T-85 X-Wing models we would be flying in the celebrations and when we would join the New Republic Navy.

"Sure thing brother, but don't think I'll do it every time." Tyler chuckled as he looked down to the droid next to him. "Come on Lucy, lets go check if our fighter is all ready." Tyler spoke to his droid as Lucy beeped back a "Yes".

Getting back to my own preparations, everything was all set and in order as it was just about time for our part in the celebrations to start, jumping into the cockpit as Easy was lowered into the socket behind the cockpit, I took a deep breath as I had one wing on the flight stick and the other starting up the engines as I closed the cockpit, letting out the breath as mom's voice came through comms.

"Okay class, lets show everyone who's the best, I expect nothing less, keep calm and just remember everything you have learned." Mom told her whole class as her voice came back a couple of seconds later. "And Arthur, do your best son, I know you wouldn't disappoint me." Mom told me privately through comms as I knew that dad must be saying the same thing to Tyler.

"Don't worry mom, I got it, right Easy?" I replied back to my mom as I looked back to my droid, who beeped back a "Yes".

With the wingtip up from flight control, it was time to start our part in the week long celebrations as I gently guided my fighter off the landing spot to take position in line with the rest of my class, my mom, with of course the relic that was her fighter, being up first. With the ground signalman putting his wing down and stepping aside, it was time to go as the classes headed out, putting my fighter into full gear when I could, I flew out of the hangar, staying on formation with my classmates.

"So far so good…" I said under my breath as I enjoyed the feeling of flying, the complete freedom of it as the first classes started their demonstrations, showing off what they have learned to the crowd of onlookers on one of the large balconies on the academy, which I knew included Grandpa Blu and Uncle Nico. "No pressure." I told myself.

(Tyler's POV)

As I watched the classes show off their skills, I had no fear, I was sure I was going to do better and be one of the best cadets today. And well soon enough it was time for me to do so as dad's class turn came as his voice came alive through comms.

"Alright cadets, time to show that you're ready to become pilots." My dad spoke in confidence.

Speeding up, dad took his class through all kinds of maneuvers, twists, loops, inverts, you name it, we did it, it was easy enough as my dad put us to the limit of pure stress and endurance. And yet I didn't feel worse, but better as the adrenaline and excitement got to my head.

"Man, I should have been doing this a long time ago!" I shouted out excitedly as I couldn't contain myself, and if I did, I would realize…

"Tyler…" My dad's voice came through. "You have a live unit." My dad's voice told me.

"What?" I asked as I was confused.

"Your comms are on, all your classmates and I can hear everything you're saying." My dad clearing that up as I blushed deep red, clearly embarrassed."

"Oh… Right, sorry about that." I replied as I turned back to my droid. "You could have warned me Lucy." I told my droid as she laughed at me a little.

"Okay cadets, time for the big finish." My dad told the class. "Execute dive." My dad told us as he was going to copy mom's move, to which I had to smile from.

With the class forming into a "V", with my dad at the tip, we dove down, down aiming for the balcony, the onlookers getting bigger and bigger until at the last possible safe moment, dad pulled up, the rest of the class following as the onlookers cheered, clearly impressed, I wonder how mom's feeling right now about dad copying her move…

(Lisa's POV)

"Hey that's my move honey!" I complained to my husband as his laughing voice answered me back.

"All's fair in love and war my love…" Tiago chuckled back as he was clearly enjoying the impression he made on the onlookers. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll come up with something that's equally good."

"You just want me to buy the rounds don't you…" I snapped back as I turned off comms to Tiago and turned back on the frequency with my class. "Okay class, our turn's coming up, it's time to show what we're made of." I said as I turned to Alex. "You ready Alex?" I asked my droid as he gave back a very positive "Yes".

As Tiago's class were finished, they made their way back to the hangar, to rest up from all the flying as I and my class stepped up to take center stage. With the onlookers watching, I started out simple, making my way from the basics to the more advanced as I pushed my cadets to the best of their abilities. Eventually came our time for the big finish as I quickly thought of how to impress the onlookers even more than Tiago did, speaking to my cadets, I gave them the instructions on what we would do.

"Okay, the first half of you closer to me will follow me, Arthur you lead the second half split off, I'll come in from the bottom, Arthur, you come from the top." I instructed.

"Ma'am, what exactly are we doing?" Poe asked.

"We're going to almost fly into each other, right above the onlookers and then shoot up straight." I answered.

"Ma'am, are you sure this is a good idea?" Arthur not sure as he then expressed his greater concern. "And are you sure I'm up for it?"

"Trust me Arthur, you'll do fine." I reassured my son as we quickly set up for the big finish as Alex beeped back with sorry at me.

"Yes Alex, I'm sure, Arthur will be fine." I told my droid as I was in position, seeing Arthur's half in position. "Okay cadets, now!" I ordered as I sped up, heading straight for just above the crowd of lookers, Arthur diving down in turn…

(Arthur's POV)

"Okay, okay, I got this…" I told myself in my head nervously as the crowd of onlookers got bigger and bigger in the cockpit view, mom and her half of the class coming in, I waited and waited until the last moment. "Pull up!" I told the half of the class with me as in reaction I closed my eyes, too scared to keep them open and see if we successfully pulled off the move.

The roar of my fighter's engines was drowned out by the sound of my rapid beating heart, only with Easy beeping at me did I finally open my eyes to see I was alright. My fighter still intact as I was relaxed and looked around, everything in one piece as my comm unit came alive.

"Arthur, you still there?" My mom's voice coming in.

"Yeah, what happened?" I replied back with haste. "Did we pull it off? Did anyone crash or get hurt? I'm sorry I missed everything, I closed my eyes."

"It's oaky son, we did it, turn your fighter around." My mom chuckled back and then realized… "Wait, did you say you closed your eyes?"

"What? No…" I blushed. "You heard wrong…" I replied as Easy was beeping at me. "Yes, I know I closed my eyes Easy, you better not say anything to mom after." I sternly told Easy as I turned my fighter 180 degrees to see the crowd of onlookers cheering and giving wingtips up for the exciting big finish as I could finally smile.

"Okay cadets, lets bring it in." My mom's voice came through comms again as I rejoined with my classmates, flying smoothly to the hangar at the academy, gently going in and then landing down on the spot for my fighter.

After the landing gear touched down on the ground, I could finally take off my helmet as I opened the cockpit, waiting for the ladder to be brought for me to climb down. As I climbed down, I was met by Tyler, Poe, and Tally, who came to congratulate me on the good job.

"Nice move brother, looks like mom really put you up for it." Tyler playfully slapping my back.

"Yeah, now I doubt we got first place this year." Tally added.

"Well, lets not just stand here, lets go check it out." Poe urging us as the rest of the cadets went to see the scores and sure enough mom came out on top yet again…

After that, we all changed out of our flight suits, to our more normal clothes before the two classes headed for the bar to celebrate for the night. As the classes were going, I could see the disappointed look on dad's face as mom kept teasing him. Arriving at the bar, the classes went in and started the party, getting drinks and toasting each other. As I was sitting with Tyler, Poe, and Tally, I could see dad getting the drinks for him and mom as they toasted each other, happy with the day.

"Hey brother, stop looking at mom and dad and focus on celebrating!" Tyler said loudly to me as he handed me my first drink of the night as the four of us raised our glasses for a toast.

"To our futures in the Navy." Poe toasted.

"Copy that." I smiled as I touched glasses with my brother and two friends as we then each took a hearty drink from our glasses, the feeling of accomplishment in the sip as I turned to my brother. "Well brother, looks like this is the end of the beginning for us."

* * *

**If only the boys knew that soon enough the First Order will emerge and make their presence known…**

**So I hope you enjoyed and I think that's it for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's question, I'm not saying you all are stupid or anything like that, but you didn't read the last question right, because I specifically said, "two Star Wars Stories movies" and there are only two, Rogue One and Solo. Also… Just a quick reminder in case you forgot… The same rules from my old Q and A still apply here! (Yes, I'm talking to you T8ECR34TOR)**

**Now onto today's question! (Which is another Daring Jewel one!)**

**What location on Earth would you like Jewel to go to, that she has yet to visit?**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Why don't I give you a short summary of what I'm trying to do with your story?"**

**Me: I guess that's fine, at least I know what to expect.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Would you be okay if I did the same thing you're doing? Having the Q&A in the Author Notes instead?"**

**Me: Sure, that's fine, just as long as the original idea is credited to me!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

It's been about a week since both Arthur and I demonstrated our flying skills during Fleet Week and finally graduated from the academy and were now officially pilots. After Fleet Week, our family were given a short period of rest, spending a few days on our mom's home world, with Grandpa Eddie, just relaxing so we would be fully rested for when we go back to Hosnian Prime and start our duty in the navy.

And well when we got back, after another day to catch our breath, Arthur and I would report in as new pilots of Blue Squadron, under Commander and our Uncle, Felipe. And not only that, but our closet friends, Poe and Tally were also assigned to join the squadron. On an early morning, with the system's star rising above the horizon, our family woke up and while our parents went to the academy to prepare for the next year, Arthur and I, along with Easy and Lucy, boarded a shuttle at the academy for our new life in Blue Squadron. Of course before we left, our parents wished us luck.

"I'm so proud of you boys." Dad very nearly crying as he tried hiding his tears.

"Thanks dad." Arthur replied.

"I know you two are going to make great pilots, just like your father and I." Mom added.

"I hope so mom…" I said nervously. "I doubt we'll be as good as you two, but we'll try our best."

"I know you two will." Mom smiled as she hugged Arthur and I. "May the Force be with you."

After some more tears and goodbyes, Arthur and I, with our droids by our talons, took our seats in the shuttle as it then lifted off from the hangar, climbing up into the sky and out into space as it went for its destination, one of the huge Mon Calamari Cruisers of the New Republic Navy as the shuttle crew got clearance to land inside the hangar. Once the shuttle touched down, Arthur and I immediately got up and exited the shuttle to see Unc… I mean Commander Felipe, there to greet us. With Easy and Lucy rolling off the shuttle and with us, Arthur and I stood before our new commander, saluting and holding it until Felipe saluted back.

"Commander Felipe, my brother and I reporting in." Arthur spoke.

"At ease you two." Felipe smiled. "And come give your uncle a hug." Felipe putting his wing down from the salute and holding them out.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Felipe." I said happily.

"So nice to have you two finally grown up and taking your parents' lead, I'm glad to have you boys here in the squadron." Felipe then getting back to being serious. "Speaking of which, lets get you two settled in and meet your new squadmates."

So with Uncle Felipe, we were introduced to our quarters, which was rather spacious for what it was, got introduced to our new squadmates we would be flying with, along those being Poe and Tally, who came the day before us. We were also given the chance to have our fighters ready, the ones we flew during the Fleet Week celebrations, giving them a new set of fresh blue paint, and most importantly our tail marks, which would point out our position in the squadron, much like our parents. And well Uncle Felipe had Blue Five and Six reserved just for Arthur and I, the same numbers our parents were, made Arthur and I feel lucky.

By the time we were mostly done getting our fighters to a ready state, it was about time to catch a meal as I climbed down from the ladder, having just painted on six blue stripes on the right top wing.

"Man, harder than it looks." I commented as I wiped some sweat off my forehead as I looked down to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, mind checking the systems one more time until I get back?" I asked my droid who beeped back a "Sure".

As I began walking to the mess, I saw Arthur sitting in his cockpit, most likely excited for when we get our first chance to fly out. I gave him a couple seconds before calling to him.

"Hey brother, I'm going to grab a meal, hungry?" I called to him.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I shouldn't fly on an empty stomach." Arthur replied back once he heard me, stepping out of the cockpit and then climbing down the ladder before joining me.

Coming to the mess, we saw a few of our other squadmates, Poe and Tally in there as well, already eating, Poe waving at us to let us know where they were. After getting our food, we took seats alongside our squadmates, getting to know them, maybe make some friendships, for we knew it would be important.

"So, how's it going with your fighters?" Tally asked me.

"It's been going very well, we're about done and ready to fly out when we need to." I answered.

"Don't be so sure, Tally and I haven't left the cruiser since we got here yesterday, we're both eager to head out ourselves but no orders means we're stuck here." Poe added.

"Well, I'm sure Commander Felipe will get some for us sooner or later, whatever we need to do, we'll do it." Arthur trying to stay positive.

Only as we finished our lunch and whatever was left with our fighters, there was nothing to do, Uncle Felipe never coming to the squadron with orders. As it became nighttime down on the Hosnian Prime, our parents sure to be back at the apartment, Arthur and I decided to contact them as they answered, Easy bringing them up with his projector and well down to where our parents were, Alex picked up the call.

"Hey boys, how was your first day?" Mom asked.

"Nothing much, all we did was prep our fighters, get to know our squadmates…" I answered with a bored expression.

"Give it time boys, even your mother and I had to wait for our first real experience." Dad trying to cheer me up.

"I just wish we could have at least been allowed to fly a patrol or something, anything to keep us from staying in…" Arthur in the same mood as me.

"I know boys, but I'm sure your Uncle Felipe will find things for you two to do, just have patience." Mom trying to keep our hopes high.

We talked a little more with mom and dad before we hung up and it was time for us to rest up for tomorrow, well if you could call it resting as we slept, hopeful that maybe tomorrow would be better…

**A few months later…**

(Arthur's POV)

A few months have passed since both Tyler and I joined the navy and Blue Squadron and well… It wasn't going too well or what we expected…

Now obviously there was no war, so we couldn't put our combat training into gear, however that meant no action and excitement. Now it wasn't all just hanging around and doing nothing. The squadron went on patrols, escorted VIPs and senators to other worlds, there was even a couple of times we had to escort transports bringing relief supplies or other things to worlds which suffered terrible natural disasters and such.

Of course it was our duty to protect and serve the New Republic, to follow the orders from Commander Felipe and to obey without question from superiors. Uncle Felipe understood Tyler and I's desire to see some action, he knew we were just as reckless and energetic just like our parents were, after all, Felipe was our Grandpa Blu's second when mom and dad were in Blue Squadron. He told us to be patient and sent us out as many times as he could for compromise, but it wasn't working too well.

I was currently coming back from a patrol around the task force of New Republic ships stationed above the planet of Anaxes, which houses an important shipyard and construction facilities for the navy. Finishing my patrol with a few of my squadmates, we flew back to the hangar of the Liberty, the Mon Calamari cruiser the squadron was currently based on. Landing down my T-85 X-Wing on my spot gently, I turned off the engines and took off my helmet while I opened the cockpit, sighing deeply before climbing down the ladder as soon as it was brought over.

"Well Easy, another boring patrol done…" I said to my droid as he was lifted out of his socket behind the cockpit and then placed on the floor as he rolled over to me. "Come on, lets go see what Tyler and Lucy are up to."

Walking through the ship, checking several places, I eventually found Tyler in one of the cruiser's rec rooms, currently playing a game of Dejarik, a game in which two players use holographic creatures to fight each other on a circular board, with Poe.

(Author's name: It's the same game that's on the Millennium Falcon, you know when C3PO learned Chewbacca has no problem taking off others' arms from their sockets.)

"Hey Arthur, want to play the winner of this round?" Poe asked.

"It's going to be me, I'm sure." Tyler quickly replied.

"Like the last three times?" Poe chuckled, clearly he has been winning over my brother.

"Fourth time's the charm." Tyler shot back as he made his next move. "So how was the patrol, anything exciting happened, maybe two ships almost colliding with each other?"

"Nothing, just the usual." I sighed as Poe made his next move, moving one of his bigger creatures to completely stomp on one of Tyler's smaller ones.

"That was a cheap move!" Tyler complained as Poe and I just laughed.

"Looks like Poe's winning little brother." I teased Tyler as he gave me a sour expression.

While Tyler and Poe continued on with their current game, I got some cool tea to drink, watching as Poe won the fourth game and the board was finally free for me to take a shot at beating Poe. Only that didn't come as Commander Felipe came into the rec room, searching around until he saw us and came to us.

"Commander." I saluted, along with Tyler and Poe as Felipe saluted back. "What can we do for you?"

"I just got an important message from Fleet Command, a patrol from Dagger Squadron that was sent nearby to Atzerri is lost and is not responding to comms, command wants our squadron to go there and check what happened to the patrol." Felipe told us. "You boys wanted some action, here's your chance to have some, we leave in a couple of hours, so get your fighters ready to go, briefing will be on the way there." Felipe smiled as we had to smile back, Felipe then left to get ready.

"Finally something interesting." Tyler said in excitement.

"Yeah, although I have a slightly bad feeling about this…" Poe not so sure.

"Well, we can't just be sitting here all day now can we?" I told my brother and friend. "We better get ready, even thought it may just be a misadventure in the end."

"Yeah, probably they just forgot to switch on comms when they arrived near Atzerri." Tyler agreed, but not letting his excitement down.

So with that, we left to make sure our fighters were ready for the trip, while I and the rest of the squadron were preparing to leave, I did have to wonder if something bad happened to the missing patrol. If they ran into something and well in the worst case scenario were all gone…

* * *

**Alright, a tiny bit shorter… But this chapter is merely a set up for what happens next… And I bet some of you can guess what exactly does happen…**

**Until than…**

**See everybird later!**


	16. A New Enemy

H**ey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions, a quick word…**

**For those of you who don't know, one of the more older writers on here is going through some rough times and really needs some cheering up. Alex The Owl, who you may know as the creator of the Super Rio series as well as the Rio Awards. He's a nice guy and done a lot, so I think he would appreciate it if you at least sent him a message making sure he's doing alright!**

**Moving on to today's question…**

**What is your most favorite story arc from Star Wars: The Clone Wars?**

**Me: I would have to go with either the Geonosis arc, which was Season 2, episodes 5 to 8 or the Malevolence arc, which was the first season, episodes 2 to 4. Fun fact on the Malevolence arc and I guess a reason why I liked that one is because once I read an article on that talked about this arc and how the writers based it off on the story of the Royal Navy's hunt for the German battleship, the Bismarck. Being a lover of World War II naval history, the story of the Bismarck is along my most favorite and seeing a Star Wars treatment of it made me love it more!**

**Going on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "So what do you think so far?"**

**Me: Okay, well now that I know, I'm honestly going to have to say "No". Amazonian Life was meant to be a Slice of Life kind of series, nothing more or less, a series about birds having superhero abilities is not what I have in mind and again… To be honest, it would ruin it.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If they had ever decided to continue with the 3D Star Wars Premieres Plan, would you have wanted that?"**

**Me: Well maybe… I'm not really into 3D all that much, I think just the regular 2D is fine as it is, but for Star Wars, I might make an exception.**

* * *

Chapter 16: A New Enemy

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With the squadron all ready to go, jumping into their X-Wings and having their droids lowered into the socket behind the cockpit, we lifted off from the hangar floor with Commander Felipe in the lead as we filed out and took formation, heading away from the cruiser and shipyards to have a clear jump to hyperspace.

"Okay Blue Squadron, hyperspace in three, two…" Felipe spoke through comms as I reached for the hyperspace button, pressing it as soon as I saw the fighters ahead of me make the jump, the blackness of space turning into a white tunnel of light.

"Flawless so far…" I told myself as now all I had to do was sit back and enjoy not having to fly for the hyperspace trip as Commander Felipe's voice once again cut in.

"Okay Blue Squadron, here's our mission." Felipe spoke. "We scan for any sign of Dagger Squadron's patrol, find them if we can and bring them back home. If something or someone confronted the patrol, well consider them potentially hostile if we find them, but do not open fire unless fired upon or I give the order."

Answers of "Copy that" came in from my squadmates as I wondered if I could really hold my fire, I must admit, I was even more reckless than my brother, it was hard not for me to get into a fight.

"Blue Six, do you copy?" Felipe spoke to me personally as I was the only one left to understand the order.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I answered back through comms as I switched it off so I can have my privacy and my own thoughts. "But I'm going to start shooting if I have to…"

Eventually after a trip of a few hours, we arrived near Atzerri, the planet itself a bit further away as there was a small asteroid field neat the planet. I guess that was where Dagger Squadron was lost, most likely interference while in the field made them lose comms.

"Commander, the patrol might be in that field, I suggest we start our search there." I heard my brother suggest over comms as the squadron held position for the time being.

"Good idea Blue Five." Felipe replied. "Alright Blue Squadron, turn on your lights and follow me." Felipe ordered as the squadron turned on the lights that were on each of the top wings as we headed into the field, using the lights to see behind the shadows of the space rocks.

So far there was nothing as we got deeper and deeper into the field, the only excitement coming from dodging the rocks as I followed my brother, who was my wing partner.

"See anything yet brother?" Arthur's voice asked me through comms.

"Nothing yet…" I replied as I started getting a funny feeling. "Lucy, you got anything on the scanners?" I asked my droid as she beeped back a positive "No", the asteroids making it tough to use the scanners effectively as I had to relay mostly on what my own eyes could see.

Flying through the field even further, I felt that maybe the patrol returned and forgot to check in or something, only that thought disappeared as Lucy got something.

"What is it girl?" I asked my droid as she beeped back that she had something unfamiliar in an asteroid field. "Commander Felipe, Lucy has something, sending the location now."

"Got it Blue Six." Felipe replied as he spoke to the whole squadron. "Alright Blue Squadron, looks like we may have found the patrol, lets go."

Quickly regrouping, the squadron flew carefully to the location, making sure to keep watch of our surroundings as we arrived…

"Oh no…" I said to myself as the squadron stopped and saw the patrol or well what was left of them… "What happened?" I questioned.

Along the field was the wreckage of several T-85 X-Wings, no longer the clean, sleek fighters they were, they were hunks of twisted fighter bodies and wings, blackened marks of what looked like laser fire on them. And what was worst… All the pilots were dead and their droids along with them.

"This isn't good…" I heard my brother speak.

"There's nothing we can do for them now Blue Squadron…" Commander Felipe's voice came in as he tried to stay calm and thin clearly on what to do next. "Okay, I'm going to call for backup, until than we stay…"

"What is it Lucy?" I heard my droid wailing at me as all of a sudden green laser fire came from above, if I didn't have quick reflexes, the shots, which were leading towards me would have hit as I did a roll to the right, kicking my fighter into top speed. "What just happened!?" I yelled out as the green laser fire followed me.

"Tyler! Tyler!" I heard my brother's voice crackle in. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I think I got one on me, but I can't see him!" I shouted back.

"Hang on, I'm fixing on your location!" Arthur called back as I made myself a hard target to hit, using the asteroids as cover as I tried to shake whoever was chasing after me.

"Hurry up brother…" I said softly as I don't know how much longer I could do this as I kept the deflector shields strong in the back of the fighter.

(Arthur's POV)

I can't believe it… Whoever got the missing patrol… Well dead patrol now… ambushed us as well, luckily we brought the whole squadron or else once again all that would be left are wrecks of X-Wings floating about. Coming out of the hard dive I took to avoid the incoming fire at myself, I regained my senses from it as I focused on finding Tyler. Looking around me, I saw my squadmates and…

"It can't be… TIE fighters…" I told myself with beak hung open as I couldn't believe it, only these TIE fighters looked a lot different from the pictures I seen in the history books of the war, but I couldn't focus on that now, I needed to find Tyler.

"Easy, see if you can find Tyler, and fast!" I ordered my droid. "And make sure the shields are running strong, I didn't need a lucky shot killing us." I added in as I looked throughout the mess of things for my brother.

And it wasn't looking good… I saw at least three of my squadmates fall, hearing their final cries through comms as I tried to hide away my emotions. I knew I should have been helping the squadron as a whole, but Tyler is my brother, I can't just ignore him. After a couple of minutes, Easy finally got Tyler's location pinned, and thankfully he was still flying.

"Hang on brother, I'm coming!" I called as I held the flight stick tight and flew faster towards my brother's location, as I finally saw my brother's fighter, I saw one of those TIE fighters trying to shoot him, coming closer and closer to securing the kill.

"Hurry up brother!" Tyler shouted through comms. "Shields are going into the red!"

"Almost there…" I called back as I focused, taking the flight stick and coming right behind my brother's attacker, going in for the kill as I decided to get closer so my shots wouldn't accidentally hit my brother. "Just a little closer…" I told myself as soon enough my target was so close that I wasn't sure to miss.

However the same also goes to my target as suddenly green laser fire came out from its back and started impacting my shields with great force. If I didn't pull up quickly, I would be killed myself as I was shocked… No TIE fighters that I knew of has any backward firepower!

"Arthur, what's taking so long!?" Tyler's voice came back. "He got through my shields and…"

"Tyler…" I called as only static came. "Tyler!" I shouted as the TIE that shot at me came back around for me as Easy alerted me. "Okay, you want me, come get me!" I flew between the asteroids as the TIE chased me.

Waiting for an opportunity, I dived down quickly, hiding behind an asteroid as my pursuer didn't expect this and continued flying straight, thinking that maybe I flee. Only I didn't as I came from above, pressing the trigger as I sent burst after burst of red laser fire until the TIE exploded in my cockpit view.

"Should have looked harder buddy…" I said as I now focused on getting back to Tyler, flying back to where he was… It wasn't good… "Tyler, Tyler, can you hear me?" I asked as I flew circles around my brother's battered and slightly smoking fighter.

And with luck and relief, Tyler answered back, although not sounding too good as he was constantly coughing and sounded weak through the comm unit.

"Arthur, you got him?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, got him good, but what's important right now is you, are you okay?" I asked, very concerned.

"A little banged up, but I'll be fine." Tyler answered. "Lucy's still good as well."

"Good, can you fly?" I then asked.

"Lucy's trying to see what she can do, but for now I can't, engines, shields, and weapons are all down, Lucy saving a little power for my life support." Tyler reported.

"Just hold on brother, we'll get you out." I said confidently as Commander Felipe's voice cut in.

"To all remaining Blue Squadron members who can hear this, regroup and prepare for the jump to hyperspace." Felipe ordered. "My droid's picking up additional contacts closing in fast."

"With all due respect sir, I can't leave my wing partner." I told Felipe, choosing to disobey the direct order.

"Blue Five, that is an order, we stay, we all die, we need to get back to report on what happened here, the New Republic needs this information." Felipe stressed.

"Sir, he's my brother, I won't leave him…" Taking things to a personal level as Felipe sighed.

"Listen Arthur, I know, but we need to go, I promise we'll come back with a bigger force to rescue him." Felipe said back as Tyler then talked to me.

"Arthur go…" Tyler coughed. "Get out of here, I'll be fine big brother… Please…"

Closing my eyes as tears escaped, I made the hard decision…

"Easy, plot us the fastest route out of this asteroid field and lets regroup with the others." I told my droid as he got to work.

**A trip through hyperspace later…**

Coming out of hyperspace, arriving back over the shipyards of Anaxes, the first thing I did was take off my helemt and throw it hard against the glass cockpit, not caring if the glass began to crack and then open myself to the vacuum of space, which luckily it didn't. Taking a second to calm myself down, I touched down inside the hangar with what remained of the squadron, which was only half of us that managed to survive and make it back.

Once I landed my fighter, I got down and went straight to my quarters, throwing myself on the bed as I collapsed into sleep, seemingly exhausted by all the emotions flowing into me. I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up, I saw…

"Mom, dad, Grandpa Blu?" I said shocked as I just hugged onto my mom, who was closet to me. "What are you all doing here!?"

"We heard what happened Arthur." Blu answered. "And we're here to help."

"However clearly, Fleet Command doesn't want to risk sending help, and escalate tensions with this new enemy." My dad added. "So we're going to have to do this ourselves."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to get your brother back, no matter what." Mom cleared things up as she put out a wing for me to take and help me up. "Whoever these guys are, lets show them they messed with the wrong family…"

* * *

**Oh it's on now! I hope you're all excited for the return of Lisa and Tiago fighting! I know I am!**

**I think that's pretty much it for now, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	17. Family Rescue

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we start with the questions of the day, I know it's a little sad to bring this up, but I hope you're all praying for the victims of the shootings over the weekend, in El Paso and Dayton, both which combined took the lives of 31 people. And with all the news that came before with all the ICE raids and such… (Because of our current f***ing president in the White House…) I just want to make sure you all know that everyone is invited here, no matter your race, religion, sexual preference, gender, etc. and as long as you're nice, you are welcome here! And if anyone gives you trouble, no doubt I will make sure to act right away!**

**With that being said, lets get down to today's questions, starting with mine of course!**

**Which Star Wars trilogy do you like better, the original or the prequels? (And yes, I'm not including the new trilogy, because Rise of Skywalker has yet to come out!)**

**Me: I have to go with the original of course! The prequels are good and I like them very much, but the original is way more memorable and better even, despite the difference in film technology between the two, I do remember a lot more things from the original than the prequels.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Can I please use your characters?"**

**Me: Well okay, but it still can't follow the Amazonian Life series and that's my final word on that.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If Lisa was real, can you imagine what fictional or cartoon character she would admire?"**

**Me: Obviously any shy character that has learned to be more confident over the years or through the course of a trial, like (Of course!) Fluttershy, Mulan, Judy Hoops, Moana, female characters like those.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Family Rescue

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

"Yeah, I know Lucy, it's cold in here too, nothing much we can do about it." I told my droid as she found it hard to work with things getting a lot colder because of the majority of the fighter's systems being down. "Just focus on getting the engines and hyperdrive back up, I'll see what I can do about comms." I told Lucy as I tried getting back comms so I could call for help, any help would be welcome right now, I didn't wish to go out this early and alone, well except for Lucy of course.

Yes, I was pretty much alone out here in the asteroid field, after Arthur and what remained of Blue Squadron fled, our mysterious attackers also flew off to who knows where, not taking the chance that more New Republic ships might show up. I was scared, like really scared for the first time in my life, the feeling that this is where I will go, this is where I will spend my final moments, stuck in a now ruined T-85 X-Wing, doomed to have my body resting eternally in my cockpit, while drifting freely in the emptiness of space.

Only soon enough I wasn't alone…

As I was busy with my head looking downward, trying to fix the comm system, Lucy frantically began beeping at me, getting my attention.

"What is it Lucy?" I asked. "Is it the New Republic?" I looked up and well…

Those TIE fighters were now back, only they brought with them a massive shuttle type ship, with a huge black body and two wings snapping out on either side.

"Oh great, just what I need now…" I cursed as I began changing my mind on what to fix. "Lucy, go into low power mode and forget the engines and hyperdrive, focus on getting the laser cannons back up." I told my droid, who was rather confused at the order. "If we try to flee, they'll just chase and finish us, if we're going to die today, might as well take one or two of them with us." I told droid as I held onto the flight stick which contained the trigger for the cannons, ready to go out fighting.

The TIEs split up, stopping by each of the downed X-Wings, checking if the pilots and droids were alive or dead, of course not wanting any witnesses as they got closer and closer to me. The tension in my body grew as I saw them search each cockpit, before moving on, hoping that Lucy would get the laser cannons back up.

"Come on Lucy, anytime now…" I said quietly to my droid as I saw a couple of TIE fly over to me as Lucy beeped at me quietly that the cannons were now functioning as I held my fire, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Come on, come on…" I spoke softly as I waited for at least one of them to come into my crosshairs.

As I looked down at my targeting screen, I saw one of the TIEs fly into them as I took a deep breath, letting it out as I closed my eyes before pressing the trigger several times, sending out bursts of red laser fire lacing out and hitting my target, reducing it to scrap metal as its wing partner took evasive action. This of course alerted the rest of them as they all turned their attention at me, now several of the TIEs coming to finish me off, while the rest, along with the shuttle stayed back.

"Well Lucy…" I told my droid. "Looks like this is the end, it was nice working with you…" I sighed as I prepared for the volleys of green laser fire to hit me, waiting to see that flash of white light before I would go…

And I did see it, only it wasn't from me, as I had to cover my face with my wing from the explosions of TIEs getting hit with multiple bursts of red laser fire.

"What the… I didn't…" I said in shock as suddenly three T-65 X-Wings came roaring right in above my cockpit as a voice crackled in through my comms.

"Son, are you okay?" Dad's voice came in. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Mom, dad?" I said, very happy. "I'm so glad you came."

"And me too Tyler, don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Grandpa Blu's voice cut in.

"But how?" I questioned. "My engines and hyperdrive are both down and can't be fixed quickly."

"That's why I'm here kid." A new familiar voice joined in as I heard a ship above me, looking up to see a small freighter right above my cockpit.

"Uncle Kipo?" I asked.

"That's right kid, the things I do for you and your family, hang on we'll get your fighter attached in no time to us." Kipo replied.

(Blu's POV)

While Kipo was busy securing Tyler and locking him onto his freighter, I issued out orders to the three other X-Wings with me.

"Okay, Lisa, Tiago, you two with me, Arthur, you stay back and protect your brother and Kipo." I communicated out as I got answers of "Copy that" back as I headed out, flanked by Lisa and Tiago on either side of me, into the flight of TIEs. "Just like old times Jewel, ready for some action girl?" I asked my droid as she gave back a very positive "Yes".

As I put more power into my froward shields, I counted the number of TIEs, at least a whole squadron and the shuttle, which I took to be where the leader of the enemy force here was. They, of course, outnumbered us, but we had the edge in having the X-Wings, despite being outdated models and years of combat experience with us.

"Plus the Force…" I joked seriously as I brought up my first target on the targeting display, while Lisa and Tiago locked onto their own targets as I pressed the trigger, sending out several bursts of fire out as I once again reduced a second TIE to small metal fragments, Lisa and Tiago following up with their own kills.

The TIEs shot back of course and our advantage in having shields played out as shots hit us, but couldn't get through fast enough to kill us as we dodged the fire, splitting off. The TIEs still outnumbered us, but at least it was a little more even as I put my fighter through some wild twists and turns as I spotted a TIE and gave chase. Now while coming here, Arthur told us that these new TIEs now had a co-pilot who sat in a seat facing backward, with a pair of laser cannons beneath, ready to surprise any attacker with a hail of laser fire and protecting the TIE from rear attacks. The only way to defeat these new TIEs was from above or below.

Using the asteroids to my advantage, I waited until the TIE, alert to me, dived down underneath one, hoping to catch me from behind, only I didn't follow, instead going above the space rock. And the TIE came up, showing its vulnerable top as I let loose my laser cannons, shooting another kill.

"These pilots are still amateurs…" I smiled as I, for the moment, was clear, turning on comms, I asked for a report. "Lisa, Tiago, are you two okay?

"Never better sir." Lisa replied back in a happy state. "It's great to be flying like this again." I heard Lisa reply as Alex also agreed.

"Yeah, I expected a bigger challenge." Tiago spoke while I heard the sound of his wing pressing the trigger. "The shuttle's in full retreat, the remaining TIEs are covering it."

"Kipo, Arthur, how are you two, almost done getting Tyler secured?" I spoke to the other two.

"Just a couple of minutes and we're ready to get out of here." Kipo reported.

"Yeah, had a couple of them going after us, but I managed to get one and Tiny got the other." Arthur reported.

"Good, I'm coming back, Lisa, Tiago, fall back to Kipo's position, we're going back home." I finished as I turned my fighter to return back to where Kipo was getting Tyler secured underneath his freighter.

Returning, I saw Tyler's heavily damaged fighter, secured underneath the belly of the freighter as I saw Lisa and Tiago return, still in one piece and most likely beaming with joy and excitement, not that I didn't want them to not have it, I was feeling pretty excited myself, it really was like old times during the war. If only I didn't let my guard down…

(Tyler's POV)

Sighing in relief as I thought it was over, I laid back in my seat, thankful I was still alive and that my family came for me. As I laid back, Lucy was beeping at me, getting my attention.

"What is it girl?" I asked as she told me to look down at my monitor as I looked up to see that a lone TIE still wanted to fight us as it came out from behind a nearby asteroid, obviously hiding as it now took its chance, coming in for the kill behind Grandpa Blu as Grandpa Blu didn't seem to notice, not taking evasive action. "Grandpa Blu, dive down."

"What?" Blu questioned.

"Now!" I shouted as I grabbed hold tight on the trigger as I saw Grandpa Blu's fighter take a sharp dive, revealing the TIE as I got it into my crosshairs before letting my laser cannons shoot for the last time today, scoring yet another kill as the pilot must have been surprised. "That was close…"

"Good job Tyler, looks like you got to save me for a change." Blu spoke through comms as he got serious. "Now lets get out of here and back home." The group flew out of the asteroid field before having a clear jump to hyperspace, back to Anaxes.

And with the white tunnel of hyperspace returning to black space, I saw the shipyards above Anaxes in view as we got clearance to land in the Liberty, Kipo's freighter, carrying me, coming in first as my family followed, landing their fighters next to us as several medical personal came running in with a stretcher as I opened the cockpit and was helped out and onto the stretcher. Meanwhile my family also came running out as they came to my side, of course mom and dad had tears of joy that I was fine in their eyes.

"Oh son, I'm so happy you're okay." Mom cried as she held onto one of my wings. "This reminds me of the time when your dad was like this."

"Thanks mom, I wouldn't be alive had it not been for you and our family." I replied as I coughed a little, feeling a little cold in me as being inside the warmth of the hangar made me really feel it now.

"Just another memorable moment to add in our family history." Arthur joked as he smiled and took my other wing. "Glad you're okay brother."

"Thanks, guess I owe you one now." I smiled back weakly as I turned to Grandpa Blu. "And I think I started a new war Grandpa Blu."

"Don't worry about that now Tyler, we'll handle it, you just focus on resting and getting back to your normal, strong self, that's an order." Grandpa Blu joked a little to lighten the mood.

"Yes sir." I saluted the best I could before fully resting my head against the stretcher as I was carried to the cruiser's sick bay.

And with that began my recovery, but also a new period of the path to a new war beginning…

* * *

**And there we go… the first signs of the First Order… I'm very much reminded of how Yoda spoke of the Clone Wars beginning…**

**And I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this one was very exciting to write and finish!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	18. Distress

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Now before we of course get to the questions, a small thing about this chapter, it's going to be less interesting than the last chapter, and may be a little boring compared to the last… But it is necessary and will set up the rest of the story nicely, you'll see you I mean!**

**Anyway, on to the questions!**

**Today's question is: Which movie do you like better, Cars or Planes?**

**Me: I feel like you all will say Cars, but I do in fact like Planes better and I can explain it just be comparing the two main characters, Lightning McQueen (Which seriously… Shouldn't it be McKing, since he's a guy?) and Dusty. What's appealing to me is that Dusty wanted to be something else and was simply a no one before his rise to fame, and he worked extremely hard for it and was awarded greatly for it. McQueen… Unlike Dusty, the first time we see him, he already is in a big race with national TV watching him and he had to be shown a different view of life, from others and not himself. To me, the story of a no one pushing to be bigger and better known appeals to me much more and that's Dusty's story.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "What is your opinion on Disney Plus?"**

**Me: To be honest, I have none, it's a little upsetting because The Clone Wars was on Netflix, but then they removed it, which was one of the few things I watched constantly on Netflix.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Distress

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

A few weeks have passed since the small skirmish between Blue Squadron and the fight with these new types of TIE fighters, as well as the rescue of my brother as both the New Republic Navy and Senate were alarmed by this, several more skirmishes between fighter squadrons following ours, resulting in losses on both sides. However so far no real fleet action has been taken. We didn't even know if this new faction had any capital ships to speak of as the New Republic Navy was on constant alert and always in a state of readiness, while the Senate debated endlessly on how to handle the problem. Meanwhile, due to my brother's injuries, Commander Felipe gave Tyler and I some leave, going back home to Hosnian Prime, our parents of course relieved that for the time being no danger would come to us.

A few days after both Tyler and I got back home, there was news of a Senate session in the huge Senate building that was near the academy mom and dad taught at, to decide on whether or not to declare war on this unknown faction. All governors and senators' attendance was mandatory, which included our Grandpa Eddie as he would represent our mom's home world. Mom decided it was best to go and support Eddie, he would need it as mom told us these sessions usually resulted in no agreements…

"We must declare war!" A senator shouted above the roaring of the hundreds of other senators and governors present.

"We must not show weakness to whoever this faction is!" A governor agreed.

"And plunge the galaxy into another terrible war!" A governor cried out.

"We must try diplomacy first!" A senator agreed. "They can be reasoned with!"

Yeah that was how the mood seemed to be as I was sitting in the back of the hovering platform our family and Grandpa Eddie was on. If anything, I felt the same, half of me wanted to get payback… But the other half remained me of the cost of war and what mom and dad had to go through, I knew they didn't wish for my brother and I to ever have to live through a war and well now the New Republic was very close to being in one.

"All these senators and governors arguing… Makes me want to retire already…" Eddie complained.

"Well, politicians aren't soldiers Uncle Eddie." Mom replied. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know…" Eddie answered. "I want to agree to declaring war, to not let this evil spread, but at the same time I'm remained of what our world went through, I don't want to put everybird through that again."

"Well, whatever is your vote, I will support it, no matter what." Mom smiled at Eddie while the rest of the senate still debated on and on, eventually the occupants of the very center platform had to step up and ease the tension in the session.

"Governors, Senators, please…" The leader of the New Republic, Chancellor Mon Mothma, spoke up as the uproar slowly die down so the chancellor could speak. "I hear you all, I do agree that war may be necessary, but we should also try to establish diplomatic ties, I am well aware that we may be dealing with a reborn Empire, but even old enemies can be dealt with, without any bloodshed. However, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan has decided on a course of action which will help those of you wishing for conflict." The chancellor announced as she stepped down to let Leia Organa speak.

"My fellow governors and senators…" The princess began speaking. "I am very well reminded of what happened during the Imperial reign, I myself watched as the Death Star destroyed the planet I called home, it was fortunate that the small, struggling rebellion was able to destroy the Death Star in turn, before other worlds suffered the same fate."

The princess started as I wondered where this was going…

"And I will not let this new evil stay, therefore, I hereby resign my position in the New Republic to start the Resistance, free from the support of the New Republic if necessary, anyone who feels the same way as I do is free to join me." The princess stated to the shock of everyone. "Believe me, I want to try diplomacy too, but I can assure you, that may not work out in the end. I promise to try not to provoke this new faction into open and large conflict if I can, but I urge you all to prepare for it if indeed the Resistance discovers this new faction is a legitimate threat to the galaxy."

The princess finished speaking and stepped down as now the senators and governors against the princess rose up and once again all the shouting started, the ones in support of the princess staying silent as they thought about their options. As the session ended, with the governors and senators starting to leave and go to their offices in the Senate building or back to their private apartments they owned on the New Republic capital, our family almost bumped into Princess Leia as she was busy speaking with the chancellor.

"Oh, Governor Eddie, I'm surprised that you barely said anything at the session." Mon Mothma expressed as the chancellor noticed the elder male.

"Well, I am undecided chancellor, it's a tough decision." Eddie replied.

"I understand, but sooner is better than later, the majority have already made decisions and may pressure those who are like you." Mon Mothma advised.

"Yes chancellor, I will think about it." Eddie replied as Princess Leia spoke up.

"And I remember you… Lisa right?" Leia spoke up.

"Yes princess." Mom answered.

"I see you have two boys, if only my own son was still with me, like your's are." Leia spoke. "I heard about what happened in the skirmish, I read the action report and the rescue from Director Blu, if you boys are interested, the Resistance needs its pilots and you two would make excellent ones."

"Well thank you princess, but I'm not sure our parents would approve." I spoke up as politely as I could.

"I understand, but think about it, I will not force you and if you don't want to join, I will respect your decision." Leia smiled.

(Tyler's POV)

I was more than willing to join in, I was looking for a chance to get back at this new enemy, teach them not to mess with me and I was more shocked when my brother said that our parents would not approve, why wouldn't they?

"Hold up!" I spoke up loudly. "If my brother just wants to think about it, that's him, I want to join right now, sign me up princess." I said in excitement.

"No son, I'm sorry, but your brother is right, your mom and I need to think about this." Dad spoke to me.

"But dad…" I started.

"Son, please…" Mom pleaded. "We almost lost you and joining the Resistance means you two would be in greater danger."

"Your mother is right, besides I have other candidates that I can choose." Leia added. "Now, I must go and discuss things privately with the chancellor.

"Yes, we have much to discuss about the reactions of the senate." Mon Mothma agreed as the two elder leaders walked off.

I was disappointed… I wanted very much to join the Resistance, do something about this. And it's crazy, but I think this was destined to happen, my brother and I having to fight in a war, just like our parents, fighting for a good cause and protecting the galaxy, it was in our blood. And if joining the Resistance meant my brother and I could do that… How could we ignore an opportunity like this?

For now, I decided to stay silent as our family, with Grandpa Eddie took a taxi back to our apartment. Eddie had his own private apartment just for him on the capital, but he wanted to stay with us, plus mom invited him and well, he couldn't say no. As we arrived back home, mom, of course with dad's help, cooked up some dishes she knew from back on her home planet, to have a nice dinner with Grandpa Eddie, which he enjoyed very well, mostly…

My brother and I were deep in thought, me more so, many thoughts racing through my mind, I thought whether or not I could just run away from home, for a good reason of course, but leaving behind my family, without saying goodbye, I knew I couldn't do that. Maybe there was some way I could convince mom and dad, there were many reasons why Arthur and I should join, but the few other reasons, like mom and dad suffering depression from the thought of losing us, made me think otherwise.

I could tell Grandpa Eddie was reading our minds and I even saw him whispering to my mom, who was sitting next to him, maybe he was also trying to convince mom it was time for us to leave, have our own adventures, just like our parents did. From what I heard, Grandpa Eddie was always good at convincing others, especially mom, so there was a chance.

I still didn't say anything and just continued eating silently, after dinner, with mom and dad washing dishes, Arthur and I decided to sit by the large open window in the apartment, staring out to the cityscape and the evening sun, not saying anything, but longing to get out there.

(Eddie's POV)

As Lisa and her husband cleaned up after dinner, I watched the two boys sit down and I could tell they wanted to go, that it was their destiny. They remained me very much of Lisa herself, wanting to help free her home world and the galaxy from Imperial occupation, to see what freedom and peace really looks like, something the rest of her own family never lived to see. However I understood Lisa's concern, her family now was all she had left, and to see her two boys go off and face danger every day, that was something I knew she would have difficulty living through.

With my wing on my chin, I did some thinking before going to Lisa.

"Lisa, you need any help with that?" I asked.

"It's alright Uncle Eddie, Tiago and I are almost finished and besides you're our guest." Lisa answered.

"Well, if you're almost done, would you mind if we talked in private." I asked, Lisa putting down the dish she was wiping, clearly knowing what I meant as she turned to her droid, Alex, who was nearby.

"Alex, can you help Tiago finish up here please." Lisa politely asked Alex, who beeped back a "Yes" as he came over, Lisa giving him the plate she was currently holding.

Lisa led me into the bedroom she shared with Tiago, sitting down on the bed as I sat next to her, for a few seconds not saying anything as I saw Lisa hold her wings together and take a deep breath.

"I know what you're going to say Uncle Eddie and I know I'm not going to like it very much." Lisa finally spoke.

"You have to let them go Lisa, it's their destiny, an opportunity to be just like you and Tiago, and besides they have the training and a first time experience, from you and Tiago I might add, if you believe you taught them well, than they will be fine." I reassured Lisa, as I saw a tear start to form in her eye.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel worried, I wanted our family to live in peace, enjoy a galaxy without war, and now all this is happening…" Lisa replied. "I just can't help but feel like I'm going to lose them and I'll never get to see them again…" Lisa spoke as a tear fell out and onto the floor.

I grabbed Lisa and brought her into a hug, much like I used to while she was growing up and after she had no one but me to help her survive and keep going.

"It's going to be hard, but you'll get through this if you do decide to let them go, which I hope you will." I said as Lisa didn't say anything as I just continued holding onto her in comfort, letting her cry away her worries and focus on making the ultimate decision that only she and Tiago could give to their boys.

* * *

N**ow before I end off, I would like to apologize for the delay…**

**I actually wrote like 1600 words on Friday and then my brain just stopped working… Like a very sudden writer's block… Again this was kinda of a hard chapter to write and plus it didn't help that most of the weekend was a bit busy for me that I couldn't sit down and finish this chapter with a rested brain and time.**

**So I hope you all have been patient and hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be too long in waiting!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	19. Goodbyes For Now

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So yesterday was a big day because the trailer for Star Wars Resistance Season 2 came out! And it also got cancelled the same day, so there wouldn't be a third… Now the trailer description did say that it takes place during The Last Jedi and leading up to the events in Rise of Skywalker, so that makes sense, but it could also be become of the low ratings it got, compared to The Clone Wars and Rebels…**

**Anyway… Today's question revolves around that if you have seen it… (Also incoming spoilers to the trailer!)**

**What did you think about the trailer? Did you like it or not and what are you looking froward to?**

**Me: I'm looking froward to seeing the new locations in the Star Wars galaxy, especially that place which holds that mysterious power. How Tam will fit into the First Order and if she discovers the truth behind them. And of course I fanboyed over seeing the scenes with the X-Wings flying about! And lastly, for now… Kylo Ren… Yeah he's going to make an appearance!**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Aside from seeing the movies, what were the best experiences you had with Star Wars?**

**Me: Well I'm not really sure… I guess getting the Lego Star Wars sets were some of the best, my favorites of course being the X-Wing and TIE fighter. But, and it may be obvious, writing this story and The Scarlet Rebel, it's rewarding that I can have my own vision on what I want in the galaxy far, far away!**

**Speaking of which…**

* * *

Chapter 19: Goodbyes For Now

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

As the next couple of weeks passed by, more and more, although only a few at a time, joined the Resistance, boarding non-registered transports to who knows where, to begin the "soft" war against this still unnamed faction. Even some of our friends joined up, Poe along them, last time Arthur and I saw him he was very eager to sign up and do something about this. Even our Grandpa Blu joined up, as he told us before he left, a chance to serve for a good cause was not to be ignored, as he kept his leaving secret, although it was an open one. Resigning his position as one of the directors in the academy, he left, but not before promoting mom and dad as directors to fulfill the job he would leave behind.

With more and more leaving, Arthur and I grew impatient, but mom and dad told us they were still having a hard time coming to a decision. Our family stayed quiet to each other during these weeks, not talking much, it's not that we hated mom and dad, we just wished they would let us go, to face our destiny.

One day, while my brother and I were at the academy, bored out of our minds while in the hangar at the academy, just watching the ground crew work or fighters taking off for training purposes, mom and dad came. As I saw them, I wondered what they wanted as they both had a smile on.

"Hey boys, your father and I thought it would be a good idea if we all went out for a fly together, get out some more." Mom suggested.

"Yeah, and we know you boys really want to get back to flying." Dad added.

"Sure mom, dad, we got nothing else to do anyway…" I replied, not sounding too enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah, it's not like we can go too far…" Arthur expressed as mom and dad had a couple of old Z-95s for us to fly in since Arthur's newer T-85 X-Wing was still back with Commander Felipe and my X-Wing… Just a destroyed wreck floating in space…

With mom and dad, along with Alex and Ashley in their sockets behind the cockpits, Arthur and I got into the Z-95s, starting up the engines and closing cockpits as we lifted off, retracting the landing gear as we got behind mom and dad as the comm unit came alive with mom's voice.

"This is Director Lisa, with a flight ready and waiting for clearance to go." Mom talking to flight control.

"Acknowledged director, happy flying." Flight control replied back as I saw mom and dad's engines light up as they exited the hangar, climbing up into the skies as I powered my engines to full speed and followed my parents, Arthur besides me as we left the atmosphere and into space.

How I wished I knew where the Resistance was so I could just jump into hyperspace and leave, but I couldn't as mom came alongside me while dad and Arthur flew side by side. I sighed as I had my head slightly down, holding tightly onto the flight stick as mom's voice entered through comms…

(Lisa's POV)

"You alright son?" I asked Tyler as I noticed his position of his head. "Your injuries still bothering you?"

"What?" Tyler replied, surprised. "No mom, I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess." My son answered as I knew he was lying, I knew exactly what he was feeling right now and well what he didn't know was that this was more than just a fly together as a family…

"Well, catch up, your father and brother are way ahead of us, how about you and I surprise them by passing them?" I asked in a cheerful manner.

"Sure thing mom." Tyler trying his best to say excited as we both pushed our engines, getting closer and closer like we were in a race as we rocketed past Tiago and Arthur, who were surprised of course.

"You're never going to let me have some fun aren't you?" Tiago's voice spoke through comms as Alex and I had to share a chuckle.

"Now what kind of wife would I be if I did?" I told Tiago as we continued the fly as I got serious with my husband, talking to him privately through comms. "Are you ready to tell them once we land?"

"It wouldn't be easy, but yes, can't keep the boys waiting any longer." Tiago replied.

"I know…" I sighed as we continued the fly for a little longer before it was about time for us to head back to the surface.

Checking in with flight control as the academy's hangar came into view, we flew inside, bringing our landing gear out as we gently guided our fighters down on our landing spots, the soft landing giving us a little bump as we turned off our engines and opened our cockpits. I saw Arthur and Tyler get out of their's as I then got out myself, Alex being brought out of his socket and back onto the ground.

Tiago, who came in before me, walked up to me as he took my wing as I climbed down the ladder as we walked up to our boys, who took off their helmets.

"Boys." I spoke up as my sons were talking to each other.

"Mom, dad." Arthur replied.

"Did you enjoy the fly?" I asked, with a smile.

"Actually yeah, it was just what we needed." Tyler answered.

"Good, than you boys are in a good mood to hear what your mom and I have discussed with each other." Dad smiling as well as I saw my sons were rather confused.

"Discussed what?" Arthur asking with a look of confusion.

"Boys, your father and I have decided to let you two go…" I let out as bravely as I could.

"You mean…" Tyler speechless as he and Arthur both had stunned expressions.

"Yes, we're allowing you two to join the Resistance." Dad cleared up as now my sons had joyful looks as they looked at each other and hugged each other tightly, crying tears of happiness as they then directed their hugs to us.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" My boys repeated over and over again as Arthur was hugging me while Tyler was hugging Tiago.

"Okay boys you're welcome." I said as I looked at Tiago with a small look of regret, and well Tiago also had the same face.

But there was no going back on the decision, we made it and that was that, our boys were now off to a war and the dangers it would bring to them…

(Arthur's POV)

**A few days later…**

For the past few days, Tyler and I prepared to leave as we signed up to board one of the transports bringing the new recruits for the Resistance to the secret base where they were. As the Resistance was not to be necessarily an addition to the New Republic, we could not fly our own X-Wings there and bring them with us, however we were allowed to bring Easy and Lucy with us. Packing up to board the transport, we could tell mom and dad were trying to be strong, to face us leaving them, possibly for a very long time.

In fact, on the day when our transport was to leave, Tyler and I decided to wake up before mom and dad could and go without saying goodbye… It was hard enough leaving, it would be even harder to say goodbye to our parents. Taking a taxi to the port where the transport was, we waited as the transport was currently refueling, Tyler and I sitting down, Easy and Lucy with us as Tyler was worried.

"You think maybe we should have said goodbye to mom and dad?" Tyler asked me.

"No, it's hard enough brother, I promise once we can, we'll contact them and apologize, I'm sure mom and dad will understand." I pointed out as I sighed.

"Well, at least we still have each other, and Easy and Lucy, right guys?" Tyler smiled as best he could while turning to look at the two BB model droids, who beeped back "Yes".

Soon enough it was time to leave as a few other volunteers joining the resistance came, along them was a very close friend of ours…

"Tally!" Tyler said out loud happily.

"Hey Arthur, Tyler, nice to see you two here." Tally replied as she joined us. "Took you two long enough to join up."

"We can say the same for you." I returned with a smirk.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing to my folks to let me go, but they did and now I get to add a great note to my family history." Tally beamed with joy.

"I know what you mean, the same went with our parents…" Tyler agreed as we started boarding the transport only…

"Arthur, Tyler!" Dad's voice called out as Tyler and I slowly turned around to see our parents, plus Alex and Ashley come up and to us. "You were going to leave without saying anything?"

"We're sorry mom and dad, we just couldn't say goodbye…" I informed my parents.

"We understand, but you should have, this may be the last time we get to see each other." Mom pointed out as she had tears starting to form. "You boys are all the real family your father and I have left…"

"And we both know this is your destiny, but we're still family." Dad reminded us.

"We know, we love you mom and dad." Tyler said and hugged mom while dad hugged me.

"Now, before you two go, your father and I thought about giving you a present." Mom said.

"A present?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, your mother and I, as well as Alex and Ashley here, all agree that Alex and Ashley are going to go with you boys." Dad revealed.

"But we already have Easy and Lucy with us." Tyler argued back.

"Did Easy and Lucy go on multiple combat missions and had your back all those times?" Mom stating the obvious. "Alex may be an older droid model, but he has had my back during the whole war, he's the smartest droid I know that has ever been put together." Mom putting her wing on top of Alex's domed metal head while Ashley beeped back an annoyed tone. "Yes Ashley, I know you're the smartest droid to Tiago." Mom rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"You boys are going to need Alex and Ashley, trust us, and don't worry about Easy and Lucy, we'll take them and take good care of them." Dad reassured Tyler and I.

"Well, I guess we can't argue that…" I gave up before we all said goodbyes to our droid companions, before they would go to their new owners, especially mom and Alex, if droids could cry, Alex certainly was…

"Goodbye Alex, my faithful droid, you make sure to take care and watch Arthur's back, alright?" Mom cried while Alex gave back a sad beep. "Good buddy, don't worry, we'll see each other again I hope."

With goodbyes to our droids done, it was time for Tyler and I to say our goodbyes to mom and dad…

"Goodbye mom and dad, we'll survive and come back home victorious, I promise." I said as I hugged onto each of them.

"We know son." Dad replied as we were hugging as he then separated the hug. "You show them that you and your brother are along the best pilots in the galaxy."

As we were all done hugging, we all looked at each other for a very second, ready to let each other go as mom spoke the last words…

"Good luck boys and may the Force be with you…"

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**To be honest, I guess I could have written the goodbye part a little better, but I guess that's up to you all if you're happy with it!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	20. Welcome to the Resistance

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So some more exciting Star Wars news came out, which included the first trailer for the first live action Star Wars TV show, The Mandalorian, and this morning, the D23 special look for The Rise of Skywalker! I am super hyped for it! But I'll save that for later!**

**But first, lets talk about The Mandalorian…**

**So today's question is, how did you like the trailer and what are you looking froward to?**

**Me: I love it! It was awesome! The style of it really reminds me of the Rogue One and Solo movie style, in which some of the locations remind me of what Jedha looked like (You know before the Death Star blew part of it up…) I will say however that I am a little confused at when this takes place, because the description for the trailer says the series, and I quote, "is set after the fall of the Empire and before the emergence of the First Order" and yet I saw stormtroopers, an AT-ST and even what looks like the Death Troopers from Rogue One. However it could be like a private military situation, and they just use old Empire armor and weapons, I doubt it's the First Order…**

**Anyway, moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Have you ever thought of an origin story of Albert from the scarlet side storyline, like how Maria and him met, how Albert and his family dealt with the loss of their son, and how Albert sacrifices himself to save Lisa?**

**Me: Well I actually have not, I did once start an origin story on Alex, before The Scarlet Side, but I did stop it because well basically it was during a rough time on this site.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, (Oh and by the way buddy, if you haven't seen it yet... There's a brand new Sunset song called Let It Rain...) he asks, "If they're gonna have Star Wars 9 be retconned from Last Jedi, then how do you imagine they'll fit the Resistance series in with that?" Maybe have it be connected to the version that Abrams wrote or the one Rian Johnson released?"**

**Me: I'm not entirely sure, I somewhat doubt they'll include anything from Star Wars Resistance, given the not so good reputation the show got and because not everyone has watched both the movies and the show. And for The Last Jedi, I think it would be best to just continue from there, even if the movie did not do so well, it wouldn't make sense to just come on with a whole new story that's not continuing from the last movie.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Welcome to the Resistance

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

After a long trip throughout hyperspace, we heard the ship exit out of it as we clearly arrived at our destination, where… We had no idea…

Since the Resistance was to be a secret organization, all the windows on our transport were covered up and we were not told where we would be going. I was just hoping it wasn't somewhere freezing cold with just ice and snow all around. Mom and dad used to tell us how they had to move with the rebellion from Yavin 4, a nice warm planet with green forests all over, to Hoth, a cold, snowy iceball, however they did get used to the cold and they did tell us that was where their relationship kicked off, although it was a bit difficult at first.

"So where out of the hundreds of worlds in the galaxy do you think we're staying brother?" Tyler asked me as I was very tempted to uncover one of the windows and look out.

"I don't know, but I do hope it's warm enough for us." I answered.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have a peaceful, green world for the Resistance to be on, I can't imagine feeling cold all the time, I would go into a fit of rage." Tally agreed.

As we chatted away on what to expect and see, we heard some chatter from the front of the transport where the crew was as we descended down through the planet's atmosphere. And as we descended down, I could see white light and some hints of clouds through the window covers, so I knew at least it wasn't like a volcanic nightmare or a cityscape where pillars of smoke from factories and other buildings were all around, like on Hosnian Prime. Knowing this made me smile a little more as soon enough we touched down, the transport landing as we all felt a little bump as the door opened and the ramp was extended out. We were greeted instantly by sunlight, which was a little blinding given we spent a good amount in some darkness of the trip.

"Well, good news it's a green world, bad news, my eyes need to adjust to this…" Tyler making a bad joke as Ashley gave out a annoyed beep as she and Alex went out first, followed by Tyler, Tally, and I as we stared at the scene before us.

It was… Well not that much. There was basically other members of the Resistance who came before us, organizing the material the organization was given and what looked like a number of hangars that were built into the landscape, being dug out and made. It's not that I expected the Resistance to be this all powerful military force already, but I did expect more. However what Tyler and I were most happy came walking up to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, well, isn't it the sons of my two best pilots." An older male Blue macaw wearing an officer's uniform came up as Tyler and I smiled, immediately walking up ourselves before giving the older male a hug as he returned it while laughing softly. "It's about time you two got here, welcome to the Resistance and D'Qar."

"It's nice to see you as well Grandpa Blu." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too, so what exactly is your place here?" Tyler asked, looking up and down at Grandpa Blu's uniform.

"Well, General Organa has given me the rank of Colonel and the task of organizing and leading the Resistance's fighter squadrons, well when we do get the fighters that is." Grandpa Blu answered. "Lets walk and talk, General Organa actually wants to speak with you two."

As Tyler and I followed Grandpa Blu inside one of the hangars, we could see that was where the real base was, completely on the inside and dug in as we walked down a flight of stone stairs. As we arrived downstairs, we saw a number of monitors and computers hooked up, with holographic tables to project maps and other things. Birds of all kinds were working or assembling new equipment. As we followed Grandpa Blu, he walked up to a group of officers, with General Organa discussing things with them.

"General Organa." Grandpa Blu excused himself as he walked up.

"Colonel Blu, what can I help you with?" General Organa asked as Arthur and I stayed back, not sure if it was time yet to walk up.

"Arthur and Tyler has just arrived with the other new volunteers." We heard Grandpa Blu answer as he stepped aside so the general could see us, to which we both stood at attention.

"Thank you colonel." The general thanked Grandpa Blu as she spoke to the other officers she was speaking with. "We'll discuss this matter at a later time." The general told the officers as they saluted and left to perform other duties.

As the general walked up to us, we kept still, keeping our salute until the general returned it, we had no idea why the general would want to speak with us right when we arrived, but it must be important to speak to us immediately.

"So Arthur and Tyler is it?" The general asked to confirm our names while looking at first me and then Tyler.

"Yes general." I answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it you want of us?" Tyler wanting to get to the point, but being polite about it.

"Straight to the point I see…" The general chuckled and smiled. "Colonel Blu here tells me you two are the sons of his two best pilots in Blue Squadron, who have a long combat history and were the best wing partners and married and had you two. And I have looked into your records… had a hard time in school, but were along the top during your years at the starfighter academy and reading about your first actions, I think my decision is clear…"

"Clear on what general?" I asked, curious to know where this was leading.

"Arthur, I'm picking you to lead the Resistance's Blue Squadron, you have the knowledge and background and with your parents' history in the squadron during the war, I'm betting some of their skills and luck were passed to you and your brother." The general announced as I stood there, wide eyed.

"And I already know who you're going to pick as your second." Grandpa Blu joined in as he looked at Tyler. "Trust me boys, I wouldn't have anyone else to lead the squadron.

"General…" I started as I was shocked. "It's an honor, it really is… But shouldn't someone else with more experience be given the job?"

"We're a new organization Arthur, which means we also need more new, younger minds, your parents have fought a whole war already and their path leads to a different road, now is the time for you and your brother to step up for your parents." General Organa stated. "I trust Colonel Blu when he recommended you two and I hope he's right, you two will do fine, now I must go to attend other matters, Colonel Blu will take it from here." The general then leaving us as I still stood there shocked, while Tyler was happy.

"You okay Arthur?" Grandpa Blu asked.

"Yes Grand… I mean sir…" I nervously replied. "It's just… Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life so far, you two were meant to be leaders and I know you'll do great things, and don't worry, I'll be with you helping you two as much as I can." Grandpa Blu smiled. "Now I'll show you your quarters and than you can have some freedom to explore around the base."

So after Grandpa Blu showed Tyler and I our rooms, which were fine enough, considering the Resistance was in its infancy still, Tyler and I decided to go outside, enjoy what remaining peace there will be before the looming danger we would soon enough be flying into…

"Can you believe it brother?" Tyler slapped my back playfully as we were both sitting on the green, on top of one of the dug in hangars, . "Just got here and already promoted, this is easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah…" I said slowly as I hung my head low. "Easy…"

"Hey, what's wrong brother?" Tyler trying to cheer me up. "Come on, if mom and dad went through a whole war and come out heroes, so can we."

"It's not that…" I replied. "I want to be here, but I don't think I'm up to being a leader, I don't even know what to do…"

"Well if you want, we can switch places." Tyler joked, but then became serious. "You can do it Arthur and I'll be right besides you."

"Thanks little brother…" I smiled a little as I saw Tally and a familiar toucan come up to us. "Poe!"

"Arthur, Tyler!" Poe called back as he and Tally came over, Poe letting his wings open as we hugged before he let go and did the same with Tyler. "Took you two long enough to get here and I'm glad you are, I heard you two are going to be leading Blue Squadron."

"That's right, although they should have switched places with us." Tyler chuckled as I gave him an annoyed look before turning back to Poe.

"So what about you Poe?" I asked, wondering since Poe was wearing a flight suit, a pilot's helmet being held under his wing.

"Well, I was given command of Black Squadron and I'm going to tell you two right now that my squadron is going to come out on top." Poe getting his cockiness out there.

"Yeah right…" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll see about that Poe." I finally got into the spirit of things as Tally began speaking.

"And well since you two need to start getting your pilots, you have your first volunteer here." Tally offered. "I'll be more than happy to be part of Blue Squadron."

"You don't want to join Poe?" Tyler asked, curious.

"Well Poe already has a head start on you two, so it's only fair that I join you and you two could use some help." Tally teased.

"I guess that's fair, can't take everyone." Poe agreed with some hesitation. "Well, we all better get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a busy day for you two especially."

"Right…" I replied as I turned to Tyler. "Come on Captain, your first order from me is to get some sleep."

"Haha, very funny…" Tyler got up and stretched. "Yes sir." Tyler did a playful salute before we walked down the dug in hangar and went inside the base's interior, back to our quarters to get some rest for tomorrow.

For tomorrow was the real start of our new lives, to follow in our parents' talonsteps, to fight whatever new enemy was now threatening the galaxy and to ensure they would not take over, just like the Empire during our parents' lives…

* * *

**Now this sounds a little familiar, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and in case you're wondering… I have decided to not really involve events from Star Wars Resistance, in which there Poe flies a blue and white X-Wing, clearly he is most likely Blue Leader, but here I really want Arthur and Tyler to be leading Blue Squadron while Poe here has his black and orange X-Wing that he has in The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. So I hope you're all okay with that and…**

**See everybird later!**


	21. New Tools

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So now that we talked about The Mandalorian trailer, it is now time to talk about the more exciting reveal… The Rise of Skywalker D23 Special Look!**

**So today's question is…**

**How did you like this special look?**

**Me: I mean is that even seriously a question!? Of course I loved it! I'm going to skip talking about the first half, because it's just shots from the original and prequel trilogies, as well as The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. Moving on to the actual new content… The first thing I love… The shot of the Resistance fleet coming out of hyperspace! Not only do we see the return of the A and X wings, but also B and Y wings! And it's good to know that the Resistance is still packing some firepower! But then next we have like a parking lot of Star Destroyers! Neatly arrayed like someone's just waiting to take command… This actually reminded me a lot of a similar thing that happened in the Thrawn trilogy, with the Katana fleet just waiting for someone to take possession of it. Next is C-3PO with red eyes… So not only did he get a red arm, but also red eyes… Maybe dark C-3PO? Next is a shot of a superlaser like weapon, mostly likely from one of the star destroyers from earlier, so that's interesting… Next is Rey training on what looks to be Endor and since we saw the ruins of one of the Death Stars, that would make sense. And then Kylo Ren, coming out from his ship and then fighting Rey on what looks to be the debris from the Death Star, which is going to be epic! And lastly… Dark Rey… Now I think this is going to be similar to when Luke went in the cave in Empire Strikes Back and fought an imaginary Vader, but it turned out to be him.**

**Oh boy that was a lot…**

**Moving on to your questions!**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "How would you feel if I decided to create an MLP fanfiction that shows what would happen if Spike didn't have a crush on Rarity…but on Fluttershy instead?"**

**Me: I got only one word for you buddy… TRIGGERED!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What happens if I challenge you to a lightsaber duel?"**

**Me: I don't know… Depends on our skill levels and which side the Force is on.**

* * *

Chapter 21: "New" Tools

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

**A Few Days Later…**

Things have been very easy for Arthur and I as we started gathering up volunteers to join the Resistance's Blue Squadron, so far, including Tally, we only managed to gain four more pilots, only half of a full squadron, but there weren't many members in the Resistance yet, so that was understandable. During this time, Grandpa Blu was busy with General Organa in obtaining our fighters for us to fly and eventually we got word that they were being delivered to us and on the way.

Meanwhile, with a new day, Arthur was scheduled to deliver a speech welcoming the four new volunteers to the squadron, to make sure they knew what they were volunteering for exactly. I could tell Arthur was very nervous as he kept making sure the collar on his new flight suit was straight, after all, he was given the position of commander right when we got here, it would be normal for anyone to feel this way.

"You okay brother?" I asked as I was walking next to him, Alex and Ashley right behind us. "You seem unsettled."

"Just a little hot… That's all…" Arthur very much lied as I saw his wings shaking.

"If you're nervous about the speech, I would be more than happy to motivate our pilots." I joked as Arthur was not amused.

"No thanks brother…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I got this." Arthur tried to sound as confident as he could.

Soon enough we arrived at the place where our new pilots were, just outside one of the hangars, where they were chatting along themselves, clearly excited to start with their duties. As Arthur and I got closer, as the second in command in the squadron, it was my job to get everyone's attention.

"At attention!" I said in a loud enough tone for the pilots to drop their talk and stand rigidly.

"At ease." Arthur told the pilots as the four relaxed, but still stayed silent. "As you most likely have already been told, I'm your new commander, Arthur and this is your second in command, Captain Tyler. I am very honored that you four are the first volunteers to join Blue Squadron, a squadron which holds a very long combat history during the rebellion years and became famous and I'm sure none of you will disappoint at all. I expect nothing more than your absolute best in this struggle, I can assure you that we will be on the front lines if serious fighting is to break out, some of us may die, but lets make sure our sacrifices aren't in vain. We will prevail and win, and the Force will be with us. Understood!?"

"Yes sir!" The four pilots all said in unison.

"Good, Captain Tyler…" Arthur letting me have the floor now as I came up.

"Now, before we can do all those things Commander Arthur has said, we first need to wait for our new fighters which are currently being delivered to us, once we have them, we'll get to painting them and then practicing up there." I continued as Grandpa Blu came walking up. "Sir!" I saluted as I had to with Grandpa Blu when others were around.

"At ease captain and the rest of you." Grandpa Blu saluting back. "Sorry to interrupt your introductions to your pilots.

"That's okay sir, we were just about done." I replied.

"Good, because I just got word, the transports carrying our new fighters have just arrived in orbit and are beginning their descend." Grandpa Blu reported.

And sure enough, we soon saw several large freighters gently landing on the large landing pads on the edges of the base, in the meantime we walked there while the freighters' ramps lowered and with the help of other Resistance members, began rolling out our new fighters. Well they really wouldn't "new"… They were the T-70 model X-Wings, not the T-85s Arthur and I flew while in the New Republic Navy, not bad fighters, but certainly a little outdated now, which was a little bit of a disappointment.

"You know when I was told we would be getting new fighters, I really thought they meant, "new"…" I expressed my disappointment as Grandpa Blu, who was standing next to me chuckled.

"Sorry Tyler, but there is a reason, the Resistance doesn't have many credits to spare, these are the best we can obtain and they are supposed to be secret delivers from sympathetic worlds, like Ryloth or Mon Calamari." Grandpa Blu pointed out. "Plus, we need to be different from the New Republic, we can't be flying the same fighters the navy flies or else whoever we're fighting may find a reason to declare full war and attack the New Republic head on.

"Well, that is if they are strong enough." Arthur added as he placed a wing on my shoulder. "Don't worry brother, I'm sure we can make this work, at least we have these and not nothing." My brother pointed out as the "new" fighters were rolled into their hangars, waiting to be assigned to their pilots.

So after Grandpa Blu assigned the Resistance's pilots to their fighters, we were free to get to work painting the colors which would mark us. For Arthur and I, as well as the rest of our pilots, we painted our fighters blue and white, in the same pattern that our parents' fighters were colored, of course I painted only two blue stripes on each of my fighter's wings, to mark my position in the squadron, while Arthur only had to paint one on each wing.

And I must admit, my fighter looked a little better with the paint job, made it feel personal, mom and dad must have had the same feeling when they told us when they got their fighters. After finishing up with the paint job and a full load of fuel pumped into my fighter, I jumped into my cockpit, taking the flight stick and imagined I was flying yet again.

"Having fun captain?" I heard Arthur's voice as he had climbed up the ladder that was laying against my fighter's side, Arthur on the top step as he was smiling.

"Yes sir, we going up or what?" I replied.

"Soon captain, we have to wait for it to dry, don't want the paint to float away in space." Arthur answered as I frowned, not willing to wait any longer…

**A Week Later…**

"Come on Tally! Keep up!" I spoke excitedly through the comm unit as I tightened my grip on my flight stick, zapping my way through the ring of asteroids orbiting in a ring around D'Qar, navigating the obstacle course of space rocks as I put my fighter through the very limits of its capabilities.

"I would… If you didn't pick such a deadly place to practice flying in!" Tally snapped back.

"Need I remind you that I'm your superior officer now?" I smirked. "Besides, this is a perfect place to practice flying, we're going to have to face circumstances like this sooner or later.

"Duly noted sir." Tally replied back in a slight mocking tone as Ashley, who was right behind me in her droid socket in the fighter, also agreed with Tally.

"Come on Ashley, I thought you were okay with dad putting you through this flying." I told the droid as she beeped back a response. "Yes, I know I don't have as much flying experience as dad, but I have enough, just enjoy the ride, okay?" I snapped at the droid as she gave back an annoyed beep while I rolled my fighter sideways, getting in between two asteroids that were very close to each other, passing in between as I leveled out my fighter straight.

Eventually I got a little tired and thought it was best to head on back down and catch some rest and hot food.

"Okay Tally, lets head on back." I spoke through comms to my temporary flying partner.

"Finally, never thought you would tire…" Tally sighed with relief as I smiled, flying my fighter out of the asteroid ring and headed on back down to the surface where the base was.

Gently landing my fighter down on one of the landing pads, Tally landing on one next to mine, our fighters were hooked up to some tow vehicles, to be taken back to their hangars but not before Tally and I got off. As I got off of my fighter, I was met by Arthur.

"I see you had a lot of fun practicing, especially with Tally…" Arthur narrowing his eyes at me. "You seem to practice with her the most and you always look happy when you come back…"

Very funny brother…" I knew exactly where he was heading with this. "Tally and I are just good friends, you're friends with her too you know."

"You sure about that?" Arthur chuckled. "But seriously, I'm glad you're enjoying your new fighter, even if it isn't what you expected."

"Thanks brother, it took some time, but it's growing on me." I smiled. "Now I could use some hot food right about now."

"Yeah, me too." Arthur agreed as we both headed on down to the mess, grabbing some food and sitting down at a table, resuming our conversation once we sat. "We should call mom and dad, make sure they know we're fine still."

"Yeah, I bet they're missing us a lot, plus Ashley probably wants to see dad, even if it is a holograph." I agreed. "Do you think mom and dad are being looked at differently because we're here?"

"I don't doubt so, but I'm sure some like Uncles Nico and Kipo are still very good friends with them." Arthur pointed out.

As we were almost done eating, about to leave and head off to our quarters to call mom and dad by using Alex to reach them, we saw Grandpa Blu enter the mess hall as he walked up to us, Arthur and I quickly raising our wings in a salute as Grandpa Blu returned it.

"At ease Commander Arthur, Captain Tyler." Grandpa Blu spoke.

"What can we do for you sir?" Arthur asked.

"You boys wanted some action right, well we just received a report on a possible move by this unknown faction, come with me, General Organa and I will give you all the details in the briefing room."

"Well, I guess mom and dad will have to wait…" I told myself in my head as I cleared my throat and spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking sir, where are we going exactly?"

"Endor…" Grandpa Blu answered in one word.

* * *

**Now why would the First Order go to Endor, you might ask?**

**Well you're going to have to guess, because I'm making you wait until next chapter!**

**See everybird later!**


	22. Remains of the Past

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions, I did let all of you know my plans for the rest of the year and one of those included making a Halloween one shot and well I thought of something… I remember two certain episodes from The Clone Wars titled, "Legacy of Terror" and "Brain Invaders", for those of you who don't know those episodes, it's basically Geonosians who were undead by a parasite and than one of the parasites got loose and infected a clone, who in turn infected a whole ship of them and even a Jedi padawan! Luckily they were stopped before they spread everywhere! It's simply the closet thing to zombies we will get in Star Wars…**

**So I thought maybe doing a one shot or even a mini story, during The Scarlet Rebel where Lisa and Tiago are sent on a mission to Geonosis and encounter a still alive parasite…**

**Moving on to today's question…**

**"How long have you had these droids?"**

**And to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Are there any exotic animals that you admired and never mentioned before?"**

**Me: To be honest I can't think of any… Growing up I wasn't really an animal lover until I watched Rio for the first time and of course when I saw MLP: FiM and learned Fluttershy, who reminded me a lot of myself growing up, is also an animal lover.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Have you ever heard the tragic tale of Darth Plageuis the wise?"**

**Me: You're the Sith Lord we have been looking for! LOL! Well, thanks to Palpatine, who foolishly almost revealed himself to Anakin that time, yes I have!**

**And one last thing… Thank you to KingElsera for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Remains of the Past

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Grandpa Blu's answer very nearly froze me in place as we were walking to the main operating room of the base. Endor was the place of one of the greatest battles of the past war, a great battle that ended in victory for the rebellion and one where mom and dad fought to help achieve that costly victory. Shaking my current thoughts away I resumed my steady walking pace as we entered the room, seeing General Organa, as well as Poe and his second, already by a holographic table as we gathered around ourselves, ready to receive our mission.

"Good, now that we're all here…" General Organa started. "We have received news from a reliable source that whoever this unknown faction is, is sending a force to Endor, for what purpose even our source doesn't know."

"We believe whoever they are, is trying to recreate the Death Star from whatever remains they can find to take and study." Grandpa Blu continued. "It seems to be the most logical conclusion."

"And I agree, which means we have to act before they can possibly retrieve any useful, intact information in order to build a battle station." General Organa explained. "Which is why Commanders Arthur and Poe, you're here.

"Arthur, you will take Blue Squadron to Endor, find out if they are there and only scout, you still have only half a squadron, so don't engage unless you are forced to." Grandpa Blu instructed. "Commander Poe will be on standby with Black Squadron on orbit here, ready to jump to hyperspace to Endor to assist you."

"Any questions?" General Organa asked.

"What kind of opposition can we expect?" Tyler asked seriously.

"From our source, it suggests only light forces, fighters, shuttles and/or transports, no capital ships to worry about it seems, but still be careful and if there are capital ships, jump to hyperspace right away." Grandpa Blu answered.

"Why not just have both squadrons show up?" Poe then asked.

"We want to hide our numbers for as long as possible Commander Dameron, you're to only go if it's necessary, am I understood?" General Organa putting in a slightly strict tone.

"Yes general." Poe replied.

After almost a minute of silence in which there were no more questions, it was time to start the mission. The two squadrons of T-70 X-Wings were already getting fuel pumped into the tanks and proton torpedoes being loaded in as I climbed up the ladder into my cockpit, Alex going into the socket behind the cockpit, from the bottom without the help of another machine, another improvement from the X-Wings mom and dad have. As I was about to close the cockpit and go through the checkup of the fighter's systems, Grandpa Blu climbed up the ladder to speak to me.

"You alright commander?" Grandpa Blu asked.

"A little nervous sir… It is my first mission as a leader, I hope I can do a good job…" I replied, feeling a little shaky as that fact sunk in.

"You know, your mom felt the same way when I put her in charge of the mission that retrieved the Death Star plans, but she succeeded despite the odds stacked against her and I have no doubt you will too." Grandpa Blu smiled as that actually helped a little.

"Thank you sir…" I took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking, since you were a squadron commander yourself once, is there any advice you can give me?" I asked.

"Well there is one piece I can give you right now." Grandpa Blu replied. "Trust in your pilots and they will follow you no matter what, good luck commander and may the Force be with you." Grandpa Blu finished as he then climbed down the ladder so the mission can start.

"Okay than…" I took more deep breaths as I turned to look at Alex who was behind me. "Ready Alex?" I asked the droid, who beeped back a positive "Yes" at me.

As I began starting up the engines, one of the ground crew unhooked the fuel line as he gave me a feather up to let me know I was good to go as I acknowledged it by returning the feather up. Getting the engines to full power, I lifted off from the landing pad my fighter was brought to as I climbed up and up through the atmosphere before coming to space as I turned on the squadron frequency.

"Okay Blue Squadron, check in." I ordered.

"Blue Two standing by." Tyler replied as the other four reported in after one by one and were ready to make the jump to hyperspace for Endor.

"Try not to have too much fun Arthur, I want some too." Poe's voice entered through comms as I chuckled lightly.

"I'll try Poe…" I replied as I returned communications with my squadron. "And hyperspace in three, two…" I said as I pushed the hyperspace button, the blackness of space turning into a white and then dark blue tunnel of light.

**A trip through hyperspace later…**

"Huh? What?" I woke up to the sound of Alex beeping at me as the squadron came out of hyperspace, arriving at the Endor system. "Oh, thanks Alex, guess I thought the trip would take longer…" I yawned as I shook myself awake, grabbing hold the flight stick as I turned on comms to the squadron.

"Hey commander you awake?" Tyler's voice entered through.

"Yeah, just took a nap during the trip here, I'm up and ready now captain." I replied as I than spoke to the whole squadron. "Any contacts Blue Squadron?" I asked around.

"Nothing yet sir, just debris." Tally reported in.

"Negative sir." Blue Five reported in. "I thought we were supposed to encounter enemy forces sir."

"I thought the same thing too…" I thought in my head as I made a quick decision. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, Captain Tyler and I will go on ahead through the debris field and see if we find anything, Tally, you're in charge of everyone else in the meantime."

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea, my wing partner and I can go instead." Tally insisted.

"No Tally, listen to orders." I said a little strictly as I relaxed. "Captain Tyler and I will be fine, stay here unless trouble shows up."

"Yes sir…" Tally replied with a bit of hesitation as I spoke to Tyler.

"Okay Tyler, follow me." I told my brother as I flew on ahead into the debris field and the remains of a huge battle.

"Right behind you Arthur." Tyler communicated back as he was slightly behind me on the right.

Flying through the debris field of a battle long ago was haunting in a way as the wrecks of X and TIE fighters to the wrecks of Imperial Star Destroyers and Mon Calamari cruisers littered the space around Endor. Half of these debris was the remains of the Death Star, a superweapon I read and heard about had the power to destroy an entire planet with ease, the rebellion taking down such a massive structure was a huge turning point in the war. The day the Alliance could go on the offensive and the Empire was finally forced to go on the defensive and take the Alliance seriously. The day real hope was given to the galaxy and everyone who suffered had the courage to finally stand up and fight back.

And mom and dad were a part of it, even when they told Tyler and I their personal experience fighting in this battle, it still seemed surreal as I tried to imagine the raging battle, laser and missile fire all over as fighters were shot down and explosions on the hulls of the warships. I tried to imagine the very moment the Death Star blew up, ending the reign of terror that would have surely come. Taking a deep breath however, I focused on the mission as I checked both my sensors and visuals for any sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Got anything yet Alex?" I asked mom's droid who was behind me, beeping back a "Nothing" as I wondered if maybe they left already. "Tyler, you got anything on your end?"

"No brother, weird…" Tyler replied. "You think we came too early or late?"

"That's what I'm thinking, but lets keep checking." I ordered as Tyler then got an idea.

"You know brother, since we're the only ones here, how about we have some fun, you know practice some flying tricks."

"No captain, we're on a mission, we need to stay focused and not let our guard down." I told Tyler right away, only…

"What?" Tyler asked, pretending to not have heard me. "You're breaking up… Can you repeat that?"

"Captain, that's an…" I started, only Tyler cut back in.

"I'm sorry sir, it seems I'm having trouble with comms…" Tyler tried to sound serious, but failed as I could tell he was chuckling as the comm unit went silent and from besides me, I saw Tyler speed up his engines as he roared past me, dodging debris and doing twists and sharp turns, narrowly avoiding crashing into anything.

"Why do you have to push me sometimes brother…" I sighed as Alex beeped at me. "Yeah I know Alex… He's my brother, it's what siblings do… Just keep watching for any activity, alright?" I asked as Alex beeped back a "Yes" as I sped up my own fighter's engines and chased after Tyler, soon enough catching up to him.

"I knew you would come sooner or later." Tyler's voice entered comms. "So, up for a race?"

"Fine, just one, but than we have to get back on mission, understood captain?" I smiled.

"Yes sir…" Tyler replied as he put more power in his engines, once more taking the lead as he nearly avoided hitting a wrecked TIE fighter wing.

"So unfair…" I told myself as I followed, taking a slightly different path, climbing, diving, turning right or left sharply, it was a bit tiring as I had to navigate my way through the maze of debris, but I must admit it was worthy to practice such flying in such conditions.

Eventually Tyler, even thought I didn't think it was possible, grew tired himself and I saw him slow his fighter down to a normal cruising speed as I came up alongside him. Close enough to see him in his cockpit, I saw him take deep breaths and I could tell he was sweating a little as I had to laugh.

"So, I guess it's a tie?" I asked.

"No way, I won!" Tyler shot back.

"Sure… By the way I can hear your breathing, you would not have." I had to laugh a little as I stopped and cleared my throat. "Okay captain, fun's over, it's time we get back on…" I started, but stopped as Alex began beeping at me in an urgent kind of tone.

"Arthur, Ashley's picking up contacts coming from Endor's surface." Tyler told me in a serious voice.

"Alex is also picking them up too…" I added as the data began coming on my computer screen in front of me. "Looks like the intel was right, I'm counting at least one shuttle, a couple of transports, and at least one squadron of fighters."

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked.

"We have our orders, lets see what we're up against at a safe distance so we're not spotted and then I'll figure out our next move." I answered as I turned my fighter towards the contacts coming up from the surface of Endor as Tyler followed behind me. "Well, here we go…" I told myself as I prepared myself for my first time leading a real mission for the Resistance…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**In case you haven't figured it out yet…**

**Remember in The Force Awakens when Kylo Ren was speaking to his grandfather and then it was revealed that Kylo managed to retrieve Darth Vader's helmet and kept it? How do you think he got it!? Because in Return of the Jedi, Luke didn't let Vader, aka Anakin Skywalker, to die on the Death Star, but brought him down to Endor and laid him down on a funeral pyre before burning him. So Kylo Ren did have an easy time tracking it down and retrieving the helmet to keep.**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	23. First Blows

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**There's nothing to say at the moment, so lets just get to today's questions and then we'll get on with the next chapter!**

**Today's question is this:**

**What occupation would you like to have in the Star Wars universe, it can be anything, pilot, smuggler, bounty hunter, stormtrooper, Jedi etc.?**

**Me: Well it is obvious, but I would very much like to be a hotshot X-Wing pilot, of course, like Poe or Luke!**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "If we were lightsaber dueling ( like I mentioned in the last question ), and I had the High Ground, what would you do?**

**Me: Well I wouldn't do what Anakin did… Seeing how well that turned out for him… Instead I would just run somewhere else and make you follow me and find another advantage.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, "Do you ever feel like that despite how big they make it look, the Star Wars galaxy just feels a little small?"**

**Me: Well to be honest not really… They're always exploring new worlds in every movie and the TV shows and I'm sure we'll see more in the upcoming movies/TV shows in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 23: First Blows

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Following Arthur's lead, the upcoming contacts Alex and Ashley were picking up came closer and closer, eventually they were within visual range as Arthur's voice came through the comm unit, nice and slow, trying not be fearful, but could tell he was.

"Okay Tyler, lets hide behind that wrecked star destroyer, hopefully its mass will hide us from sensors and visuals." Arthur told me.

"Copy that." I replied as we flew very close by a wrecked star destroyer, using its mass to hide us as its massive gray hull casted a shadow over our fighters, everything going black as Arthur told me to observe comm silence and Alex and Ashley to low power mode.

And in a few seconds they came, a large black shuttle, just like the one we encountered back when I was being rescued by my family. On either side were two smaller troop transports and in a defensive circle around the three crafts was a squadron of those new TIE fighters. Well soon enough that ring started to break apart as they spread out, in pairs as they searched the debris field, most likely they were making sure their way out was safe or…

"I don't like this Arthur, I think they know we're here…" I broke comm silence as I tightened my grip on the trigger, ready to fire my laser cannons.

"Easy, if they knew we were here, they would be on top of us already." Arthur replied, remaining calm as I couldn't, keeping my wing ready on the trigger as the TIEs came closer and closer…

Eventually they came too close for comfort…

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled as I powered up my engines and flew out of the shadow hiding me, revealing myself as I quickly targeted the closet TIE to me, blowing it apart as its wing partner took evasive action.

"Captain!" Arthur shouted at me. "What did you do!?"

"Hey, we came here to fight and that's what I'm doing!" I yelled back as I chased the TIE's wing partner.

"Dammit Tyler!" Arthur cursed as he himself had to fly out of the hiding spot to avoid getting hunted. "Tally, we need backup now! Inform Black Squadron we need them here!" Arthur communicated out.

"Copy that commander, on the way!" Tally replied back as Arthur caught up to me as I was busy acquiring the second TIE in my crosshairs, careful to avoid its rear arc of fire as I had to chase it through the debris, which it tried to escape using them.

"Almost there, almost there…" I told myself as the crosshairs came closer and closer until I finally managed to get a solid lock, to which I hit the trigger, sending out several bursts of fire, which hit the TIE, shedding it apart and securing another kill. "Too easy!" I shouted out loud as Arthur spoke to me.

"Captain!" Arthur shouted at me, clearly very upset at my actions. "We're going to discuss you not listening to my orders, but for now, we need to find that shuttle and transports and shoot them down, whatever they got has to be on them."

"Copy that sir, lead the way." I replied, only as I finished, green laser fire came from behind, arching its way to Arthur and I as I looked down to see the shields in the read starting to go from green to yellow, so I quickly took a sharp right turn, flying behind some debris. "Arthur! You still here!" I shouted as luckily he was.

"Yeah, a little busy right now because of you!" Arthur replied as he was clearly being chased himself.

"Come on Tally… Where are you?" I said as the TIE continued its pursue of me, not letting me get out of its sights as I tried to escape using the debris field. "Okay Ashley, time for some fancy flying…" I told the droid riding behind me, only Ashley reported the TIE was destroyed as no more green laser fire came at me.

"Looks like you landed in some trouble, you're lucky I came just in time too." Tally's voice cut in as she chuckled.

"Very funny Tally…" I rolled my eyes. "And thank you." I said seriously.

"You're welcome and don't worry, Blue Five and Six went to help the commander, they should finish off his attacker about now I would say." Tally informed me and sure enough.

"Thanks Tally for the save, feel like I should promote you when we get back." Arthur's voice cut in.

"Thank you commander." Tally replied, I could tell she was most likely blushing.

"Alright Blue Squadron, Alex has located the position of the remaining enemy forces, lets go get them." Arthur ordered.

"Yes sir." I happily replied as the squadron regrouped, luckily so far we still had our six fighters all ready without a dent in them.

Only we were out of luck as the two TIEs which chased after Arthur and I brought their own forces enough time to get clear of the debris field and start making the jump to hyperspace. As soon as we got within visual range, the black shuttle was the first to go, followed by the two transports and surprisingly the TIEs as they themselves could make the jump. This was very surprising because TIEs usually did not come equipped with hyperdrives like our X-Wings. As we got closer, four of the TIEs, most likely covering the retreat of their forces, engaged us.

Quickly locking onto one of the incoming TIEs, I waited for the solid green lock and for the TIE to come within range as I was about to fire, only bursts of red laser fire appeared from behind me as the shots impacted all the TIEs, blowing them apart as black colored X-Wings roared right above my cockpit.

"Someone called for a little help?" Poe's voice came in as the new arriving X-Wings swung back around.

"What took you so long Poe?" Arthur's voice joked.

"Well you know, just wanted to make sure you and your squadron had their fun too." Poe laughed right back. "And looks like your squadron's still in one piece, good job."

"Thanks." Arthur replied. "Well, no more enemies to fight now, time to head back I guess."

"Copy that, Black Squadron, see your hyperdrives for D'Qar." Poe told his squadron while Arthur did the same.

As we entered the dark blue tunnel of hyperspace, I smiled at the result of this mission, despite us not really finding out much, we took no losses at all and inflicted a number of losses on the enemy. More fights like this and I knew this would be easy. Only as I knew when we got back, I would have to endure something worse than being fired at by a chasing TIE fighter…

**A hyperspace trip later, back on D'Qar…**

Opening my cockpit and taking off my helmet, I was met right away by my brother, my superior officer, with his wings on his hips and staring at me with a stern look on his face.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong brother, but we got it and we're still alive aren't we?" I started to argue.

"What you don't understand brother, is the chain of command…" Arthur said sternly. "And in this squadron, it starts with me, and you are to listen to my every order, no matter what." Arthur continued as I climbed down from the cockpit

"Yeah, but what if your order was wrong and got us killed…" I shot back as I was back down on the ground, now face to face with Arthur.

"That is still not your decision to make captain…" Arthur getting closer to my face. "Next time you disobey a direct order, you're grounded."

"Am I interrupting something?" Grandpa Blu's voice came in.

"No sir, we were almost finished anyway." Arthur replied quickly as he turned around as we both saluted.

"Good, because General Organa is expecting a debriefing from you two as well as Poe." Grandpa Blu said.

"Yes sir." Arthur replied as we followed him into the main part of the base, where General Organa was waiting.

"Good, Commander Arthur, Captain Tyler, so glad you could join us." General Organa spoke as we arrived. "So what can you two tell me that will be useful."

"Well general…" Arthur clearing his throat as he spoke. "Seems they were not going after whatever was in the debris field, but whatever was down on Endor's surface, whatever they got we have no idea."

"Well, that would make sure, there was an Imperial base and the shield generator for the Death Star down there." General Organa thought.

"Only General Solo blew the base up in order to disable the shield generator so the Alliance could destroy the Death Star." Grandpa Blu pointed out. "There is no possible way to retrieve anything from that destruction."

"There's anyways something that could survive Colonel…" General Organa thought. "We just need to figure out what exactly could survive an explosive blast."

"There's something else general…" I spoke up, taking a step froward. "These new TIE fighters not only have their rear covered, but they are also equipped with hyperdrives, like our own fighters are." I reported.

"Well that explains why we still have not seen any capital ships, they don't need a star destroyer to ferry them around." Grandpa Blu said as General Organa took note.

"Thank you captain, that is some useful information." General Organa smiled.

"But general…" Arthur returned. "We failed in our primary objective, we didn't find out what they wanted."

"Some missions may fail commander, not every one can succeed and any information, even if we didn't intend to find out, is helpful." General Organa walking up to me keeping her smile. "Now, you and your squadron take a rest, that's an order."

"Yes general." Arthur saluted back as he and I left.

"You didn't tell the general what happened?" I asked, confused that my brother wouldn't report my fool hardy move.

"Best the general doesn't know, but next time listen to my orders, I'm just trying to look after you brother." Arthur finally smiling at me.

"I'll try my best brother." I smiled back. "And thanks."

"You're welcome, now I think we were going to call mom and dad, they will surely miss us a lot." Arthur changing the subject as we headed off to our quarters, going in and closing the door as Alex called mom and dad, reaching out to Easy, my droid before I was given Alex.

And luckily, they answered, mom and dad's holographic image being projected by Alex as they were so happy to see us.

"Sons, thank goodness you finally called." Mom smiled as she then turned to look at Alex. "And how's my favorite buddy doing?" Mom asking the R2 unit, to which Alex gave back happy beeps. "Good to hear buddy, Easy isn't so easy to work with, at least compared to you Alex."

"So how are you doing mom and dad?" I asked. "Are you being given a hard time?"

"Well boys, some are a little wary of us because you two are with the Resistance, but your mother and I don't care what they say, we both know you two are doing the right thing." Dad reassured us.

"And we couldn't be prouder of you two." Mom added. "So, gone on any missions yet, how were they?"

"Well…" Arthur said nervously while he looked at me and I looked back at him. "It's a long story…"

"We got time son." Dad pressing us to go on.

And so Arthur and I explained what happened at Endor, leaving not a single detail out and while we sounded so confident, our parents were a little worried still, but thats parents for you. Turns out despite how confident Arthur and I sounded, more shocking news would soon come which would change a whole lot of things…

* * *

**Now some of you may be thinking that Leia should have known about Vader's corpse, but also I don't think Luke would have ever told anyone, even his sister about him burning Vader's body, so that's my reasoning there.**

**Anyway… When I say shocking news… Well it may not be so shocking, but it will certainly reveal a name of some sort…**

**With that…**

**See everybird later!**


	24. Shocking Reveal

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions, I would like to respond to something Dovahkiin1412 is confused about and just in case anyone else is too…**

**Yes, Tyler is a captain, but not like captain of a whole warship, like a cruiser or star destroyer. It's different in fighter squadrons, you have the leader, which is the commander, like Poe is the commander of Black Squadron in The Force Awakens. And the captain is his or her second in command in the squadron, the reason is because in The Last Jedi, Poe is demoted for his recklessness to captain, so I concluded that would be the next step in the chain of command for the fighter squadrons.**

**I hope that clears things up a little bit, sorry I can't give an easier explanation!**

**So today's question is… (And it's a bit more personal and romantic…)**

**What is your ideal date?**

**Me: Well since I'm a guy who prefers a more quiet date, I don't like clubs or loud parties, I would like to take my special someone out on a picnic somewhere in like a field, with barely anyone else around. Or there is a nice, little park right next to the Hudson River where I live, so I would just enjoy a nice, quiet walk or just sitting on one of the benches facing the river.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "What villains do you think have always appeared to be easier to defeat: Battle Droids or Stormtroopers?**

**Me: I would have to say battle droids, because droids relay mostly on programming to fight, while at least stormtroopers are people and they can respond to changing situations better than a machine could, they have judgment, something that most droids lack.**

**From Stormknight089, "What year were Arthur and Tyler born in?"**

**Me: To be honest, I don't really keep track of certain years and such, I just go along with what comes natural, so sorry I can't give you a clear answer!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Shocking Reveal

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

"Come on big brother, keep up!" Tyler shouted at me through comms as we were both practicing our flying skills, through D'Qar's asteroid ring, at least that's what Tyler suggested, I knew he really wanted a race.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" I sighed as I flew as fast, but carefully as I could to avoid the floating space rocks. "Now I know how Tally feels…"

"Oh come on, you must admit, it is fun." Tyler teased me.

"I will admit it is a good place to practice flying." I finally let loose a little.

A couple weeks went by since the small skirmish at Endor and since than command has yet to figure out what exactly was taken from Endor's surface and until than and command decided our next move, we were grounded for the time being, well not totally… And during this time, we managed to gain four more pilots, bringing Blue Squadron up to ten combat capable fighters, needing only two more to fill out a full dozen, ready for action when the time was needed.

While keeping up with Tyler, passing by each other from time to time by giving an extra boost to our engines, Alex began beeping at me that an incoming message was coming from the base down below.

"Put it through Alex." I instructed as Grandpa Blu's voice came in.

"Commander Arthur…" Grandpa Blu began.

"Yes sir, what is it?" I asked, noticing the serious tone in his voice.

"You and Tyler need to get back down here right away, we just received important news from our allies in the New Republic Senate, something about our mysterious foes…" Grandpa Blu saying as that was all, he and I knew something like this needed to be discussed face to face.

"Yes sir." I obeyed as I switched comms to Tyler. "Come on Tyler, fun's over, Grandpa Blu needs us back at base, something urgent came up."

"Awww…" Tyler groaned. "Just when I was really starting to have fun…" Tyler complained as he flew back to where I was as we flew out of the asteroid ring and made our way back down to D'Qar's surface, landing down as we exited our fighters, going straight to the main part of the base, where Poe, as well as General Organa and Grandpa Blu were already there waiting.

"Commander, captain, so glad you could join us." General Organa acknowledging the time. "As Colonel Blu already told you we have received news from our allies in the senate and well they are shocking to say the least…"

"The unknown faction is no longer unknown…" Grandpa Blu taking a deep breath. "Turns out they are called the First Order…"

"That doesn't sound good…" I commented.

"No, it's not commander." General Organa continued.

"So how did they come across this information?" Tyler asked.

"The First Order sent representatives to Hosnian Prime on a single shuttle, no escort of any kind, apparently they want to coexist with the New Republic and have peace." General Organa received the more shocking news.

"No threats, demands, or retaliations?" Poe asked.

"As far as we can tell, none." Grandpa Blu answered.

"This sounds like a trap, they're stalling so they can buy time for what they truly have planned." I thought.

"Our thoughts exactly commander." General Organa agreed.

"So what's our next move, I'm anxious to get flying on another mission." Tyler expressed his eagerness to fly into danger, however I saw General Organa look at Grandpa Blu, who nodded his head in response as he then took a breath.

"I'm sorry to have to say this boys, but we have to stand down for the time being…" Grandpa Blu began, bu Tyler was very disappointed of course.

"But sir, we can't just give up, we have to…" Tyler expressing his concerns as Grandpa Blu stopped him.

"Captain Tyler, I'm not done yet…" Grandpa Blu replied in a stern tone, which told Tyler to shut up and let his superior finish. "I'm not saying we're giving up, but we can't risk making more enemies in the senate, we're not going to be flying missions against the First Order, but for the time being we're going to gather more allies, build up our strength to prepare ourselves for our next moves, am I understood?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tyler apologized.

"Colonel Blu is right captain, we can't afford losing our support from the New Republic, I promise the time for action will come soon enough." General Organa finished. "Dismissed."

And Tyler and I began to leave, both of us taking deep breaths as I knew it was hard to tell a group of anxious pilots to relax for the time being. Except as Tyler and I began leaving, Grandpa Blu called us.

"Wait, commander, captain, I need to speak with you two in private." Grandpa Blu asked us in his more caring voice, than commanding one.

"Sure Grandpa Blu." Tyler replied as Grandpa Blu took my brother and I aside from most of the activity in the base.

"So now that the Resistance is on stand down and you two have nothing much to do, I'm giving you two a few days of leave." Grandpa Blu told us.

"Why sir?" I asked, curious.

"You didn't think I noticed how you two argued a little after you got back from Endor?" Grandpa Blu revealing. "I didn't say anything because you have yet to go on another mission, but now it seems this fight is only going to get bigger pretty soon and I need you two level headed and working together, a few days off for the both of you will do some good."

"Sir, aren't we needed here?" Tyler a little worried.

"I'll handle things while you're gone and I will put Tally in charge for the time being." Grandpa Blu reassured us. "Look, when I was a squadron leader, with your parents under my command, your dad was worried about your mom, so I sent the two on a simple mission to escort a VIP to a world. They relaxed, had fun, didn't let anything trouble them and came back refreshed and all ready for the next mission."

"I understand sir." I sighed.

"Good boys, I'll see you when you both are back and ready and I expect you two will have sorted out your earlier tensions." Grandpa Blu smiled. "And don't think of this as an order, think of it as friendly advice."

"Will do sir." Tyler giving a salute, which I joined him and Grandpa Blu returned it as he then left to attend to his other duties. "Well, where to big brother?"

""I think I may have an idea…" I thought…

**A hyperspace trip to our mom's home world later…**

"There it is, Belladoon…" I smiled as I saw the beautiful green and blue world, so pristine and peaceful looking.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Tyler agreed as his voice came over comms.

"Tyler, you know our home is on Hosnian Prime…" I reminded my brother that we lived the majority of our lives in that city covered world, so much different from our mom's flawless world.

"I know, but you must admit, this world is just as much our home." Tyler argued back.

"Fair enough, come on he's surely waiting very impatiently for us." I replied as I took my flight stick and flew towards the world, Tyler following me as we entered the planet's atmosphere, down through the white clouds and as we broke the cloud cover, could see the running rivers, mountain ranges, green fields, and in the center of all that, the planet's capital city, our destination.

"Unidentified X-Wing class ship, this is flight control, please identify yourselves." A voice entered through comms as I hit the comm button to reply.

"This is Commander Arthur of the Resistance's Blue Squadron, requesting permission to land." I spoke as I had to wait for a reply for a few minutes before getting it.

"Permission granted, head to landing pads 13 and 14." The same bird granting us access as I prepared for landing on the landing pad in the capital city's spaceport, extending out the landing gear as I touched down, feeling the soft impact from settling down my fighter as I turned off the engines and took off my helmet before looking out the cockpit to see a very familiar bird nearby, waiting for me.

"Hey, so happy to see you!" I smiled as I opened the cockpit and climbed down, my talons on the ground as my visitor had his wings planted on his hips.

"You cocky pilot, you got a lot of nerves coming down here…" The visitor said sternly as I was rather confused.

"Grandpa…" I began, while my visitor walked up slowly at first and then got right into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you Arthur, how are you doing!?" Grandpa Eddie spoke loudly as he laughed while I returned the hug.

"Good, Tyler and I were given some leave and we thought it would be nice to come here." I answered as Tyler himself arrived from the landing pad he touched down on, running up and now was the one giving the hug to Grandpa Eddie.

"Easy there Tyler, I'm not as young as I used to be." Grandpa Eddie chuckled.

"Sorry Grandpa Eddie." Tyler apologized. "Just happy to see you."

"And I'm happy to see you two boys too." Grandpa Eddie smiled as he returned to what was important.

"Now, I got everything ready for you, your guest rooms and a nice, hot meal waiting for you at my home." Grandpa Eddie taking his wings and putting one on each of our backs. "And don't worry about your fighters, I'll have them under watch so no one takes anything or damages them."

"Thanks Grandpa Eddie, but it's really not necessary…" I returned.

"Nonsense, I insist, you boys are like family to me and you deserve to be treated as such, now come on the food isn't going to eat itself." Grandpa Eddie smiled as he led us out of the spaceport, into the waiting speeder.

As Tyler and I sat down and relaxed, we were both looking froward for a nice time, only we didn't know at that moment it was going to be anything but nice…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**A bit shorter, but it is rather revealing, isn't it? Now that the Resistance has the very first important clue to the mystery that is the First Order…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	25. Opposing Views

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get started, I would like to say that I am very much hyped for the upcoming movie, Midway, as the second trailer for that movie came out a couple days ago! If you don't know, I love my WWII movies and it's great to see another one coming! And it's directed by Roland Emmerich, the same guy who directed Independence Day and The Day After Tomorrow, so that is a very good sign!**

**Anyway, moving on to today's question…**

**What is your most favorite relationship in Star Wars?**

**Me: I would have to say the relationship between the Jedi knights and Clone Troopers, one of the reasons why I really love The Clone Wars series because it shows that the Jedi treat their soldiers as equals and the Clones serve their Jedi generals to the best of their abilities. They have saved each other multiple times, putting their lives in danger despite the odds, forming a very lethal combination to use against the Separatists, who relay on heartless, programmed machines. And that's why the Order 66 scene in Revenge of the Sith is very heartbreaking to me… It's tough to see that after years of fighting together, it only takes a few seconds for the Clones to gun down their Jedi generals without a second thought…**

**And time for your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Aside from what you've already mentioned, what other feelings do you have towards Vince, Seb, and Sally, and their story?"**

**Me: Well I can't say that I do have any other feelings… But I will say that, like I already did… There is only one bird that Tiago's heart belongs to…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Which Star Wars planet would you live on?"**

**Me: I guess a more Earth like and green planet, like Yavin 4 or Alderaan (You know before it was blown up by the Death Star!)**

* * *

Chapter 25: Opposing Views

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Arriving where Grandpa Eddie lived, the house servants brought our few stuff we packed for the trip to our guest rooms while Eddie showed us to the dining room, where a full meal was ready to be consumed. We sat down, while Alex and Ashley stayed behind us, powering down for the time being since they were not needed. As Arthur and I ate, being a little hungry since the last time we ate was shortly before we left D'Qar, Eddie started up a conversation.

"So how is it in the Resistance?" Grandpa Eddie asked, anxious to know.

"Well, so far it's not too bad, we're mostly training up our pilots, we only had one real mission to Endor, no losses so far, although it was confusing what the First Order was searching for." Arthur answered.

"Yeah, if all missions are like that, we'll win no problem." Tyler confident as Grandpa Eddie smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you boys will be fine no matter what." Grandpa Eddie giving his voice of confidence in us. "I just hope it was as easy for me…"

"Pressure in the senate?" Arthur asked.

"Ever since I heard that the First Order representatives arrived on Hosnian Prime, some senators and governors are actually sympathetic to them and want peace, it's causing quite a distress in the senate, from what I hear. "Grandpa Eddie informed us. "Of course, I am no fool, I am old enough to remember the Empire and how much the galaxy suffered and I can assure you boys that I will remain loyal to the New Republic."

"Thanks Grandpa Eddie." I smiled. "We knew you wouldn't change."

"But aren't you worried that the First Order will show up here?" Arthur asked. "I mean there's nothing stopping them from coming."

"Well, for now it would be an awful risk for them to hold this world, as long as my planet is aligned with the New Republic, we're safe." Grandpa Eddie told us. "And I have yet to contact General Organa, but when you do go back, please let her know that she has my support, the Resistance is always welcome here and I will do everything I can to help as much as possible."

"Thanks Grandpa Eddie." Arthur replied. "The Resistance is actually spending the time now to gather up allies and strength, we need all the help we can get our wings on."

"Well than, lets toast to this Alliance and hopefully the Resistance's victory." Grandpa Eddie raising up his drinking glass.

"Can't argue with that." I returned as Arthur and I raised our own drinking glasses, touching them with Grandpa Eddie's.

After the meal, Arthur and I were quite full, but happy as it was time for some much needed sleep, going to our guest rooms as we both laid down on our beds, resting up for a full day tomorrow. And as the next day arrived, a bright sunny one at that, Arthur and I decided to walk about on the streets, Alex and Ashley with us while Grandpa Eddie needed to, of course, attend to the business of being governor in the main government building in the city.

As Arthur and I walked about on the streets, wearing our flight suits, the majority of other birds waved at or smiled, obviously noticing us as Resistance pilots, but a few looked at us with either concern or even some hatred. Both Arthur and I understood that even thought Grandpa Eddie kept this world aligned with the New Republic, there were some bound to not necessarily agree with that decision. And of course we didn't rule out the possibility that there might even be some First Order sympathizers present on this world.

Not paying any attention to any hatred, Arthur and I decided to get a little something to eat for the morning, stopping by a little outdoor place, basically a food cart with a few tables and chairs down to it. As we sat down, we got our order, which the owner of the food cart took off half price for us as he smiled while giving us our food.

"I wish we could get leave more often, I could get used to this relaxation and attention." I commented.

"Lets not take advantage of it all the time brother, remember we're kinda of in a undeclared war." Arthur reminded me.

"I know, but than it just makes more sense to enjoy the time off right?" I pointed out.

"I guess so and you're right this is relaxing." Arthur seeing my view as several birds came up to us, surrounding us as they had unwelcoming looks on their faces."Can we help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah, you can help us by leaving this world and never coming back." One of them answered.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, a little surprised by the hostile tone.

"You heard him, we don't want any Resistance scum invading our home." Another added.

"Listen buddy, my brother and I aren't invading this world, in fact this is our mom's home world, we're just here for a few days for some leave." Arthur looking to calm the situation.

"Or you're just here to bring trouble!" A third joined in as he grabbed onto my brother and slammed his face down on the table.

Another of the attackers went for me, but I quickly threw a punch against his face, causing my attacker to land backward on luckily a currently empty table. As I shook my wing from the pain of the hit, another attacker grabbed hold of me, while another landed several punches against my belly, that is until I kicked him in return with my talons. Meanwhile Arthur recovered from getting his face planted down on the table, wing fighting a couple of the attackers, defending himself, but slowly losing. While that was happening Alex and Ashley were busy using their robotic arms to shock a couple of attackers going for them, but they ended up bring tipped over.

However there was one thing our gang of attackers missed…

"Hey!" Somebird shouted as we all stopped fighting. "How dare you attack a couple of paying customers!" The food cart owner demanded of the gang as he was holding up a small blaster and pointing it at our attackers.

"Easy there…" One of the gang replied, raising up his wings. "No need for that…"

"Yeah, it was stupid anyway…" Another added as several of the city's cops came, apparently having answered a call from the food cart owner and proceeded to arrest the gang, taking them away.

"Thanks for that." Arthur thanking the food cart owner, who shook my brother's offering wing while I went to help Alex and Ashley back up on their legs.

"Well son, it's the least I can do, I only keep this blaster in case I will get robbed or attacked, but if I have to use it to protect others, I will." The bird replied. "Just as I know you two will protect the galaxy."

"Well, we're working on that." Arthur replied.

"And sorry about the mess made here." I also apologized as I finished helping up Alex and Ashley.

"Nothing I can't fix." The bird replied. "Nice meeting you boys."

"You too." I added as I shared my own wing shake with the food cart owner.

As Arthur and I decided to head back to Grandpa Eddie's house, to just spend the rest of the day sitting down on the balcony, with the servants bringing us a few refreshing drinks. I thought a lot about the fact not everyone agreed with the Resistance, I thought after hearing all the stories of the war mom and dad fought in that everyone would aid us, but obviously not…

"Something bothering you brother?" Arthur asked me.

"It's nothing…" I sighed back.

"Tyler, we known each other for a long time now…" Arthur reminding me.

"It's just I never expected such hatred towards the Resistance, on mom's home world as well." I revealed. "Maybe it was a mistake to come here and we should have visited mom and dad instead?"

"Well brother, no matter where we go, there will always be some who don't like us, but we know what we're doing is right and so do our friends and family." Arthur stating as he took a sip of his drink.

A few minutes later, Grandpa Eddie came back to his house, joining us as one of his servants brought over a drink for him as he took a seat next to us.

"Another day at the office, another boring day too…" Grandpa Eddie commented. "But I heard something interesting happened with a rowdy gang harassing a couple of pilots over at a local food cart… Care to explain?" Grandpa Eddie giving Arthur and I a smirk.

"Well, lets just say we're just glad we had some local help." I answered.

"Good thing too, I hate to think you boys would get hurt, I didn't imagine your leave would be like this." Grandpa Eddie replying as he touched glasses with us. "Such a beautiful sky, I always love coming here and feeling at peace with myself." Grandpa Eddie commented as he closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze running through his feathers as he laid back down on the chair he was sitting on.

"I just hope it lasts…" Arthur added as he took another sip of his drink before joining Grandpa Eddie in laying down on the chair he was sitting on.

"Me too…" I said softly as I joined in on the relaxation.

Arthur and I stayed for a couple more days before it was time for us to get back, and during that time Grandpa Eddie made sure we had some bodyguards with us when we went out so another incident wouldn't happen. As it was time for us to head back to D'Qar, Grandpa Eddie of course went with us to see us off, our X-Wings all fueled up and ready for the trip back.

"Safe travels boys, I hope to see you again in the future." Grandpa Eddie hugging both of us. "And show the First Order what you're made of."

"Thanks Grandpa Eddie." I smiled.

"And we'll come back." Arthur added as we then jumped into our cockpits, turning on the engines and putting on our helmets as Grandpa Eddie waved us off, returning the wave as I got back to finishing the startup sequence.

"Ready with the coordinates back to D'Qar Ashley?" I asked the droid who was behind me as she gave a "Yes". "Well than lets get ready for the jump to hyperspace." I returned as Arthur and I flew through the atmosphere, out of it, back into space as we got clear of the planet's gravity pull which would prevent us from jumping into lightspeed.

Before we made the jump, I took one last look at our mom's home world, a planet at peace, a planet which I hoped would stay that way as I lost focus for a minute, that I didn't notice Arthur talking to me through comms.

"Hey captain, you alright back there?" Arthur spoke as I finally heard him.

"Huh?" I replied. "What is it?"

"I said are you ready to get back?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, coordinates set and ready to make the jump." I replied as I shook my head to free my current thoughts as I held onto the flight stick with both wings.

"Good, hyperspace in three, two…" Arthur spoke as I saw him make the jump, as I then pressed the button myself a second later, seeing the blue tunnel of hyperspace through my cockpit as we returned to the "undeclared war".

* * *

**Yup enjoy the peace while it lasts, soon enough things are going to get really serious…**

**Anyway… I have been thinking about some things, I did say I wouldn't include the events from Star Wars: Resistance, but there will be a lot of inspiration taken from that! So expect Arthur and Tyler to go through some similar things that Kaz went through with Poe!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	26. A Freezing Situation

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So yesterday the trailer for the second season of Carmen Sandiego came out and I'm hyped! I just need to wait until the first of October to watch it! Also it looks like one of the locations is going to be Rio de Janeiro because there was a shot of the Christ the Redeemer statue!**

**Anyway, moving on to today's question…**

**What do you think the title, Rise of Skywalker, means?**

**Me: Well The Force Awakens was about Rey learning she's force sensitive and The Last Jedi was about her actually becoming the last Jedi, so I'm betting that Rey is going to find out she may in fact be related to the Skywalker family. Or in a twist… It could be bout Kylo Ren since he's directly related to the Skywalker family, it could very well be about him finally turning and much like Darth Vader, realize his true identity as Ben Solo during his last moments.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Aside from Tiago and Lisa, and your OC-Self and Ivory, what OC ship did you create that you're most proud of?"**

**Me: I'm not really sure… I guess the first one, besides the ones you mentioned, which comes to my mind is Bia and Tomada Junior, so yeah those two.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Which one sounds cooler to you, Crimson Arrows or Wings Of Freedom?**

**Me: I'll go for the second one, although I have to ask… Why?**

**And lastly, the next couple of chapters are based on the Star Wars Resistance episode, "Station Theta Black".**

* * *

Chapter 26: A Freezing Situation

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

**A Few Months Later…**

Ever since Tyler and I got back from our short leave to our mom's home planet, over the course of several months the Resistance has been busy, gathering up strength and allies for the coming struggle. While in the New Republic Senate, things were very chaotic, with the First Order representatives still there, in fact staying at Hosnian Prime for long periods. They were trying to gain their own support and sympathy in the senate and it was actually working to some degree as our faithful allies in the senate let the Resistance know about any updates at their own risk.

So far Blue Squadron, alongside the other fighter squadrons were mostly running supply and recon missions, with engagements rare and very brief. The First Order still keeping their potential real power mostly hidden and out of sight, after all there were many worlds that were not part of the New Republic and the Resistance could only go so far…

However soon enough the state of the missions began to change as a fateful day arrived for Tyler and I…

Tyler and I were doing a squadron check on our pilots, making sure they kept their X-Wings in top shape and kept them maintained, clean, and ready to go out on a moment's notice.

"Weapons, engines, hyperdrive…" I went through the check list as Tyler and I were just about finished, ending with Tally and her X-Wing, Tally rigidly standing at attention by the pointed front end of the fighter. "Everything looks good Tally, well done."

"Thank you sir." Tally replied back as I felt Tyler tap me on the shoulder as I turned to see Grandpa Blu approaching as I, along with Tyler and Tally saluted at our superior officer.

"At ease pilots." Grandpa Blu saluting back. "I hope I'm not stopping anything important."

"No sir, in fact we just finished our squadron checkup." I stated as Tyler then spoke.

"What can we help you with sir?" Tyler asked.

"Well commander, captain, General Organa and I have an important mission just for you two, better come with me so we can discuss it alone together." Grandpa Blu answered.

"Yes sir." I replied as Tyler and I left Tally, going with Grandpa Blu into the base as we arrived at one of the holographic tables where General Organa was waiting as we both once more saluted to the general across from the table.

"Commander, captain." General Organa taking note of our arrival as she activated the table to reveal a holographic image of an icy world. "This is Ilum, a world once rich in kyber crystals and a scared planet to the Jedi order, the crystals powering the lightsabers the Jedi knights used, when the Empire came about they stripped as much of the planet of crystals as they could for weapons projects."

"And the First Order is going to find more crystals?" I interrupted respectfully.

"Well as far as we know, there have been reports of some ships there that do not belong to the New Republic and since the planet is not inhabited, the New Republic does not have any jurisdiction over the world." Grandpa Blu added.

"Kyber crystals were once used to power the Death Star, if we can prove that the First Order is trying to mine for more, it may alert the Senate in taking more action against the First Order and take them as a legitimate threat." General Organa continued. "Your mission Commander, captain, is to land down there and search the coordinates that Colonel Blu will give you, find any evidence that we can use to our advantage."

"Yes general, we'll get it done." I stated confidently as Grandpa Blu turned to us.

"I'll get the coordinates and feed it to your droids, meanwhile you boys better get some warm clothing, it's pretty cold down there." Grandpa Blu joked a little as Tyler and I had to smile as well as we went to prep for the mission, getting warm clothing and making sure our fighters were gong to be adapted to the cold setting.

Once our fighters were ready, fueled up to the max, Tyler and I climbed into our cockpits as Alex and Ashley, after getting the coordinates, got into their sockets in the fighters themselves. As I started up the engines and closed the cockpit, I saw Grandpa Blu nearby, giving me a salute and wave off as I imagined him saying, "May the Force be with you." as I saluted back, then turning on comms.

"All set and ready to go Tyler?" I spoke to my brother through comms as I receive his impatient reply.

"Yeah, lets get going already." Tyler replied as I chuckled a little before taking the flight stick with both wings and lifting my fighter up, pointing the front end towards the sky as I pushed the engines, going through the atmosphere before entering space and then into hyperspace as Tyler followed me as we were on our way to Ilum.

**A hyperspace trip later, above the icy world of Ilum…**

Coming out of hyperspace as the blue tunnel became white lines of stars before the black stillness of space, a white world of ice and snow greeted our cockpit views. And well looking at the world visually, except for Tyler and I, there were no other ships present in Ilum's orbit.

"You see anything Tyler?" I asked Tyler as he was right next to me.

"Nothing as far as I can see." Tyler answered.

"Well, lets hope we're the only ones during the duration of this mission." I replied as I issued out orders to Alex and Ashley. "Alex, guide us to the coordinates Grandpa Blu gave you, Ashley, you keep scanning for any ships." I called out as I got beeps back in response.

Focusing back on flying, I headed on down towards the planet's surface, Tyler following me as we flew through dark grey clouds, snow falling down as frost started to form on the cockpit, it was that cold as I started to feel it as well, my wings shaking as I kept a loose grip on the flight stick, a little afraid that if I held it too tightly, my wings would stick to it. Eventually breaking the heavy cloud cover, the ground was very close as I quickly slowed down before I could hit the surface, making sure to turn on the fighter's lights, which were on the top wings as I extended out the landing gear, which touched the soft snow cover on the ground.

"Well, this is off to a cool start…" I commented as my comms were still on, so Tyler heard me.

"Seriously brother?" Tyler's voice came through. "Making jokes about the freezing wasteland we been sent to?"

"Sorry." I blushed back as I felt a little embarrassed as I put on the warm clothing I packed for the trip before opening the cockpit and despite the warm clothing I was wearing, it was still super cold as I could see my breath.

Jumping out of the cockpit, Tyler as well, I hit the soft snow as I warmed myself up a little before thinking.

"Alex, you come with us, we're going to need you." I told the red and white R2 unit in the back of my fighter as he got himself out. "Ashley, you keep the fighters flying and hidden in cloud cover, keep the engines warm and running in case we need to make a quick getaway." As the two droids complied with their orders, Ashley linked the controls of both X-Wings before taking them back up towards the sky as Alex came with Tyler and I.

The place we were searching was an ancient Jedi temple that held caves once filled with kyber crystals, a place scared, but was since razed by the Empire and if the reports were true, the scraps of what was left taken by the First Order. Entering through a temple entrance, with images decorated in there of robed figures holding lightsabers, our visual sighting became better as we had some shelter from the blinding storm outside. We still needed lights as Alex turned on his, Tyler and I taking out our own flashlights as we began walking through, taking out our blaster pistols.

"See anything yet Tyler?" I asked my brother as he was walking besides me while Alex was in front.

"Nothing, except for the ruins of a temple." Tyler answered as we walked through and entered through the caves, walls of solid ice all around with drill holes all over, places where crystals were being mined and old, broken mining equipment scattered about, covered with ice all around. "We should split up, Ill go left, you and Alex can go right." Tyler suggested.

"Alright Tyler, stay safe and keep your communicator on." I told my brother as we parted ways, going deeper and deeper into the caves, things getting darker and colder as we searched for any evidence of First Order presence as Alex beeped at me in slight fear. "Yeah, I know Alex, this is a little scary… But we have to do this."

Eventually we found what we were looking for, but not really…

"Wait…" I said as I noticed something quite odd… "What's this?" I said as I saw what looked like a round object inserted into the ice walls.

Getting closer and holding my light and blaster steady, I got closer and closer until…

"AHHH!" I shouted as the object loosened itself from the ice wall and grew bigger, to reveal it was a probe droid, with what looked like three legs stretching out from its main body, which held a rotating head, the head turning until its "eye" was laid on me and Alex. "What the heck is this thing!?" I shouted as the droid began shooting lasers at me, luckily I was fast enough to dodge out of the way as I shot back, my shots missing at first before some impacted the droid, but the droid was too strong as it used its "legs" to shield itself.

The droid then decided it was time to get out as it began to fly away, but with quick thinking, Alex first his cable at the droid, attaching the end to the strange droid as Alex locked his legs to the ground, holding the droid in place to give me enough time to hopefully find a weak spot to take down the droid.

"Thanks Alex, hold him still!" I told Alex as I took steady aim as I fired at the droid, but the droid still fired back and well…

The strange droid got lucky as one of the laser shots hit me in the shoulder, the laser burning through my skin as I gave out a cry of pain, dropping my blaster as I held onto my shoulder with my wing, the flesh wound burning as the smoke from the shot condensed in the freezing air. The droid, now free from dodging my shots, then went to cut the cable line Alex was using to hold him in place as Alex, struggling to hold the droid, fell backward with the sudden loss of the hold, the droid now free to make its getaway or so it thought…

"Where are you going?" Tyler's voice sounded as he appeared, surprising the strange droid as Tyler fired off several shots, one of which was finally lucky as the droid's systems went haywire before the droid dropped onto the ground, black smoke coming out. "Brother!" Tyler shouted as he saw me and came to my side.

"I'm alright, it's just a flesh wound." I reassured my brother as he helped me up before helping up Alex. "Well no doubt that droid belongs to the First Order,

they definitely got their wings on some kyber crystals."

"I agree, now what?" Tyler asked as his communicator came alive, but since we were deep in the caves, there was some static as we both heard Ashley's beeping, which sounded a little panicked. "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…"

"Sounds like we're going to have some visitors…" I agreed as Tyler made sure my wound wasn't going to get worse before we prepared to expect our "visitors".

* * *

**And I think it's obvious who the visitors are…**

**So with that, I don't think there's anything else to say at the moment, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	27. The Great Escape

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So sorry about the delay, I was planning on getting this done on Sunday, but I got sick and yesterday was worse… I'm a lot better today, still a little bit sick, but well enough now!**

**Also, if you don't remember, Ilum was actually in the The Clone Wars series, it was the episode where Ashoka brings a group of Jedi Younglings to the planet to find the proper crystals for their new lightsabers and they meet Yoda who instructs them.**

**Anyway, today's question is…**

**What is thy bidding, my master?**

**And moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever seen any Star Wars scenes that you felt were too tedious?"**

**Me: Not any specific scene I can think of right now… Maybe the scenes where they go way into politics in the prequel trilogy.**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What other Star Wars stories have you got planned?"**

**Me: Right now I don't have any planned, I think after this story is done I'm taking a break and doing other things.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Have you ever seen "The Chronicles of Narnia?"**

**Me: Yes I have, multiple times and I love them! In fact I'm still waiting for when they will do the movie adaptations for the other books they have yet to do!**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Great Escape

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

As Arthur, Alex and I made our way out of the caves, approaching the temple area and then to the outside, our way was soon enough blocked as we saw white clad troopers, being led by a trooper in gold, come in, blasters held at the ready as they fanned out, slowly coming toward us. We hid behind some of the temple pillars as we all knew we had to fight our way out and hopefully Ashley was there with the fighters so we could escape.

"This isn't looking good brother." I whispered to Arthur as he was hiding behind another pillar with Alex.

"I know, but surrender isn't an option here, we have to get back and report on what we seen." Arthur replied as he turned on his communicator to try to reach Ashley. "Ashley, come in, you here?" Arthur spoke as all that greeted him was static.

"The storm must be making comms difficult." I suggested.

"Or they're being jammed…" Arthur adding as he held onto his blaster pistol with one of his wings, the wing that was connected to his injured shoulder as he peeked out slightly, seeing two troopers come towards them. "Okay, on my mark…"

I held my blaster pistol tightly as I heard the soft crunching of the snow on the temple floor underneath the trooper's feet as I flicked off the safety as Arthur waited and waited until…

"Now!" Arthur shouted as we both revealed ourselves, the two troopers only a few feet away as they were surprised and caught off guard as Arthur and I fired off several shots, impairing the troopers' on their chest armor as they hit the floor.

Now with the rest of the troopers' attention turned to us, they took cover as they started shooting back, Arthur and I quickly grabbing the blasters dropped by the first two troopers we took down as Alex stayed behind us. And it was a good thing too…

"Freeze!" A trooper shouted from behind as he had his blaster raised and pointed at us, only as Arthur and I turned around, he was being shocked as electrical currents ran through his armor as he dropped, unconscious now as Alex rolled up, one of his robotic arms out which held an electric charge.

"Nice going Alex." I commented as Arthur and I returned to cover with our captured blasters, getting off as many shots as we could despite the greater amount of return fire as the troopers came closer and closer to us. "Now what brother, we can't stay here forever!"

"I'm open to any ideas!" Arthur shouted back as he snapped off a few shots at a trooper behind some cover.

Thinking, I then saw a solution as I looked at the trooper that Alex shocked, looking more specifically at a certain object on the trooper's belt…

"Cover me." I told Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"You're know in a few seconds, just cover me." I snapped at Arthur as I went to the knocked out trooper while Arthur sprayed blaster fire at any troopers who raised their heads to get off a shot.

Even still, some troopers managed to raise their heads, firing off a few shots, which came dangerously close to me and Alex as I, after a little struggle, took what I was looking for as I returned to cover.

"A thermal detonator!?" Arthur shouted at me. "Are you crazy, you'll bring the whole temple down on us!"

"You got a better idea?" I asked Arthur as I prepared the fuse, ready to throw the explosive device. "Just get ready to run." I told my brother as I took a deep breath.

Quickly standing up, I pressed the fuse on the detonator as I threw it as far as I could, the explosive device landing in the middle of the group of troopers as they ignored us to scramble for cover. And a couple seconds later, the detonator exploded, a bright orange and red explosion as it filled the temple area, shaking the ground a little as it flew up snow and frost, creating cover for Arthur, Alex, and I to escape through as we took it. As we ran to the outside, Arthur and I randomly fired through the mist created by the detonator, to keep the troopers' heads down as the detonator also caused icicles to snap free from the temple's roof, raining down as they threatened to pierce right through our heads as Arthur and I covered the top of our heads with our wings, however good that may do…

As fate would have it, or as everyone would say, the Force, we managed to make it out, our to discover a new obstacle in our path as two TIE fighters hovered in the air in front of us, their laser cannons pointing downward, ready to open fire and gun the three of us down.

"Ideas brother?" I asked Arthur as I had none…

Arthur just raised his blaster and started to shoot, his blaster shots of course useless against a heavily armed TIE fighter or so we thought as the one Arthur was shooting suddenly exploded in flames as Arthur looked down at his blaster, confused as I. However it wasn't Arthur as our X-Wings flew into view, Ashley of course controlling them as she fired off the laser cannons from my fighter, shredding apart the second TIE as she landed down our fighters.

"Way to go Ashley!" Arthur shouted happily to the droid as she beeped back a "Thank you".

As Ashley landed down the fighters, blaster shots snapped by as the troopers from inside the temple recovered and were now chasing after us as Arthur and I ran to our fighters, climbing up and into the open cockpits as Alex quickly got into his socket in Arthur's X-Wing. Closing the cockpit, I took over the controls and turned on the shields, the troopers' blaster shots now harmlessly being absorbed by my fighter's shields as I lifted up the fighter, preparing to head up and away.

"Lets go home brother." I spoke to Arthur through comms.

"Certainly." Arthur agreed as we blasted off into the atmosphere, through the thick clouds as the troopers' blaster fire trailed off as we headed back into space.

As we prepared for the hyperspace jump back to D'Qar, Ashley was beeping at me about something.

"What is it girl?" I asked the droid as she told me to look as I turned my head to see what Ashley was going on about and… "Arthur, is it just me or are you also seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah…" Arthur said, shocked. "It's a star destroyer, only… it looks different from what I have seen in the history books… It's bigger as well. Alex, Ashley, make sure you snap some images for when we get back and report to the General." Arthur telling the two droids as they answered back with some beeps as Arthur and I focused on finishing up the coordinates for the hyperspace jump.

"Arthur, we got TIE fighters incoming and what looks like missile trails from the star destroyer." I reported as I saw the incoming threats with my eyes.

"Alex, Ashley, you two done?" Arthur asked as he knew we needed to get out of here now as the two droids replied back with a positive "Yes" as I had the coordinates all set for the trip back. "Okay than, Tyler, hyperspace now." Arthur told me as I saw him make the jump as I then pressed the button, just in time as the missiles from the star destroyer were very close to hitting me.

I held my sigh of relief until we reached D'Qar and I knew we were back safe and out of danger as I had to take off my helmet, sweat wetting my head feathers as I felt a little sore.

"Ashley, take over for me will you?" I asked the droid as she took over the final approach down to the base as Arthur and I landed, ground crews coming over as I saw Grandpa Blu as well, with a look of relief on his face, as my fighter touched back down on solid ground, Grandpa Blu came up and greeted me.

"Tyler, glad you're back son." Grandpa Blu smiled.

"Thank you sir, but Arthur needs medical attention right now." I told Grandpa Blu as Arthur heard that, as he landed down next to me as he struggled a little to get out from his cockpit.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Arthur groaned as he almost fell down as Grandpa Blu turned his attention to my brother.

"Arthur, report to the medical bay right no, that's an order." Grandpa Blu said a little sternly as he saw Arthur's injured shoulder.

"But sir, the debriefing…" Arthur began.

"Captain Tyler can take care of that, you need to get your shoulder taken care of if you're going to continue fighting." Grandpa Blu not giving this another thought.

"I got this brother, don't worry." I told Arthur as he was helped by a couple of Resistance soldiers as Arthur went to the medical bay.

"Well, lets not keep the General waiting captain." Grandpa Blu spoke to me as he was sure that Arthur was going to the medical bay.

"Right sir, boy do I have a report to deliver…" I said as I got down from my fighter. "Come on Ashley." I told my droid as she got down from her socket in the fighter and joined me as we headed down to the main part of the base, where General Organa was looking over some things on a holoprojector.

"General." Grandpa Blu addressing the General as he and I saluted, until we were acknowledged.

"Colonel Blu, Captain Tyler." General Organa returning the salute. "Where is Commander Arthur?"

"In the medical bay General, the commander suffered a slight injury, Captain Tyler is here however to deliver the report on the mission he and the commander took." Grandpa Blu announced.

"Well, than by all means, what do you have for me captain, is the First Order using Kyber crystals?" General Organa asked.

"We have no confirmation of that General, the only thing the commander and I found was a probe droid of a new design in the caves, most likely from the First Order." I began. "However we encountered a small party of troopers who came, most likely to scout out the caves, I don't think they were expecting anyone else to be there."

"They're probably just starting to search for more crystals than, if there are any left that is…" General Organa thought out loud as I continued with my report.

"We also encountered something new and most revealing…" I said as I turned to Ashley who was behind me. "Ashley, show the general." I told the droid as she beeped back and plugged into the holoprojector as the images she took of the star destroyer type ship, showed up.

"It's a star destroyer of some kind." I reported.

"So they do have capital ships…" Grandpa Blu wide eyed.

"How many did you two see?" General Organa asked me.

"Just one, but I doubt they have just that one." I answered. "However we also learned they have some defenses against fighters, we saw missiles fire out towards us and almost got us, likely we got into hyperspace just in time."

"Most likely…" General Organa putting a wing to her chin. "And if they do have defenses against fighters, they are more dangerous than Imperial era ships, thank you captain, we'll be sure to pass this information to our allies in the Senate, hopefully with this piece of information, it will help sway more to our cause. You are dismissed, rest up."

"Thank you General." I saluted as the General saluted back as I left with Grandpa Blu as I had one more thing to say…

"Sir, I do have one thing to say…" I spoke to Grandpa Blu.

"Yes captain, what is it?" Grandpa Blu replied.

"Sir, next mission you send Arthur and I, please don't send us to a snowy planet." I requested, half joking as Grandpa Blu laughed as he put a wing on my shoulder.

"I'll try captain, now go see your brother and how he's doing." Grandpa Blu told me as I went to see Arthur and by the time I got to the medical bay, his shoulder was all patched up and would heal with a little time.

As Arthur and I rested up from our mission together, we both wondered now that we knew the First Order was even more powerful than we first thought, how much more difficult the fight will become…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**I hope the wait was worth it and thank you for your patience!**

**See everybird later!**


	28. Taking a Big Step

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So the story trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare came out and let me just say that it might just become the best single player campaign for Call of Duty from the looks of it! Boy was it awesome!**

**Now today I'm not going to do the usual round of the Q and A, because I think I need to remind you all of a few rules for it, the reason being, and I will not name the person, but you know who you are, has forgotten them…**

**So the rules are:**

**1\. All questions must be asked in your reviews and not in PMs, that way everything is in one place and easier for me to organize, I don't have to go digging through several messages for them. The only exception being that if it's a really private question that you don't want the public eye to see.**

**2\. Only ONE question per person per review! This way everyone is paid an equal amount of attention.**

**3\. No questions that are political, involve hatred for others, mature questions, that kind of stuff.**

**And I think those were the only rules I have… So it's really not that much to remember at all and I think it's pretty fair and easy to follow. And well if you don't agree with the rules, than you're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm not changing it!**

**So, moving on from this slightly unpleasant topic…**

* * *

Chapter 28: Taking a Big Step

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

It was a few days after Tyler and I were sent on a mission to Ilum, barely having escaped the First Order and the first clues that the First Order was more powerful than both the New Republic and the Resistance thought before. With the evidence that the First Order was capable of building large ships, presented to the New Republic, the First Order was starting to be seen as a legitimate threat and taken more seriously. Only they debated much more, endlessly in the Senate building on Hosnian Prime, rather than readying the fleet, as Grandpa Blu told us, "Politicians are not soldiers, they don't understand the reality of the situation and while soldiers know to rush into action as soon as possible, politicians love to argue back and forth."

Anyway, Grandpa Blu gave Tyler and I some rest, giving some missions for our other pilots as we both spent a lot of time in the rec room or just maintaining our fighters, but we always made sure to make time to call mom and dad, let them know we both were well and reassure them we would return home one day when this was all over.

"So how's your shoulder son?" Dad asked me as he was looking at my shoulder as Alex was projecting his image and mom's as well.

"Much better dad, boy did it hurt to get shot…" I commented as I moved my shoulder a little, to show mom and dad I could move it without the pain hurting me too much.

"It was worse that we got sent to a frozen wasteland…" Tyler commented as he always been saying that ever since we got back, not letting anyone forget it.

"Try spending at least a year on Hoth son." Mom rolled her eyes. "You would get used to the cold by than and even be thankful for it."

"You sure mom…" Tyler replied. "I still don't know how you and dad did it…"

"Neither do I son, but we did." Dad chuckled, but then got serious. "Anyway, before you ask, the Senate is still debating endlessly on an open declaration of war, I'm sorry to say that your mother and I will not be joining the fight anytime soon."

"It's okay mom and dad, you two already did so much, why do you think we're here?" I smiled.

"That's what I like to hear from my boys." Mom smiled. "I'm proud that you two came into this galaxy, although sometimes I still wish things could be different, however I'm glad you two inherited your father and I's traits."

"Thanks mom." Tyler and I said at the same time.

"Well, your mother and I better get back to our jobs, can't keep our cadets waiting." Dad said. "We love you boys, stay safe."

"And that goes for you too Alex, love you buddy." Mom finished as she turned around in her holographic image to look at her droid given to me.

As Alex shut off the projector from his droid eye, Tyler and I decided to head off to the rec room, to play some Dejarik, in which Tyler has been losing constantly, never getting a hang of the game no matter how hard he tried, even Tally has been winning most of the games with Tyler, which really embarrassed my brother.

"So, ready to lose again brother?" I joked to Tyler.

"Yeah right, I'm going to win most of the games this time, I can feel it." Tyler staying confident in his gaming skills while I rolled my eyes.

So with the game board in between us, Tyler and I sat down and started playing, moving around the holographic projections of different creatures, striking blows and well as usual Tyler ended up losing three games in a row as the third game ended with my rancor smashing his last creature to bits.

"I swear you're cheating…" Tyler complained as he was very sour.

"Man, you're such a cocky pilot and yet bad at a simple broad game, how is that even possible?" I laughed as Alex and Ashley also laughed as well.

"Don't make me replace you Ashley, you're supposed to be on my side." Tyler spoke sternly to the droid.

"Don't blame the droid Tyler, blame yourself." I replied as a new voice joined in.

"So Tyler still on the losing streak?" The voice asked as Tyler and I turned to see Poe, in his flight suit, with his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Hey Poe, I see you're back from your mission to Byss, how was it?" I asked.

"Not too exciting, we only encountered light enemy force and achieve our objectives." Poe answered as he took a seat. "Still wondering when we're going to tackle something bigger, or at least have a bigger battle than what we have been doing so far."

"One day we will, I'm sure." I replied as I reset the game board.

"Yeah and when that day comes, we'll be ready and make the First Order run with their tails behind their backs." Tyler expressed his eagerness.

Little did I know that soon enough we would get that wish, although it would not go as Tyler thought it will…

**A Few Weeks Later…**

As the New Republic Senate debated on and on, we did get a little more support in the form of a handful of small ships, several corvettes and frigates to help provide proper organization and leadership for bigger missions that involve more than just a few pilots and that time came as Tyler, Poe, and I were called to attend a briefing for a new mission as there were several other officers present, of course including Grandpa Blu.

"Alright everyone, this mission is of vital importance." General Organa started as everyone of high rank that would take part in the mission was present. "We have received a distress call from the mining colony on Hays Minor in the Otomok system, the First Order has been forcing the people there to mine the resources for their war machine, but for the past few days now they have been gone and only the people down there remain, we're going to help them move to another, more safer world, Colonel Blu." General Organa letting Grandpa Blu take over the briefing.

"We will be taking two of the corvettes, some transports, as well as Black and Blue squadrons to provide escort." Grandpa Blu started. "I will be leading the operation from the Valiant, one of the corvettes. Black Squadron, you will be escorting the transports down to the surface to extract any survivors while Blue Squadron stays up with the corvettes in case any trouble shows up, any questions?"

"You're actually going on this mission sir?" I asked.

"Indeed I am Commnder Arthur, you expected me to stay here all the time?" Grandpa Blu winking at me quickly. "Anymore questions?" Grandpa Blu asked, of there was none.

"Get to your ships than and be ready within two hours." General Organa finishing up. "May the Force be with you all."

So as everyone left to get ready, Tyler and I got our pilots up and told them the mission as they prepared for the operation, refueling their fighters and making sure all systems were in working condition. As it was time to commence the operation, Tyler and I climbed into our cockpits, turning on our engines as I got on comms to the whole squadron.

"Alright Blue Squadron, play your part and this mission will go smoothly and you'll be back in no time." I spoke.

"Copy that sir." Tyler replied as I got replies back from the rest of the squadron as I got the go ahead from the ground crews, turning up the engines to full power as I lifted off and climbed through the atmosphere, followed by the rest of the squadron, with Poe and Black Squadron flying alongside us.

As we got into space, we could see the two corvettes, CR 90s, old ships from the past war, ready with the transports docked underneath them as the two fighter squadrons took up formation around the two larger ships. As everyone was set and ready to go, Grandpa Blu's voice entered through comms.

"To all ships, ready to go into hyperspace in three, two…" Grandpa Blu's voice said as I saw the two corvettes start to make the jump as I myself pressed the button as we all entered hyperspace.

Coming out of hyperspace after a trip of a few hours, of which I took a nap to rest up and be refreshed for the operation, we arrived nearby Hays Minor… The planet didn't look good, it was an icy world like Ilum, only this world seemed more populated and broken as there were visible dark spots on the surface, evidence of stripmining. Luckily it wasn't the job of Blue Squadron to join in on the evacuation , I didn't wish to know what the survivors, if there were any, have been going through. There wasn't much time to think about that as Grandpa Blu's voice cut in again.

"Okay Black Squadron, begin the operation, escort the transports down there and see if you can find anyone and bring them back." Grandpa Blu ordered as I heard Poe reply, "Copy that" through comms as I saw his squadron break off and join the transports undocking from the corvettes. "Blue Squadron, take up a defensive formation around the corvettes and keep your scanners active for any approaching contacts."

"Yes sir." I acknowledged as I relayed the order back to Blue Squadron as the squadron broke off into pairs, circling around the CR 90s, keeping watch in case the First Order decided to show up.

And well so far there was nothing as Poe sent back updates on the progress of the evacuation, but there were more survivors than expected and so it would take several trips back and forth to bring all of them. Which meant more time spent here and a greater chance that we would still be here if the First Order showed up.

"I don't like this…" I told Tyler as he was flying alongside me as we made what felt like our tenth complete circle around the perimeter. "This feels too easy."

"Oh come on brother, you should enjoy it while it lasts, we're lucky the First Order hasn't shown up yet, at this pace we'll be out of here pretty soon." Tyler explained as he felt relieved, not that I blamed him, I mean Tyler and I did have a chance encounter with the First Order on Ilum.

"Okay, seems like we have the last survivors onboard the transports and finished sweeping the colony for any signs that we missed any." Poe's voice entered through comms. "Coming back up."

"Copy that Black Leader, well done." Grandpa Blu's voice replied as I rolled my eyes as I now I wished it was blue Squadron's job to go down there so Grandpa Blu could say that to me.

As I saw Black Squadron, in a defensive formation around the group of transports, exit Hays Minor's atmosphere and back into space, things went very wrong right away…

"What the hell!?" I shouted as a barrage of green laser fire lit up my cockpit view as a massive hull of a warship came from above as I quickly moved, twisting and turning as I made myself a difficult target.

Refocusing and keeping my nerves intact, I saw the rest of Blue Squadron take evasive action as I saw one of the corvettes being targeted as turbolasers impacted the much smaller ship's shields, breaking through as fires shot out and huge holes opened up into space, the corvette's crew being ejected out into space as they die quickly, their lifeless bodies floating off into space as the corvette itself exploded. I really hoped in the Force it wasn't where Grandpa Blu was and luckily it wasn't as I saw the other corvette being dragged against its will towards the ambushing star destroyer.

"To all remaining forces, retreat!" Grandpa Blu's voice shouted out. "We are being pulled by a tractor beam here and have no means of escape, take the transports and get out of here!"

"Sir, we can't just leave you…" I started as Grandpa Blu's voice came back strong and trying very hard to not sound emotional…

"That's an order Blue Leader!" Grandpa Blu shouted. "Run!"

I had to make a quick decision, but there was no other option for me, Grandpa Blu is like family to Tyler and I, for him to be captured by the First Order…

"Poe, come in…" I turned on comms.

"Yes Arthur?" Poe asked.

"Get the transports out of here and back to base, I'm staying with Blue Squadron to free Colonel Blu and his ship." I resigned myself to facing a court martial or even possibly death to save Grandpa Blu…

* * *

**So part of this chapter might sound familiar…**

**Well if you remember from The Last Jedi, Rose explained what happened to Finn while the two were in Canto Bight, telling Finn how much she hated the First Order because of what they did to her world. And I decided to explain how that went down in my own version and how Rose, even thought I wouldn't really introduce her, at least not yet, came into the Resistance.**

**And with that said…**

**See everybird later!**


	29. Lives for a Life

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I should have held posting the last chapter because shortly after a new trailer popped up for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order! And man was it awesome! I can already tell it's going to be one of the best Star Wars games made so far!**

**So I guess this ties to today's question and that is…**

**What color would you like your own lightsaber to be?**

**Me: I would have to go with the bright blue of Anakin's lightsaber or the white color of Ashoka's lightsabers from Star Wars Rebels.**

**Moving on to today's questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Do you think you'll continue the story "a small chance"?"**

**Me: To be honest I don't know right now, I have many other ideas to do.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Have you ever seen a movie that you thought you wouldn't enjoy, but then loved it in the end?"**

**Me: I think I will have to say The Maze Runner, didn't think I would enjoy it because it's like one of those movies my sister would enjoy and we have very different tastes in movies, but saw the first one and I loved it! And I'm very glad that The Death Cure eventually came out after its delay.**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Do you think you might write a Batman story in the future, involving your OC Alex?"**

**Me: Okay, simple answer here… No.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Lives for a Life

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

I knew right away that when Arthur's voice came over on comms and he told the squadron that if they wanted to run, they could, but he was staying, I knew I was going to stay even without Arthur telling me. I wasn't going to allow Grandpa Blu to be interrogated and tortured by the First Order, at least not without a fight first, as I opened my wings into attack position, answers from the rest of the squadron came in as they were all going to stay.

"So what's the plan brother?" I asked as I saw Grandpa Blu's being pulled ever more closer to the star destroyer.

Before Arthur could answer back, an angry voice greeted my comms as it was Grandpa Blu's…

"Blue Squadron, I gave you a direct order to retreat!" Grandpa Blu's voice cut in as Arthur answered back.

"With all due respect sir, no." Arthur answered calmly. "We're getting you and everyone on that ship out of here."

"You can court martial us when we get back sir if you like, all of us, we know what we all signed up for when we joined the Resistance." I added as I redirected comms to only talk to my brother. "So brother, how are we going to do this?" I asked as I noticed the star destroyer, as well as pulling the much smaller corvette towards it, also fired off volleys of turbolaser fire on Hays Minor's surface, intent on destroying the colony, luckily we managed to get the occupants out, well before half of them were vaporized when the other CR 90 blew up…

"Alex thinks he located the tractor beam projectors and looking at it visually, I can pinpoint the location of them…" Arthur thought. "We just need to destroy them and then the corvette can escape and jump to hyperspace."

"Sounds easy enough, but I think they finally noticed us…" I said as I saw streaks of missiles fire out, rocketing towards us. "Blue Squadron, take evasive action!" I yelled, before Arthur could say it as I twisted and spun my fighter around as the squadron broke off into their pairs.

"Blue Squadron, bait those missiles, make them fly into each other's crosshairs to take them out!" Arthur shouted. "Come on Tyler, lets get to work."

"Copy that, lead the way." I replied back as Arthur sped up as I followed his lead.

Looking around, I could see the squadron desperately try to shake off the missiles as I saw others use any moment they could to try and shoot the missiles on their flight, some shots missed, others impacted as a few explosions from the missiles lit up the blackness of space. However, despite how skillful and fast we were moving, some missiles caught up to their targets…

"Blue Eight, hurry up, bait that missile already!" I shouted into comms as I noticed one of the X-Wings, with eight blue stripes on his wings, try to lose a couple of missiles on his tail.

"I'm trying!" Blue Eight shouted back. "They're too fast, I'm not going to be able to…" Blue Eight's last words spoke as I saw the missiles impacted his fighter, shredding it to pieces as I heard the pilot scream out before his comm line became silent…

"There's nothing we can do for him Tyler, come on." Arthur spoke to me as a new voice entered through.

"Blue Leader, I'm having trouble over here!" Tally's voice came in. "I lost my wing partner and I got several missiles on me!"

"Hang on Tally, we're coming!" I shouted as I sped up, passing my brother as I spoke to Ashley. "Ashley, quick, pinpoint Blue Three's location!" I told the droid as she took only a couple of seconds before she got it and I looked to see Tally alone with three missiles hot on her.

Tightening my grip on the trigger, I fired off burst after burst of red laser fire, watching as my shots found their mark, hitting one of them as the explosion caused the other two to go off in a spectacular show.

"Yeah, take that!" I shouted out loud as I spoke to Tally. "You're all clear Blue Three."

"Thanks sir, that was a close one." Tally thanked me as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice going brother, although you could have waited for me." Arthur replied back as I chuckled before getting back to reality.

"Looks like they stopped firing missiles at us." I took note as I saw that the corvette was trying its hardest to resist being pulled against its will, to no avail, but at least it was buying time for us to try and knock out the tractor beams. "But we lost Blues Four, Eight, and Eleventh…" I read as Ashley gave me the status of the squadron.

"Well lets hope we don't lose anymore, Alex is reading multiple contacts coming from the destroyer's hangars…" Arthur replied as I saw a mass of black and silver dots come out of the destroyer's hangars and came towards us like a swarm of insects.

"Still think staying was a good idea brother?" I teased in the serious situation we were all in.

"Not the time for jokes Tyler…" Arthur snapped back at me as he got on comms to the whole squadron or well those of us still here… "Blue Squadron, all shields froward, try not to separate too much, and if you have an opening for the tractor beams, take it." Arthur issued out orders as the TIEs came within firing range of us, spraying their green lasers at us, hitting our shields as I dodged out of the way.

"Watch my back Ashley and keep your head down." I told the droid riding behind me as she beeped back at me very cooly, reminding me she has been under fire plenty of times already and was used to it.

Following Arthur, we chased after a couple of TIEs as their rear gunners shot at us, but we made sure to keep our fighters twisting and turning every so often, to make ourselves difficult targets as I waited for the right moment to fire. Dipping down a little, I then angled my fighter upwards, shooting my lasers at the bottom of the cockpit as the red lasers pierced through and back out on the top, exploding the fighter as the wings spun off before losing their momentum and drifting off.

"Nice shooting brother!" Arthur commented as I saw him turn his target into scrap metal as well, coming in from a 45 degree angle, his shots piercing through the wings as the TIE lost power because of that, slowing down as Arthur went for the kill, spraying more shots into the ball cockpit and finishing off his target.

"Blue Leader, I got three of them on my tail!" Blue Ten's voice came shouting in as I saw her fighter being chased down by three TIEs, eager to not lose her as she tried shaking them off as Tally's voice then cut in.

"Blue Leader, I'm seeing a gap in the TIE screen to the tractor beams." Tally reported as she sounded like she was busy chasing her own target.

"I copy Blue Three, Tyler, go help Blue Ten, I got the tractor beams." Arthur told me.

"Copy that." I replied as I split off from Arthur and pinpointed Blue Ten's location, seeing her just hanging on as I locked onto the closet TIE to me before sending off several bursts of fire, turning that TIE into debris as I quickly locked onto a second TIE and before the second one could react, he too was quickly done.

However the last TIE was persistent and took evasive action, not able to get a solid lock on him as the TIE still managed to keep pace with his own target while avoiding me. And things got more difficult as Ashley beeped to me that a TIE was behind us as I saw the green lasers fly past my cockpit, putting more power to the read shields, I told Ashley to handle him with the rotating underslung blaster cannon that was held inside the belly of the fighter, an improvement over the X-Wings mom and dad had because it provided some means of rear protection. However Arthur and I have yet to figure out how to use them for the squadron, but I knew Ashley was experienced enough to get the job done as I focused on the TIE chasing down Blue Ten.

As I tried getting the TIE I was chasing into my crosshairs, he kept making me lose my lock as Ashley got the blaster cannon out and started shooting back at the TIE chasing us.

"Come on Ashley, get him!" I told the droid as she beeped back at me to be patient as she zeroed in her shots, eventually finding her mark as the blaster cannon's shots hit the TIE, destroying our attacker, but it was too late for Blue Ten.

As I looked back at where Blue Ten was, the TIE chasing her got through her shielding and the shots burned through the back of the X-Wing before reaching the cockpit, filling it with flames as the X-Wing itself then exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"Blue Ten no!" I shouted as I quickly wiped away any tears with a wing before I became angry and this time managed to get a solid lock on the TIE that just killed Blue Ten, finally blowing him up.

"Tyler, come in, you still there?" Arthur asked. "Did you save Blue Ten?"

"No…" I answered back. "What about the tractor beams? Did you get them?"

"I'm having difficulty, I had to fight off a couple of TIEs and dodge the destroyer's defenses, only manage to get off a couple of torpedoes, but they didn't punch through the shields round the tractor beam station…" Arthur answered. "I think we have to get out of here, there's nothing more we can…"

"Blue Leader, this is Black Leader, I hope we didn't miss the party." Poe's voice cut in as I looked to see a dozen black colored X-Wings appear out of hyperspace and join in.

"Poe, I told you to get the transports out of here." Arthur snapped back.

"Don't worry, they're safe and heading back, you think I would leave you here alone?" Poe chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you came, we can surely use some help." Arthur joked back as I rolled my eyes because Arthur snapped at me earlier for making a joke.

"Copy that, coming in." Poe replied as he led his full squadron of black colored fighters into the fray, surprising the TIEs as they now seemed to blow up everywhere, creating a display of explosions that surely angered those up on the destroyer's bridge.

As Poe and his squadron cut a path through, everyone who had an angle on the tractor beams fired off their proton torpedoes, the missiles streaking towards their target in waves as the fist wave of missiles impacted and weakened the shields around that area as the second wave of torpedoes got through the wrecked havoc on that area of the destroyer as the corvette seemed to lunge downward a little, free from the pull of the beams.

"Black and Blue Squadrons, we are free, everyone head to the back of the destroyer and lets get out of here!" Grandpa Blu's voice cut in as he turned on comms to only Arthur and I. "And boys!"

I expected the worst, being told that we would face a court martial and ben stripped of our ranks and leadership of Blue Squadron, but Grandpa Blu told us the exact opposite of what we expected.

"Thank you for staying and getting us out." Grandpa Blu's voice going to his softer side as I had to smile.

"You're welcome sir." I replied as the star destroyer tried to turn to bring its turbolasers against the corvette, but before it could the ship jumped into hyperspace as the remaining X-Wings also joined in as I hit the button and saw the blackness of space turn into the dark blue tunnel, the destroyer uselessly firing away a few volleys into the emptiness of space as we made our escape and a close one at that too.

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it off on there!**

**There's much to say at the moment, other than we are getting closer and closer to the events in The Force Awakens!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	30. A Nice Reunion

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Now before we get to today's questions, this chapter and probably part of the next chapter will be based on the very beginning of Star Wars Resistance!**

**And now onto today's question, which is…**

**Who is your most favorite clone trooper?**

**Me: I will have to go with Captain Rex, the most faithful and devoted trooper in my opinion, but knew right from wrong, like in the Umbaran story arc when he was faced with the difficult decisions on who to listen to, his fellow clone brothers or General Krell. And Rex was one of the few Clones who disobeyed Order 66 and fought with the Rebellion, as shown in Star Wars Rebels, and if you paid close attention, he was actually part of the team that went ahead to destroy the shield generator in Return of the Jedi.**

**Now moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Did you know that there are LGBT Star Wars characters in both the Star Wars Legends/Expanded universe and Star Wars: The knights of the Old Republic video game (the first one)?**

**Me: Well no, I actually did not, thank you for that little bit of information.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Besides Blu and Linda, or Sunset and Ray, can you name any 'Pet and Caretaker' pairs that you would consider your favorite?"**

**Me: This might actually come as a surprise, but I think my most favorite would have to be Ethan and Bailey from the movie A Dog's Purpose, one of the most heartfelt movies I have ever seen, it's still hard for me to go through it again and not cry at least once!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What do you think or expect will happen from the story I'll write soon?"**

**Me: Well I don't know, to be honest I haven't really been following up on that.**

* * *

Chapter 30: A "Nice" Reunion

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Months have passed since the debacle at Hays Minor with the First Order ambushing us and nearly capturing one of the top commanders in the Resistance, Grandpa Blu. However the Resistance managed to recover its losses and has even gained another squadron of fighters ready for active duty, Red Squadron, named after the famed squadron that destroyed the first Death Star. If the First Order thought we would be scared after our failure, well no, we still flew missions, delivering much needed evidence to our allies in the New Republic Senate, who were pushed more and more towards direct action in confronting the First Order and hopefully put a stop to them.

And that brought Tyler and I to a new mission that Grandpa Blu had for us one day…

"Looks like you're slowing down these days brother, what's wrong?" I teased as I flew through the asteroid ring around D'Qar, racing with my brother as we were out flying to keep our skills up. "Come on, I thought you loved winning these races."

"Hey, I still do, but it's not my fault that you're getting more and more determined each time we do this." Tyler answered as I chuckled while looking slightly back to see Tyler trying very hard to keep up with me as I kept giving little engine boosts to toy with Tyler at the times when he would pass me, which of course I knew he was very annoyed by.

Of course fun times soon enough have to end as Alex informed me that there was an incoming message from the base, which I told the droid to put through.

"Commander Arthur." Grandpa Blu's voice came through. "I hope I'm not disturbing the fun you and your brother are having." Grandpa Blu asked me in a lighthearted tone.

"No sir." I answered back while smiling. "I take it we're needed back at base."

"The sooner you get here, the better commander, I'll be in the command center waiting for you." Grandpa Blu told me.

"Copy that sir." I said as I got on comms to Tyler. "Come on Tyler, fun's over, Grandpa Blu needs us back at base."

"Fine, but don't think I would't get a rematch when we get back." Tyler replied.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't want one." I chuckled as I steered my fighter out of the asteroid ring, back to the surface, Tyler following me.

As Tyler and I landed down on the landing pads outside the base, we climbed down the ladders brought over by the ground crew as they got to work refueling our fighters. With our helmets tucked underneath our wings, we made our way inside the main part of the base, finding Grandpa Blu with General Organa by one of the holographic tables. As we arrived, Tyler and I saluted with the wing that wasn't holding onto the helmets, as Grandpa Blu and the general saluted back.

"Alright boys, this is going to be a simple intel recovery mission, nothing too fancy or complicated." Grandpa Blu started.

"You two will fly to neutral space here at these coordinates, where you will meet up with a group of fighters from the New Republic fleet." General Organa continued as she put up a map of the area we would go to. "The New Republic has some intel about the First Order that we desperately need and could use for future operations."

"When you reach the destination, the leader of the group will transfer the data from his droid to Alex and than you return right away." Grandpa Blu finished. "If there is any trouble, I will have Blue Three and her wing partner as well as me in the Valiant ready to jump in and help, any questions?"

"Who exactly are we meeting sir?" I asked.

"The leader of Blue Squadron, your old commander." Grandpa Blu answered.

"Commander Felipe?" I smiled as I tried very hard to contain my excitement.

"Yes commander, I thought you would be happy to take on this task if you knew that fact." Grandpa Blu smiled back.

"Yes sir, Captain Tyler and I will leave as soon as possible." I saluted before Tyler and I would leave to get ready.

As Tyler and I left the base, walking back to our fighters, we were both very eager to get going to see Uncle Felipe again, it has been way too long since we last seen him. The last time we saw Uncle Felipe was when he gave us our extended leave after our first encounter with the First Order, in which Tyler almost was gone as a result. As our fighters were all fueled up and ready to go, getting the "All clear" from the ground crews, Tyler and I lifted off, back into space as we set up the coordinates we needed to go to for the meeting as we entered hyperspace. As all we could do was sit back and relax until we arrived, Tyler started up a conversation.

"So, you think Uncle Felipe will be happy to see us?" Tyler asked me.

"I have no doubt that he's looking froward to it, that is if he knows we're the ones he's meeting to deliver the intel we need." I answered. "Although I worry if he may be a little upset at us that we joined the Resistance instead of staying in his squadron."

"Maybe, but I don't think he will be, and even if he is, we did what we thought is right brother, no one can argue with that." Tyler reminded me.

"And I thought I was the more mature sounding one…" I joked.

"Very funny brother…" Tyler replied and I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me as I heard Ashley beep in laughter through comms.

As the trip still took time, Tyler and I took naps in order to stay refreshed as Alex let me know when we arrived, opening my eyes as my fighter came out of hyperspace, a second later followed by Tyler, who appeared besides me. We expected to find the group of fighters waiting for us, ready to transfer the intel they had. What we didn't expect to see was three T-85 X-Wings flying at full speed away from a rather strange looking TIE fighter.

"Well, does this count as trouble?" Tyler asked me as the strange looking TIE fighter, which looked more like a TIE interceptor and was colored with red and black unlike the normal TIE fighters we have encountered, was chasing the three T-85s, keeping up with its barrage of green laser blasts as the T-85s weaved and dodged the fire, but unable to lose their attacker, which luckily was not alerted to the presence of Tyler and I.

"Come on Tyler, we can handle one fighter ourselves, lets not call for the backup just yet." I told my brother as I took the flight stick and pushed the engines, Tyler following me.

As I got closer, I could see two of the T-85s close up their wings while one of them did a quick 180 degree turn to face the incoming TIE, stopping as the other two made the jump to hyperspace. As the last T-85 stood its ground, it began firing off its laser cannons, however missing as the TIE returned the fire, catching one of the fighter's engines as fire and smoke blew out.

As the fighter began to drift freely, having lost engine power, the TIE came back around to finish off its target, shooting a couple of missiles from between its wings. The missiles streaking towards its target as I gripped the trigger and waited until I got within range and as I got within range, shooting my laser cannons, Tyler and I managed to shoot the missiles before they impacted the T-85. Flying from below the pilot's view we flew upward in front of the damaged fighter, letting the pilot know he wasn't alone.

"Took you Resistance pilots to show up already, I was worried we got the wrong coordinates." The pilot's voice entered through comms as the voice was all too familiar.

"Uncle Felipe is that you?" I asked, surprised he was the one who stayed behind.

"Arthur?" Uncle Felipe's voice came back, relieved. "So you're the one I'm delivering this intel to, must be important to attract some unwanted attention."

"Just stay tight Uncle Felipe, Tyler and I will handle whoever this TIE pilot is." I replied back as I asked Alex to pinpoint the TIE's location, which wasn't necessary as the TIE soon enough came in from behind us, once again spraying its green lasers at us.

If Tyler and I thought it would be easy to handle one TIE, it wasn't… Clearly whoever was piloting this strange looking TIE was an Ace and a very good one because he kept pace with us as we avoided his fire, twisting and turning as Tyler and I tried to split up, but it was useless as the TIE would very easily pick one of us off and then come for the other. It was fortunate that Tyler and I were experienced enough to at least not get shot down right away as we tried thinking of fancy options for us to try and do and get out of our predicament. However it wasn't Tyler and I who came up with the solution, but Uncle Felipe as his voice came through on my comm unit.

"Arthur, come in." Uncle Felipe's voice speaking to me.

"A little busy here Uncle Felipe." I replied as I felt a little shake near my fighter, a near miss of a shot that burst next to one of my wings.

"I have an idea, bring him to me." Uncle Felipe continuing. "I got a surprise."

Deciding to listen to Uncle Felipe, I let Tyler know the plan as I spotted Uncle Felipe's fighter ready and in position as I turned my fighter around, Tyler following me as we flew right towards Uncle Felipe's fighter, trying to hide his ship from the view of the pursuing TIE as best we can. I waited until the last moment, holding my grip on the flight stick as Uncle Felipe's fighter came closer and closer.

"Tyler, pull up now!" I shouted as I pulled the flight stick as far as it would go, pulling up sharply as the TIE Ace was caught by surprise as he was met by several bursts of red laser fire from Uncle Felipe's fighter, the TIE Ace pulling up himself to avoid the fire, but was too late as one of the shots impacted the bottom of the ball cockpit, short circuiting the TIE's systems as he tumbled wildly out of control for a little, right past Uncle Felipe's cockpit.

"Lets get him brother!" Tyler shouted happily to me as I saw Tyler fly towards the TIE Ace, who quickly regained control of his fighter and was leaving the action zone.

Now the predator has become the prey as I saw Tyler fire off his lasers at the TIE as he gave chase, not letting the TIE escape his crosshairs, flying to join Tyler in the pursuit, the TIE Ace made the smart decision to give up as he made the jump to hyperspace, escaping to fight another day himself. With the space clear of enemies, I told Tyler to fly back to Uncle Felipe's position as we flew back to make sure our old commander was alright.

"You okay sir?" I asked Uncle Felipe.

"I'm alright Arthur, thanks for the help boys, you two put up quite a chase for him." Uncle Felipe replied back happily.

"Now, lets get your fighter on board and we can patch it up." I told Uncle Felipe.

"How?" Uncle Felipe questioned as the Valiant, with two escorting fighters appeared out of hyperspace, the corvette casting its shadow over Uncle Felipe's fighter as it got a tractor beam lock on him.

"That's how." I answered as I saw the underbelly of the corvette open up as Uncle Felipe's fighter was brought inside as Tyler and I docked with the corvette on the docking ports on either side of the hull.

* * *

A**nd I'll end it off on there!**

**Yes, I'm making you wait to see the actual reunion between the three, as well as Blu and Felipe meeting each other! But hey, at least you enjoyed some action of the boys fighting a First Order Ace!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	31. Catching Up

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I decided on some changes for the rest of the year…**

**I decided to not get back to The Adventures of Daring Jewel for this year, because I really need to focus on getting as much of this story done as possible before the Rise of Skywalker. However I will still do my Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas one shots and/or short stories, so that is still happening!**

**And speaking of this story, after this chapter there will be one more mission for the boys, which will cover one or two chapters and than there will be one, maybe two chapters, which lead up to the events in The Force Awakens. So we're almost there everyone! Again, since there will be events from The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, there will be spoilers of course, so if you do have the time, please watch the movies, or at least read up on the events, you can find the info easily by going to Wookieepedia, which is the wikia for Star Wars!**

**Also, if you don't remember, Star Wars Resistance came back today and I saw the first episode of the new season and it was great! I can't wait to see what's in store next!**

**Anyway, moving on to today's question…**

**What would you do if you suddenly found yourself in a dark alley and you hear heavy breathing as on the other end a red colored blade ignites and you see a figure dressed completely in black?**

**And on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Also, at what time in Star Wars history, do you intend for your Star Wars: Knights of the old republic story to take place and what are the current ideas for what could happen in that story as well as who are the main characters for the story?**

**Me: Again, as I have explained I have no other Star Wars stories currently planned for the future, especially since I have other ideas that are not Star Wars related.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If you wanted to remake your Rio/Star Wars universe into your own version of the Old Republic story, which Rio characters would you want to use the most (not including your OCs)?"**

**Me: Well maybe I would use Nigel as Darth Malgus, Jewel as Satele Shan, and Eduardo as Kao Cen Darach, who is Satele's master, but as I explained before, not planning anything related to that time period currently.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Do you remember when Yoda and Sidious were fighting? What do you think will happen if the senate was there seeing Yoda and Sidious fighting each other?"**

**Me: Well if you're referring to that scene in Revenge of the Sith, I'm not sure what they would think at first, but I guess they would know the truth since Sidious clearly has his red lightsaber out.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Catching Up

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With my fighter docked securely to the docking ring, I checked the pressure before I would open my cockpit, to make sure I had air to breathe before leaving my fighter. Once I confirmed that fact, I got out to go join my brother, to see Uncle Felipe after so long.

"Be right back Ashley, make sure you keep scanning just in case any First Order ships show up." I told the droid as I got back a positive beep from her.

Going through the hatches into the larger corvette, I walked through the passageways as I saw Arthur coming out from the other side of the ship. As we joined up, we headed off towards the lower areas of the corvette as we opened a door which led to the small hangar housing Uncle Felipe's fighter. Uncle Felipe's fighter, while not badly damaged was still in bad shape as Arthur and I had to wave our wings in front of our faces as we coughed a little, met by black smoke blowing past.

"Well could be worse." I commented as Uncle Felipe heard us.

"Yeah, I would have been a goner if you two didn't show up." Uncle Felipe's voice replied as our vision cleared up enough to see the older Scarlet stand in front of us.

"Commander Felipe." Arthur spoke as he saluted.

"Now, now, knock it off boys." Uncle Felipe chuckled as he opened his wings for a hug, of which Arthur and I were happy to oblige. "It's good to see you two again."

"Likewise Uncle." I agreed as we hugged for a solid minute before breaking it.

"So, I hear you two have been put in charge of the Resistance's Blue Squadron, a great decision if I may say so, I can't think of anyone else to lead a squadron, well other than…" Uncle Felipe started as a new voice joined in.

"Me." Grandpa Blu's voice interrupted as now the three of us turned at attention to the newcomer here as Grandpa Blu walked past Arthur and I to Uncle Felipe. "Commander Felipe."

"Sir." Uncle Felipe a bit nervous to face his own old commander. "I hear you received a promotion to Colonel, about time if you ask me."

Grandpa Blu didn't say anything in return, only taking a step further, much closer to Felipe, the two only a few inches apart, I was rather a little confused about Grandpa Blu, but that changed as Grandpa Blu quickly smiled before hugging Uncle Felipe.

"It's good to see you my friend well and in one piece." Grandpa Blu said happily.

"Well I wouldn't be if it wasn't for these two." Uncle Felipe talking about Arthur and I as we blushed a little. "It's good to see you too sir."

As the two separated from their embrace, Uncle Felipe remembered the real reason why he was here as he went to his cockpit and returned with a disk, the intel he was delivering.

"The intel I was ordered to give to the Resistance, must be valuable if an Ace came after us." Uncle Felipe handing it out as Grandpa Blu took it.

"You're lucky a whole Star Destroyer wasn't sent instead." Grandpa Blu replied as he took the disk and turned to us as he handed the disk to Arthur. "Commander, captain, transmit the intel to General Organa and report to her, I will stay here with Commander Felipe and make sure his fighter gets patched up." Grandpa Blu told us as we knew he wanted to catch up with Uncle Felipe too.

"Yes sir." Arthur saluted as he took the disk. "Come on Tyler, lets go report on what happened to the general."

As we left the hangar room in the corvette, leaving Grandpa Blu and Uncle Felipe to work on fixing up Felipe's fighter, we headed off to one of the rooms which had a holographic table in the middle. Arthur punched in the frequency for the base back on D'Qar as we waited for an answer as General Organa herself appeared, but was expecting someone else…

"Colonel Blu, is everything alright…" General Organa stopped as she saw Arthur and I instead. "Oh, Commander Arthur, Captain Tyler, where is Colonel Blu?"

"He's with the pilot who delivered the intel General." Arthur answered. "He sent us to report to you."

"Very well, do you have the intel?" General Organa asking politely.

"Yes General, transmitting it now." Arthur replied as he inserted the disk into one of the ports on the table's side, pressing the button which would send the data back to the base.

"Getting it commander." General Organa confirming as she nodded to someone off screen before returning her attention to us. "So was there any mishaps?"

"Well General…" Arthur began, but not knowing how to explain everything exactly as I stepped up.

"We encountered a First Order Ace general." I began. "When we arrived, a strange looking red and black TIE fighter was chasing the group we were meeting, luckily two of them managed to escape, but one stayed back hold off the Ace."

"Yes and that's when the captain and I flew in and with the help of the pilot who stayed behind, we managed to disable the TIE, but he escaped before we could get him." Arthur explaining what happened next. "The pilot who stayed behind got his fighter damaged, so we brought him inside the Valiant to patch up his fighter."

"Well, not so sure how the New Republic Senate would feel about a pilot from the navy interacting with Resistance members…" General Organa putting a wing to her chin. "But I understand your decision to bring him in, just make sure once that pilot's fighter is repaired you leave as soon as possible back to base, can't risk the First Order showing up if that Ace called for backup of his own. Thank you for the report, commander, captain."

"Thank you general." Arthur replied as we both saluted, the general returning it before her holographic image disappeared and Arthur and I could relax.

"What was that about brother, stopping all of a sudden?" I teased Arthur as I playfully slapped his back.

"Sorry, got a little nervous reporting to the general myself without having Grandpa Blu around." Arthur blushed. "Anyway, we should head on back to see how things are going with Uncle's Felipe's fighter and see if we can help at all."

"Copy that." I replied as we headed back to the small hangar room, where Grandpa Blu and Uncle Felipe were hard at work fixing up the fighter, while catching up on things, talking more normally, like they were on leave or something, they didn't even notice us, that is until Arthur cleared his throat.

"Oh commander, captain!" Grandpa Blu taking notice now. "Finished reporting to the general?"

"Yes sir and she advised us to head back to base in case the First Order decides to come." Arthur answered.

"Well than we could surely use some more help boys." Uncle Felipe smiled as he invited us too. "Grab some tools and get working."

"Yes sir." Arthur and I both replied at the same time as we joined in on the effort.

And in no time Uncle Felipe's fighter was back to a normal condition, he could at least make it through a hyperspace jump back to the New Republic fleet where he could get some proper repairs done. Of course he couldn't just leave, not without saying bye to us first.

"Alright than, seems everything is good to go for now." Uncle Felipe wiping his forehead full of sweat. "Thanks for taking me in for some temporary repairs at the risk of the First Order showing up."

"Think nothing of it Felipe, you would do the same for any of us." Grandpa Blu smiled.

"And it's great to see you too Uncle Felipe." I added.

"Yeah, we hardly ever see you anymore." Arthur smiling as we then enjoyed a hug with him.

"You know I sometimes wish you boys were still with me in Blue Squadron, the pilots under my command could learn a thing or two from you boys." Uncle Felipe telling us.

"Well, maybe when this is all over, we'll come back and rejoin Blue Squadron under your command." Arthur replied.

"Or maybe even take charge." I joked.

"We'll see boys." Uncle Felipe chuckled. "Well, I better get going, my pilots are probably very concerned about me." Uncle Felipe putting on his helmet as he told his droid to start up the engines, which began to hum to life.

As we said our final goodbyes, Grandpa Blu, Arthur, and I left the hangar room, making sure to lock the door, making sure no air pressure would escape as Felipe climbed into his cockpit before closing it and the hangar itself opened to let Felipe's fighter back out into space. As Arthur and I headed off to a window, we saw Felipe's fighter get clear of us before he made the jump to hyperspace, his fighter disappearing from view as he made his way back.

With Felipe gone, it was time for us to head back to D'Qar ourselves as Arthur and I headed back to our own fighters, climbing into our cockpits as we undocked from the corvette, setting up the hyperspace coordinates. As we got confirmation from Grandpa Blu to make the jump, we hit the buttons and were on our way back.

Back on base, as soon as we landed, Arthur and I decided to take a nap for awhile, resting up from our mission to be refreshed. As we woke up, it was actually getting late in the day, with nothing else to do, we decided to get a hot meal before we headed back to our quarters, once there we agreed to call mom and dad as we got Ashley to get them.

As our parents' image projected from Ashley's droid eye, they were not smiling as much as expected.

"Mom, dad." I started.

"Boys." Our mom started as Arthur and I looked at each other, confused by the tone in our mother's voice.

"So, you two went on any exciting missions lately?" Dad asked in the same tone as mom's.

"Well funny that you should mention that, you see we just recently came back from a simple intel recovery mission, Uncle Felipe was actually the one who delivered it to us." Arthur started.

"And by simple, does that include fighting an Ace?" Mom revealing as Arthur and I were a little shocked.

"How do you know?" I asked slowly.

"Your Uncle Felipe actually stopped by for a quick visit, told us that you two came just in time to save his neck." Mom explained, making her smile bigger.

"But we didn't manage to get him…" Arthur expressing his disappointment, feeling like mom and dad wouldn't be proud of us because we didn't claim the kill.

"That Ace got away before we could shoot him down." I finished as mom and dad chuckled a little.

"Son, you two must have given him a good fight by the way Felipe explained it, the fact remains that the Ace decided to run instead of staying means he knew he met his match." Mom looking at it a different way.

"Of course not to brag if it was your mother and I fighting that Ace, we would have managed to shoot him down much quicker." Dad joked while mom hit dad's shoulder with her elbow.

And so we returned to the family friendly discussion, catching up on things and how we were doing, forgetting about the looming war over the horizon. And it was a good thing too, because little did Arthur and I know at this time how little time we had left with mom and dad…

* * *

**Yeah, I think you all know what I'm talking about…**

**Anyway, heads up for the next and last mission before the events in the Force Awakens, it will be based on the Star Wars Resistance episode, "The Core Problem"**

**See everybird later!**


	32. A Ghost System

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions, once again this chapter and the next will be based on the Star Wars Resistance episode, The Core Problem. And for those of you who have seen it… Well you know that episode showed how the First Order powered up Starkiller Base…**

**Moving on to today's question…**

**Lets say that the First Order didn't blow up the Hosnian System and the New Republic Navy and instead decided to go for a standard kind of confrontation with its own fleet, who do you think would win?**

**And on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Do you think that Gray Jedi (Jedi who value balance between the Light side and Dark side of the force) should be made canon in the Star wars universe?**

**Me: Maybe… Depends during which time period, I feel like he wouldn't survive during the Clone Wars period, but maybe during the Galactic Civil War period, his ideas could have some value.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Can you name any event in a good show that was super funny?"**

**Me: Well I guess I will say from MLP: FiM, the episodes "Frenemies" when Cozy met Rust Bucket and had a super hard trouble getting through to him, I especially loved it when Cozy shouted, "ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?!", when Rusty took out the Friendship Journal Twilight and her friends wrote.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "It is order 66 and you're a Jedi! What are you gonna do?!**

**Me: Well provided I survived the ambush from my own Clone troopers… First I would hide, blend in with my surroundings before trying to find other Jedi survivors, restart the Jedi Order wherever I am in the galaxy.**

* * *

Chapter 32: A Ghost System

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Some time has passed since Tyler and I fought that First Order Ace and managed to save Uncle Felipe's neck, delivering the much needed intel to the Resistance. However despite the growing threat the First Order posed to the galaxy, the New Republic fleet still only directed very little and limited action against the First Order, avoiding any major fleet engagements. As the reports from the New Republic Senate showed, which we got from our allies in the senate, the New Republic would not declare full scale war until the First Order directly invaded a New Republic system or ally.

However I had this growing feeling that the First Order wasn't planning on invading the New Republic with its fleet, but destroying the republic with a first strike before the New Republic Navy could respond, much like how Alderaan was blown up by the Death Star many years ago…

As it was just a normal day on base, with some of my pilots out on missions, I was laying on my back underneath my fighter, currently checking the underbelly blaster cannon, Alex next to me while I worked in case I needed some help.

"Alex, can you hand me a bigger wrench?" I asked the droid who beeped back and went to get the wrench for me.

As Alex went to get the tool, I spotted a pair of legs coming towards me as I rolled out from under my fighter to see Grandpa Blu standing before me. I immediately stood up at attention as I saluted, Grandpa Blu returning it as he had a very serious look on his face.

"Commander, a situation came up that requires a mission." Grandpa Blu informed me. "Come, General Organa is waiting, I already told your brother and he's on his way there."

"Yes sir." I replied as I followed Grandpa Blu, not before speaking to Alex first. "Alex, continue working until I get back, okay?" I asked the droid who beeped back a "Yes" at me.

Following Grandpa Blu down into the main part of the base, where I saw General Organa and Tyler already at a holographic table, waiting for me, I came, announcing my presence.

"General." I saluted as the general returned it and began speaking…

"Good, you're here commander." General Organa started as she brought up a holographic map of a system. "This is the Rakata system in the Unknown Regions, about a couple weeks ago." The map showing a system with a few planets and a shining sun spraying its light on the planets surrounding it.

"Okay…" I commented, not sure where this was heading…

"And this is the system again just a couple days ago…" The general changing the map image to show… A system without a sun, like the system's sun just disappeared and the planets were just dark spheres without any light to keep them alive.

"Are you sure it's not just a mistake general?" Tyler asked.

"That's what we have been thinking captain…" Grandpa Blu answered. "But we also have been reading a lot of recent First Order activity in that area right before the system went dark and well now we're not reading any life signs, First Order or otherwise in the system."

"So commander, captain, you're to go there and find out exactly what happened in the system, find out what could do this and prove that the First Order is behind this, this could be our chance to get the New Republic into more action finally." General Organa issuing the mission to Tyler and I.

"Take Tally and her wing partner too just in case, wouldn't hurt to have some more help as well." Grandpa Blu suggested.

"Yes sir, we'll get it done." I saluted before leaving to get ready with Tyler.

As Tally and her wing partner got ready, Tyler and I also prepared for the mission as we were all set and ready to go, in fact I was just about to climb up the ladder to go into my cockpit when I saw Grandpa Blu walk up to me.

"Sir." I stood at attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing commander, I just came to tell you to be careful, I know I'm sending you four into a very dangerous area." Grandpa Blu expressing his concern.

"I know sir, but my pilots and I know what we signed up for, we'll be fine." I reassured Grandpa Blu.

"Right, just make sure if the First Order shows up, you all get out of there as fast as possible." Grandpa Blu telling me as I could tell he was having some difficult holding it in. "And one more thing commander, good luck and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you sir." I replied as we saluted each other before I looked up to Alex, who was in his socket behind the cockpit. "Start up the engines Alex." I told the droid as he answered back and I heard the engines of my fighter roar to life as I climbed into the cockpit before closing it and doing a checkup of the systems before I looked out to see Grandpa Blu standing a little further away, but close enough that I could see him waving me off as I waved back in return.

With Tyler, as well as Tally and her wing partner all ready to get going as I told them to check in, we lifted off from the base into space. Once there we set the hyperspace coordinates for the Rakata System, the flight seeing the stars turn into white lines as we entered the dark blue tunnel of hyperspace…

During the trip there, I really hoped that the second map General Organa was just a glitch or something, that it was impossible for a system's sun to just disappear quietly, the only way I knew a star could disappear was if it was at the end of its life cycle, and usually in a big explosion that would be clear to all in the galaxy, plus it takes thousands of years for stars to die.

Only my wishes proved useless as we began to exit hyperspace, and… It was true… Sunlight did not greet us as the first thing we could see was just the dark spheres of planets and moons. And it was only that, we couldn't see any features of the planets, like oceans, mountain ranges, or cities, just darkness.

"Yeah I know Alex, this is truly a mystery…" I replied to the droid as Alex gave out a confused tone in his beeping. "Just keep scanning for any signs of life." I told the droid, although it was doubtful that except for the four X-Wings in the system, nothing was alive.

"So what now sir?" Tally's voice came through on comms as I thought about what to do.

"I'm not seeing any signs of the First Order, might as well find out more while we're here…" I thought as I made a decision. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, we're going to land on Rakata Prime and see if we can get more answers and see if there are survivors."

"Copy that sir." Tyler replied as I asked Alex to locate Rakata Prime as the droid got it and I flew towards the planet, Tyler right besides me as Tally and her wing partner brought up the rear.

As we got closer, I could just start to make out the planet's features and it wasn't looking good as we all turned on the wing lights to make sure we wouldn't hit anything on our way down as we avoided rock pillars and flew through mountain valleys. And still no signs of life or even movement, this was truly a dead planet as Alex told me there was a city coming up.

"Okay Blue Flight, we're going to land on the outskirts of that city and look around a little." I told the other three as I got back answers of "Copy that." As I slowed down, picking the softest landing spot I could find as the other three landed down nearby. "Air still seems to be breathable…" I checked the scans Alex was taking as I opened the cockpit and luckily there was still air to breathe on this planet.

Jumping down from my cockpit, I took out my blaster pistol, holding it in one wing while in the other I held a light, turning it on as the other three joined me, holding onto their own lights and blasters.

"This is very creepy sir…" Tally told me as she shook a little, not from fright, but from the cold as of course there was no natural heat from the system's sun, but at least it wasn't like on Ilum when Tyler and I had to go in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Yes it is Blue Three…" I replied, breathing out as I saw my breath in the air. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, we're going to split up, Tally, Alex, you come with me and Tyler, Ashley, and Blue Four together."

"Right sir…" Tyler replied, not too happy with the arrangement I set up as I had to smile from annoying my brother a little.

After telling Tally and Blue Four's droids to stay and keep watch over the fighters, the rest of us made our way into the ghost city, scanning around the buildings and alleyways with our lights. As I was with Alex and Tally, with Alex leading the way, turning his light from right to left, I decided to start a conversation with Tally.

"So Tally, Tyler and you seem to get along well…" I started.

"Sir?" Tally asked me, confused.

"You two clearly like each other a lot…" I cleared it up as Tally was blushing a little.

"Oh sir…" Tally began.

"Come on Tally, we're friends, you can just call me by my name when we're alone." I chuckled as Alex heard that, reminding me that Tally and I weren't exactly alone. "Yes Alex, I know you're there… And Tally you don't have to pretend, my mom and dad felt like they had to keep their relationship a secret, but Colonel Blu saw right through them, like with me seeing you and Tyler."

"Well Arthur, I wouldn't say we're exactly together, we feel like we should wait until this is all over and we can focus on our relationship than." Tally feeling brave enough to admit.

"Fair enough, I guess the pressure is on me to try and find a way to end this fight quickly." I joked as Tally didn't say anything, only could blush as I heard Alex beeping at me in an urgent tone. "What is it Alex?" I asked the droid as I saw him looking into a house of some sort, shining his light on the inside.

Going to the open doorway Alex was shining his light into, Tally followed me, Alex just behind as we entered and what I saw sent shivers right down my spine… There were piles of bones and ashes, like whoever lived here was burned alive, clearly whoever did this wanted no witnesses in case we came, but it was clear to me this was the work of the First Order…

As I continued walking, I stepped on something more soft than usual as I looked down to see a doll, covered in dust and some more ashes and right next to it… The bones of what looked like belonged to a small child. As I picked up the doll, brushing off the ash to see its face, I remembered a story mom used to tell me of when she and dad were on a mission with Blue Squadron to Ryloth. Only this was much worse…

"What happened here Arthur…" Tally not believing what she was seeing.

"I'm not sure Tally…" I answered. "But no doubt the First Order is behind this…" I guessed correctly as my communicator came alive with Tyler's voice.

"Arthur, Blue Four and I encountered another one of those probe droids." Tyler reported.

"What!?" I said loudly. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay, Ashley took a shot and she's slightly damaged, but we managed to destroy the probe…" Tyler trailed off before sighing. "We're not sure if it managed to send out a distress message, but I think it's a good bet that the First Order knows we're here now…"

* * *

**It's moments like this where I believe the First Order is more cruel than the Empire… At least when the Death Star blew up Alderaan, it was a quick, painless death for the planet's population.**

**Anyway… Now that the First Order must certainly knows of the presence of the Resistance pilots, Arthur and Tyler will have to face a very familiar opponent…**

**Until than…**

**See everybird later!**


	33. A Rematch

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions, I keep forgetting to mention this, but this story has reached a couple of milestones…**

**First, this story now has more than 100 reviews and counting! So thank you all very much for that!**

**Second, this story has also set a new record for my longest single standing story! A record that was held by, ironically, The Scarlet Rebel, before for some time!**

**Speaking of milestones… Tomorrow night is the official ending of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the fourth generation of MLP… You all know how I feel about this anyway and oh boy it's going to be a rough day for me with all the feels… It's hard to believe that tomorrow the final battle for the fate of Equestria will begin and end…**

**Now moving on to today's question…**

**If you had an unpainted X-Wing, how would you paint it?**

**Me: I would paint mine with either the same red (Like Red Squadron) or blue stripes, (Like Blue Squadron) there was always something I like about the simple, yet very sleek looking design of that kind of paint job.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What would you like to see in a potential Knights of the Old Republic movie or trilogy?**

**Me: Well for one thing… Epic battles that involve hundreds of ships or thousands of soldiers, like in the Old Republic cinematics, it is called Star Wars, so I better see a big battle!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "If a pair of mixed up macaws have chicks together, what would happen to that pair?**

**Me: Well I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that… I feel like a better question would be what would happen to the chicks.**

* * *

Chapter 33: A Rematch

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

After Arthur told us to stay where we were, I bent down to Ashley's level, checking to see if she was alright. When that probe droid took the shot at Ashley, it hit her body, sending electrical shocks throughout the droid's metal body as systems were damaged. Even Ashley's "eye" was damaged as the fine glass was cracked and Ashley's vision was a little messed up as she struggled to see properly.

"Hey Ashley, come on, stay with me." I told the droid. "Man I'm thankful dad isn't here to see you right now…" I said as I knew dad would go crazy if he learned his droid was shot up.

A few minutes passed as Arthur and Tally found us, running up to us as he panted a little before relaxing, seeing the smoking and destroyed First Order probe Blue Four and I managed to get before it got away.

"How long did it take to destroy it?" Arthur asked.

"Probably too long, we should get going and out of here." I answered.

"Right…" Arthur agreed as he saw Ashley. "Ashley, can you still move on your own power?" Arthur asking the droid as she beeped back a confident "Yes".

"Alex, can you help Ashley, she can't see very well." I asked the other droid as he answered back with a "Yes" as well.

Beginning to walk back to our fighters, with our lights held out and blaster pistols at the ready, we were sure the First Order didn't get the message as we have yet to hear the marching of troopers or the roar of TIE fighter engines. Soon enough, retracing our steps and with Alex leading the way, we arrived back at our fighters, still sitting in one piece where we left them.

"Looks like we will be able to get out of here." I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, luck is on our…" Tally started as Tally's droid began beeping frantically at us and then we heard it… The roar of TIE fighter engines.

And sure enough, even thought it was dark, we could make out the shape of four TIEs incoming, three standard looking ones and one very familiar one… As they got closer, I could feel my heart drop as I looked to see the design of the familiar TIE's wings and realized it was most luckily that same Ace Arthur and I fought with Uncle Felipe not too long ago…

"Everyone take cover!" Arthur shouted as the TIE fighters came roaring in for a strafing run, shooting their green lasers as the shots impacted the ground, blanketing the surface as we all hid behind rocks, waiting for the barrage to end.

As the TIE fighters flew past our heads, coming back around for another run, I looked up and luckily they missed the fighters that were just sitting on the ground, easy targets. I owned it to the fact that it was very dark and hard to see, of course others might say it's "The Force", but I couldn't think about such things now.

"Come on, lets get in the air!" I told the rest as I stood up from behind the small boulder I was hiding behind and ran towards my fighter, Ashley trying to keep up as she managed to get in the socket behind the cockpit.

While we were getting in our own fighters, turning on our engines and closing cockpits, the TIE fighters came back around for another run, once more shooting their lasers at us as they got even closer to their targets… Some shots even hit their marl, but thankfully by than we managed to get our shields up and running and the few shots that did hit us were absorbed.

"Okay Blue Flight, lets quickly deal with these TIEs and get out of here." Arthur's voice came over comms as I made sure all systems were green as Ashley beeped at me.

"No Ashley, I can handle things by myself, you're too damaged to help right now." I ordered the droid, even thought I could really use some help from her at this time.

Lifting off from the ground, I joined the other three as the TIE fighters swung back around, bent on shooting us down so we couldn't report on what happened here. The TIE fighters behind us as they let loose with their fire, spraying it as we all spilt off, one TIE to each X-Wing as I saw that Ace go after Blue Four, one of the normal TIEs after me, disappointing me a little. However it was still going to be a tough fight for me because I had no droid support and I had to relay on myself.

"Okay Tyler, you can do this, just remember everything you ever learned…" I told myself as the TIE kept up with me, keeping up with its fire as I made sure I put more power to the rear shielding, but I knew it wasn't going to hold forever. "Got to think fast…" I thought as I made myself a difficult target, zigzagging my flight path as the TIE's lasers flew past my cockpit view, seeming to come from every direction as I saw a waterfall up above.

Smiling, I had an idea as I flew right above the river following its winding path as the TIE never lost its vision on me, focusing on knocking me out of the sky. Only since the TIE was focused on me and nothing else, it was quite a surprise when I reached the waterfall's edge and I suddenly dropped down, out of sight. And since it was dark, the TIE didn't realize its mistake, most likely thinking he shot me, only as the TIE continued to fly on, he got the last surprise he will ever get…

Not wasting a second while I was hovering in midair as close to the waterfall as I could, I tightened the trigger with my wing, pressing it as I sent bursts of red laser fire out. And before the rear gunner, who was very much surprised could alert the pilot at the front, my fire tore through the engines and ball cockpit of the TIE, shredding the fighter to pieces as the TIE, now just a pile of scrap metal and flames crashed down into the water below.

"Yeah!" I shouted out loud, happy at my victory. "That's one less TIE to worry about!"

Only my celebration didn't last for very long as a panicked voice filled my comm unit, reminding me that the other three were busy being chased by their own pursuing TIEs…

"This is Blue Four!" The voice came through. "I'm having trouble with this one, I need help!" The voice requested as I quit with my own celebration to focus on what was important.

"Hang on Blue Four, I'm on the way!" I told the pilot as I knew I couldn't relay on Ashley to pinpoint Blue Four's location, so I had to find his position by my own sight. "Where are you Blue Four!?" I told myself in my head as soon enough, despite the darkness in the skies, I could see the familiar looking TIE up ahead, firing its green lasers at a fleeing X-Wing.

As I pushed my engines as hard as I could, I could see the TIE finally secured hits on Blue Four, tearing through the engines as flames greeted my eyes. Struggling to get within range, I saw the TIE quickly fire off a couple of missiles as they struck Blue Four's fighter, ripping through the body as the explosion lit up the dark skies, the pieces of the fighter falling down and crashing onto the ground beneath.

"Blue Four!" I cried through the comm unit as only static came through, confirming his demise. "That's it! This ends now!" I swore as the TIE Ace was alerted to my presence, and before I could make sense of what was happening he was on my tail, bent on taking me down too.

As I was determined to avenge my squadmate's death, thinking of crazy ideas to take down this TIE, I remember the time when mom told us of a crazy maneuver she pulled off during the Battle of Jakku…

I was about to do it when Arthur's voice came in.

"Tyler, don't worry, Tally and I got our targets and we see you, we're coming!" Arthur told me as he saw me in trouble.

"Don't worry, I got it, I'm going to show this Ace a little trick mom told us about." I replied, as clam as I could.

"Stop playing Tyler, this is serious!" Arthur snapped at me. "Break off when I tell you to!"

"No, I got it!" I shouted back as I hoped this worked.

Slowing down, I pulled the flight stick as far as it would go towards me, causing my fighter to invert upward as I climbed up a little. As if everything went into slow motion, the Ace must have been very surprised at the move I made, unable to react or make sense of it as I wasted no time. Gripping the flight stick and pressing the trigger, I ended this Ace's career as I shredded his fighter, putting an end to this menace once and for all.

"Got him!" I yelled out as I knocked my engines back into full speed, leveling out as I circled above my kill, not believing that I was able to succeed, while Arthur and Tally came to my side.

"Okay, okay, that was a nice kill brother and we can celebrate when we get back." Arthur calming me down.

"Where's my wing partner?" Tally asked as I knew I had to tell her…

"Sorry Tally, I wasn't able to save him in time." I apologized.

"Oh…" Was all Tally could say as Arthur interrupted us.

"We can't focus on that right now you two, come on we need to get back to base before more First Order fighters show up." Arthur getting us back to reality. "We can mourn his death when we get back."

"Copy that sir…" Tally replied as we headed out from Rakata Prime, back out into the darkness of space and once clear of the planet's gravity, we entered hyperspace, bound for D'Qar.

As we arrived back, landing down on the base, we were met by Grandpa Blu as he had a look of relief on his face, but also some concern as I knew he only saw three fighters return. As we opened our cockpits, he spoke to Arthur and I.

"Commander, captain, I can see you ran into some trouble." Grandpa Blu started.

"Yes sir, we can confirm the First Order is behind what happened in the Rakata System and we encountered a small group of TIEs led by an Ace." Arthur started.

"An Ace?" Grandpa Blu questioned. "The same one that attacked Commander Felipe?"

"Yes sir, the same one." I confirmed.

"But Tyler got him with some fancy flying." Arthur casting a glance at me. "But not before that Ace got Blue Four."

"Well done captain, I'm going to have to have the ground crew paint that kill on your fighter." Grandpa Blu smiled.

"Thank you sir, but Ashley needs some repairs, she got hurt pretty bad." I remembered, seeing the droid behind my cockpit.

"I'll get a repair team on it, in the meantime, we need to report to the general." Grandpa Blu told us as we climbed down the ladders from our cockpits, back down on the ground.

Delivering our report to the general, she was very alarmed by what we reported, fearing that the First Order was much more powerful than we ever thought. It was now not only critical to convince the New Republic to declare war on the First Order, but also to bring back a hero of the rebellion years, a hero that tried to restart the Jedi Order…

Luke Skywalker…

* * *

**Oh yeah! We're finally there!**

**Next chapter will cover the lead up to what happens in The Force Awakens! So get ready!**

**And also remember… From now on the story will have spoilers to The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, so be mindful of that! Also just in case it happens… My story is not a place to post your negativity and rants about how awful you think the two movies are, especially The Last Jedi, seeing what happened there! If I do see it, your comments will be deleted and if that's not possible, you will be blocked no matter what!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	34. Goodbye to a Machine

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I would have had this chapter earlier on like Sunday, but I decided since Saturday was the series finale of MLP: FiM, really wanted to get a one shot idea I had onto fimfiction.**

**And by the way… Oh boy was the FiM series finale an emotional rollercoaster, it was surely a night of feels for me and all the others that were present during the streams for it on Equestria Daily… I am not ashamed to say that I cried… A lot… For at least half of the three final episodes…**

**And I'm going to take a break from Star Wars related questions and do some MLP ones, which you don't have to answer if you don't want to!**

**So today's question is…**

**Did the series finale get you all emotional and teary as you were watching it and how much would you say you cried?**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "I have seen that Disney Plus is going to make create reboots to a few 20th Century Fox Films, so how would you feel if they decided to create a reboot to Rio?"**

**Me: Well not sure, I would give it a watch and see if I like it or not, but I think the original is fine as it is, no need to change what is already perfect!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What would happen if you had a squad with Nightfly123, T8ECR34T0R, Alex The Owl, RiodanJaneiro97, and with me in it?**

**Me: I would feel pretty comfortable, knowing I have dependable squadmates, as long as we all have the same amount of training, things should be fine I hope.**

**Also, not sure if this is exactly a question, but Nightfly123 is wondering about Tally's history and I will say that I'm not going to touch on her past and her family, I'm leaving that part vague and open to whatever interpretations you all want to have about her. This story is about the two brothers, Arthur and Tyler, so the story is supposed to center on them.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Goodbye to a Machine

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

With the Resistance's primary mission having changed to locating Jedi master Luke Skywalker, the Resistance has been more busier than ever, General Organa taking more drastic measures in this regard, despite the fear of losing support in the New Republic Senate. I wondered why the general has changed so much as I found myself and Blue Squadron having to log in many more flight hours and it was clearly taking its toll on all of us. I made sure my pilots were well rested while they were on base, as well as making sure to rotate the mission roster so no pilot ever had two missions back to back. We all hoped that we could find Luke Skywalker and hopefully with him as an ally, we could face the First Order.

It was just another normal, well normal now, day, as I was talking with the ground crew, who helped maintain, fuel, and repair our fighters, going over the status of each of my pilots' fighters and see if any repairs were necessary to keep them in fighting shape. As I was talking with them, I saw two of my squadron's fighters touch down on the landing pads nearby.

"Thank you for the updates, keep me informed if anything comes up." I told the ground crew.

"Yes sir." The ground crew replied and saluted before leaving to perform their duties.

Once that was done, I walked to one of the fighters that touched down as the cockpit opened, to reveal Tyler, sighing with relief as I knew he was exhausted.

"How did the recon mission go captain?" I asked Tyler as he climbed down the ladder brought over.

"Smoothly, Ashley has the information stored in her and we didn't encounter any First Order forces." Tyler reported.

"Good, you and Tally take a rest captain, I'll take Ashley and report to the general." I told my brother. "That's an order."

"Gladly sir, I'm in need of a good nap." Tyler yawned as I saw Tally also pretty tired from the flight out with Tyler.

I smiled as I saw the two walk off together back to the barracks area, probably they were going to take a nap together, on the same bed. Ever since our mission to the Rakata system and Tally lost her wing partner, I was unable to replace that spot because of how busy things were already. So whenever an opportunity came up, instead of Tyler and I going out together, I often assigned Tyler with Tally, plus my presence was actually required more on base, being the squadron leader, I had to report more often to General Organa and Grandpa Blu.

Going into the main part of the base, where the command center was, with Ashley following me, I saw, luckily, the general and Grandpa Blu together, discussing some things at one of the holographic tables. I walked up, not saying anything and waited to be noticed.

"General, I think we should lower our activity a little, not only is it putting pressure on the Senate, but the pilots under my command are being stretched to their limits." Grandpa Blu addressing his concerns. "I'm not sure how much more they can keep up if we continue like this."

"I understand your concerns Colonel Blu." The general replying in a slight stern tone. "But this is a critical time and we can not waste a second in this endeavor."

"I know general, I'm just making sure the pilots under my command wouldn't break down anytime soon, we only have three squadrons here facing hundreds of enemy fighters." Grandpa Blu pointing out.

"Which is why it is more important to gain the support of the New Republic fleet." The general replying as finally Grandpa Blu noticed I was waiting patiently.

"Sorry commander, didn't quite see you." Grandpa Blu apologized as he turned to me. "What is it?"

"Captain Tyler and Tally came back from the recon mission and I'm here to report for them." I answered. "I told the two to rest while I deliver the report."

"Very well commander, lets see what your pilots brought back." The general accepting this as I told Ashley to plug in as she did, the holographic display coming alive and showing a star chart.

"Seems like they managed to map out this route." I pointed out as there was a clear line the two flew on through a couple of systems.

Ever since the search for Skywalker began, the general has had pilots go out on missions to try and locate where the Jedi master was, plotting possible routes from D'Qar on where the master could be.

"Doesn't seem like Skywalker would settle on any of these systems…" Grandpa Blu spoke while putting a wing to his chin.

"No… But your pilots flew close to a world I know of that can help us…" The general added as she pointed out the world. "Jakku… I know there's an old friend there that can provide us with the means to find Luke."

"Jakku…" I thought out loud. "Isn't that the world where the final victory was won, with the Empire's final defeat and the New Republic was formed."

"You know your history quite well commander." The general commented.

"Thank you general, actually my parents fought together in that battle, so they told me plenty of history through their experience of the war." I replied.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." The general remembering. "Well, thank you for the report commander, you and Colonel Blu are dismissed, I need to look over this information myself."

"Yes general." Both Grandpa Blu and I saluted as we then left and once out of hearing, I spoke up to Grandpa Blu.

"Why does the general seem more anxious sir?" I asked a little quietly. "My pilots are really giving it their all and getting exhausted, I can't have my pilots weak, I need them refreshed and ready for something serious if the need comes up."

"I know commander, I am trying, but I understand and have to listen to the general, she's right, we're at a critical time and we can't just do nothing for periods of time." Grandpa Blu sighed. "Just focus on making sure your pilots get the rest they need and are combat ready to the best of your ability, I know you're trying your best and I expect nothing more."

"Yes sir…" I sighed and hung my head low. "I understand completely…" I replied as Grandpa Blu put his wings on my shoulders.

"The sooner we get this done Arthur, the sooner we can all return to our normal lives and you and Tyler can return home proud and victorious to your parents." Grandpa Blu addressing me by my name as I knew whenever he did that, he was being very genuine.

"Thank you Grandpa Blu." I thanked him with the best smile I could manage as Grandpa Blu told me to get some rest myself for the rest of the day.

A couple days passed as it was during the middle of the day, the activity on base busy as always as I was currently with Poe, helping him fix a problem he had with the hyperdrive on his fighter.

"Remind me again how this happened?" I asked Poe as I was underneath his fighter while Poe was standing up and working on the side.

"Long story short, crazy flying." Poe answered. "So how's your squadron?"

"You know as well as me Poe, we always seem to be out flying these days." I sighed as I continued working.

"Commander Arthur, Commander Dameron." A female voice spoke to us as I right away rolled out from underneath the X-Wing and stood at attention in front of the general, hopeful she didn't hear anything I said.

"General." I said, clearing my throat before speaking.

"At ease commanders." The general replied as Poe and I relaxed. "I have made contact with an ally on Jakku and he has an important clue we can use in our search for Luke, Commander Dameron, you're to leave right away."

"Yes general, but my fighter's hyperdrive is not operational." Poe answered.

"Commander Dameron can use my fighter general, it's no problem." I answered quickly.

"Very well, leave as soon as possible Commander Dameron." The general turning to Poe.

"Yes General Organa." Poe answered back as the general left and we were alone again. "Arthur, you sure you're just going to allow me to use your fighter?"

"Yes, take her I mean it, I haven't taken her out in awhile and she's in prime condition, at least compared to the others." I assured Poe.

"Well thanks Arthur, glad to have you as a friend." Poe smiled as he left to get ready for his mission.

As Poe was ready, with his flight suit on and helmet, he climbed into the cockpit of my fighter, which was all fueled up and ready to go. As Poe checked systems and started up the engines, I came to the side of my fighter before Poe could close the cockpit.

"Poe, I want my fighter back in one piece, not a scratch on her, you got it?" I said loudly to make myself heard above the humming of the engines.

"Don't worry Arthur, you have my word, I'll bring her back in the same condition as she is now." Poe reassured me as he closed his cockpit, getting the all go signal from one of the ground crew as Poe nodded back before lifting off and taking to the skies above.

As I watched Poe leave the surface, I just had this funny feeling like I wasn't going to see my fighter ever again, even thought I knew Poe was an excellent pilot an I trusted him to bring it back, I just couldn't get the thought out of my head.

"I can't believe you let Poe take your fighter." Tyler's voice sounded from behind me as I jumped a little, obviously I didn't notice my brother come up.

Don't do that Tyler…" I told him, annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll give you a better warning next time." Tyler chuckled as he stood besides me. "You know how we kept teasing mom and dad that they refused to let go of their museum pieces for many years after they were useful."

"Yeah, I do…" I sighed. "Now I know how they feel, it's hard to let go of something that helped keep you alive."

I kept watching Poe take my fighter up and up through D'Qar's atmosphere, watching as he entered space and out of range of the planet's gravitational pull, watching as there was a small, bright blink in the sky my fighter having entered hyperspace and on its way to Jakku. As I saw my fighter disappear from view, I got back to work, hopefully to distract me and take my mind off from the worry of losing my fighter…

* * *

**Well that's going to be a rough explanation for Poe to make to Arthur…**

**Come to think of it… I was very much thinking of that scene in Return of the Jedi, when Han gave the Millennium Falcon back to Lando… I wonder how Han reacted when he found out that the sensor dish was torn off while the Falcon was flying through the second Death Star's inside…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	35. The Looming Conflict

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we're finally at the point where the events in The Force Awakens starts!**

**However taking a quick read of the events on Wookieepedia, I realized that probably not that much happens over on D'Qar until a certain event that completely changes the galaxy… I think you all know what I'm talking about…**

**So this will be the only chapter before that "certain event", so better get your tissue boxes ready for the next chapter!**

**Moving on to today's question…**

**From the very last episode of FiM, The Last Problem, do you think that AppleDash is now canon?**

**And to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What would happen if all your story characters met (Arthur and Tyler from this story, Tia, Brandon and Carlos from your swap story, and Alex, Liz, Lisa, and Maria from the Scarlet side)?"**

**Me: Well I don't really know… I guess they would all talk about their times they spent in their stories and share their experiences with each other.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Even though the FIM series is finished, are there any questions you still have for the series that you wish were answered?"**

**Me: Well I guess I did have some from The Last Problem, (Including today's question) like, "Is Flurry now the ruler of the Crystal Empire and Cadance and Shining Armor have retired like Celestia and Luna?", What was that big monster the Young 6 fought and how did they defeat it (Also is that part of the reason why Gallus is now a royal guard)?", "Is Twilight immortal now and if so… How will she deal with her friends passing away?" I got many others, but if I continue we'll be here all day…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Is it fine I can put Tally's grandfather and her family in my Star Wars story?**

**Me: Sure, as long as it fits with my stories, than go right ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Looming Conflict

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

It has been about a little longer than 24 hours since Poe left for Jakku and has yet to return back to base with Arthur's fighter. The last thing we heard from Poe was that he just exited hyperspace and arrived at Jakku, starting his descend down to the surface. However by now he should have been back, it wasn't like a recon mission or even a raid against First Order targets, it was a simple intel recovery mission and last time we checked there was no First Order presence anywhere near Jakku.

As it was just another normal day on base, I was mending the back of my fighter and the engines, Ashley helping me out. Ever since the Resistance has been busy, I been out flying a lot more than usual and the strain was showing, spending much more time, when I wasn't flying, making sure any systems wouldn't malfunction and potentially blow up. Rearranging some wires, I nearly shocked myself as some sparks flew, not enough to be serious, but enough that I was annoyed as Ashley laughed at me.

"It's not funny Ashley…" I said sternly as I stared at her. "I wasn't laughing when you got shot…" And that shut Ashley up as she got back to work.

I couldn't blame Ashley however, I really did need moments to lighten up the mood as I let out a deep breath, getting back to work myself as Arthur came up to me.

"Captain." Arthur addressed me as I knew calling me by my rank, that something important came up.

"Commander, what is it?" I replied and gave a salute as Arthur returned it.

"The general is calling an important meeting with all the officers, apparently the First Order representatives finally left Hosnian Prime for good." Arthur answered.

"What does that mean?" I wondered out loud. "And is that good or bad?"

"Lets find out." Was all Arthur could say as I left Ashley to finish up while we went to the command center, where all the other officers were gathered for the meeting called by the general.

As we arrived, the meeting soon enough started as the general started speaking.

"As most of you probably have heard by now, the First Order representatives and liaison officers have left Hosnian Prime, wether or not it's because of sour relations or disagreements we have no information." The general began. "However while this is alarming and has shocked some, this leaves us with an opportunity."

"How so general?" An officer in the crowd asked.

"It gives us the opportunity to start a relationship with the New Republic on Hosnian Prime itself without any fear of First Order interference, hopefully convince them more of the threat the First Order poses." The general addressed. "Commander Sella here will go and serve as our liaison officer to the New Republic." The general slightly turning to an officer next to her.

"I will do my best general." The officer replied as confidently as she could.

I knew that despite the route being the safest trip, that everything needed at least an escort of two fighters, especially during this time and well if Arthur and I went, it would give us a chance to visit mom and dad for at least a few hours, see them face to face and not just through a holograph. So I spoke up…

"General, the shuttle will need a little escort, right?" I asked bravely as I felt myself trying my best to keep my excitement down.

"You're correct Captain Tyler, I was just getting to that." The general answered as I waited patiently for my answer I desired. "Red Leader and his second will make sure Commander Sella reaches Hosnian Prime." The general than stated, dashing my hope right away as Arthur must also have been thinking about the same idea as me.

"But general, Captain Tyler and I are not busy at the moment, we have plenty of time to go there and get back like we never left." Arthur stated.

"No buts commander, Captain Tyler and you have more experience than Red Leader and his squadron and I need my more sharp pilots here and ready to go out on more important missions if the need arises, after Commander Dameron's comm silence, we can't risk you two lost as well." The general stated sternly, which put an end to the discussion.

"Yes general, we understand." Arthur had to give up.

"Good, everyone is dismissed." The general said as the crowd went back to their duties.

As Arthur and I walked off, Grandpa Blu joined us…

"I see you two are very disappointed in not being picked to go to Hosnian Prime." Grandpa Blu stated the obvious.

"Sir, can't you convince the general?" I asked.

"I have tried captain, I did." Grandpa Blu sighed. "The general's mind is hard to change, if it were up to me, you two would have been my first pick, but it's not, I'm sorry."

"It's okay sir, we understand, we have our orders to follow." Arthur sighed as he changed the subject. "Any word on Poe?"

"Nothing so far, I'm getting this feeling that Poe might have ran into some First Order forces and got captured…" Grandpa Blu trying very hard not to think about that potential reality. "Hopefully even if that's true Poe destroyed the intel he was sent to get, can't have it fall into First Order wings, but I will keep you two posted on any updates."

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it." I thanked Grandpa Blu as it started to seem like everyone else was getting all the excitement and Arthur and I were stuck here.

As the Resistance's liaison officer was all ready for the trip to Hosnian Prime, with its two escorting X-Wings, Arthur and I were sitting on top of the hangar, on the grass that grew above as we watched the shuttle and the two fighters take off, into the skies as it left for its destination. Without us…

"Well now what?" I asked my brother.

"Might as well just relax while we can brother, I rather go see mom and dad and disobey orders, but I can't." Arthur answered. "And I'm sure Tally and you can spend some alone time now that you two have the chance." Arthur looking at me in a teasing manner.

"I told you brother…" I playfully punched Arthur's shoulder as I tried not to blush bright red. "We're just friends…"

"Yeah, friends who spend nights in your quarters, in bed…" Arthur reminded me. "You know your quarters are right next to mine and I sometimes can't sleep because of you two."

"Well…" I started, not knowing what else to say. "I'm going to get back to doing repairs with Ashley, see you later brother."

"See you later lover boy." Arthur teased me back as I left, walking back to my fighter as I saw Ashley still working and as she saw me she gave me some annoyed beeps.

"Yes Ashley, sorry I took too long, thanks for not leaving." I told the droid as I picked up my tools and got back to making sure my fighter was in prime condition.

As I worked, I thought about what mom and dad must be doing right now, most likely giving flight lessons or running their cadets in the simulator, they had a life of peace now while Arthur and I took over the role of warriors in our family. I just hoped that mom and dad would never again have to witness a real fight, that we would be able to return home, proud to have achieved our goals of keeping the galaxy at peace. Once that was done we could live out the rest of our lives happily, I could marry Tally and Arthur could find someone he likes, than we could have our own children and mom and dad can have the chance to become grandparents.

Those thoughts made me smile and look froward to the future we all could have once the First Order was defeated and gone. Never did I think that all my hopes and dreams would soon enough all die…

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was a lot shorter compared to the rest!**

**However I wanted to save the "certain event" for next chapter and let me tell you right now… It's going to be a tough chapter to write… Not in terms of the writing itself, but what happens in the chapter…**

**But I hope you are fine with this chapter and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	36. The Darkest Day

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So yeah, this is going to be a tough chapter to write… Not in terms of the writing itself, but the content… Because well… As some of you have guessed, this chapter is about the destruction of the Hosnian System and the new Republic Navy…**

**So you better get your tissues ready just in case!**

**However before we get to there, lets get to today's questions!**

**Today's question is…**

**Do you think that at the very end of The Last Problem, we literally got our cast for G5 as they went off with the main cast of G4 watching them go off?**

**And to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What was your reaction to that "certain event" when you saw Star Wars: The Force Awakens for the first time?**

**Me: Well I knew that with the destruction of the Hosnian System and the New Republic Navy, the Resistance is now almost basically alone and the fight has become that much more difficult, it was a shock to be sure, watching all those red superlasers tear apart a whole system of planets.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If you had seen Toy Story 3 & 4, what was your opinion on both endings?"**

**Me: Well I would say the same thing too as you did, but to be honest I felt like the third movie would have been a good way to end the series, it's not that I didn't like the fourth movie, but… I don't know, it felt a little unnecessary in my opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 36: The Darkest Day

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

A couple of days have passed since the Resistance's liaison officer has left and arrived on Hosnian Prime, starting a deeper relationship with the New Republic, hopefully to convince the Senate finally of the real threat the First Order was to the galaxy and receive more direct support from the New Republic Navy. And with this, hopefully we could maybe get some leave and go back home for awhile, see mom and dad finally after we have left years ago, ever since we first left for D'Qar to join the Resistance.

Of course there was also the bad news, in which Poe still has yet to return, or even make contact to tell us he was okay and on his way back. I was really starting to miss flying in my beautiful blue and white X-Wing and was envious of when I saw Tyler take off from the base in his fighter. And he teased me repeatedly, but he always shut up when I mentioned Tally, especially when others were standing around.

I was currently down inside the command center, with Alex as he was plugged into a socket as I was checking in with a couple of my pilots, who were out on a short mission. How I wished I was actually with them, instead of back at base just listening in to their comms.

"Mission complete sir, we're heading back to base." Blue Five's voice came in.

"Copy that, well done Blue Five and Six, get some rest as soon as you return." I replied as I let out a breath, shutting off the comms as I leaned back, Alex beeping at me. "Yeah I know Alex… I want to be in my cockpit too, but Poe still has yet to return, why don't we find Tyler, call mom and dad to update them." I suggested, Alex beeping at me happily as I knew he really wanted to see mom too.

So with Alex by my side, I went to go look for Tyler and well it wasn't too hard to find him, because I found him and Tally side by side underneath Tally's fighter, working on something, but to also probably be cute with each other. Deciding to play a joke on them, I walked as quietly as I could to the side of Tally's fighter, before I did my best impersonation of Grandpa Blu.

"Attention!" I shouted as both Tally and Tyler stopped their own chatting right away and of course being surprised, they both bumped their heads against the bottom of the fighter, which hurt very much as they both rolled out and were annoyed that it wasn't Grandpa Blu, but me.

"Arthur, are you serious?" Tyler said sternly to me as he rubbed his forehead, as he felt a little bump on his head. "That hurt."

"Yeah sir, what gives?" Tally also agreed.

"Sorry you two, but if you paid more attention to your surroundings you would realize it was me." I chuckled. "Tyler, I got some free time, want to call mom and dad?"

"Yeah sure, Tally and I were about done anyway." Tyler replied and turned to Tally. "I'll see you later?"

"Oh definitely, my quarters tonight." Tally answered as I found it hard not to blush.

Leaving Tally behind to finish up, Tyler and I walked to my quarters, looking froward to talking with mom and dad, not having talked to them in more than a week, but of course things were a lot more chaotic and busy, so we had less free time on our wings these days. Arriving at my quarters, making sure to shut the door behind me, Alex got to calling mom and dad back on Hosnian Prime, where we were sure they were at the academy.

It took a couple of minutes, but finally the signal reached Easy, my former droid, which now belonged to mom as mom's image appeared.

"Hi mom." Both Tyler and I greeted our mother at the same time.

"Boys, I was waiting so long for your call." Mom greeted back as of course she then looked at Alex. "And Alex, you're still looking good buddy, glad Arthur took good care of you." Mom smiled as Alex beeped back happily seeing his former owner.

"Mom, where's dad?" Tyler asked, as his answer came right away.

"Right here boys, your mother and I are working a little late today." Dad's voice entered as his image appeared right next to mom's. "You two look exhausted."

"More than you know dad…" Tyler answered.

"It's been pretty busy, that's why we haven't had the chance to call you these days, General Organa has us flying out missions every hour it seems and well… Even thought I let Poe borrow my fighter for a mission, I still have a lot to do on the ground." I added.

"Well hopefully soon enough we'll get to see each other again face to face, fighting next to each other." Dad remaining hopeful.

"We actually met the Resistance liaison officer, she came over by the academy yesterday to see how everything works, I even got to show her around myself." Mom smiled. "The officer even told me what she knows about Blue Squadron's role and let me tell you boys, I am very impressed with how you managed everything, your father and I raised you two right."

"Thanks mom." Tyler and I blushed.

"Well mom, we been thinking, hopefully if the New Republic Senate finally sides with us, we could get some leave, come back home and actually see you two without any worries that you two will be isolated." I explained.

"That would be great son, but you know who cares about what others think, all that matters is to have you boys here with us." Dad reassured Tyler and I.

"And even if no one else welcomes you back on this world, you two have us to come into our waiting wings." Mom added.

"Thanks mom and dad, we love…" I started, only I stopped as I heard screaming and shouting coming from the background from where mom and dad were.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Tyler asked, getting a little worried.

"I don't know son…" Dad answered as suddenly the background light changed in mom and dad's images as everything began to turn bright red. "Oh no…"

"Mom, dad, what's happening!?" I asked, beginning to panic as they didn't answer at first, only holding onto each other before they turned to us.

"Goodbye boys, we love you forever." Dad said as I saw a tear fall out from his eye.

"Goodbye my sons, may the Force be with you, always." Mom added as she also started to shed tears, pulling dad closer to her.

"Mom, dad!" Tyler shouted as then the connection was cut off…

**On Hosnian Prime…**

(Lisa's POV)

I never thought that I would go out like this, I always thought I would go out in a blaze of glory in my fighter, dying like a hero, but I guess dying here with Tiago, my wing partner for life was far better, holding onto the love of my life, sharing the tears and close embrace, amid the chaos and screams of everyone else as they ran past us, terrified. It was useless, where could they run to when the destruction of a whole world was fast coming, no chance of survival. As the red light in the sky grew brighter and brighter, seeming to come straight for Tiago and I, I lifted up my head to look right into Tiago's eyes.

"I love you Tiago." I cried as I saw, from the corner of my eye, the red light about to strike the surface.

"I love you too Lisa." Tiago replied as we then hugged each other as tightly as we could, for dear life, refusing to let anything break us apart as the red light struck the surface.

Tiago and I still stayed there as shockwaves were sent through, shattering the glass windows of the academy building as the shards flew past us, not caring if any glass impaled us, not that it mattered, we didn't feel any pain at all. And we still held onto each other as the surface of Hosnian Prime began to break apart and whole landmasses were ripped apart and were sent into space.

And we were still holding onto each other as the destruction reached us and we were both vaporized right on the spot, never letting go of each other as the fiery red light consumed us, claiming us to wherever our life in death would take us…

**Back on D'Qar…**

(Arthur's POV)

"Alex, get mom and dad back up now!" I shouted as Alex beeped back at me that there was no way to get a connection, because there was no connection to begin with, I was going to force Alex to do so, that is when Tyler ran out of the room. "Tyler, come back here!" I shouted at my brother as he just ignored me and continued running away.

I had no choice as I ran after Tyler, Alex following me as I chased my brother all the way to the outside, where everyone who was working on the outside of the base was staring up into the sky as I saw Tyler as well, also having stopped and his gaze fixed on the sky as well. As I got to Tyler's side, I also looked up to see several bright red dots in the sky that was not there before, like new stars have formed in a matter of minutes. Only I knew of course that it wasn't stars… But a whole system of planets having been blown up by none other than the First Order… How, I have no idea, but that wasn't important at the moment…

What was important at the moment was that Tyler ran off yet again as I didn't notice at first, but when I did notice that Tyler wasn't by my side anymore, I looked to see him run up to his fighter. Running after him, I saw him get into his cockpit, putting on his helmet, not even having Ashley be with him.

"Captain, get down from there right now!" I shouted as Tyler disregarded my order.

"No brother, I'm going to kill every single First Order target there is until I'm dead myself!" Tyler shouted with emotion as he continued starting up his engines.

"You don't think I want to join you!?" I said out loud, not caring if others were looking at us. "You don't think I want to jump into an X-Wing and burn down the First Order myself too!? I want to, but we need to be smart about this, now stand down captain!"

"Make me…" Tyler dared me as I felt for something on my belt with my wing, feeling it as I took it out and pointed it right at Tyler. "You're really going to shoot me brother?"

"Last chance captain…" I held my blaster pistol with shaky wings. "Stand down…"

"No…" Tyler answered as he pushed the button that would close the cockpit…

Taking a deep breath and knowing that pressing the trigger would completely change our relationship, I fired a shot… The blue ring of the stun shot making it before the cockpit could completely close as the shot hit Tyler as he fainted out from the stun blast, his body going limp over the control panels in front of him. Lowering my blaster, I looked to see a few soldiers just behind me, a little shocked as they just stood there.

"Get the captain down from there and toss him in his quarters, make sure he stays there, got it?" I said sternly to the infantry soldiers in front of me.

"Yes sir." One of them replied as the soldiers went to get Tyler from his cockpit as I put my blaster back in his holster on my belt.

With stunned faces looking on at me, the soldiers carried Tyler's unconscious body, going to the barracks area of the base as I walked, with my head lowered down, going on top of the hangar, sitting down on the grass as I just let it all out of me…

* * *

**Yeah, I would be lying if I said I didn't come close to crying… This was a very hard chapter to write out…**

**Also… T8ECR34TOR, buddy, while I did consider that maybe Lisa and Tiago would survive, I think it's a lot more meaningful if they did in fact perish alongside the rest of the Hosnian system and the New Republic Navy. Gives their boys a much more personal reason to fight, to see the First Order gone one day.**

**I think that's it, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	37. Renewed Purpose

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So the final trailer for the Rise of Skywalker is coming out tomorrow night… I am super excited for what the final trailer will bring and what it will reveal!**

**So with that, I'm going to get back to the Star Wars questions from the MLP ones…**

**And today's question is…**

**What do you expect to see from the final trailer?**

**I'm really expecting to see closer looks to the B and Y wings, as well as at least a few seconds from an actual battle being waged between the Resistance and First Order fleets. I'm also really looking froward if they will in fact reveal Palpatine at all or at least give us a clearer answer as to why we heard his laugh at the end of the first teaser.**

**Anyway, moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What is the name of Blu and Roberto's home-world in their younger years?**

**Me: It was Virujansi, simple answer as that.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Is there any character you can think of that would be like Star Wars' own Joker?"**

**Me: Well I haven't seen Joker or know much about him… But from what I know… I will say that the mad Separatist scientist Dr. Nuvo Vindi from the episodes, "Blue Shadow Virus" and "Mystery of a Thousand Moons", when he tried to mass produce chemical bombs to plant across the galaxy to start a massive plague, comes to mind.**

**And last one thing before we get to the chapter…**

**Stormknight089, I cannot answer your current question for personal reasons, also, I know you didn't know this before, but please do not bring up the name you mentioned in the last review, it brings up some bad memories I rather forget and move on from.**

* * *

Chapter 37. Renewed Purpose

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

In just a matter of minutes my entire life changed, one moment I was enjoying one of the few calls I came have with mom and dad, the heroes in my and Tyler's life, saying how much we looked froward to the day when we came return home. Now, they were gone, they and the rest of the Hosnian System destroyed by whatever superweapon the First Order possessed, not a trace of them left as both Tyler and I lost the one place where we could truly call our home. And not to mention if I didn't act, I would have lost my only real family I had left, my brother, if I didn't take the stun shot and prevented Tyler from making a big mistake.

Now I was lost without words or knowing what to do now that everything or almost everyone I loved was potentially gone, I just sat down where I was, with my knees tucked up and my face in my legs as I wrapped my wings around my head, like a crying infant. As I was there in my sorrow, having lost all sense of mind, I heard quiet steps come towards me as I wasn't in the mood for some cheering up.

"Sir…" I began, thinking it was Grandpa Blu. "You can say what you want, it wouldn't help."

"Commander, I think you will say differently if you see who it is." A voice that certainly didn't belong to Grandpa Blu speak to me as I raised my head to see it was…

"General Organa!" I said loudly as I immediately stood up at attention. "My apologies, I had no idea it was you."

"That is quite alright commander, please sit down." General Organa motioned for me to return to my seated position on the grass. "May I sit next to you?" The general asked and well I knew it wasn't polite to say no, so I had to let her sit, even thought I really wanted to be alone.

"So I take it you heard about the situation between me and my second…" I asked nervously as I thought that was the reason the general came up to me.

"Yes, I have, caused quite a scene I heard." The general replying. "I take it you and your brother had friends and family on the Hosnian System."

"Yes general…" I sighed. "A number of friends, a few older birds my brother and I consider our aunts and uncles, and most of all… Our parents, they were our heroes, the ones who raised and taught us everything we know about flying and fighting from the day we were born and now they're all gone…"

"I know the feeling commander, I too felt like I lost everything when I witnessed my home world, Alderaan, destroyed by the Death Star, all my family and friends down there, wiped out before they knew what hit them." The general's voice sounded emotional as she remembered. "But even than, I didn't lose hope, yes my home world and the ones I know are gone, but I knew that if I just gave up, than many others would suffer the same fate as me, so I continued the fight until those responsible were all gone and those who suffered didn't die in vain." The general's voice rising as hearing the general actually made me feel better and I was thankful for her company.

"Thank you general, that means a lot…" I shed a tear. "But even still… I stunned my own brother, my second and if I lose my brother, I lose control of my squadron and the ability to lead them right."

"Sibling relationships are hard commander, but you should be thankful that you still have your brother here right now." The general reminded me as that was true. "And you're going to need him if you two are going to make it through this fight, I need every single one here to show the best of their abilities."

"I understand general, I really hope my brother is willing to listen to me…" I feared as I felt like my brother would never talk to me again.

As I finished speaking, I found the general had stood back up as she was looking up, I looked up too, to see a rather familiar looking small freighter. I couldn't place my wing on what exactly made it look familiar as Resistance soldiers started to run towards the landing pad the ship landed on, the general walking down herself as she asked me to join her. As the freighter landed down, the boarding ramp lowered, coming down until it touched the ground as the Resistance soldiers raised their blasters, ready to gun down whoever came out.

"Hold your fire." The general ordered as I looked myself, seeing a pair of legs appear, then a body, and soon enough a head and as the head appeared, the bird spoke.

"Woah…" The bird coming down the ramp was surprised. "I only been missing for a few days and this is the welcome I get?"

"Poe!" I shouted as I ran up and gave my friend a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, let me tell you I had quite the adventure and near death experience." Poe replied as I realized something…

"Wait… Where's my fighter…" I remembered as Poe clearly didn't bring back my X-Wing.

"Well…" Poe began, holding his pause for a couple of seconds as he wasn't quite sure how to put it. "Lets just say that the First Order had a chance to torch an X-Wing in prime condition." Poe giving me the short answer as the general came up before I could say something.

"Commander Dameron, it's great to have you back, but where is your droid and the intel?" The general asked.

"Wait, BB-8 isn't here…" Poe replied. "Well the First Order attacked the village, so I gave the intel to BB-8, hopeful he can find his way here, I guess."

"General!" A messenger came running up. "We have a priority message coming from Takodana."

"On my way." The general excused herself as she went to the command center as I turned back to Poe.

"So how exactly did you manage to get here?" I wondered.

"Well I had to find alternate means to find my way, luckily I found a smuggler who was more than happy to help." Poe answered.

"Who?" I asked and before Poe could reply himself, a new voice joined in as I saw someone else start to come down from the freighter.

"Me." The voice answered as the bird, who looked familiar came up and when I saw his face, I smiled with joy. "Hello kid, nice to see you again."

"Uncle Kipo!" I shouted as I now hugged him. "You're still alive!"

"Yes, and still helping the good guys too apparently…" Uncle Kipo chuckled before becoming serious. "We saw the red lights… Is…"

"Mom and dad, they're gone, we even saw some of their final moments ourselves." I expressed with sorrow as Uncle Kipo put his wings on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry kid, I always thought your folks were some of the best pilots I have ever seen." Uncle Kipo expressed honestly as I knew he meant it.

"Thank you uncle." I replied. "So are you staying?"

"I wish I could kid, but I can't, I'm sorry." Uncle Kipo apologized. "But don't worry, I'll be on the good side til the end and I hope we see each other again one day." Uncle Kipo saying his goodbyes as he returned to his own cockpit in the freighter as he was given clearance to leave.

As I caught up Poe with everything that has been happening since he was gone, we walked to the command center, to see what the important message was. As we just walked down the steps, General Organa was there with an urgent look on her face.

"Commanders, get your squadrons ready, we leave in an hour." The general stating to us.

"What's happening general?" Poe asked.

"Apparently your droid has been spotted on Takodana commander." The general answering. "However no doubt that the First Order may also know that the droid is there and will seek to grab it themselves, we cannot let that happen and Commander Arthur…"

"Yes general." I paid closer attention as the general reminded me about Tyler.

"You know who to go to before you rally your squadron…" The general not needing to say my brother's name as I knew who she meant.

"Yes general, right away." I saluted as the general returned it before I left, going to the barracks area of the base.

As I made my way through the base to the barracks, I tried to prepare on what to say to Tyler, but I knew there really wasn't anything much I can say, the simple fact remained that with our parents gone, Tyler was the only real family I had left, I needed to remind him of that fact and hopefully we could maintain our brotherly bond. As I arrived at Tyler's quarters, a couple of Resistance soldiers were guarding the locked door to the inside, the soldiers standing at attention with their blasters held across their chests as I came in front of the door.

"I can take it from here." I told the two soldiers. "You are dismissed, return to your posts." I ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied as they left, leaving me to face my very angry brother alone.

Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and right away I saw Tyler, awake as he had his head hung low, drained of all emotions, sitting down on his bed in the room, but as he raised his head to see who entered, he looked at me with fiery eyes, like he resented me.

"Brother…" I began, but was interrupted by Tyler.

"What are you doing here brother…" Tyler shot at me. "Come here to take another shot at me, strip me of my rank and give me a court martial, do it I don't care… Mom and dad are gone, so what's the point of fighting anymore…"

"First off, I'm not here to do anything to you." I returned. "Second, I'm just here to talk brother." I added as I bravely sat down right next to my brother on the bed, so close that our bodies were nearly touching, I could feel his feathers blush up against mine.

"If you think I'm going to talk to you, you're wrong, I have nothing else to say to you." Tyler refusing to speak, which I accepted.

"Fine, you don't have to say anything brother, just listen." I pleaded. "Mom and dad are gone, for good, and we can't change that, they didn't deserve the death they got from the First Order and trust me, I would like nothing more than to fly out myself and get revenge…

I paused to let what I said sink in before getting to the more positive and uplifting part.

"But you're the only real family I have left brother, I cannot afford to lose you too, I know what I did to you is unforgivable, and I don't expect you to look at me in the same way ever again, but I need you brother if we're both going to make it through this." I sought to get through to my brother's more brotherly side. "I love you brother, til the end."

I stopped, waiting for a response from Tyler, it took a couple of minutes, but when it did…

"You really mean all of that brother." Tyler asked softly.

"Every word of it." I confirmed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just let all of my rage take over me and I just couldn't control it, I only had one thing on my mind and I let it blind me to reality." Tyler began, shedding tears. "I hope you can forgive me brother for all the trouble I caused you."

"I already have." I smiled as I brought my brother close to me, wrapping my wings around his body as I pulled him in for a hug, Tyler hugging back. "And don't worry, our chance to get back at the First Order may have come already."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked me, confused.

"Poe has just come back, but he and his droid got separated and Poe left the intel he was sent to get in his droid, which was spotted on Takodana." I answered, much to Tyler's interest. "However there's a chance the First Order also got eyes there too and they're on their way to capture the droid, so General Organa is ordering all fighters ready to leave within an hour for Takodana."

"Why didn't you say that first!?" Tyler jumping up as he now forgot all about his sorrow with this opportunity.

"I knew you would be happy when I told you that." I chuckled as I stood up and faced my brother before lifting up my right wing for Tyler to take as Tyler took it with his left as we both squeezed our hold on each other. "Lets go teach the First Order a lesson they'll never forget brother." I smiled.

"With pleasure brother." Tyler giving back a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

**Yup, this has truly changed the two brothers, but well as Lisa said in an earlier chapter… The First Order messed with the wrong family.**

**Anyway, I look froward to the next chapter because it contains some of my most favorites scenes from The Force Awakens, the next chapter is called "Flight of the Resistance", if it sounds familiar, that title name is based on a piece of music that plays during those scenes…**

**With that…**

**See everybird later!**


	38. Flight of the Resistance

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Now before we get to today's questions…**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, this chapter's title is actually taken from the musical piece, "March of the Resistance", one of my most favorite musical bits that goes along with one of my most favorite scenes from The Force Awakens. The scene of the X-Wings charging above the lake towards Maz's castle to the rescue, battling the First Order always brings a smile to my face! However, I do associate the word "March", when it comes to Star Wars, with the imperial one and here… The Resistance isn't really marching into battle are they?**

**Now onto today's question…**

**The final trailer for The Rise ok Skywalker came out, so what did you all think of it!?**

**Me: I mean I think you all know how I think of it… Duh… I loved it! It really does get me all hyped for the movie, which is coming out in two months' time! It seems we're going to get a lot of Rey and Ren interaction and what the two are doing on the ruins of the Death Star. It seems we're going to get a lot of combat, especially space combat, which I always relish and adore in Star Wars! And oh boy… Rey confronts the Emperor by the looks of it… If only we could have seen his face! I have a ton more to say, but if I go on, we'll be here all day!**

**Now on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Is it possible that Eric (from A day in the life and young love) was once an earlier boyfriend for Lisa before the events of the Scarlet Rebel, who probably sacrificed himself for Lisa after one of the boys on the planet Belladoon nearly got Lisa enslaved or killed by the empire after one of the boys accused her of supporting the Rebellion?"**

**Me: Well possibly yes, but to be honest I was thinking that maybe Lisa had childhood friends who had that experience and hearing of that, she stayed away from boys, that is until she met Tiago, but I guess since I left that part vague, it's up to your own interpretation**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Even if you haven't read the books, how many of the 'Legend' Star Wars stories do you know about?**

**Me: I can't say the exact number… But I will say I know a lot about the Thrawn trilogy and of course as I mentioned earlier the X-Wing series.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Flight of the Resistance

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Coming out of hyperspace, alongside the rest of Blue Squadron, I saw Black Squadron appear on the right, and on the left Red Squadron as we arrived at Takodana, no enemy forces were visible, which disappointed me at first because I really wanted a fight. That is until Arthur's voice came in as I saw a blue and white X-Wing with three stripes on each wing come up alongside me. Since Arthur's fighter was… Well nothing more than a pile of scrap metal on Jakku, he had to borrow Tally's fighter, while Tally stayed behind, so we only had ten fighters for now in the squadron.

"Everyone, Alex is reading contacts near the surface, next to a large lake and what appears to be some ruins." Arthur reported in before he switched comms to me only. "Looks like you're going to get your wish brother…"

"First Order, no doubt…" Poe's voice came in. "Okay everyone stay tight and keep your eyes open." Poe told everyone as we all made our way down towards the surface.

As we got down through the atmosphere, through the clouds, we could more clearly see our objective up ahead as we saw smoke pillars and ships flying in circles around an area. And as we got even closer, we could see tiny white dots moving along the ruins, no doubt the same kind of troopers Arthur and I encountered on Ilum.

Seeing a forming mist near the edge of the large lake that sat across the pile of ruins, I thought it would be a nice spot to come out of, to surprise the First Order and hopefully catch them off guard, that is if they didn't spot us yet.

"Poe, we can hide our approach in that mist, give us some time to surprise the First Order." I suggested as the I knew the First Order would be quite surprised to see us already.

"Nice idea Tyler, everyone head on down into that mist." Poe ordered as we all dived down, very close to the water's edge, as we then appeared out of the mist, in line formation, wingtip to wingtip, as we all opened up our wings in attack position, our engines kicking up the lake water as we charged headfirst into the fray. "Go straight at em, don't let these thugs scare you!" Poe urged us.

"Copy that." I heard Red Leader reply.

"We're with you Poe!" I yelled out as I tightly gripped the flight stick, feather tip ready on the trigger as I looked back to Ashely. "Ready for some fun Ashley?" I asked as she gave me back a positive beep.

As we all began to split off, out of the line formation, the TIE fighters circling above began to respond to us as they flew to meet us while the troopers down below started to shoot their blasters at us, not that their weapons could really harm a fast moving X-Wing. I kept my focus on the TIE fighters as I began to pick a target, firing my own laser cannons and quickly shredded a TIE to pieces, watching the fighter break into nothing.

"Yeah, scratch one!" I shouted into the comm unit as I heard Arthur chuckle back.

"Captain, you got a hot comm unit and having too much fun too." Arthur told me as I blushed, but quickly put it away as I returned to focus on the battle.

Picking another target, I watched the TIE dive down, right above the water's surface as I chased him, keeping up my laser fire as he climbed up, trying to get away from me, but I stayed hot on his tail, never letting go of the trigger as I kept my target in my crosshairs. As he was diving back down towards the surface, I finally found my mark as my laser fire ripped through his right wing, shredding it as I moved my fire slightly to the left, engulfing the ball cockpit in red laser fire as the TIE turned into a ball of fire, whatever was left crashing down by the shoreline.

I very much hoped that the crashing TIE also took out some troopers as I watched the other X-Wings engaged in their fight, shooting down TIEs left and right as others were performing strafing runs against the troopers. I really wondered why the troopers were standing up, firing their blasters meant for infantry targets against fast moving starfighters, because they made themselves easy targets and while their shots did nothing against us, our laser cannons were more than powerful enough to not only take them out, but literally send them flying.

I soon enough joined in, no TIEs close to me at the moment as I made my own run against the troopers, watching as my laser shots sprayed against the white dots scrambling for any kind of cover, while weak return fire came up, that missed me or harmlessly impacted against my fighter's shielding. As I let loose with my fire, watching a few troopers fly back from the impact, I very much hoped that whoever I hit was feeling the same kind of pain my parents must have felt as they were completely vaporized. I wanted to make the First Order feel the same kind of pain I was feeling as I couldn't help but shed some tears as I continued spraying red laser fire down on my helpless targets. I even hit a couple of troopers who were sitting next to three different birds, one of which looked like a wookie and as I saw the troopers next to them hit, they themselves ran to grab weapons to fight back.

As I finished my strafing run and turned back around to now target any remaining TIEs, I saw Poe, one of the best pilots along the three squadrons present run rampant through the battle, showing off his skills as he quickly cut through nine TIEs, as well as performing a quick run against some troopers, all in one run…

"Show off…" I commented as Ashley laughed at me. "Quiet Ashley, I know I'm just as good as Poe is…" I said under my breath as I looked for more targets.

Continuing to shoot down TIEs and troopers, the First Order was starting to thin out as I hardly noticed any of our own fighters getting shot down, at this rate we'll finish off every single one of them here. I smiled as I expected more from the enemy than this, how tough could they be if this was their showing…

However remembering to focus on the battle, I quickly found another TIE as he tried very much to make me lose the target lock, zigzagging his flight path as he flew away from the majority of the battle out above the lake. Weaving my way through the battle, avoiding both enemy and friendly fire, I chased the TIE, not letting him take a breath as I waited patiently for my crosshairs to turn a solid green, before letting loose with red laser fire, watching as my fire torn through the TIE's ball cockpit before exploding, the wings spinning out of control as they crashed into the water below, the flaming ball cockpit following as I flew right above the patch of fiery debris.

As I turned back around towards the main part of the battle, I saw the troopers retreat as they boarded their troop transports, while the few remaining TIEs themselves retreated into a defensive half circle above, protecting their troopers down below. Kicking my engines into full power, I made for the TIEs protecting the transports, eager to knock them out before taking out the transports. However while some TIEs were in their stationary positions above the transports, some TIEs still flew around, which were the ones I should have been paying attention to…

Getting one of the TIEs into my crosshairs, I focused on them as they themselves sprayed the area with their laser fire out randomly, watching my front, dodging the fire as I kept my eye on my target. Suddenly Arthur's voice came through comms.

"Tyler, break off now!" Arthur shouted at me.

"No, I'm close to a target, not letting it go." I replied as all of a sudden green laser fire came at me from the side as I watched the shots light up my cockpit from above as I quickly executed a sharp turn to the right.

I was about to redirect my attention to my attacker, but another blue and white X-Wing came in from the TIE's own side, blowing it apart as the X-Wing came up alongside me.

"You never listen brother…" Arthur teased me as I saw him shaking his head at me from his cockpit.

"Thanks for the save brother, should have listen to you." I thanked Arthur.

"You're welcome, just remember to keep watching all around, I can't always be free to save you." Arthur advised as the troopers by now were all boarded and the transports were starting to lift off and retreat, the few remaining TIEs covering the rear as I was all ready to go and finish the rest of them off, although I was very much denied that chance…

"Let them go everyone." Poe's voice came through. "They had enough, we won this round."

"Oh come on Poe!" I urged. "We have them running, we should go after them!"

"Poe's right Tyler, we had enough for one fight, I promise we'll get another soon enough." Arthur told me in a calm manner as I knew I had to listen as the skies above the ruins were completely in Resistance control.

"Fine…" I sighed as I closed my wings back up into flight mode.

As the remaining First Order forces retreated, going back to wherever they came from, we made sure the skies and ground were clear of enemy forces before a single transport of ours came, landing down, letting out some of our own soldiers as well as General Organa herself.

As I circled around the ruins, keeping watch with Arthur for any signs that the First Order was coming back, Arthur spoke to me through comms.

"So, enjoyed yourself today?" Arthur asked as he already knew the answer.

"Yeah I did, thanks for allowing me to fly brother, I really needed it." I answered. "Still doesn't fix the fact that mom and dad are gone."

"I don't think nothing ever will Tyler, but I promise as long as we're still alive, we'll continue to give the First Order trouble wherever they are." Arthur encouraged me.

"Thanks brother, we surely did teach the First Order a lesson today, did we?" I chuckled.

"We sure did brother, like mom once told me, they messed with the wrong family." Arthur replied.

After some time, with General Organa and our soldiers back in the transport, having recovered Poe's missing droid, we all headed back to D'Qar with some addition guests as well. And well our luck would soon enough change…

* * *

**Well as most of you probably know… What comes next is the preparations for the attack on Starkiller Base! I hope you're all excited! I know I am!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	39. Final Hope

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions… T8ECR34TOR… Boba Feet? I'm probably sure no one either in real life or in the Star Wars universe has Feet as a last name… LOL!**

**And today's question is…**

**Do you think C-3PO will die in The Rise of Skywalker? (Owning to how he said he's taking one last look at his friends.)**

**I'm going to say that he may do something that will cause him to "die", but I think R2 might save him before he can, in fact I think part of R2 will do it just because he seems to love teasing C-3PO!**

**Now on to your questions…**

**From Nightlfy123, he asks, "Also, was Eduardo on Hosnian Prime with Lisa and Tiago, when The First Order vaporised it?"**

**Me: I'm going to say no, he would be back on his home planet.**

**Stormknight089, he asks, "If you had the World in between Worlds at your disposal ( from the Star Wars Rebels show ), what would you do with it?"**

**Me: Well I'm not sure… If you mean in the Star Wars universe, I would save Qui-Gon Jinn from his death at the hands of Darth Maul.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Final Hope

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As we arrived back at D'Qar, we could see some much needed help in the form of a Mon Calamari cruiser, in orbit around the planet, apparently there were a few survivors of the destruction of the Hosnian System or they were simply away at the time, if only mom and dad were that lucky…

Heading on down to the surface, with the base in sight, I extended out my landing gear as I waited my turn to land safely down on the landing pad, touching down as I took off my helmet and turned to Alex.

"Well done Alex." I told the droid as he gave me back a happy beep as I opened the cockpit and waited for the ladder to be brought over so I can get down, as I got the ladder and began climbing down, I saw Poe being reunited with his droid, kneeing down to it as Poe then stood back up, to then run towards a black feathered bird and hug him. "If only mom could have done the same with you Alex, how are you holding up?"

And the droid gave back, of course, a very sad beep as he wasn't, not that I expected any different as I saw Tyler, who landed down before me come up to me.

"Why so sad looking brother, we gave the First Order a beating." Tyler encouraged me, as I was a little surprised by his change of behavior.

"You seem different yourself Tyler…" I noticed.

"Well shooting down some TIEs and killing troopers does me some good, but doesn't calm the rage I feel inside of me." Tyler clenching his beak at the last words.

"We'll make them pay fully brother in good time." I told my brother as I put a wing on his shoulder. "We just need to be patient and wait for the right moment."

"And it will come sooner than expected." Grandpa Blu's voice coming in.

"Sir!" Both Tyler and I stood at attention.

"At ease." Grandpa Blu saluted back. "We just got word from Snap, he's back from his recon mission and he has found the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System, briefing is in ten minutes."

While the majority of us were sent to Takodana, fighting the First Order forces there and retrieving Poe's droid which held the intel in regards to finding Skywalker, a single fighter with a brave volunteer was sent on a stealth mission to the point of origin of the red lasers that destroyed the Hosnian System, managing to find the source and make it back, hopefully the First Order didn't spot and then track him back him…

"Yes sir, we'll be there." I replied as Grandpa Blu left, going back to the command center.

"Did you hear that!?" Tyler grabbing onto my wing and shaking it. "Looks like our moment came brother!"

"Yeah, we can kill the thing that killed mom and dad…" I added, although I still had a funny feeling about this."

"Oh come on, why do you sound so down brother!?" Tyler asked me, playfully hitting me on the back. "Come on, we better get down to the command center if we want to find out more."

Following Tyler, who was now more than eager, we could see that the command center was certainly alive with activity, as now with the destruction of the Hosnian System, housing the New Republic Senate and Navy, we were essentially almost all alone now, the weight of the galaxy in this command center. As we walked further into the center, Grandpa Blu came up to us.

"What's the news sir?" I asked Grandpa Blu.

"Well the Hosnian System is completely gone, all those who were on the surface of the targeted planets are gone for good and the blast wiped out the majority of the Navy, the few ships that did survive separated and are scattered across the galaxy, they're maintaining comms with us, but for how much longer we don't know." Grandpa Blu beginning with the bad news. "But luckily Admiral Ackbar with his cruiser came, as you saw, giving us some more reserves of pilots and fighters, they even have a new wing partner for Tally and an extra spare X-Wing for you Arthur, I'm having it sent down right now as we speak."

"Thank you sir." I thanked Grandpa Blu. "Anything else?"

"Yes, General Solo also came with us, from Takodana, he also brought a former stormtrooper who has some information for us that will be helpful." Grandpa Blu adding as that made Tyler a little upset.

"A stormtrooper sir?" Tyler asked, trying very hard not to sound too angry. "The only good stormtrooper is a dead one sir…"

"I know how you feel captain, but we can certainly use any allies we can get our wings on, especially deserters from the First Order." Grandpa Blu told Tyler as Tyler still fumed silently.

"Yes sir…" Tyler maintaining respect.

"Now, briefing is almost ready to start, better take our spots there now." Grandpa Blu advised us as the top leadership of the Resistance gathered around one of the holographic tables, as the briefing started, General Organa kicked it off.

"As you all know already, the Hosnian System and the majority of the New Republic Fleet has been destroyed, but we now have the chance to destroy the weapon responsible for the sudden attack." General Organ started. "Commander Dameron, if you will."

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance mission confirms Finn's report." Poe started as he turned to the pilot he carried out the recon mission.

"They somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself." Snap reported.

"A laser cannon?" An officer interrupted.

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale." Snap answered.

"It's another Death Star…" A Major thought out loud.

"I wish that were the case Major." Poe said as he pressed a few buttons on the table. "This was the Death Star…" The display showing the Death Star, the same one that blew up Alderaan, Poe then pressing another button as another bigger display took center stage. "And this is Starkiller Base."

"So, it's big…" General Solo stated causally, like it was nothing, which I agreed with, if the Death Star could be blown up, so can this.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Admiral Ackbar, the amphibious Mon Calamari commander asked as the former stormtrooper, by the name of Finn answered.

"It uses the power of the sun." Finn spoke. "As the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it disappears."

Well that must answer the question I always had about what happened to the Rakata System's star, the First Order used that star to power up their hyper lightspeed weapon, which in turn completely annihilated the Hosnian System. And the First Order must have made sure everyone in the system, who witnessed the event was killed so their secret would stay safe.

"Ma'am." A messenger came up to General Organa, delivering a pad that had a report on it as I saw the general having a very worried expression.

"The First Order…" The general began slowly. "Charging the weapon again now… Our system is the next target."

"Oh my…" A golden colored droid, C-3PO, who was the general's droid, spoke out. "Without the New Republic Fleet, we're doomed." Which was very true…

"Okay, how do we blow it up?" General Solo asked around. "There's always a way to do that." The general pointed out my very thoughts, if only I knew exactly how…

"Han's right." The general added as Grandpa Blu stepped up, having been looking at the design of Starkiller Base.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator…" Grandpa Blu thought.

"There is one." Finn walking to point it out on the display. "Precinct 47, here." Finn pointing out the structure which held the key to the base's destruction.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon." Grandpa Blu explaining as the Major from before continued from that.

"Maybe the planet." The Major finished.

"We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got." Poe eager to get going, but there was still other obstacles in the way…

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate." Admiral Ackbar pointed out, having noticed that detail.

"We disable the shields." General Solo returned, pointing out the obvious as he turned to look at Finn, the former stormtrooper. "Kid, you worked there, what do you got?"

"I can do it." Finn answered, but I did notice some hesitation when he said that.

"I like this guy." General Solo smiled, which I didn't share the same exact feeling he had about Finn.

"I can disable the shields, but I have to be there, on the planet." Finn explaining the catch to this.

"We'll get you there." General Solo said after looking up to his wookie partner as General Organa looked at him.

"Han, how?" The general asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." General Solo returning as Poe took the final words of the briefing before we would go get ready for the big fight.

"So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun." Poe clearing the objectives up as the big wookie bird next to General Solo gave out a mighty roar. "Alright, let's go!"

And with that everyone got ready for the big fight, to put an end to Starkiller Base before they could end us, as I rounded up my pilots, which also included Tally's new wing partner, they all stood at attention as Tyler and I stood before them.

"Okay Blue Squadron, this is going to be our biggest fight yet and at sake is this system and everyone on it, I expect you all to show your best and don't show any fear." I began as I took a pause, getting ready for what I will say next… "Remember, they killed a whole system already, one where we had friends and family, so do it for them, lets make sure they didn't die in vain, am I understood!?"

"Sir yes sir!" All my pilots shouted in unison.

"Good, get your fighters ready, we're going to be in hyperspace until Starkiller's shields are down and we're clear for the attack on the oscillator." I finished as I dismissed my pilots as they put on their helmets and rushed to their fighters as a ground crew member came up to me.

"Sir, your new fighter is here." The ground crew member told me.

"Thank you." I thanked the bird as I walked to it, a new fresh blue and white T-70 X-Wing, Tyler with me. "Well, it's not my old one, but close enough." I said.

"Yeah, well it is what it is brother." Tyler replied. "What matters now is that we finish this, destroy Starkiller Base and make sure mom and dad didn't die for nothing."

"Captain's right commander." Grandpa Blu's voice came in as he walked up to us.

"Sir." I replied as Tyler and I saluted.

"Put that away commander and come here." Grandpa Blu returned as Tyler and I listened to him and as we got closer, he gave both of us a hug, as he finally broke it, he took a good look at us. "Your parents were the best pilots in my squadron in the war and I'm glad they had you two, make your parents proud."

"Yes sir, we'll do our best and we'll come back victorious." I reassured Grandpa Blu.

"In that, I have no doubt, happy hunting you two and good luck, may the Force be with you." Grandpa Blu wished us luck as he left back to the command center.

"Well good luck to us brother, lets make the First Order pay for what they did." Tyler holding out his wing for me to take as I took it and we tightened our grip before we let go and Tyler went to get his fighter ready while I returned to mine.

And so the struggle to end Starkiller Base before they could blow up D'Qar began…

* * *

**I don't think I need to say how this fight will end, you all pretty much know…**

**But I will say that the next two chapters will be dedicated to the Battle of Starkiller Base and then one last chapter covering the events of The Force Awakens.**

**And then there will be one, maybe two chapter covering the time between The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi.**

**So with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	40. Now or Never

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions, a couple of things first…**

**So I keep forgetting to mention this, but just be aware that there might be some differences from this story and the movies, not like major differences, but tiny ones that should not be too affecting.**

**Next, I'm still very much thinking about what to do for Halloween… I'm not so sure now that I'll have anything… But I'm still going to try for when that day comes!**

**Now, moving on to today's question…**

**What would you say is the funniest thing from Star Wars?**

**Me: I would say the battle droids from The Clone Wars, how can they be so scary when they like say things that will doom them or they trip and fall!?**

**Now on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think Captain Roberto's reaction would be to finding out Lisa and Tiago perished on Hosnian Prime if he had survived the Galactic Civil war in The Scarlet Rebel?**

**Me: Well that is to say that he's not on Hosnian Prime himself as well, I would say the same as Blu.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Will there be a point in time where you've reached the end of 'Last Jedi' and you'll have to wait before continuing because Ep 9 hasn't come out yet?"**

**Me: Well I think by the time I get there, Episode 9 will be out, but even still I'm already planning on taking a break after, waiting for when the movie is not only in theaters and is more readily available for me to watch, so I can pause at points to pick apart what's happening.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What do you think of the trailer?**

**Me: Again, I have no idea what that is, so sorry I can't give you any opinions.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Now or Never

* * *

(Blu's POV)

As I stood close by the general, patiently waiting for the news that Starkiller's shields were down and the X-Wings were clear to go in to finish the job, I had many other things on my mind…

I wished I could have joined in, to hop in an X-Wing and fly with the pilots under my command, to lead them personally and by example like I had so many years ago, no less danger to myself, being in the thick of the action and had as much a chance of being targeted and shot down. Instead I was here, forced to lead in the far back while others went into the fray and well I knew this was by far the toughest challenge the Resistance was facing. As I watched those X-Wings take off and into the sky, I knew that most likely many, if not all of them were being sent to their certain deaths.

As I stood there, in the midst of my thoughts, I heard a concerned beep next to me as I looked down to see my loyal droid, Jewel, there.

"Don't worry about me Jewel, I'm just very worried about the boys and everyone else, they're going to have a tough time even with the shields down." I said. "And yes I also wish we could go to, but our time came and is gone." I sighed as Jewel got closer to me, comforting me in her own way.

As I anxiously waited for the news that Starkiller's shields were down, I prepared myself for when I would have to give the order that would surely send many to their deaths. And it came soon enough as the time was tickling down to the complete recharge of Starkiller's weapons system…

"General, their shields are done!" An officer on a console called out.

"Thank the Maker!" The general droid, C-3PO said with relief as the general turned to me.

"Han did it!" The general said happily. "Send them in!"

Part of me wished I didn't have to give the order, but it was now or never, there was not one second to hesitate as I gave the death order…

"Give Poe full authorization to attack!" I said with the most clear and emotionless voice I could muster.

"Black Leader, go to sub-lights on your call." A bird sitting down in front of a comm unit spoke, relaying the order to the X-Wings going through hyperspace…

(Tyler's POV)

"Roger base." Poe's voice came over comms as I prepared to push the button to take us out of hyperspace as I knew by the tone of that voice the team that went ahead to take out the shields succeeded and we were free for attack. "Red Squad, Blue Squad, take my lead." Poe said as I reached up for the button to take me out of hyperspace.

"Dropping out of lightspeed." Arthur's voice came over as I pushed the button and we all returned to normal space as right before, filling up my cockpit view, was the massive planet sized Starkiller Base.

Pushing my engines to full power and staying in formation with everyone else we all dived down through Starkiller's atmosphere, the thermal oscillator coming up as the hexagon structure stood tall on the surface, presenting a very large and perfect target that was impossible to miss.

"Almost in range!" Poe called over as we made our approach, switching my weapons over to my proton torpedoes and locking onto the oscillator. "Hit the target dead center, as many runs as we can get!"

"Approaching target." The voice of Snap, the pilot who came here before on the recon mission called out.

As we all dived down, almost in single file, one by one, the First Order now became alert as I watched green laser shots fly past my cockpit.

"Alright, lets light it up!" Poe shouted as I hit the trigger, sending out two missiles streaking out from the tubes on either side, before quickly sending two more as I watched the torpedos explode against the structure, followed by the other missiles of everyone else as I pulled the flight stick up before I could crash myself on the oscillator.

"Ha! Direct hit!" One of Red Squad's pilots shouted out.

"But no damage." Another red pilot added.

"Yeah we gotta keep hitting it. Another bombing run." Poe told us as we flew and prepared for another run. "Remember when that sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire. But as long as there's light, we got a chance." Poe reminded us as I took a look at the sun, still shining bright, so we had the time to take out the oscillator, except…

Ashley alerted me with a few loud beeps as I turned my head to see the sky up ahead full of TIE fighters, which will make things that much more difficult…

"Guys, we got a lot of company!" Poe shouted as I put my shield power to the front as both sides began exchanging fire, the TIE's volume of fire definitely more than ours as I prepared myself to go down fighting if I had to.

"Ashley, watch your head!" I told my droid who was sitting in her socket behind me as the sky became full of fighters from both sides going at each other, the sky full of red and green laser shots as I had to avoid both enemy and friendly fire. "Arthur, you stay here!?" I spoke through comms as thankfully my brother's voice answered back.

"Yeah, I see you, but can't get to you, too much fire, just keep watching after yourself and remember to keep hitting that oscillator if you get the chance." Arthur informed me.

"Copy that brother, I'll be fine." I replied back as I spoke to Ashley. "Ashley, make sure you keep watch for any TIEs that might come from behind." I ordered the droid as I began looking for any targets myself, to thin out the TIE numbers a little before I got in another run at the oscillator.

As I set my sights on a couple of TIEs chasing down one of Black Squadron's X-Wings, I noticed that in the span of what only seemed like a couple of minutes, the sun really started to dim as the sky became much darker, telling me that Starkiller was closer to a full charge. And every second that passed, it really did seem like the sun was dimming down and the sky was getting darker, but there was no time to think about that as I focused my crosshairs on the closer of the two TIEs. Quickly shooting off several bursts, careful to check that my fire wouldn't hit any friendlies, the TIE burst into flame, creating a bright dot in the darkness.

The second TIE became alert and broke off his pursuit of the X-Wing it was chasing and tried to look for me, but using the darkening skies to my advantage and owning to the fact that my fighter had superior sensors, as well as a droid co-pilot, it was easy to keep track of the TIE as I flew under as much cloud cover I could, using the additional darkness that offered. And using all those advantages paid off as the TIE still couldn't find me as I managed to get behind him and well using the lights on the wings, I turned them on, blinding the rear gunner of the TIE before he could alert the main pilot as I then filled the TIE's cockpit with laser fire. As the TIE burned, falling down onto the surface, I flew through the flames, coming out as I took a deep breath, calming down from that excitement.

"Two kills down, many more to go." I commented as for the time being I was clear of any TIEs, no targets close to me so I took this time to make another run at the oscillator.

However while there were no TIEs currently around to threaten me, the oscillator still had defenses around it, laser cannons and missile launchers active and at work, targeting any X-Wings within range. Dodging and zigzagging my way down as I dived towards the massive target in front of me, I watch as laser shots from the ground were very close to me, like I could almost reach out with my wing and the shots would burn off my feathers as smoke trails from missiles streaked by. At the last possible moment, I fired off a couple of my torpedoes, watching them explode against the structure as I pulled up.

"I got one behind me." Snap's voice came in. "See it?" He asked as I saw his fighter close by, being chased by a TIE, intent on not losing him.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Tally's voice cut in before I could reply, and I decided to leave it up to Tally, knowing she could handle this problem.

As I came back around for hopefully another run at the oscillator, I saw more missiles streaking through the sky as I watched Tally dodge them, but seeing another X-Wing, who was focused on a TIE and not paying attention to what was besides him, get hit. The missile shredding through the fighter's body before it tumbled out of the sky, pieces of the fighter breaking loose from the body as it crashed into the snowy surface besides the structure.

"Furillo's been hit!" Tally reported in, watching what happened right in front of her.

"Watch out for ground fire." Snap's voice came through as that wasn't obvious enough…

(Blu's POV)

As the fight continued on, with the minutes going by until Starkiller would be at its peak and ready to fire again, numerous reports were fast coming in as all of the pilots' comms were tied to the base, hearing pilots scoring kills, getting chased, getting hit, it was all coming in. It was extremely worrying to hear the two boys' voices in all of the chatter, wondering if they will ever report getting hit and going down before static came from their ends. And as the fight continued, it was starting to look like a losing struggle…

"General, are you seeing this?" A technician turning to where the general and I were standing.

"Two more X-Wings down." Another reported in. "That's half our fleet destroyed."

"And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes." C-3PO explained. "It would take a miracle to save us now."

Even thought I found the general's droid to be a little annoying sometimes, that golden headed droid was right… It would take one heck of a miracle for the remaining pilots and if our team on the ground was still alive on the base itself, to pull something off to win the day…

* * *

**And I'll leave it off on there and finish the battle of Starkiller Base in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the start to this epic conclusion (Regarding The Force Awakens that is, not this story itself!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	41. Last Chance

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I decided to not do anything for Halloween… Yeah I know I have not really been so good at keeping my promises…**

**But I'm not really good at writing scary stuff, plus I have also recently started something on fimfiction that's off to a very good start, so I'm going to be spending some more time on there as well! I'm still aiming for something on Thanksgiving and of course I already know what my Christmas story this year will be, so hopefully those plans still remain!**

**Now moving on to today's question…**

**What do you think is the scariest thing from Star Wars?**

**Me: The parasite worms from Geonosis that infected a clone, who in turn infected a whole ship of them, the scary part comes when that clone had the worm come out of his mouth to attack Barriss, the way his eyes are just like rolled back in his head… "Shivers".**

**Anyway, moving on to your qestions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Does Eduardo still have a sister in this Star Wars universe?**

**Me: I'm going to say no, I never written Mimi into the story, I guess I implied that he lives alone in The Scarlet Rebel, hence why Lisa means so much to him.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Are you happy with your life?**

**Me: Yes I am, and I have to ask… Why do you ask?**

* * *

Chapter 41: Last Chance

* * *

(Blu's POV)

As I stood at my position by the holographic table close by the general, listening in on the comms of the remaining pilots, fighting with everything they got despite the mounting odds stacked against them with little time to complete the mission, I saw the general start to grow weak, like she suddenly became sick, luckily there was a chair behind her to catch her. I wondered if the general was alright, she did something very similar when the Hosnian System was destroyed by the First Order, like she could feel when something absolutely terrible has happened, but there was no time for that as I heard Admiral Ackbar speak…

"The oscillator's been damaged but is still functional." The admiral reported as he looked at the display of Starkiller's status.

"Admiral, their weapon will fire in two minutes." An officer reported as I felt my face start to go pale.

"Come on boys, finish it already…" I said in my head.

(Arthur's POV)

This was surely becoming a losing fight every second as I watched, one by one, X-Wings get rippled apart by TIEs or by ground fire, their debris crashing down onto the surface of Starkiller as the sky was completely dark, only a small bit of light left in the sun as it was barely hanging on to its life, its energy being sucked dry by the First Order.

Chasing a TIE, shooting at it with bursts of my laser fire, another X-Wing, what looked like Red Leader, passed by me being chased himself, as we passed each other, Alex reported that the TIE got him.

"We just lost R1." Another pilot reported in

"We're overwhelmed, what do we do?" Tally asked around as I heard the visible fear in her voice. "It isn't working."

There had to be something we could do, I started looking around for a solution and that's when I saw it… An opportunity that could win us the day…

"Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator." I pointed out to Poe. "Looks like our friends got in." I told Poe as he wasted no time to react to this new development.

"Red Four, Red Six, cover us!" Poe ordered.

"I'm on it!" Red Four's voice called back.

"Roger!" Red Six added as Poe then told everyone else, including me what to do.

"Everybody else, hit the target hard!" Poe urged us. "Give it everything you got!"

As everyone regrouped, we all charged at the oscillator for what may be the last chance we had, as I looked around, I saw Tyler still in the fight, as determined as ever to avenge mom and dad's deaths. As Poe and the X-Wings covering him rushed down into a trench leading up to the new hole, I peeled off to help cover the group in the trench from above, baiting at least some of the TIEs into attacking me and not focusing on the ones down below.

Even still I saw Poe and the others below needing to dodge the turrets lining the way in the trench, not much room to maneuver around.

"I need some help here! I need some help!" I heard Poe's voice call through.

I'm coming in!" Red Four replied.

"Watch out!" A female pilot shouted as I saw Red Six's X-Wing get hit by shots from a turret.

"I'm hit!" Red Six cried out as the wreckage tumbled and bounced against the ground and the sides of the trench.

As I watched Poe and the others get closer, TIEs started to pay attention, coming from the front, above and behind as they tried to shoot down the fast moving X-Wings.

"All teams, I'm going in!" Poe told everyone. "Pull up and cover me!"

"Copy that Black Leader." Another pilot replied. "Good Luck Poe." The pilot wishing Poe luck as I saw everyone down in the trench, except Poe break off as a TIE came from behind and started to chase Poe down, I was going to help, but my attention was turned to a TIE coming at me from the side as Alex warned me.

"Hang tight Alex!" I shouted at the droid as I pulled sharply to the right, the TIE on my back now as I dodged his fire, I was about to do some fancy flying, except someone came to my rescue as the TIE was blasted apart by red laser fire.

"Need some help brother?" Tyler's voice called to me in a teasing manner.

"Thanks for the save brother." I thanked Tyler as I redirected my attention once more to where Poe was.

And well he was nearly there as I watched him close up his wings so he could squeeze through the hole created by our team on the ground, the TIE on his tail tried to shoot him down, but it was too late as Poe got through, managing to fit through as the TIE, unable to fit himself broke off, climbing up and away as Poe was free to wreck havoc inside.

As I continued watching, free from any TIEs at the moment, I saw fire erupt out of the hole as Poe's fighter shot out, climbing up and away, which told me it was time to get clear of the explosion that would surely follow…

"Everyone get clear of the oscillator!" I shouted through comms as I started heading away from the structure and well about five seconds later…

The dark skies were suddenly filled with brightness as a massive explosion, like an erupting volcano came from the oscillator, shooting out flames in all directions as I had to cover my face with my wing from how much light suddenly filled my vision. As the explosion subsided, it sent ripples through the ground as huge cracks and sinkholes were created on the surface as the TIEs retreated, no longer any reason to fight us as all of us remaining also did the same, heading away from the oscillator as our objective was completed. Now we just needed to see if our team on the ground would manage to escape in time before they perished along with the First Order.

"Everyone keep your eyes out for our team, we can't leave without them." I ordered as I kept my eyes looking down below while Alex scanned around for any life signs.

As the planet continued to collapse below us, the surface looking like a volcanic hot zone with the ground being blown up and fire escaping, I doubted that our team would come out of this alive. That is until I heard Poe's voice come through on comms.

"All teams!" Poe alerted us. "I got eyes on them!"

"Yes!" I heard Snap's voice follow as we were now all free to head on out before Starkiller could completely blow and we would be caught in the blast.

As I kept watching behind me, I saw the planet sized weapon fold in on itself, like it was consuming itself as solar flare sized eruptions broke out before a tremendous explosion filled my cockpit view and now the planet has become a new star with no planets orbiting it.

"We did it brother…" Tyler's voice called to me through comms as I could tell he had tears in his eyes as he must be witnessing the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

"Yeah, wherever mom and dad are, they're finally at peace…" I had to shed a tear as well as Poe's voice then came on, overjoyed like the rest of us were.

"Our job's done here." Poe explaining happily. "Let's go home."

As I was in the back, wanting to see the destruction of the weapon that took mom and dad a little longer, I saw only Tyler and Tally besides me and in front of us, the ship that took our ground team and four other X-Wings. We completed our mission and saved many lives because of our success, but at the same time the cost was too heavy, a burden I knew I had to bear with, I just hoped that in the long run those who sacrificed their lives to bring down this weapon would be worth it in the end.

Watching the ships in front of me start to enter into hyperspace, I took a deep breath as I hoped all the deaths were not in vain I hit the button as the blackness of space into into a white tunnel of white, then blue as we headed back to D'Qar with victory and a new hope for the galaxy.

* * *

**And with that, Starkiller is destroyed and the Resistance has won a major victory in this new war!**

**I hope you all don't mind the short nature of this chapter, I wish I could make it a little longer… But other than that, I hope you enjoyed and…**

**See everybird later!**


	42. A New Hope

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**I hope you all had a good Halloween or as they say in Equestria, Happy Nightmare Night!**

**Now moving on to today's question…**

**It seems like in every single Star Wars movie, TV show and game, there's always a significant droid with the main characters that plays a major part in the story being told, so if you were in the Star Wars universe and had a droid, what kind of droid would you have?**

**Me: I would go with a droid like BB-8, having that small, ball model is great for keeping up with me if I need to run away from something and I would have it colored red and white or blue and white.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Is Tally related to Tallissan "Taillie" Lintra from Star Wars: The last Jedi or is that where you got the inspiration for the name Tally?**

**Me: Actually yes, that was where I got the inspiration for that character and well I wouldn't spoil anything, Tyler is going to have another heartbreak later in the story…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What would happen if our fears combine?**

**Me: Well I think you pretty much answer that for me already and thanks for putting that image in my head! LOL!**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If you wanted to, what series would you want to make a reboot out of?**

**Me: To be honest I don't know, for now I don't think there's anything I want to see get a reboot.**

* * *

Chapter 42: A New Hope

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Arriving back at D'Qar, the home base of the Resistance still in one piece thanks to the efforts and sacrifices of so many, we flew down to the surface landing down as we extended out our landing gears, seeing as the majority of the base's personal came out to cheer all of us in a job well done. Most of them came running up to the small freighter that carried our ground team and as I watched the big Wookie bird came out carrying the former stormtrooper, who seemed to be wounded, by what I have no idea as I saw some medics come up first to them.

"Easy, easy." One of them called out. "He's hurt. We've got a heartbeat." The medic continued as they gently placed him on one of the small towing vehicles used for the X-Wings as Poe joined them.

As everyone was gathered around, chatting excitedly along themselves, I joined up with Arthur as I was about to say something, only for a very familiar and proud voice speak to us.

"Well done boys, I was really starting to worry that you wouldn't make it or succeed." Grandpa Blu told us with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah the First Order really had its feathers beaten today, we keep this up we will surely win." I stated with confidence.

"You forget brother, a lot paid the price…" Arthur reminded me as he turned to Grandpa Blu. "Only us and Tally survived out of the whole squadron, everyone else in gone."

"Well, lets hope and make sure their sacrifices were not in vain." Grandpa Blu urged Arthur.

As Arthur and Grandpa Blu talked, I noticed the general, hugging a new bird, likely the ground crew had saved her just in time from Starkiller, whether or not she was related to the general I didn't know.

As the majority of us rested, Arthur and I joined Grandpa Blu back at the command center, discussing the next moves for the Resistance as I glanced time and time at the general, who had a very sad expression on her face, wondering why when this was a joyful day, but I was stopped as the general's droid came walking up, with a droid Arthur and I thought was long dormant…

"General?" The gold droid spoke to the general. "Excuse me, general?"

At first the general didn't seem to have heard, but she noticed as she lifted up her head and turned around to see the long dormant droid as well.

"R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news." The gold droid explained.

"Tell me." The general simply replied as a bunch of us at the command center gathered around as the droid named RD-D2 projected out a map of the galaxy, only a piece of the map was missing, a huge gap visible as Poe's droid took the hint and rolled to Poe, who came from the medical area a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, all right buddy, hold on." Poe kneeing down to his droid as Poe turned around to the holoprojector table and punching in a few buttons took out the datachip which held the intel that Poe was sent to Jakku to get, giving it to his droid.

As Poe's droid rolled towards the map, he projected out the missing part of the map, fitting it in like a puzzle piece, which contained the location of Luke Skywalker…

"Oh!" The gold droid said in excitement. "The map, it is complete!"

"Luke…" The general said softly, but loud enough for me to have heard.

"Oh my dear friend." The gold droid saying to R2, pointing his metal hand on top of the astromech's domed head. "How I've missed you."

This day just got that much better, not only had we destroyed Starkiller, but we finally managed to locate where Luke Skywalker was and now the Resistance could finally have the help of the Jedi to help bring an end to the First Order. If only the Hosnian System was still alive, as well as mom and dad, the First Order would simply have no chance in the coming fight that would surely escalate now.

With Skywalker's location having been found, what remained of the ground team, plus the new bird they brought with them was selected, by the general, to go to the planet the Jedi master was on and hopefully bring him back to help lead the Resistance.

As the team started up the freighter which carried them, everyone gathered outside, including Arthur and I as they started up their engines, the back of the freighter lightning up with blue as we all cheered and wished them luck as they lifted off and headed into the skies, going out into space before entering hyperspace for their destination. As we all watched them go, I found a new spirit in me, renewed and more determined than ever and why shouldn't I be? Not too long ago I was full of defeat as I witnessed, by my very eyes, the destruction of the Hosnian System and the New Republic Navy. Now I was full of victory as I took part in the destruction of the very thing which killed mom and dad and now there was a chance to bring back one of the galaxy's most legacy figures.

"This is surely one of the greatest days in our lives brother." I said to Arthur as he was standing next to me.

"I agree Tyler, but this isn't over, not by a long shot." Arthur replied. "This war has only just truly began and the First Order isn't going to just let us get away with this."

"Let them come brother, we beat them today, we can beat them again tomorrow and every single day after that." I smiled, not letting go of my eagerness. "If only mom and dad were here, than the First Order would run at the sight of them."

"Well mom and dad may be gone for good, but we still have each other brother and we will make sure to give the First Order plenty of trouble." Arthur putting his wing on my back. "Love you brother."

"Love you too." I smiled back as I put my wing on his back in return as I stared up into the sky.

What Arthur said was true, this war has only just began and the First Order, of course knowing where we were, would not simply let us go. They would come to strike back against us in revenge and not rest until we were all destroyed…

* * *

**And that ends the story up until the ending of The Force Awakens, but of course this doesn't mean the end of this story!**

**Now next chapter is the Resistance starting the evacuation process as the First Order makes for D'Qar, also the next chapter will include a cutscene from the The Last Jedi DLC for Star Wars Battlefront 2. (The 2017 version)**

**See you than and…**

**See everybird later!**


	43. Advancing in the Other Direction

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions… I just want to say that my most favorite brony remixer of music, JoinedTheHerd, came out with his remix of The Magic of Friendship Grows… And let me just say that it brought back the waterworks I had watching the MLP:FiM finale live…**

**On to the question of the day, and Nightfly123 actually reminded me of this…**

**What did you think of the second trailer for The Mandalorian?**

**Me: Pretty much the same feelings I had for the first trailer, and I'm still very interested for what is in store for the first live action Star Wars show, it'll certainly be a nice change from the animated shows we have, being The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Resistance. But I'm still wondering how there are stormtroopers and even TIE fighters flying about if this is after the years of the Empire and during the time the New Republic was the dominant power.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Do you think Lisa and Tiago have finally reunited with their families in whatever place they hang out after death?**

**Me: Oh yes definitely and as Yoda or any Jedi would say, they are part of the living force now.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "What Star Wars Story would you want them to make in the future?"**

**Me: Well besides like my stories, I would be very interested to see if they would ever tell a story from the bad guy perspective, like I of course side with the good, but it would be nice to see the view of the bad guys, whether it's the Separatists, the Empire, or First Order and see their reasons and views on the galaxy.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Advancing in the Other Direction

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As Tyler and I laid down on the grass, exhausted from the big victory the Resistance has just won, Grandpa Blu came up to us, in an urgent manner as we stood up, at attention.

"Sir, you don't look too good." I noticed.

"Commander, captain, the general is calling a general meeting right now to discuss our next moves and we need to be quick about it." Grandpa Blu told us straight to the point.

Following Grandpa Blu we went to the command center, where the other top leaders were gathered to hear what the general has for us and as everyone necessary was gathered, the general started speaking.

"We have won a major victory, Starkiller Base has been totally annihilated and our system remains intact." The general began. "However, that's the only good news I have, the Hosnian System is gone and with it our support from the New Republic, which means we are almost alone in this fight."

"We handled the First Order with barely any support from them general, we can attack the First Order head on and win again." Tyler interrupting, very eager of course for a chance to keep fighting.

"I appreciate your confidence captain, but the simple fact remains that the First Order is far stronger than we thought, regarding the fact that they managed to build Starkiller, no doubt they have enough ships to take control of all the major systems within a few weeks." The general stating.

"What do you suggest general?" Grandpa Blu asked.

"We have allies scattered about in the outer rim, so far out of First Order reach, but for how long I don't know." The general answering. "Which is why we're evacuating this system in order to regroup with them, the First Order is no doubt already preparing their revenge against us and will come. Commanders Poe and Arthur, I need your squadrons to run patrols and keep a lookout for any incoming First Order ships."

"Yes general, we'll get right on it." Poe replied as he and I saluted.

"Good, everyone begin the evacuation, there's no time to lose." The general dismissing everyone as the base went on high alert and began packing to leave D'Qar.

As Tyler and I went back to get our fighters ready and deliver the news to the rest of the squadron, Grandpa Blu joined us.

"Sir, we should stay, we can beat the First Order again if they come." Tyler told Grandpa Blu.

"I'm sure you can captain, but the general is right, we can't win this fight alone, we need help if we're going to face the First Order." Grandpa Blu replied as he tried to make Tyler see a bright side to this. "Don't think of this as retreating, think of this as advancing in another direction."

"Yes sir…" Tyler sighed.

"I promise we'll get another chance to beat back the First Order boys, you have my word." Grandpa Blu promised us as he then left us and Tyler and I were outside, to prep the squadron and our fighters.

And so the Resistance quickly got the evacuation underway, transports, loaded with supplies and personal, going back and forth from the base to our waiting small fleet, made up of the single Mon Calamari cruiser and a few smaller escort type ships while our fighters were running patrols, taking turns between my squadron and Poe's squadron. As it was our turn to run patrols around the fleet, I split up the squadron into four flights of three to maximize our scouting area, Tyler and Tally with me as we flew around, keeping our scanners on as our droids also scanned the area for incoming ships.

"We shouldn't be flying patrols out here brother, we should be flying combat missions well away from here." Tyler complained to me through comms as I rolled my eyes, knowing I had to endure my brother's whining.

"No offense brother, but if I were to bet you against the First Order, my money's on the First Order." I joked.

"Good one sir." Tally laughed as I also heard Ashley laugh through the comms, teasing the very pilot that was seated in front of her.

"Ashley, you keep laughing, I'll press your emergency eject button and send you out into space." Tyler snapped at the droid, which caused Ashley to go quiet as I chuckled at my brother's embarrassment as it was about time to check in.

"Sector clear, Resistance base, no sign of the First Order yet." I checked in, but than Alex began beeping at me as something appeared on my scanners. "Wait… Contact!" I notified the base as a single TIE fighter came blasting out of hyperspace past us.

"No contact!" A voice said loudly through my comms. "This is Shriv Suurgav, clearance code 7-3-Tau. We are friendlies, requesting permission to land. Please do not shoot us…" The bird told me as I swung around onto the TIE's tail, Tyler and Tally right besides me as I figured Tyler must have an itchy trigger feather right now.

"Landing request denied." I answered.

"Well I-I-I I said please?" The bird told me as I received an incoming message, asking Alex to put it through.

"Commander Arthur, patch me through to them." The general's voice came in.

"Yes general, Alex get to it." I replied as I told my droid to get on it while I talked to the bird in the TIE fighter. "Standby for instructions."

It was only a couple more minutes until the general's voice came back to me, to tell me what to do about our guest.

"Commander, let them go, they are indeed friendlies." The general confirmed.

"Copy that general." I answered as I got on comms with the bird flying the TIE fighter. "Shriv Suurgav, you are free to go, good luck."

"Thank you so much for not shooting us." The bird replied as, with Tyler and Tally, we broke off, the TIE returning to hyperspace to who knows where.

"I really wanted to use that TIE for target practice…" Tyler admitted to me.

"You'll get your chance brother, how about we go back to the cruiser, it's about time for Poe's turn." I said as I rallied the squadron, leading them back to the cruiser's hangar.

With the cruiser's flight control crews guiding down the squadron safety inside the hangar, I touched down, shutting off the engines as I opened the cockpit, taking off my helmet as I looked back to Alex.

"Alex, stay there for now, I'll be back." I told the droid behind me as he gave me back some beeps while I climbed down from my cockpit, joined by Tyler.

Walking out of the hangar, we headed to where Poe was, the command bridge, where General Organa and Grandpa Blu was. Arriving there, the bridge was very much in a state of activity as nearly everyone was focusing on the evacuation process, which was going steady, but a little slow. Making our way to where Poe was, by a holographic projector, with the general and Grandpa Blu, we made our presence known.

"Hey Poe, it's about time for your turn, better get a move on it." I told Poe as he turned to look at me.

"Actually, it's good you came back, we have a more serious manner to get to…" Poe told me urgently as he punched in a few buttons on the table and ship blueprints appeared, for a new ship I have never seen before.

"What is that?" I asked, surprised.

"Schematics for the First Order Dreadnought." General Organa answered.

"Well that doesn't sound good…"Tyler commented.

"I'm guessing whoever was in that TIE I encountered managed to steal this?" I asked, to confirm my guess.

"Yes and no doubt the First Order will use this ship against us." Poe explained. "We need to look for a weakness, figure out how to destroy this ship."

"Well from what I can tell, the Dreadnought looks like a siege weapon, two massive orbital bombardment cannons underneath, looks like point defense laser cannons for anti-fighter and bomber protection on top and hangers filled with TIEs…" Grandpa Blu pointed out.

"What about this area?" I pointed out a deep crater that was more towards the back of the ship where the bridge was. "Looks like it can be easily penetrated by torpedoes or bombs."

"You're right commander, it does look like it, but the cannons and TIEs will make getting there difficult and plus our own proper bombing squadron we have is made up of the big and slow StarFortress bombers, they'll surely get picked apart by the laser cannons alone." Grandpa Blu added.

"If only we had more time to figure out how to deal with this ship properly…" Poe wondered as then the worst happened…

"General, we have incoming ships!" A crew member on a console yelled out as we turned to look out and saw, coming out of hyperspace, three star destroyers, one by one exit as they arrived to confront us.

"Well it could be worse…" Tyler said as about a minute later a much larger ship, twice the size of the star destroyers, black, very flat and menacing looking came out of hyperspace in front of the star destroyers, leading the small First Order fleet.

"You just had to say it brother…" I sighed.

"The evacuation isn't done yet, we need more time." Grandpa Blu spoke out. "Whoever is left on the base will surely get blasted by that Dreadnought."

I was trying to think of a plan, when I looked at Poe, who had a look that told me whatever he was thinking was something crazy…

"Poe, you have that look…" I pointed out.

"I got an idea, I'll explain while we're in our cockpits." Poe replied.

"Commander Dameron…" The general started, not liking where this was going.

"Trust me general, and plus there's no time to argue." Poe returned. "Lets go!" Poe told Tyler and I as we had little choice at the moment, the First Order was here and any plan, no matter how insane it was, was welcome, the survival of the Resistance depended on us destroying the Dreadnought and escaping to fight another day…

* * *

**Well I guess you could say the start of The Last Jedi has began here already, but the next chapter will be the battle to bring down the Dreadnought, so I hope you're all looking froward to that!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	44. Taking down a Behemoth

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So today Midway, directed by Roland Emmerich, came out and I really want to see it! Those of you who know me know I love my WWII movies and I have been looking very froward to this one!**

**Now onto today's question…**

**Who is your least favorite clone trooper?**

**Me: This is of course a very easy answer for me… It's Fox… That bastard killed Fives… One of the best…**

**And on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Do you think that Hayden Christensen should come back as Anakin Skywalker for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker?**

**Me: Well if Anakin will come back in any way, than yes he should.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "If Sidious really is back, then how do you think everyone will bring him and the empire down for good?"**

**Me: Well I somewhat doubt there's going to be a deep well for the good guys to throw him down into… So maybe Rey's going to have to use the Force or something to defeat him.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Can you summarize the entire first Rio movie but in a parody version?**

**Me: I'm not sure that I can… Or at least doing so, it would be way too long…**

* * *

Chapter 44: Taking down a Behemoth

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With the fighter and bomber squadrons all jumping in their cockpits, we left the hangar, the fighters first, followed by the big Starfortress bombers loaded with full payloads of bombs as we took up formation with Poe leading the way. As we held our position, Poe went ahead.

"Alright Arthur, you know the plan, wait until I take out the cannons." Poe's voice spoke through comms.

"You know Poe, you're insane…" Arthur replied back to his friend as I heard Poe's droid beeping at him in agreement.

"Happy beeps here, buddy, come on." Poe replied back to his droid. "We've pulled crazier stunts than this." Poe reassured his droid as the general's voice came through from the bridge of the cruiser.

"Just for the record, Commander Dameron…" The general speaking. "I'm with the droid on this one."

"Thank you for your support, general." Poe replied back as I had to chuckle a little.

As Poe continued flying toward the dreadnought, he hailed the First Order, getting their attention and focusing on him.

"Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet…" Poe began as what he said next caused me to almost burst out laughing. "I have an urgent communique for General Hugs."

I smiled at Poe's direct insult, although I wasn't able to hear the response from the First Order, bit I surely thought it was really upsetting the bird Poe was speaking to.

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs." Poe disregarding whoever spoke to him. "O. I'll hold." Poe added a few seconds later as I felt my body literally beg me to laugh out loud.

I wondered how much longer this would go on until Poe was ready for his next move.

"Hello? Yup. I'm still here." Poe continuing his show. "Hugs? With an "H". Skinny guy. Kinda pasty."

I just had to let out some laughs, but it was okay since I could also see Arthur, who was besides me start to chuckle as well.

"Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him… Tell him Leia has an urgent message for him…" Poe ignoring the clear voice from the First Order speaking to him before delivering the final verbal blow… "About his mother."

Yup that would just about do it… Luckily Poe was all ready…

"BB-8, punch it!" Poe's voice rang out through comms as suddenly his fighter kicked to life, speeding through space as the afterburners from Poe's fighter directed him straight at the dreadnought. "That's got a kick!" Poe's voice rang out as he was now at the very front of the dreadnought before he quickly slowed down, bringing his wings into attack position as the defense cannons on the dreadnought tried to shoot him down.

They only made themselves targets as Poe's fighter, being too close and fast managed to evade the incoming fire as one by one he destroyed each turret, a small explosion above the dreadnought's hull lighting up every few seconds.

"All right, taking out the cannons now." Poe spoke to Arthur. "Arthur, start your approach."

"Copy that." Arthur's voice replied back firm and cool, despite having a little fun earlier from Poe's taunting. "You heard Poe, lets get going." Arthur told everyone else as we started heading off towards the dreadnought.

As Poe swung around, swinging by the bridge of the dreadnought for another pass, he started taking out the remaining cannons as we got closer and closer.

"One cannon left." Poe's voice called out as I spotted squadrons of TIE fighters appear out from the dreadnought's hangars. "And here comes the parade." Poe commented as the majority of the TIE fighters took up position to defend their ship from us while three of the TIEs chased after Poe.

As I watched, a shot from a TIE hit Poe, luckily it didn't kill him, but there was something wrong as Poe stopped firing and there was still one more cannon to take out. As I waited intensely for Poe to finish off the last cannon, I saw the dreadnought's primary weapons aim down and fire, sending several shots down at our base. Luckily Poe's gamble worked for now as a new voice entered through comms.

"The last transport is in the air." An officer reported in. "The evacuation is complete."

Thank goodness, but I still very much wanted to stay to kill the dreadnought, and luckily Poe didn't break off his attack. Speaking of which whatever was happening with Poe still continued on he did manage to take out one of the TIEs using the dreadnought itself, but still there was two of them, hot on his tail as Poe focused on the last cannon. And well at the last possible moment, Poe's weapons seemed to work again as his laser cannons turned the last cannon into a fireball as Poe used that to shake off his pursers. Swinging around, Poe took out the two TIEs, their wings snapping off as they crashed down on the dreadnought.

"Yes!" Poe shouted. "All clear! Bring the bombs!" Poe confirming our part of the plan.

With the group of bombers and our small number of X-Wings, as well as some of the newer A-Wing models that came from the cruiser, we made our way to the dreadnought.

"Bombers, keep that tight formation." Arthur directed orders at the group. "Fighters, protect the bombers. It's not every day we get a shot at a dreadnought, so let's make this count."

"Copy that Blue Leader." One of the bomber pilots replied. "You get us there, we'll give it to them."

"Copy." I replied. "We're on it." I assured the bomber pilot.

"Fighters incoming." Another bomber pilot notified everyone as the TIE squadrons that left the hangar now roared towards us, to protect our target.

"Gunners, look alive." Arthur saying as the X and A wings sped up, engaging the TIEs as the laser turrets on the bombers helped us out the best they could, careful to not shoot any friendlies as the chaos began.

"Snubfighters at two-ten!" A bomber pilot called out.

"They're coming in!" Another shouted.

"Form up!" A third spoke as calmly as he could as the TIEs outnumbered us and while their main target was the bombers, they still kept hot on out tails.

"They're everywhere!" An X-Wing pilot called out as he was shot down, his fighter flaming.

"Here they come." A bomber pilot addressed.

"Incoming fighters. Form up." I could hear Tally's voice in the mix.

"Vector in at attack speed." An A-Wing pilot said as I saw one of the bombers start to get shredded by TIE fire.

"Pull up!" I could hear through comms the pilot of that bomber.

"Flank right." Another fighter pilot called out.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" One of the crew members of the flaming bomber called out, the rest still continuing on bravely through all the fire as I heard Poe's voice enter through, speaking to Arthur.

"Arthur, they're targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence" Poe addressing as the dreadnought's primary weapon's system turned and aimed at the cruiser.

"Copy that." Arthur replied as he focused on seeing to the bombers. "We're almost there." Arthur added as the bombers made it to the front end of the dreadnought, working their way to the possible weak spot in the ship. "Bombardiers, begin your drop sequence." Arthur ordered as the bomb bay doors of the bombers opened up, ready to release their payloads.

"I've got a visual on the target." The bomber leader spoke. "We're approaching the sweet spot." The leader added as the bomber crews got to work. "Bombs are armed." All the explosives on the big, slow bombers set to explode.

As the bombers were more vulnerable than ever, it was that much more important to protect them as I saw a TIE break through our defensive screen. Thinking quickly I sped up the engines and quickly targeting the TIE, firing bursts of red laser fire as one of the wings shredded off, but the ball cockpit, with one wing still attached, spun off in a direction I wished it would not go…

The TIE's ball cockpit collided with the bottom of one of the bombers, setting off the bombs inside as the explosions consumed the ship, the flaming debris flying into the path of the bombers on either side of it, completely destroying all three as they flew out of formation. Seeing this in shock, I cursed myself for firing at the TIE… maybe the bomber crew could have taken out the TIE themselves or maybe even if the bombs weren't armed than only one would get taken out. However in this chaos, the time for thinking was out of the picture and right now I couldn't focus on the huge mistake I just made.

And it was certainly necessary to stay focused… Because of the TIE that ultimately took out three bombers, we only had one, one lone bomber left, one last chance to take out the dreadnought as the TIEs refocused their attack.

"Everyone, tighten up the perimeter around the last bomber!" Arthur shouted out through comms. "We need to protect it at all costs!" Arthur ordered as I saw Poe's fighter come up besides the bomber.

"Paige, come in. We're over the target." Poe called to the bomber crew. "Why aren't your bay doors open?" Poe addressing. "You're the only bomber left. It's all down to you!"

With the TIEs swarming around and our numbers thinning, I wasn't sure how much longer we could keep this up and protect the last bomber, they needed to release their payload now!

"Paige!" Poe yelled out. "Drop the payload now!"

As my attention was turned to a TIE attacking from the rear of the bomber, a TIE broke through from the front, firing its laser at the last bomber, luckily the bomber's metal skin managed to soak up some of it and didn't detonate the bombs inside, but the TIE's fire still hit the bomber's cockpit, most likely heavily wounding the pilot or killing him. Still the bomber flew on, resilient as ever to unleash its lethal delivery.

As Ashley warned me that the dreadnought's primary weapons were almost fully charged, I turned to look at the last bomber, which was now directly over the weak spot, any further and it would miss the target and the fleet would be destroyed…

And then our luck came as I saw the bombs start to fall out of the bomber's inside, the explosives free to come down and impact their target.

"Bombs away!" Arthur called out.

As the bombs hit their mark, they ripped apart at the weak spot, fire blowing out as much like Starkiller, the result expanded out, tearing apart at the metal beast as massive flames shot out. As I watched, the last bomber, too damaged to continue flying under its own power, fell into the explosion, consumed by the flames and disappearing. Both sides peeled off away, to not get caught by the blast as what was left of us used that opportunity to start heading back to the cruiser, which was all ready to leave.

As I looked back, the blast reached the read end of the ship, where the bridge was and as the explosions reached there, the dreadnought started to fall, kneeing to its destruction. As the dreadnought was completely finished, we sped up back to the cruiser, watching as the smaller escort ships began the jump to hyperspace as we all made emergency landings down into the hangar, keeping our full speed right until we were right above our landing spots.

As Poe was the last one, the cruiser made its escape, seeing as I looked out my cockpit the blackness of space turning into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

**Even in its retreat, the Resistance still managed to beat up the First Order… Although at a very heavy loss I might add…**

**Anyway, so comes the first official chapter covering the events in The Last Jedi!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	45. That's Impossible

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's questions, I got to see Midway during the weekend and let me just say that I loved the movie! It's great to see that there are still very good WWII movies coming out and Roland Emmerich certainly did his homework and studying for the movie!**

**Anyway, on to today's question…**

**What movie would you like to see a sequel or even third movie of?**

**I would have to say that I would like to see a second Zootopia movie and even a second Ratatouille, I would also like to see a third Planes movie, I loved Fire and Rescue and I think the srries is worthy to be a trilogy like Cars was.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "For the next Lego Star Wars game, what new things would want them to include in the levels for Episodes 1-6?"**

**Me: Well I think it's rather obvious for me, add more space combat, and even some fighting on the ground, like I would love to see the Battle of Endor, both on the ground and in space.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Let's say you're up against a big baddy whose about to bring an end to you're family's life, however you're given the weapons you need to defeat this foe, so which weapon would you pick?**

**Me: Well as Han Solo said, "There's nothing that beats a good old blaster.", but I guess I would also love to have a lightsaber.**

**And one more thing, before we get to the chapter, Nightfly123, your question does contain some potential spoilers to Rise of Skywalker, so I cannot answer that.**

* * *

Chapter 45: That's Impossible

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Shutting off the engines while opening the cockpit and taking off my helmet, I looked back at Alex, the droid still in one piece.

"You good Alex?" I asked as he gave back a few positive beeps to let me know he was all good as Alex beeped back something else. "Yeah I know Poe's crazy, but his plan worked."

As a ladder was brought over for me to climb down from my fighter, Tyler was already out as he came to me with a smile.

"So, when are we going to have our next fight?" Tyler joked in a serious kind of tone.

"Soon enough brother, I think taking down that dreadnought is enough for us for now, come on lets go reenergize ourselves and get to the bridge, check what our next moves will be.

So after a quick trip to the mess hall, where Tyler and I got some much needed food in our bellies after the big fight and the close escape of the Resistance, we headed off to the bridge, where Grandpa Blu and the other commanders were present. As we were about to arrive, we felt the cruiser rattle a little as we knew the ship just exited hyperspace. And well when we did arrive at the bridge, the first thing we noticed… General Organa slapping Poe across the face, most likely because of his plan that took out the dreadnought and cost us an entire squadron of bombers…

"What? Wait!" Poe said out loudly as he stopped the general. "We took down a dreadnought."

I didn't continue to listen as I saw Grandpa Blu, coming to him as he was with a lower ranked officer on a console.

"Sir." Tyler and I saluted as we made our presence known.

"Commander, captain, as you were." Grandpa Blu replied back.

"Sir, might I ask what's going on with Poe?" I asked.

"Poe's being demoted for his dreadnought plan." Grandpa Blu answered.

"But sir, we took out the dreadnought." Tyler pointed out.

"Yes captain, but at a very heavy loss, you boys barely made it out yourselves." Grandpa Blu reminding us. "Just be thankful the general isn't going to do the same to you boys, which makes you the top commander, except for me in charge of the fighters, Arthur, and whatever you do, don't do the same as Poe."

"I'll do my best sir." I replied as my attention was turned to another bird speaking to the general, Tyler and I coming closer.

"How's Rey gonna find us now?" The bird, who was Finn, that former stormtrooper asked. "A cloaked binary beacon."

"To light her way home." The general answered as Finn came to the holographic projector table where the general was, as well as Poe, Tyler, and I, as well as a couple other officers.

"All right, so until she gets back, what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"We need to find a new base." The general replied back.

"One with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies, scattered in the Outer Rim." A female officer next to the general added.

As I was going to say something, all of a sudden, alarms started going off in the bridge, which means something very bad was going to happen…

"Proximity alert!" Admiral Ackbar, from his seat at the front of the ship shouted out.

"They found us." The officer at the console from where Grandpa Blu talked to us reported, I didn't need to ask who "They" were…

As I looked back at the holoprojector table, a whole fleet of star destroyers entered our space as then a single, most massive ship came behind, the largest ship I have ever seen, it made the dreadnought look like a baby compared to this massive beast.

"That's Snoke's ship…" Poe pointed out. "You gotta be kidding me. Can we jump to lightspeed?" Poe asking as I couldn't argue with escaping once more, this time we were really facing impossible odds.

"We have enough fuel resources for just one jump." An officer reported.

"Well, than, do it." Poe snapped back. "We gotta get out of here."

"Wait." The general raising a wing up as I wondered why she wanted to hold our lightspeed jump, but than I began thinking how did the First Order find us… "They've tracked us through lightspeed." The general figuring out with a look of paleness on her face.

""That's impossible." Finn replying as I knew it was too, even the New Republic didn't have anything like that, at least during my time there.

"Yes…" The general saying as she turned to look at the massive fleet behind us. "And they've done it."

"So if we jump to lightspeed, they're just find us again and we'll be out of fuel." Finn stating. "They've got us."

"Not yet, they don't." Poe speaking up as he went in front of the general. "Permission to jump in an X-Wing and blow something up?"

"Permission granted." The general replied as I knew what that meant for Tyler and I as the general called out to Ackbar. "Admiral, swing us around!"

"Full astern. Rotate shields!" Ackbar ordered.

"To your stations!" I ordered any pilots present on the bridge. "Move, move, move!" I ordered as I put on my helmet and looked down to see Alex still by my side, nodding his head as he was there to follow me.

As I was by the entrance to the bridge, watching as I made sure all the pilots were heading off to the hangar, Tyler was last as he spoke to me.

"I'll be there shortly brother, got to find Ashley, can't do it without her." Tyler told me.

"Don't take too long, I know you don't want to miss out on this." Arthur slapped me on the back. "And I need my wingman."

"You can count on me brother." Tyler smiled as he went off to find Ashley.

Meanwhile I headed off myself to the hangar, with Alex right behind me going as fast as he can. As I ran to the hangar, the First Order star destroyers fired at us, their turbolaser shots hitting the cruiser's shields which rocked the ship as I kept my balance while running down the halls. Arriving at the hangar, I rushed to my fighter, a ladder already prepared for me to get in as Alex took his spot right behind me.

"Green Squadron to launch position." A voice spoke through the hangar as the fighters were all still getting ready, firing up their engines as other pilots and flight crews were running about. "Clear all launch traffic." The voice coming from hangar control continued calling out as I closed the cockpit before looking out to see Tally, who was next to me, knocking on the cockpit as Tally noticed and signaled back with a smile.

As I started up my fighter's systems, Alex helping me on his end, I felt a huge rattle shake the ship, the cruiser taking a big hit as somehow the star destroyers managed to punch through the shields or TIE fighters were flying around and were within the ship's shields. Either way I knew we had to get going, better to be destroyed out there, than in here. And that's when it happened…

My cockpit view suddenly lit up with fire as explosions torn through the hangar from missiles being fired… Flight crews ran to get away desperately while other pilots, that were just about to climb into their cockpits, jumped out to try and escape. The last thing I saw was fire engulf Tally's cockpit as I then quickly bent my head down as I felt my fighter being thrown like a toy, the cockpit glass shattering as I felt my whole world just black out…

(Tyler's POV)

"Come on Ashley, what are you doing, we're under attack!" I shouted to my droid as I found her. "Lets gets going, Arthur wouldn't wait forever!"

As I rushed towards the hangar, Ashley trying her best to keep up with me, I saw Poe in front of me, rushing to the hangar himself. As I saw Poe go into the hangar, I felt a huge explosion rock the ship as I saw flames jump out from the hangar entrance and right after Poe come hurtling back with his droid who bounced on the floor and lost his head. As the fire alarms rang out from the hangar, the doors started to close, but I quickly rushed to hold it open and at first I thought I was using the Force because the doors stayed where they were at first, even when I wasn't using my wings to press it.

"I'm… I'm…" I stood speechless for a second, but Ashley beeped at me that she was doing this as she was plugged into a socket on the wall next to the doors, taking control of the door. "Way to go and ruin the moment Ashley… Now come on!" I told my droid as we entered the destroyed hangar while Poe, who recovered from being blown back called out to me, which I ignored.

"Tyler, wait!" Poe called out as the hangar doors closed behind Ashley and I.

"Well this was a great idea…" I commented as I scanned the hangar interior with my eyes, and even thought some part of me doubted that Arthur, let alone anyone, was still alive in here, I had to believe that my brother was survivor to the very end and this wasn't the very end.

Covering my beak with my wing to not inhale any of the heavy, thick, black smoke that hung in the air from the flames consuming everything that was in the hangar, including bodies, I searched my way through the wreckage created by whatever hit the hangar. Twisted wrecks of what used to be sleek and beautiful X and A wings, all around as I was careful to not walk into any sharp metal parts sticking out. As I searched for Arthur, I saw a very familiar fighter, the cockpit glass broken in as blood was spattered and well a female pilot laid down in the seat, not moving at all…

"Tally?" I said, my beak hung wide open and not caring if I would inhale a breath full of smoke. "Tally!" I shouted out louder as I ran up and with Ashley's help, got the cockpit open.

It was no use… Tally was gone… her flight suit was ripped all over by shrapnel flying through her cockpit. Blood stained over the gashes and suit and continued to drip out. And Tally's head… Well Tyler saw that her neck was broken, and glass pieces from her cockpit lodged into her face, her eyes were open and lifeless, not blinking.

"Tally, come on… Wake up…" I spoke, but I knew it was useless, she was gone, spending only a few seconds more to cry out, I took my wing and closed Tally's eyes, putting her to rest as I heard Ashley give out a very low beep. "Come on Ashley, even if Tally is gone, it doesn't mean Arthur is too, lets keep looking for him…" I urged my droid, hopeful that my brother was still alive even after this.

* * *

**And we'll end it off on there!**

**I forgot to mention that there might be some things that are different from the movies, (As you could see from this chapter) but it wouldn't be any major differences, only minor things that wouldn't really affect the events that have happened!**

**And I think that's it, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	46. Changes in Leadership

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I got to see the first episode of the Mandalorian, as well as the live action remake of Lady and the Tramp! And well the live action Lady and the Tramp was very beautiful, cute, and sweet, made me cry at some parts! And that spaghetti kiss scene… Oh my heart!**

**Anyway, on to today's question…**

**How did you enjoy the first episode of The Mandalorian? (If you did see it that is.**

**Me: (And SPOILER ALERT!) It was super good, I was right away attracted to the main character, which is the Mandalorian of course, he's super efficient at his job and yet he's also compassionate at the same time, especially when fighting alongside that droid. And well that ending… A tiny Yoda! Okay well not Yoda himself, but one of his kind, which is so surprising, because so far we only know that Yoda is a one of a kind, but apparently not!**

**And moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Do you think that JJ Abrams might uses George Lucas's original return of the Jedi ending for the Rise of Skywalker?"**

**Me: Well I don't know what the original ending was, but if that means it's different from the official ending of Return of the Jedi, than sure.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "When they announced the Mandalorian series, what did you first think it was going to be about?"**

**Me: Honestly, at first I thought it was going to be about Sabine from Star Wars: Rebels and following up on her stories after the original trilogy, like maybe her journeys to find where Erza ended up, or where she stands on the whole Resistance vs First Order situation in the galaxy.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "what do you think if Blu, Jewel, and their family and friends were reading your stories?"**

**Me: Well it depends what exactly they're reading, for example if they did read the sequel to Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota, I think they would be surprised at how different they could be with their personalties switched with each other and how it affects the story than how the movie showed it.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Changes in Leadership

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Going from wrecked X-Wing to X-Wing, I looked into each cockpit, to find it either empty or with a dead pilot inside, some faces I recognized as, if their eyes were open. I made sure to close them as I stayed a few seconds to silently mourn as I could up my search, Ashley right besides me looking as well. I was starting to lose hope when I heard some soft pain sounds coming from somewhere, with renewed hope I rushed my way as quickly as I could to the source of the sounds. And as I arrived, it wasn't Arthur, but one of the hangar crews who serviced and took care of the fighters, but maybe he knew where Arthur was.

"Easy there buddy, Captain Tyler of Blue Squadron." I said as I revealed myself and came to the bird. "How hurt are you?"

"Badly sir, I can't move without help." The bird told me as I needed to find Arthur, but I couldn't leave this guy behind.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll get you out of here, but first tell me, have you seen where Commander Arthur is?" I asked.

"Actually yes sir, he was in his fighter last time I saw him before everything blew up, I was very close to where his fighter was parked, it's somewhere behind me." The bird answered.

"Okay, hang on." I said as I looked around for something to help the bird walk, I spied a tall enough metal bar, taking it as I then took some of the soft fabric and material out from a seat from one of the empty wrecked fighters, putting the soft material on one end of the metal bar before handing it to the injured bird. "Here you go, this should be good enough until we get out of here."

"Thank you sir." The bird thanked me before I nodded and started my search again for Arthur, calling out his name as well as Alex's. "Arthur! Alex!" I shouted out, coughing as I inhaled the smoke blowing from the flames as I called out their names.

Although Arthur couldn't hear me, Alex must have because I heard some beeps in response and they weren't coming from Ashley because she was right behind me.

"Alex, keep beeping!" I shouted out as Alex did keep up the constant beeps, as I followed the sound until I finally found Arthur's fighter, all wrecked and a twisted mess, making this the second fighter Arthur lost…

"What took you so long?" Arthur said weakly as he coughed in pain while laying down on his seat, obviously too hurt to come out himself.

"That's not funny…" I rolled my eyes as I came up besides my brother to help him out. "How bad is it?" I asked seriously on his condition.

"I think my back's broken, can't feel much, and a little lightheaded probably from losing some blood." Arthur said as I carefully held onto him.

"Okay brother, I know you're hurt, but you got to hang in there and try your best to do this, ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Arthur replied as I counted down from three before I lifted my brother up from the cockpit, Arthur trying his best as he used his wings to lift himself using the sides of the fighter to do so.

After much effort, I finally managed to get Arthur out of the cockpit as Arthur let out a slight pained cry, holding onto his stomach with one of his wings as he almost fell down, needing to catch him before he did so completely.

"You alright brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, lets get out of here." He said as I made sure I was holding onto him tightly before turning to the injured bird I helped before.

"You alright if you can walk yourself with that?" I asked the crew member.

"Yes sir, I can do it." The bird answered as I nodded before turning to Alex and Ashley, Alex having gotten down from his socket himself by using his small thrusters he had on his droid legs.

"Alex, Ashley, you stay with this bird in the back, make sure he's alright and alert me if something's wrong." I ordered the two as they beeped back to acknowledge it.

With one of my brother's wings over me as I held onto him and Arthur trying his best to walk through the intense pain he was feeling, we all eventually arrived at the closed hangar door, Ashley plugging in as she managed to get the door open, finally out from the destroyed hangar as I was too tired to keep going.

"Medic, I need a medic!" I called out as several soldiers came running to me to help me, a couple of them taking Arthur from me while two more attended to the other injured bird I managed to get out.

"Get some stretchers over here!" One of the soldiers called out as a few of the medical personal came in as they put the two injured birds on stretchers to carry them out and take them to the sick bay.

"Looks like we're even now." I smiled as Arthur was laid on a stretcher.

"I guess so, looks like I'm going to have to save you again in the future." Arthur joked before coughing a little from the pain.

"Focus on that later, you just get through this brother." I told him before the medics carried him away as another familiar bird came running up behind me.

"Captain, are you alright!?" The voice asked me as I turned to see Grandpa Blu.

"Yes sir, still in one piece." I replied as I saluted.

"You should have waited captain, I was just going to have rescue teams sent into the hangar." Grandpa Blu told me, but not sternly.

"Sorry sir, but you know I couldn't wait." I said.

"Walk with me captain." Grandpa Blu said as we turned around, joining him by his side. "How's Arthur?"

"Very injured sir, but alive thankfully, he just needs time to recover and than he'll be alright." I reported.

"Good, because we're going to need as many leaders as possible now." Grandpa Blu replied with a deep tone.

"Something wrong sir?" I asked.

"All of our top leadership is very nearly gone… Most of the officers who were present on the bridge, even Admiral Ackbar, are dead when a group of TIEs took a shot at the bridge, opening it to the vacuum of space. General Organa was the only survivor, how… I simply cannot explain… But she's in sick bay as well." Grandpa Blu addressed. "I was lucky to have left the bridge, I left when word got there that the hangar was hit and ran to see if you boys were alright."

"So what does this mean now sir?" I asked, curious to know.

"A shuttle from one of the escort ships has arrived in one of the smaller hangars bringing our new top leader here, there will shortly be a meeting along the remaining commanders and officers on the secondary bridge to discuss our next moves." Grandpa Blu answered. "And that reminds me captain… With Poe being demoted and Arthur in sick bay, I'm making you the top flight leader, and promoting you to commander until Arthur is back on his talons."

"Thank you sir…" I said, not sure if I should really be thankful or concerned, as I saluted to Grandpa Blu.

"Good luck Commander Tyler, you're going to need it." Grandpa Blu replied as soon enough arrived at the secondary bridge, where others were gathered to see who was in charge now and what are next moves were.

I sat down next to Poe as he was surprised to see me in one piece.

"Tyler, you got out." Poe said, relieved.

"Yeah, managed to get Arthur and someone else out." I replied.

"How's Arthur?" Poe asked next.

"Injured for now, but he'll be alright." I answered. "Colonel Blu has promoted me to commander and made me the top flight leader, since Arthur is down for the count and well… Your demotion."

"Well, I still consider myself commander, but at least I know the pilots are in good wings with you." Poe smiling confidently as the meeting began, with one of the few surviving top officers speaking up as everyone grew quiet.

"General Organa… Leia… Is unconscious but recovering. That's the only good news I have." The officer trying very hard to stay focused. "Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership, they're gone."

Everyone started quietly chatting to each other on this shocking pieces of news, clearly not having known about what happened yet as the officer continued.

"Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge." The officer confirmed.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The general's golden droid, C-3PO, shook his head.

"If she were here, she'd say save your sorrow for after the fight." The officer taking a deep breath before finishing up. "To that end… The chain of command is clear as to who should take her place. Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser Ninka." The officer stepping down as a new bird, wearing gray colored clothes and having purple feathers took the stage.

"Thank you commander." Holdo told the officer who first spoke as she got up. "400 of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone.

The vice admiral letting the bad news sink in first before getting to the "better" part.

"In every corner of the galaxy the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol and they put their hope in it." The vice admiral reminding us we weren't entirely alone. "We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark… This Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us." The vice admiral finishing as many began to leave to get back to their places as Poe began talking to one of his pilots that was sitting on his other side from me.

"That's Admiral Holdo…" Poe clearly not impressed. "Battle of Chyron Belt Admiral Holdo."

Poe not sure as the pilot shrugged his shoulders and said something in his native tongue.

"Not what I expected." Poe said as he got up and walked to the vice admiral while I sat up, watching as Poe went to speak to our new leader, and well as I watched it didn't look like a very good conversation, I had a funny feeling that Poe would do something crazy, just like with his dreadnought attack plan, but I wasn't concerned at the moment with that…

I went to go see Arthur in the medical area of the cruiser to catch him up on everything, but mostly to see how he was doing and if he was going to really be okay…

* * *

**And there we go! If you're wondering who's side Tyler is going to take between Poe and Holdo, well it's probably an easy guess, but I'm not saying anything!**

**Also, I was actually considering that Blu would also be along those who perished when the bridge was blown up, but I did end up deciding against it… Arthur and Tyler already lost their parents and Tyler lost Tally, so I didn't want to make them go through Blu's death as well.**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	47. Choosing His Side

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order came out and let me just say, from all the videos I been watching on it on Youtube, it's insane! Such a perfect Star Wars game, everything one could ever want! I mean… Playing as a Jedi… What else beats that!**

**Anyway, on to today's question…**

**How would you feel if Lucasfilms announced after Rise of Skywalker comes out, that a new trilogy of films about the Old Republic period was in the works?**

**Me: Oh hell yes! Watching the cinematics for the Old Republic video game, I always wondered why they couldn't take those events and concepts and turn it into full length films, of course with real action and not the animation style that the cinematics had.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "what do you think of that epic standoff between The Mandalorian and the Stormtroopers?"**

**Me: Well if you're referring to that scene where the Mandalorian was like, "I like those odds", I will say this… Han Solo would be proud! (Or feel a disturbance in the Force…)**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Do you have any bright ideas?**

**Me: Well if you're referring to your statement above… Throwing him down the Death Star's shaft looks like it didn't work… So I suggest throwing him in the sarlacc pit.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Can you think of any Disney Villain that Fluttershy would dislike the most?"**

**Me: Well if you're referring to Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, than yes I would agree with that, I would also go with Scar from the Lion King.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Choosing His Side

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Leaving the bridge area I walked back to the cruiser's medical area where Arthur was recovering nicely, laying down in bed after a short bacta treatment healed up his wounds. It was good to see he was still in one piece after surviving the hangar explosion, he was lucky. I sat down on a chair next to the bed, ready to catch up Arthur on the news thus far.

"Good to see you're recovering already brother." I smiled as Arthur smiled back.

"Thanks to you." Arthur replied. "Still, what you did was crazy."

"I know, but sometimes we all need to do crazy stuff." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, there's not a lot of good news, it's mostly bad…"

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Well, the First Order targeted the bridge, killed everyone that was present there, including Admiral Ackbar, the general was the only survivor, how I don't know, but she's unconscious." I informed my brother. "Vice Admiral Holdo is in charge and Grandpa Blu promoted me to flight leader with you down and Poe being demoted, but there's hardly any pilots left after the hangar's destruction."

"Well, it's not like we would have any chance against such a massive fleet, with hundreds, probably thousands of TIE fighters…" Arthur sighed. "But hey I'm glad Grandpa Blu picked you, just don't do anything crazy until I'm back to normal and back in charge."

"No promises brother." I chuckled. "But it's not like we have much time left, last time I checked we have less than a day's fuel in the cruiser's hold and with the shields running at full strength to block the constant barrage of fire from that massive star destroyer, it's draining the reserves even faster."

I held my breath before delivering the most painful of news I had yet…

"Tally's also gone too…" I let out.

"Sorry brother, I knew how much she meant to you." Arthur comforted me. "She was a very good pilot and friend."

"I know, hard to believe she's gone, seems like one by one those we know just disappear…" I sighed as Arthur tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"So what is Admiral Holdo doing?" Arthur asked.

"For now, I don't know, I just hope she does have a plan and make it out of here and away from the First Order." I answered.

"Are you sure you're my brother…" Arthur joked. "The real Tyler would go looking for a fight, than run away from it."

"What can I say, I'm a flight leader now, need to start thinking like you." I smiled as I heard steps approach us.

"Boys." Grandpa Blu's voice spoke as I turned, Arthur and I saluting. "Arthur, it's good to see you alive still."

"And I'm glad to be so too sir." Arthur replied. "Tyler just caught me up with everything, you really gave him my position?"

"Temporary." Grandpa Blu said. "So just focus on getting better so I can rest easier with you in charge."

"Hey!" I said a little too loudly to the laughing of both Grandpa Blu and Arthur as my cheeks went red.

"Anyway, speaking of that, I do need to talk to you Tyler, alone." Grandpa Blu turning to me before excusing himself to Arthur. "Rest easy commander."

"Thank you sir." Arthur said as he laid more down while Grandpa Blu and I left, outside the medical area in the hallways of the ship.

"What is it sir?"I asked.

"I just came from the bridge, we have about a day's fuel left, the other two surviving ships from the initial attack have less." Grandpa Blu told me. "And for the time being, Admiral Holdo is sticking to our current course, and since the First Order can track us we can't jump into hyperspace."

"Sir, we have to do something, we can't just sit here and wait until we run out of fuel and made an easy target." I pointed out.

"I know, but we have to trust the admiral, she's in charge now and unless she says otherwise there's not much we can do, I'm sorry." Grandpa Blu expressing his apologies, I knew there wasn't much he could do, he had to listen to orders just as much as I had to. "Just promise me you wouldn't do something rash, we can't afford any confrontations along us too, it's bad enough we have a fleet chasing us."

"Fine, I'll try my best sir, but to be honest, I'm not making any solid promises." I crossed my wings.

"Fair enough commander, dismissed." Grandpa Blu raising his wing in a salute, returning it as Grandpa Blu left.

With nothing much to do, I went looking for Alex and Ashley, finding them as Alex beeped at me, asking if Arthur was alright, obviously very concerned about his new owner.

"Yes Alex, Arthur will be alright and up before you know." I reassured the droid. "In the meantime, Ashley, you're lead droid, so I'm expecting some more out of you girl, sorry Alex." I told Arthur's droid as Alex beeped rudely at me.

After finding the two droids, I decided there was nothing better to do than get a drink, relax for a bit and enjoy possibly my last day alive before I die. Going to the ship's rec room, where a bar was, I wobbled a bit and almost fell when particular shots from the star destroyers hit close by, the energy being absorbed by the shields of the cruiser, constantly reminding me we were basically prey running desperately away from lots of predators.

Getting to the rec room, I saw others, very beaten and had looks of defeat on their faces, not that I blamed them, this was a very bad situation. I took a seat by the bar, ordered a strong drink as I then poured myself a shot from the glass, downing it in one go before pouring another.

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice asked me as I turned to see Poe, taking the seat next to me.

"Hey Poe…" I greeted my friend.

"Not so cheerful are you right now." Poe pointing out.

"Well, there's nothing to be cheerful about, sooner or later we'll all be dead." I sighed as I took my second shot.

"I wouldn't say that…" Poe spoke to me more quieter.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by Poe's response, as he motioned for me to come closer to him, making sure no one else heard us.

"Listen, I just talked to one of my friends, Finn, and we have a plan to disable that tracker on the lead star destroyer so we can escape without the First Order knowing where we're going." Poe revealing. "As we speak they're preparing to leave for Canto Bight to find this master codebreaker to help us disable the tracker."

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused why Poe would tell me this.

"Because I need help, we need to be ready to make the jump to hyperspace, but Admiral Holdo wouldn't approve of such a plan, I need to know that you're on my side Tyler." Poe asking me. "And keep in mind, if it comes to it, we do have to start a mutiny."

"Well, I guess it's better than doing nothing…" I replied. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good, for now we convince some others to join us and hang tight, keep quiet about this and wait for the right moment." Poe instructed me.

"Yes commander." I replied, giving Poe the title he originally had to let him know I was sure I would stand with him.

So that was it, I resigned myself to potentially being part of a mutiny, but it was for a good cause hopefully and if everything worked out, we could all escape the First Order, to live to fight another day and come back stronger. All we needed to do was sit tight and wait…

* * *

**And so Tyler chose his side…**

**Sorry about the short length, this was a bit of a harder chapter to write, plus while writing I had my family disturbing me quite often so I couldn't really focus…**

**Hopefully next chapter is longer and better and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	48. It's Treason Than

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions, I put the Q and A rules on my profile, on the very top, for a reminder and also there's no excuses if you do break one of them, since it's right there.**

**Now moving on to today's questions…**

**There has been some confirmation of a series focusing on Obi-wan Kenobi coming to the future, so what part of his life would you like to see in that series?**

**Me: I would maybe like to see the time from when he became a Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn to just before the opening of the Phantom Menace or maybe his life on Tatooine during his exile and watching over Luke as he was growing up.**

**Now moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What was your favourite moment from The Mandalorian?"**

**Me: That's hard to say, since there are only two episodes so far, but I guess I would say when the Mandalorian fought alongside that droid and literally wiped out a whole small army of criminals.**

**From T8ECR34TOR, he asks, "Are you okay with my suggestion to make a Rio story about Tyler and Tally?"**

**Me: Sure buddy, go for it!**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "If you saw Jesus face to face, and he asks you, do you think you'll go to heaven, how would you respond?"**

**Me: Well I'm really not sure, I would like to go to heaven, if I deserve it that is.**

* * *

Chapter 48: It's Treason Than

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With the remains of the Resistance still running, draining ourselves empty of precious fuel needed to keep us at a safe distance from the First Order, Poe, I, and a few others Poe convinced were preparing to take over if the need arises. With Finn, as well as this mechanic named Rose, having left for Canto Bight, luckily without Admiral Holdo knowing, our fate was laid in their wings. However it was totally a race against time as the first clear signs that our fuel reserves were being depleted came as one of the two remaining escort ships began to slow down and in a few seconds came to a dead stop, starting to drift freely as it was no longer under its own power…

As I was with Poe, we watched as the escort ship was stranded, the crew abandoning ship as a couple of transports made their way to our cruiser. As we watched the ship come within range of the First Order fleet, the star destroyers refocused their fire on it, tearing it apart as it couldn't respond in any way.

"Finn…" I heard Poe say quietly as we continued to watch the helpless ship break apart into several different pieces. "Rose, where are you guys?"

"Poe, we're going to start running on fumes anytime now, we have to do something." I urged my friend, not wanting to wait any longer, that escort ship running out of fuel meant our time would not be long…

"No, we have to wait, I trust Finn, he'll come through." Poe replied back.

"And what if he doesn't?" I raised an eye, casting some doubt.

"You're just going to have to take my word Tyler, if we do this now and Finn comes, we wouldn't be able to make the jump to hyperspace." Poe reminded me. "Come on lets go and try to convince more to join us." Poe told me as we left, away from the depressing view of what was left of the destroyed escort ship.

As we walked through the hallways, we were met by none other than Grandpa Blu, who had a neutral look on his face, but looking right at us as I knew something was up or he knew what was going on…

"Commander Tyler, Captain Dameron…" Grandpa Blu addressed us by our "new" ranks.

"Sir, what is it?" I asked, staying calm.

"I can ask what is going on with you two and some others…" Grandpa Blu replying. "What are you boys up to and don't lie."

"We're going to save the Resistance sir, even if it takes a mutiny." Poe answered.

"Are you two crazy?" Grandpa Blu said sternly. "A mutiny during all of this?"

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't just keep running away, we're eventually going to run out of fuel, at which the First Order will annihilate us without mercy." I pointed out. "And also sir, I'm not fit to fill the commander role and I'm only taking my orders from Commander Dameron until we're safely away." I stated defiantly as Grandpa Blu could only sigh.

"It seems your minds are all made up on this manner…" Grandpa Blu sounding like he was giving in.

"If you're going to try and stop us sir, we have to know." Poe asking.

"I wouldn't stop you two, but I also can't help you when you fail and you're in deep trouble." Grandpa Blu said regretfully.

"We understand completely sir." I didn't argue back as we began to pass Grandpa Blu, Poe first, but as I started to follow Poe, Grandpa Blu stopped me again by speaking to me.

"You know Tyler, you're just like your parents, refusing orders when they think something is right to them." Grandpa Blu told me as I let out a couple of tears and resumed walking, not saying anything.

"I hope this really works…" I told myself in my head as I followed Poe.

**A few hours later…**

Our last escort ship gave up, having no more fuel left, it became the next victim to the First Order, drifting away from the cruiser towards the massive fleet as the star destroyers pummeled the easy target with turbolaser volleys, destroying it with ease as the ship's crew, abroad a couple of transports escaped to the cruiser.

"That's it!" Poe stood up, not having anymore patience at this point even for him as we watched the escort ship go up in flames.

"Where are you going Poe?" I asked.

"To the bridge, give a piece of my mind to Holdo, get everyone ready, we may have to start the mutiny after all." Poe told me.

"Yes sir." I obeyed as I turned to everyone present that was around. "You heard the man, set your blasters to stun." I told everyone as Poe went to the bridge.

And well coming back after about ten minutes… It didn't look good…

"You don't look happy." I commented on Poe's expression.

"No, we're going to have to do the mutiny after all." Poe told me as he took out his comm unit on his belt, pressing a button as he spoke to Finn. "Finn, Holdo's loading the crew in the shuttle. She's going to abandon ship, where are you?"

"Poe, we're on our way back to the fleet." I heard Finn's voice come from the communicator. "We're so close."

"Did you find the Master Codebreaker?" Poe then asked.

"Well, we found a codebreaker." Finn answered.

"Oh great… That just makes me feel a lot better…" I commented in my head.

We can shut the tracker down. Just buy us a little ore time." Finn urged Poe as Poe sighed, lowering his head before raising it up again to speak.

"Alright, hurry." Poe said more softly as he stood up, having been seated, looking at all of us. "Okay, hopefully Finn can get succeed on his end, it's up to us to prevent the crew from leaving the cruiser and making the jump to hyperspace when the time comes. However there's a chance we could fail and all be put on trail, that is if we make it out of here, if any of you want to back out, now is the time to do so." Poe told us in a very serious tone, no one moving an inch.

"We're all with you Poe." I assured my friend.

So hurrying down to the hangar where all the transports were currently being loaded, the crew rushing around with Admiral Holdo overseeing everything, we all fanned out, while Poe and I, with a few others went to confront the admiral, Poe stepping up.

"Admiral Holdo, you are making a huge mistake." Poe spoke up loudly as the admiral's back was turned to him, Holdo turning around to face him.

"Flyboy… You can never let me rest can you?" Holdo replied.

"Admiral, don't do this, we have a chance to escape the First Order with the cruiser without them knowing…" Poe began as he explained the full plan to Holdo, all the while I was holding onto my blaster pistol, which was in my holster, attached to my belt.

It wasn't going well as Poe hoped…

"So a stormtrooper and a who now are doing what?" Holdo still very much baffled by what Poe told her.

"They are trying to save us." Poe said as he tried his best to urge the admiral to reconsider. "This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn and Rose all the time that you can."

"You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk." Holdo stating and well when she does put it like that, it did sound crazy, but than yet again… My parents were known to place their bets on bad odds and come out victorious. "There's no time now. We have to get clear of the cruiser. Load the transports." The admiral ordered as that was the last straw for Poe…

"Right away, admiral." A crew member replied as she began walking past Poe.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." Poe said as I knew what they meant, taking out my blaster pistol, which was set to stun, out of my holster. "Vice Admiral Holdo, I am relieving you of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew and the Resistance." Poe officially starting the mutiny as we held our blaster pistols steady towards Holdo and some other officers standing next to her.

"I hope you understand what you're doing." Holdo addressing Poe as Poe put his blaster back in his holster.

"Yeah." Poe confirmed as he turned to me. "I'm going to the bridge. If they move, stun them."

"Understood sir." I replied as Poe brushed past Holdo and the other officers for the bridge, getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace.

So I kept my spot, keeping an eye on Holdo and the other officers, ready to stun any of them if they attempted something, just waiting, keeping alert. As I held my position, the lights in the hangar suddenly shut off as the power in the hangar was gone, Poe having done that to prevent the transports from leaving, but it also made keeping watch over Holdo and the officers a little more difficult.

And well that presented an opportunity for Holdo and the other officers to act as suddenly without me seeing it, Holdo kicked one of the air lines free, the vapor shooting into our faces and blinding us for a few seconds. Which was enough time for Holdo and some other officers to draw out their own blasters and start shooting stun blasts as us. I returned fire, but not being able to see clearly who was on which side as the vapor made things hard to see as stun shots went right and left. I tried my best to aim at those who didn't support the mutiny and were shooting.

Eventually, even with the vapor making things difficult to see, birds were of course still being hit and soon enough it was my turn as a stun shot caught me. Throwing me back against some crates, hitting my head against them, I felt my eyes go heavy as I felt my grip on my blaster loose and let go of it, out of the fight.

It wasn't until what I felt were hours as someone was shaking me awake, speaking loudly to me as the voice was very familiar.

"Hey brother, wake up already!" Arthur's voice said loudly to me as I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother above me, holding onto my shoulders.

"I'm awake!" I shouted. "Where am I? What happened!?" I said as I shot up.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Arthur ignored my questions for now as he checked me up and down.

"No, I'm okay, feeling like I hit my head against something, but other than that, I'm fine." I answered.

"Good…" Arthur replied as he then slapped me across the face, hard enough to make me go…

"Ow!" I said in surprise at my brother hitting me. "What was that for!?"

"For doing something crazy when Grandpa Blu told you not to…" Arthur reminded me.

"I guess I deserved that…" I sighed as I looked around, seeing others as I realized something… This didn't look like the inside of the cruiser as I looked out the windows to see other transports and then… The cruiser getting smaller and smaller in my vision. "Brother… Where are we…" I asked in shock.

* * *

**And I think I'll end it off on there!**

**Looks like Poe's mutiny failed… And well next chapter, we're going to go back in time a little, see things from Arthur's view!**

**Also, I hope you enjoyed the reference I made in the title of the chapter…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	49. Familiar Situations and Places

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we're now less than a month away until Rise of Skywalker comes out! Oh boy! The waiting is just really intolerable at this point!**

**And today's question will be about a new short, 30 second teaser shown for the movie!**

**So, what did you think of the teaser?**

**Me: It was great as always, I am wondering how Finn can breathe in space, since the Falcon is outside the hangar, although he might be wearing something to help him do so, but than again… How can Rey breathe? But I guess she does have the power to do so, like Leia had in The Last Jedi. And what I'm most excited about from the teaser is the shot of the Resistance fleet charging at the star destroyer parking lot, love it!**

**And moving on to your questions, well…**

**First, Nightfly123, I already answered your question in chapter 46… Seems like to me someone doesn't read the author's notes…**

**Second, Stormknight089, that question is going more on the really personal, sensitive area.**

* * *

Chapter 49: Familiar Situations and Places

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As the hours passed, I thought a lot about my life, all my life seemed to be a fight, even in times of peace, and well growing up I, along with Tyler, wanted a chance to be just like mom and dad, flying along the stars and fighting for a good cause and to protect the galaxy from evil. Joining the New Republic Navy and then the Resistance was the best choices we ever made, fighting against the First Order, only with the Hosnian System and the New Republic Fleet completely wiped out in a single, sudden blow, that fight has just become much more difficult and now we were literally running with our tails between out legs.

I knew soon enough that the cruiser would run out of fuel and we would be helpless as the ship was destroyed in volleys of turbolaser fire, the hull opening with holes going out into space, being sucked out and left to die in empty space. And I knew that time was approaching as the medical staff began evacuating the injured to the transports. However something else began to happen as I was helped up by a couple of the medical personal, being met by Grandpa Blu and someone I thought I would never see again.

"General Organa, you're up…" I said, surprised. "I thought the worst when I heard the news.

"Same here commander, I need you and some others to come with me." The general simply told me as I obeyed as I was now able to walk on my own talons.

"What's going on sir?" I asked Grandpa Blu as I was walking next to him.

"Poe, Tyler, and some others started a mutiny, relieved Holdo of her command, they apparently have a plan to escape the First Order and Poe took control of the bridge so we can escape to hyperspace." Grandpa Blu told me. "I told Tyler not to do anything rash, but…

"You expected him to listen sir?" I asked in an honest tone.

"No, but I never thought he would go this far." Grandpa Blu answered as with some soldiers, we made our way to the bridge where Poe was.

"Get this door open right away." Grandpa Blu ordered as the soldiers got to work, cutting through the door as it was sealed shut to prevent anyone from getting in.

However the door wouldn't give way easily as the tools the soldiers were using started to give in.

"It wouldn't budge sir." One of the soldiers reported.

"Use a charge on it, we have to get in." The general ordered as the soldiers first looked at each other, but listened as they placed a small explosive charge on the door.

"Get clear." A soldier said as we backed away. "Fire in the hole." The soldier said as the charge blew, taking the door with it and blasting it to pieces as smoke filled the hallway, making us cough as Grandpa Blu turned to the general.

"General, are you okay?" Grandpa Blu asked.

"Yes Colonel Blu, I'm going in." The general answered as she turned to one of the soldiers. "Blaster please." The general requested as the soldier handed over a blaster pistol.

"General, I must object, the soldiers should go in first." Grandpa Blu saying.

"If this is to end now Colonel, I must go, just cover me." The general simply said as she with a cane in one wing and the other holding onto the blaster behind her back, the general went in.

"Leia." I heard Poe's voice coming from inside as I then saw the general raise up the hidden blaster and stun Poe, the soldiers then coming in and securing the bridge and subduing anyone else inside.

With the mutiny put down and as I was brought to the current situation, the Resistance started boarding the transports in the hangar, to escape. With Grandpa Blu, we found Tyler, on a stretcher as he was knocked out like Poe from a stun shot hitting him, reminding me very much of when I had to stun him to prevent him from flying off alone.

"Oh brother… Yet again you have to get stunned to stop…" I shook my head.

"He'll be fine." Grandpa Blu told me. "He'll wake up pretty soon.

"I hope so…" I sighed. "I really need to slap some sense into him."

So with the remaining Resistance members getting on the transports, we left, away from the cruiser, as I watched from the window, I saw that Admiral Holdo decided to stay behind, not escaping to survive and staying behind. I wondered what was going on through her mind as we made out escape, with cloaking devices activated on the transports, we hoped we would be off their scanners and unable to see us.

As we left, I turned to Grandpa Blu who was sitting next to me, as I realized that I still didn't know where we were headed.

"Sir, if you don't mind, where are we going?" I asked.

"It should come into view anytime now." Grandpa Blu answered as he looked out, following his view as a few seconds later, a planet came into view, which looked very familiar, having seen a planet like that in the history books of the war between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance.

"That planet looks familiar…" I said softly.

"It should, that's Crait." Grandpa Blu told me as it hit me…

Mom and dad told us that with some other Alliance forces, they were sent to relieve the Rebel garrison on the planet from a rogue Imperial captain. Mom and dad being sent, along with Grandpa Blu and three other X-Wings from Blue Squadron, down towards the surface, protecting a dozen U-Wings bringing troop reinforcements, however they ran into a TIE Interceptor Squadron, putting the half dozen X-Wings to the test. It was here that dad got shot down, apparently mom was carrying Tyler and I and well one of us must have done some kicking, because it distracted mom and gave the TIE enough time to shoot at dad. Luckily he got saved and found out he was going to be a father after the remaining Imperials surrendered.

I guess I could say Tyler and I's life began on Crait and now it may very well become the place where we would die…

After Tyler woke up and I slapped him because of what he did, I showed Tyler Crait as he also realized that planet's importance to us.

"So I guess Holdo really did have a plan…" Tyler said, surprised. "Where is she anyway?"

"Stayed behind on the cruiser." I answered.

"Really?" Tyler replied. "Never thought she would be brave enough to do that."

"Someone needed to stay behind Tyler, make our escape convincing." Grandpa Blu spoke up. "Hopefully, with our transports cloaked, we can land down on the planet, stay in the base until the First Order passes while we contact our allies in the Outer Rim, get the help we need to fight back."

And just as Grandpa Blu finished speaking, a bright explosion filled our view as one of the transports suddenly blew up in flames as the shockwave shook our transport. As that transport was vaporized, another one blew up a few seconds later as I realized it was no accident as I just noticed the green laser shot hitting the second transport, tracing the shot back to the massive First Order star destroyer. There was nothing we could do but hope we didn't get hit as the transport's pilots sped up, trying to get out of range as one by one the transports blew up. I knew that anytime, we could be the next target as I prepared myself for my death.

As more transports were vaporized, one seeming to blow every second, I looked out towards the cruiser, Tyler joining me as we saw the cruiser start to turn. At first I thought Holdo was being a coward and running, saving herself and leaving us, but as I continued watching, I realized the opposite was true…

"I guess Holdo doesn't have what it takes to be a rebel…" Tyler commented.

"No, she's not running brother…" I said as the cruiser pointed right at the massive star destroyer firing at us. "She's going to ram them…"

And just like that, the cruiser went into hyperspace, right into the massive star destroyer, ramming it and with the speed the cruiser went at, it shred right through the star destroyer, breaking it into two halves as any of the normal star destroyers, that were behind the massive one, who were in the path were caught as well, the debris ripping apart any unlucky star destroyer in the way. A bright explosion lit in the blackness of space, like a star going nova almost as the hyperspace ramming by Holdo with the cruiser stopped the firing at us, saving what was left of the transports from certain doom.

"Wow…" Was all I could say as Tyler was purely speechless, being completely wrong about Holdo's intentions.

"Thank goodness for Holdo's actions, she just took down a ton of First Order forces for us." Grandpa Blu said.

"No offense sir, but even with Holdo's actions, they still very much outnumber us and I think we just made them more upset." I pointed out as the First Order fleet was in slight disarray from Holdo's ramming move.

As the few transports that were left headed on down to the abandoned rebel base on Crait, I knew the First Order were following hot on our tails, obviously knowing where we were going and looking for revenge for destroying a good portion of their fleet. I knew this might very well be the Resistance's last stand, and I was in fact going to die on the very planet where my life got started inside my mother's womb. At least it was going to be dying putting up a fight, just like my parents so many years ago…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**A shorter chapter, but I wanted to save Arthur and Tyler being on Crait's surface and of course the last stand of the Resistance for a new chapter.**

**Also, the next thing you might see may not be the next chapter to this story, but my thing for Thanksgiving, so look froward to that!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	50. Holding Out

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions…**

**For those of you who saw the latest episode of The Mandalorian, (And SPOILERS AHEAD!) didn't it very much remind you of when Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ashoka had to team up with a group of bounty hunters to protect a village of farmers against Hondo and his pirates? Because it very much did for me!**

**Anyway, on to today's question…**

**How did you feel when you saw the very first teaser for The Force Awakens?**

**Me: I remember being very speechless, like I felt like my heart wasn't even beating for the duration of the teaser and I was in a dream or something, it certainly came as a big surprise to me and I just couldn't believe it.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "How would you think Roberto and Eduardo would react if they turn into a human?**

**Me: Probably very scared and upset, however that depends on when this is, before the second Rio movie or after.**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think of Freddie Prince Jr's rant on Star Wars?**

**Me: I don't know, I have not seen or even heard about that.**

* * *

Chapter 50: Holding Out

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With the First Order fleet in disarray with Holdo's nasty surprise, it gave us the time to escape, with the few of us left, down onto Crait's surface, into the abandoned base. As the transport Arthur and I were in landed down, I had to help Arthur get up, since he was still recovering from his injuries.

"You going to be alright brother?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, it's going to take a lot more to bring me down." Arthur smiled as we walked down the transports' ramp together to see the rest of the survivors hurrying about, taking out necessary equipment and weapons for the coming fight.

Lookouts were sent on the base's huge front door to keep watch for the First Order, even General Organa was there, just looking out into the clear bluish-white sky. As I watched, I could hear the roar of TIE fighter engines, growing louder and louder and as I watched I could see several of them following a shuttle while the base's front door began to lower, closing to prevent the first Order from getting in. As the door began to close, the TIE fighters fired, but to who was not known as the shuttle came on in, lower and lower, all it was bent on getting inside.

"Incoming!" One of the lookouts shouted as some of the TIEs shots hit inside the base, catching some of us off guard.

"Go! Go! Move!" I could hear Poe's voice shouting as still holding onto Arthur I moved as fast as I could away, while taking out my blaster pistol. "Get that shield door down!"

As the door was just about to close, the shuttle hit the surface, its engines still moving it froward as it slid through the closing entrance, part of the shuttle being ripped off. It eventually slowed down to a stop as the TIEs of course had to peel off to avoid hitting the base and the mountain side it was built in. With the shuttle coming to a stop, everyone who had a blaster took up position and started shooting at the shuttle, even General Organa was holding onto one as she joined in. With both Arthur and I having taken out our blaster pistols, we fired off real shots as we heard voices coming from inside.

"No! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!" The voices called out as I saw wings being held up from the damaged cockpit. "No! Don't shoot!"

"Hold your fire!" Poe ordering as he held up his own wing, a few shots still going out.

"Don't shoot!" One of the voices inside still called out.

"Hold your fire!" Poe repeated as everyone stopped, but still held their blasters at the ready.

"Finn?" The general questioned.

"Finn!" Poe shouted as he sounded relieved while I completely put down my blaster. "Rose! You're not dead! Where's my droid?" Poe asked as beeping was heard and coming down from the shuttle's ramp was Poe's BB droid, rolling down towards his owner. "Buddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Poe embracing his droid, if only mom and dad could do the same with Alex and Ashley.

With that incident over, the Resistance got back to business, checking whatever abandoned equipment was left to use as the base's shields were put online. Arthur and I joined Grandpa Blu in the makeshift command center as portable monitors for comms and other things were laid down. Poe came in, having come from helping those who got the shields up.

"All right, shields are up so they can't hit us from orbit." Poe reported. "Use whatever power we've got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim."

"Use my personal code." General Organa spoke up. "If there are any allies to the Resistance, it's now or never."

"Rose, what do you got?" Poe said as I saw one of the groups woh were checking the abandoned equipment come up.

"Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speeders." The female bird Poe spoke to reported, not sounding too positive about it.

"Well, let's just pray that big-ass door holds long enough for us to get help." Poe replied as soon as he was done saying that loud stomping sounds could be heard as it shook dust from the ceiling and shaking the ground a little.

As I thought about what exactly could have caused the shaking, my mind thought it was maybe the remaining star destroyers bombarding us, trying to get through the base's shields, but it was worse than that as I saw Finn get on the scanner fro the outside and told us what he saw.

"A battering ram cannon." Finn said as I knew that didn't sound good…

A what now?" Poe asked, confused.

"Miniaturized Death Star tech." Poe explained. "It'll crack that door open like an egg." Finn said as I knew it wasn't good.

"There has to be a back way our of here, right?" Rose asked to Poe as beeping could be heard, Poe's droid coming up.

"BB-8, what do you got?" Poe asked as General Organa's golden droid, C-3PO was right behind.

"BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics." The golden droid translated. "This is the only way in or out." The droid looking towards the huge front door of the base as the sounds of the First Order were heard coming closer, everyone silent, that is until Finn spoke up.

"Come on." Finn said as attention was drawn to him. "We have allies. People believe in Leia. They'll get our message, they'll come. But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon." Finn telling us in a very confident tone as I knew he was right, better to go down fighting than doing nothing.

And with that everyone rushed into action, preparing whatever we had to make a last stand and hopefully long enough to allow help to come and beat back the First Order. As Arthur and I joined in on the stand, Arthur, due to his injuries, wasn't fit for flying one of the speeders, having to join the soldiers in the trenches lining the base's outside as he grabbed one of the blaster rifles. I could have jumped into one of the speeders myself, but I wanted to stay by my brother's side, so I too grabbed a blaster rifle. As Arthur and I were set to join in on the defense, we were met by Grandpa Blu.

"Stay safe boys, survive." Grandpa Blu told us. "I'll be in the command center with the other officers and the general, hopefully we have replies to our distress messages."

"Thank you Grandpa Blu and don't worry about us." I replied as I heard beeping coming towards us, looking to see it was Alex and Ashley, wanting to come with us.

"No Alex and Ashley, you two stay with Grandpa Blu and his droid, if we don't come back you two follow Grandpa Blu, understood?" Arthur telling the droid an order, not a suggestion, to which the droids began to protest.

"Now's not the time you two, stay here." I said sternly at first. "If we don't come back, you two are the only one left to carry on our family's legacy." Alex and Ashley then obeying as they hung their heads low.

"Come on brother, lets get going, the First Order's not waiting around." Arthur told me as we joined the other soldiers who went into the tunnels going to the outside to the trenches and as we got to the trenches, we could see the soldiers taking up their positions.

"On me! On me!" One of the officers shouted as we arrived in one of the trenches, going to find an empty spot for the two to take position. "Move! Move!"

"Gather your weapons!" Another officer shouted as those without grabbed blasters and grenades. "Hold your fire!" The officer continued shouting as the soldiers all began standing up in the trenches, holding out their blasters and pointing them towards the First Order forces approaching us.

Out in the distance, I saw a bunch of huge walkers kicking up a ton of dust and creating a haze being them as in the center of them was the huge battering ram cannon, a monster on its own. What good would a blaster do against any of them… But well it was all I had to protect myself. As I held my blaster at the ready, one of the officers stepped out of the trench, holding onto a pair of binoculars as he took a good lock at the opposing forces, his steps having left prints on the ground, which the ground, being white was actually red underneath.

"Salt." One of the nearby soldiers said as he took a pinch of the soil in front of him and spit it out.

"Ground forces, incoming." One of the positions reported as I heard Poe's reply through the loudspeaker.

"Copy that. On our way." Poe replied as from the back of us, the few old speeders launched off from the base's hangars, coming down and forming up as they raced froward towards the First Order walkers and cannon.

I wished Arthur and I could very much join those racing ahead of the trenches, how much I would have loved for myself to take the shot at that battering ram cannon, bringing it down and preventing it from firing. Or well at least go down like a true hero…

As the speeders got closer and closer, Poe's voice rang through which officially started the battle for our survival or destruction…

All right, ground forces, lay down some fire!" Poe ordered as our own old artilley opened fire, making sure to aim slightly above to avoid hitting any of the friendly speeders as the soldiers in the trenches followed suit.

Watching our fire shoot out, the shots hit the ground around the walkers, some hitting the legs of the monsters, not affecting them at all. However I still kept up my blaster fire, only taking quick second breaks to let the barrel cool down before firing. As I kept my eyes ahead, I saw formations of TIE fighters come up, roaring ahead of the walkers as they began targeting the speeders, strafing the ground as their shots threw up the red soil of the surface.

"Oh great…" I thought in my head as I saw the speeders take evasive action, turning and zigzagging to avoid getting hit, but their trails were easy to pick up, leaving behind lines of red which gave the TIE an easier time in targeting them.

And the TIE were much more numerous than the speeders on the ground, many of the TIEs free to target us as a number of them roared down on the trenches and artillery pieces. I didn't let the TIEs' fire scare me, not taking cover as I focused on shooting, only when I felt a wing grab onto me and get me down did I stop as heated salt flew all over me, covering my body as I saw it was Arthur who got me down.

"You alright brother?" Arthur asked, relieved he pulled me down in time before I got hit.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks a lot." I replied back as I shook off the salt that blew over me, getting up again as I refocused my fire up on the TIEs, the sky seeming to be full of them.

I hoped that something would come to help us, get rid of these TIEs, with them up in the air, not only those of us in the trenches were in danger, but the speeders far up ahead trying to take out that battering ram cannon, couldn't because of the constant harassing they were getting. I still stayed strong, keeping my head above the trench as I offered whatever help I could from my own blaster fire, holding onto whatever little hope there was for a miracle to happen…

* * *

**And cue the Falcon in the next chapter!**

**Well the battle of Crait and the Resistance's stand has began an not looking too good I might add…**

**But we'll get to it in the next chapter and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	51. To the Rescue

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**I'm happy because on Sunday and yesterday, it snowed a lot and for those of you who don't know me, I love snow, makes everything much prettier to me covered in white.**

**Anyway, on to today's question…**

**How would you feel if in my Daring Jewel series, there was a situation where Jewel and Nigel had to work together? (And yes, that thought did come to me after watching Daring Doubt, if you're wondering.)**

**And on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "what do you think of the possibility of Ahsoka Tano appearing in a Star Wars movie created by Kevin Feige?**

**Me: Well after searching up who Kevin Feige is, I'm going to have to say no.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "Have you ever thought about doing the "Polar Express" story?"**

**Me: Yes, I have actually, what with that being my most favorite Christmas movie, maybe next Christmas I'll think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 51: To the Rescue

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As the TIEs finished their first strafing runs against the trenches, they turned back around, redirecting their attention towards the speeders as they got closer in to the cannon. Looking around me, I could see very few soldiers still alive, finally able to life up their heads again as they continued laying fire down, Tyler included as he kept the trigger pressed down. Joining in I decided to aim upwards, try to hit the TIEs roaring above, do what I could to distract them maybe…

And as I began shooting at a trio of TIEs closing in on one of the speeders, the TIEs all suddenly blew up… For a spilt second I was utterly confused, that is until I saw one heck of a piece of junk flying in above us, charging directly at the mass of TIEs, watching as whoever was operating the laser cannons underneath was picking the TIEs off one by one.

"Hell yeah!" Tyler shouted out besides me, clearly excited to see the TIEs fall and crash onto the surface.

If only they brought a hundred X-Wings with them, we could surely win the day… However as more and more TIEs turned their attention to this new threat and with more and more falling, whoever was in charge must be very angry because all of the TIEs began chasing after the one ship knocking them out of the sky. Whoever was piloting that ship was brave and smart, with all the TIE fighters gone, our speeders now had a chance.

"We got this brother, come on keep firing." Tyler turning to me with renewed confidence as he snapped me out of my trance.

"Right." I quickly shook my head and turned my attention back to the racing speeders up ahead charging froward.

Even with the TIEs gone, the walkers on either side of the cannon still packed a ton of firepower, more than to destroy one of the speeders with a single shot and of course the red trails the speeders left behind, just like the TIEs, made them easy targets for the walkers. Holding onto my blaster rifle steady and aiming at a walker, trying to shoot at the weaker spots, I saw the battering ram cannon start its firing sequence. The stabilizers digging into the soil to absorb the recoil while from the barrel, what looked like a giant worm's mouth, the barrel started to light up, preparing to fire.

Continuing to watch, the walkers focused all fire on the speeders, tearing them apart one by one with ease…

(Blu's POV)

Hearing all the comms units going off back in the makeshift command center and the screams of those perishing through them, I could tell the battle was not going well, the only good thing was the news that the TIE all turned their attention to something else, but even still we were barely hanging on.

"We're taking heavy losses." An officer holding a comm unit up to his ear reported in as I hoped Arthur and Tyler were okay out there.

Turning my attention to those sending out our distress messages to our allies, who were hopefully coming, it wasn't looking any better.

"Any reply yet?" I asked one of those on the console sending out the messages.

"None so far sir." The officer reported as calmly as she could.

"Come on… Answer…" I whispered very silently.

(Arthur's POV)

It was rapidly becoming a lost struggle as the speeders thinned out, but almost there, so close to their target, I expected Poe to keep on going, to destroy the target, just like with the Dreadnought. So it came as a surprise to both Tyler and I when all the remaining speeders, except for one, broke off the attack, turning as they headed on back to base. Watching as the one speeder still charging froward sped up, the battering ram cannon shot out what looked like a light beam, going over our heads as Tyler and I ducked down, seeing it impacted the base's front door, melting it like it was ice.

(Blu's POV)

"The cannon is warming up now." Poe reported in.

"Copy that. We see it." One of the officers on the comms replied.

Yeah we could clearly see and hear it as the base's front door started to give way to the pressure, I sighed as I knew our end was near and this is where I will die.

(Arthur's POV)

Whoever was in that speeder still going froward was the bravest bird ever, watching as the speeder rose up, going into the direct path of the light beam. Only as he almost got there, one of the other speeders must have turned back around because it crashed into the charging one, knocking it off its path. I was stunned and confused as to why someone would stop this sacrifice, but then Tyler yelled at me as he pulled me down, much like I did with him earlier.

I was confused at first why, that is until I was able to lift my head back up as Tyler and I saw Poe running towards us, his speeder skidding on the ground towards the trenches before coming to a stop in it as Poe slid down inside himself.

"Move!" Poe yelled at us. "Go, go! Quick!"

"Let's go, let's go!" Tyler shouted as he helped me up and we went into the tunnel that connected the trench to the base inside, not looking back.

As we were in the tunnel, we heard and felt a loud bang, rattling us a little as I was afraid the tunnel would collapse and bury us. I knew what that loud bang was… It meant that battering ram cannon pierced through and created an opening for the First Order to come marching through and finish us once and for all…

(Blu's POV)

As we all recovered from the blast, getting back on our talons, a hole was opened, perfect for the First Order to come in and put an end to us. With all of us in the command center gathering around those who worked sending out the distress messages and seeing if any replies came up, it wasn't any better…

"Our distress signal's been received at multiple points." A lieutenant spoke. "But no response." The officer finished as one of the commanders looked at the monitor.

"They've heard us…" The commander spoke. "But no one's coming." The commander then turning to the general, everyone else following as I expected the general to say something to encourage us, but even she was beaten.

"We fought till the end." The general, who was standing up, began to sit down, all weary as there was nothing left to do. "But… the galaxy has lost all its hope. The spark… Is out."

I could say nothing, to hear the general, once a key figure of the rebellion and now the Resistance having given up, to finally be defeated, struck me through the heart. There was nothing left to do, but prepare myself for my death, the only good thing is that I maybe get to finally be reunited with my family wherever they are, most likely somewhere in the Force.

However I saw the general's head, which hung down, start to lift back up, turning her view towards the entrance as I heard talonsteps approaching, slowly as I saw a bird I never thought I would see again… Luke Skywalker.

Coming in front of the general, he lifted up his hood on his robe, uncovering his head as he sat down, looking like he was about to say something, but the general interrupted.

" I know what you're gonna say." The general spoke. "I changed my hair." The general smiling a little, why that would be the first thing the general wanted to say I was baffled, but I stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"It's nice that way." Skywalker replied. "Leia… I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you are." The general replying. I'm just glad you're here, at the end." The general smiling more as part of me wished Jewel, my daughters, parents, all my friends, would appear, to speak to them one last time.

"I cam to face him, Leia." Skywalker continued, showing a different face. "Can I can't save him."

"I held out hope for so long, but…" The general stopping for a second as she had the look of pain across her face. "I know my son is gone."

"No one's ever really gone." Skywalker reassuring the general as that was true, despite almost everyone important to my life being gone physically, they were still alive in some ways.

Continuing to watch, Skywalker held out his wing, the general then holding out her own as the two held onto each other before Skywalker broke it and on the general's wing was a set of dice held together by a chain. With that done, Skywalker stood up before taking the general's head with his wings and kissing her forehead before walking away, passing by me as he stopped by C-3PO.

"Master Luke." Was all the droid could say as Skywalker left.

(Arthur's POV)

Arriving back inside the base, Tyler and I caught our breaths back as others were preparing for the First Order to come marching through the open entrance to make our final stand, to die fighting. Suddenly I saw everyone stop as they all turned their gaze to a single point, joining in as I saw someone I only looked at from pictures from the history books… Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion and a Jedi knight.

Silently we all watched him walk past us to the open entrance, walking through and outside, to face the might of the First Order by himself…

* * *

**And we'll get to Luke's confrontation and the escape by the Resistance in the next chapter!**

**And let me just say… When I first watched The Last Jedi in the theaters, I really thought Luke did show up on Crait, after all we did see that he still has his X-Wing close by, in the water next to his island. I thought he pulled it up using the Force and flew to Crait, knowing where the Resistance was, by using the connection he has with Leia.**

**It never occurred to me that Luke actually used a Force ghost of himself to appear and trick Kylo Ren and allow the Resistance to escape!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	52. Buying Time

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to today's questions, just a quick update.**

**So I thought of the plans for this month, the last of this year, before we of course move on to the new year!**

**So first of all, I'm going to finish this story up to the very end of The Last Jedi of course, which is the next chapter of this story before a hiatus for this. After that, I'm going to start posting my Christmas story, which as I said before I worked on a lot and already have three out of the five chapters for it. And since my Christmas story will be most likely finished during the time of posting the first three chapters, I'm going to come back to a favorite series of mine, but also a lot of yours as well, The Adventures of Daring Jewel!**

**So I hope you're all looking froward to the rest of the year and what will come with the new year!**

**And now moving on to today's question…**

**Who do you think may die in The Rise of Skywalker?**

**Me: Obviously the Emperor (Again!) and most likely Kylo Ren, but I would say that there is a chance Finn may go, maybe to save Rey or something like that, he did come very close to dying in The Force Awakens, having had his whole back cut by Kylo's lightsaber!**

**And on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think of Rian Johnson directing an episode of The Mandalorian?"**

**Me: Just no, it would not be a wise decision in my opinion, I don't hate Johnson for The Last Jedi, but I don't think The Mandalorian would go on if he directed an episode.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "o umm, I need your help, you know Rafael right, yeah, he asked me to babysit his 441 grandkids because he's taking Eva out for a honey moon and his other kids ( A.K.A the parents of those kids ) are doing something really important, could you please help me with babysitting them?"**

**Me: No… (Slowly walks away)**

* * *

Chapter 52: Buying Time

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Watching Skywalker just calmly walk out, no hint of fear on his face, in front of all those war machines, it was just speechless, part of me thought he was just a foolish old man going straight to his doom. Continuing to watch the outside, seeing Skywalker's little form compared to the menacing sight of the First Order walkers, he just walked so causally, right in front of the First Order, not bothering to hide himself as he was an easy and perfect target. As Skywalker presented himself, the walkers, slowly stomping their metal legs on the ground toward us, came to a stop before aiming their weapons at Skywalker.

And then it happened… One of the walkers fired off the opening shot, covering Skywalker's form in an explosion of salt and red soil. Before the knocked up ground could come back down, and see if Skywalker survived, all the walkers proceeded to begin a tremendous barrage of fire. Saturating one very specific spot with laser fire, one could very much say that nothing could survive as I felt Arthur grab my wing.

"Come on brother, lets get to the command center." Arthur told me as I turned to look at him, seeing Poe and everyone else heading to where the makeshift command center was.

As Arthur and I arrived, Grandpa Blu looked at us, but didn't say anything as he turned his attention back to Skywalker, as was our attention. The command center, which had a viewing port out to the trenches in front, was lit up with the red glow of the walkers' fire. The fire only seemed to grow more intense with each passing second to the point where I could barely see anything out of the viewing port. However after a couple of minutes the fire died down and stopped, all the soil and dust that was kicked up could finally settle back down as our vision of what was out there cleared up.

And…

Skywalker was still there… In one piece and not a scratch on him…

"How…" I could only hang my beak wide open, knowing nothing can survive such a barrage.

Only my thoughts were interrupted with a voice shouting out.

"Med pack!" The voice of Finn called back. "I need a med pack!"

Watching Poe run out, Arthur and I followed as we saw Finn dragging in a female bird on a makeshift stretcher, some birds getting out some medical supplies, tending to the wounded bird Finn brought in.

"She's hurt pretty bad." Finn said as our attention turned back to Skywalker.

Poe took out a pair of binoculars as he took a look at the situation, seeing exactly what was happening as we saw a huge shuttle landing down before its ramp opened and a bird wearing heavy black clothing came out, no one with him.

"It's Kylo Ren." Poe said as he took the pair of binoculars away from his eyes. "Luke's facing him alone."

"Well, we should help him." Finn said as he began walking froward from behind Poe. "Let's go."

Sure, go out there and then certainly have the walkers' attention turned to us, we would be blown instantly to bits in a second, luckily Poe stopped Finn before he could go any further.

"No, wait. Wait." Poe told Finn as he brought the binoculars back to his eyes.

As I continued watching Skywalker holding back the First Order, I began to think about why Skywalker was doing this, there was no way he could escape from this, but than yet again if he was distracting them…

"He's doing this for a reason." Poe spoke up as he pretty much had the same thoughts as me. "He's stalling so we can escape."

"Escape?" Finn questioned. "He's one man against an army. We have to help him, we have to fight." Finn eager to get going, which I would have liked, but we had nothing to fight with.

"No, no…" Poe replied. "We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive."

As Poe finished speaking to Finn, he turned back, coming towards the rest of us, taking the lead.

"There's gotta be a way out of this mine." Poe thought as I knew there must have been a way Skywalker came here without us knowing. "Hell, how did he get in here?"

"Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists." The general's gold droid, C-3PO spoke up. "But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428…" The droid rambled on as I saw Poe's face change, having noticed something odd as he began to quiet the droid next to him.

"Shut up!" Poe had to shout to the droid to be quiet before the droid just finished his sentence with a hung head.

"To one." The droid finished as we all stayed quiet, not making a sound.

"Listen." Poe told us as I heard nothing.

"My audio sensors no longer detect the…" The droid started before Poe finished.

"Exactly." Poe said as he began walking past everyone, further into the base, not seeing anyone at first.

And then it hit me… As that shuttle Finn and Rose stolen, crashed down into the base, some of the planet's native creatures came rushing in, taking shelter and now they weren't here.

"Where'd the crystal critters go?" Finn asked to Poe as Poe looked around before I saw his gaze focus somewhere and looking to where Poe looked, I could see one of the crystal foxes by an opening, standing there like he was just waiting for us to notice as the fox then turned and ran off.

"Follow me." Poe told everyone as we all turned to look at who was really in charge…

"What are you looking at me for?" The general said, turning her own head to see behind her. "Follow him." The general telling everyone to follow Poe.

With Poe taking the lead, we all began to head on back to where that fox ran off to, hopefully to get out and escape before the First Order could catch up.

"Do you think this is a good decision brother?" I asked Arthur as we walked side by side, with Alex and Ashley right behind us.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here, we have to take a chance while we can." Arthur told me as we entered through the unexplored back of the base, entering through a natural tunnel, Alex and Ashley turning on their lights.

"This way." Poe guided us as we kept up with the crystal fox that stayed behind.

As we made our way through, I had to help Arthur out a bit, almost falling down a couple of times as he still has yet to fully recover from his injuries.

"Come on brother, you can make it." I told him as we went as fast as we could, keeping up with the group as Grandpa Blu kept watch for us as he was in front of us.

Eventually Poe, who was in front, running a little, stopped and as we could see what Poe was seeing, it was not good… A wall of loose rock, like a rock slide. has blocked our way out, maybe from the effect of the raging battle from earlier. The crystal fox who led us here fit his way through the cracks to escape, but we couldn't…

"No…" Poe said. "No, no, no." Poe kept repeating as he ran up to the rock wall and looked through the cracks. "No!"

So this was it… We were all trapped… Behind us were sure to be First Order troops marching towards us and in front of us an impassable barrier we couldn't. move. It was over, this is the end of us…

"Well brother, looks like this is truly the end, we fought as hard as we could, gave our lives to try and put an end to the First Order, but turns out it was all for nothing…" Arthur giving up and I couldn't really blame or yell at him, for I was feeling pretty defeated myself.

"Well, at least we'll go out on this world and plus, there's no one else I would have by my side at the end." I told Arthur as I put a wing over him and he looked at him, with a smile as he then hugged me. "Love you brother."

"Love you too." I shed a tear, holding onto Arthur tight, but than I heard both Alex and Ashley beeping at me in excitement for whatever reason.

As I was going to be mad at the droids for ruining the moment, I noticed light beginning to shine through as I kept quiet while releasing the hug I was sharing with Arthur. With both of us, as well as everyone else turning their heads towards the light, I saw one of the most amazing things in my life…

The rock wall that was blocking our way out was not only clear, but the rocks were floating about like in an asteroid field. Making our way out, we saw who was doing it, that scavenger girl who was part of the team on the ground during the assault on Starkiller Base, was using the Force to move the rocks. She is a Jedi…

Earlier, I would have been so jealous of someone who was able to use the Force, but right now, I was just so thankful we were free to escape. At first we were all too stunned to really move from the new opening the scavenger, I mean Jedi, created for us, but we shook that off as first Finn came running froward towards the girl while she moved the rocks aside and let them go, the rocks falling back down to the ground. Finn ran right into the embrace of the Jedi, hugging her.

However there was no time for that, as soon as the two broke the hug, we got to work climbing up the rocky walls, to the small freighter the Jedi came from. Carefully holding out for the ledges with our wings, we all made it up as Alex and Ashley were already waiting for us, having had the advantage of rocket boosters in their legs to propel them up. The two laughed at Arthur and I as we were out of breath.

"Very funny you two, you try climbing up with nothing to help you." I said sternly as Alex and Ashley just continued laughing, enjoying themselves despite the serious situation.

With everyone up, we all boarded the freighter, getting in and finally able to relax as we were free. Going inside, I took an empty seat by a Dejarik game board, Arthur joining in as we both smiled, knowing we were going to make it out of here alive after all.

* * *

**And with that, the few survivors have escaped and as Luke said, the war has just began and the rebellion is reborn…**

**And the two brothers will play a part in the new rebellion to bring down the First Order!**

**However, we still have one more chapter to go to cover The Last Jedi, which of course will be the brothers with a renewed confidence and goal for the future as they escape together with the last survivors aboard the Falcon.**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	53. To Live Another Day

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we're finally here… The last chapter of this story, this is until The Rise of Skywalker comes out and the big finish!**

**But before we get to the last chapter, lets get to today's question…**

**How would you feel if you were one of the lucky survivors abroad the Falcon?**

**Me: I would feel so happy, but yet so sad that so many perished, in fact part of me would probably feel selfish for surviving, the feeling that many others are gone and I was allowed to walk free.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "If you were directing Star Wars: The Last Jedi, what would you have done in terms of story?**

**Me: To be honest, I don't think I would change much from what we have seen, I guess if there is one thing I would have done differently is change the bombers the Resistance used against the dreadnought, I know the Resistance was literally scraping up whatever they could get their hands on and use, but I would have loved to see the Y-Wings being used in the attack.**

* * *

Chapter 53: To Live Another Day

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Taking a seat down with Tyler and Grandpa Blu, I couldn't quite relax yet, since the First Order was certainly still behind us, until I heard the freighter's engines start up as we took off, climbing into the sky, through the clouds back into space. I still didn't let go of my breath until I heard the humming of the freighter's hyperdrive start and the ship entered through it, finally gone from the space around Crait and the First Order fleet. Knowing we were now completely safe, I let go of my breath, finding it hard to believe we managed to escape.

"You alright brother?" Tyler asked me as I looked around to see everyone else relaxing.

I saw Finn get Rose comfortable, the Jedi, who's name was Rey speaking to Poe's droid, BB-8, Poe hugging onto one of his pilots before speaking to Rey, Alex and Ashley were resting, having powered down, and others all thankful they were still alive. I smiled, but also felt very sad… Just the few of us made it out alive, so many had perished since we had to evacuate D'Qar with the First Order chasing after us following our very successful attack on Starkiller Base. However we certainly showed them we were not cowards, destroying the dreadnought, Holdo's sacrifice in ramming the only cruiser against the massive star destroyer, taking a stand on Crait, we gave them everything we could, despite the odds and tasted victory in defeat.

But it wasn't enough to free the galaxy and get rid of the First Order…

"Well yes and no…" I answered. "We're alive, but at what cost, this ship, the few of us… May only be the one piece of resistance in the galaxy left and the First Order is still as powerful as ever."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we lost, we're still here and we can inspire others to fight back, we can still win." Tyler encouraged me.

"Yes, as long as there is hope in the galaxy and those who are willing Arthur, we will prevail." Grandpa Blu agreed. "We lived so we can fight another day."

"I know, I'm not giving up, but than yet again how do we start this rebellion?" I sighed.

"Well, first thing is we get some rest, we had a long and hard day and gave it our all." Grandpa Blu advised us.

"Yes sir." Both Tyler and I replied as Grandpa Blu got up to talk to the general, but said one more thing to us.

"I'm happy you boys are still alive, you're the only sort of family I have left, I have lost my whole family and a lot of friends, seen them get torn and destroyed by war." Grandpa Blu told us. "I have always wondered why I managed to survive for so long, why the Force has decided that I should keep on living while taking away almost everyone I ever loved and cared for, but I realized as long as I live, I will continue to try making sure others just suffer the same fate I have." Grandpa Blu finished as he then left us alone.

"So how do you think mom and dad feel wherever they are about us being on Crait?" Tyler asked me.

I don't know, but just like them brother, they survived that and everything thrown at them, if they survived a whole war, I guess we can too." I tried to sound cheerful.

"What happened to the negative attitude just a few minutes earlier?" Tyler playfully punched me in the side. "And we will survive, as long as we're still here, the First Order will never be able to rest, they'll soon enough be the ones who are running, defeated and in pieces."

"I hope you're right brother, but it's going to be very difficult and will take a lot of time and lives…" I pointed out, but I still held on to that last bit of hope inside me.

And so with the very last of the Resistance, in one small freighter, traveling through hyperspace, to survive and to fight another day, having barely escaped from the First Order, we clung onto that vain piece of hope. The hope that we can restart the rebellion, let the galaxy know we were still in this fight and will not give in until the very end of the First Order and their reign of terror on the galaxy. We will not let all those sacrifices along the way and have yet to come be for nothing, it's what mom and dad did and now it was up to us to take their places, fighting for the light and a brighter future.

The real war has only just truly began…

* * *

**And cue the credits music!**

**Man I can't believe I came this far with the story and how long it turned out to be! And yet there's still the final, big act to come with the events in The Rise of Skywalker!**

**But yeah… It has been an absolute joy and pleasure to bring this story thus far to this point, just like with The Scarlet Rebel, to bring my imagination of what Star Wars is to life! I'm not going to lie when I say I wish I could see my Star Wars stories as real movies, but I guess this is as far as this will go!**

**I can't wait to come back and finish after Rise of Skywalker comes out and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	54. A Voice from the Past

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we are back to this story!**

**Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming back to this story just yet, but things have been slow over with my MLP stuff and I'm not too sure on the current Daring Jewel story, but what I am sure about, is this story! Plus I can't wait, thinking about the story just gets me too excited and I'm sure most of you are happy with this anyway!**

**So anyway, for now in this story, we're not starting off with the events in the movie, but we are at the same time, you'll see what I mean!**

**Which by the way, just like with the chapter covering The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, there will be spoilers to The Rise of Skywalker!**

**Speaking of which... Before we get to the chapter, lets get to today's question...**

**So in The Rise of Skywalker, when Rey fights Palpatine, we hear a bunch of voices of the Jedi, like Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yodu, even Ashoka and Kanan, urging Rey to stand back up, but obviously they didn't include every Jedi that existed, so who else did you wish were cheering Rey on?**

**Me: I wished Erza could have also been one of the voices urging Rey to stand up, but I guess that would require him to be dead and well we still don't know exactly his fate after Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Chapter 54: A Voice from the Past

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

"No… No… No…" I kept repeating over and over as I was laying down, asleep or well at least trying to…

_"Mom, dad, what's happening!?" I shouted as mom and dad just held onto each other._

"Mom… Dad…" My voice cracking as those words were hard to say.

_"Goodbye boys, we love you forever." Dad said with teary eyes._

_"Goodbye my sons, may the Force be with you, always." Mom finished her last words to Arthur and I._

"No… You can't die…" I started to panic.

_"Mom, dad!" I shouted as the connection was cut off and their image gone…_

"No!" I yelled out, shooting awake, my eyes wide open as I panted heavily, feeling sweat run down my face, I was so out of it, that it took me a full minute to hear familiar beeping right next to me. "Ashley… Sorry… The same nightmare again…" I sighed as I ran my wing against my face while Ashley was holding out a cup of water with one of her tool arms for me. "Thanks Ashley." I smiled as I took the cup from the droid and put the cup to my mouth, taking in a full beakful of the cool liquid, which helped to comfort my throat and mind. "Come on, why don't we go check on our fighter while I'm awake now."

With Ashley beeping back at me, I got up and after stretching I walked out of the barracks I was in, well more of a makeshift barracks as I went through a hallway, until I reached an open hatch, which had a ladder going down to the ground. Climbing down and with Ashley using her small boosters to gently set herself down, we exited the place we were in, which was a ship, but not just any ship…

It has been a year since the Battle of Crait, in which the Resistance was very nearly wiped out, only a few of us left, but thanks to the efforts of Luke Skywalker, we did escape. However to get back from such a disaster was near impossible, with little help given to us, the galaxy having either submitted to the First Order or worse…

We have made few gains, like convincing the watery world of Mon Calamari to give us their small fleet, which was stationed elsewhere and well, the makeshift barracks I got down from was an old CR90 Corvette, probably the most favorite one in the Rebel Alliance, the Tantive IV. A former Imperial senator, who was sympathetic to Leia, found it abandoned in an old Imperial scrap yard and managed to get it repaired and returned to the general. We now used it for the majority of our tasks, like for power and just to sleep on, given the lack of proper sleeping places around.

And yes, we were on a forested world, Ajan Kloss, a world very much like Yavin or Endor as mom and dad told us those worlds were. It was a welcome difference from Hosnian Prime, but thinking about that of course led to things like my nightmares…

As I thought about all that, we walked to our fighter, an X-Wing, along the few other starfighters we managed to obtain, parked neatly on an open space which was cut for the fighter. As I arrived at the fighter, I sighed as I got to work with Ashley, checking the fighter's systems and such, just to keep my mind occupied. Well that is until I heard something going on, getting out from under the belly of the fighter, I right away saw Arthur, who must have been looking for me.

"What's going on brother?" I asked.

"Poe, Finn, and Chewie are back from their mission, but there seems to be a problem with the Falcon, come on." Arthur told me as I stood up and followed Arthur, who was running towards the spot the freighter landed on.

As I followed Arthur, I looked back at my fighter and well, just like with the old CR90, the X-Wing wasn't just any fighter… It was a part of my family's history and it was a blessing, but also a curse as well, I remember when Arthur and I had our own mission just a couple months ago…

**About a couple months ago…**

I woke up to my brother's voice, Arthur shaking me awake as I was panting and sweating, having had the nightmare of when mom and dad spent their final moments together, it was a nightmare I kept having ever since we escaped from Crait. Maybe it was because I felt guilty, Arthur and I lived when we were certainly were going to die and yet we survived, but that same fate didn't come to mom and dad.

"Tyler, you have been having these nightmares constantly ever since the Battle of Crait, you need to get some real sleep." Arthur told me as I sat down on the bed from my laying position, rubbing my eyes.

"I'll sleep much better when the First Order is gone and the galaxy is free." I replied.

"I'm just worried, you need your rest." Arthur showing his concern. "Now come, something came up and we need to discuss it with the general and Grandpa Blu."

"Alright…" I yawned as I stood up and followed Arthur through the halls of the ship until we reached the small command room, where the general, Grandpa Blu, and Alex were waiting for us.

"Good, nice to see you're awake captain, I'm sorry to have to wake you, I know you been very tried lately." Grandpa Blu apologized.

"It's okay sir, what is it you called us for?" I asked as then Grandpa Blu nodded to Alex as the droid projected out a recorded message that he saved.

The image was of Grandpa Eddie…

"My boys, I'm so glad you're alive." Grandpa Eddie started, sounding very relieved. "You might be wondering how I'm able to reach you, well your mother made sure to give me her droid's frequency so that I'm able to talk to her while we're apart from each other. And I have managed to make sure the transmission was secure so that I'm able to send this message so the First Order doesn't know."

Shortly after the First Order blew up the Hosnian System, destroying the center of the New Republic and the majority of its fleet, all remaining major systems were subject to First Order invasion and well mom's home world, where Grandpa Eddie was, Belladoon, was no exception. When Arthur and I finally heard the news, we both feared the worst, so it was a relief to hear Grandpa Eddie and know he was still alive.

"I have called you boys because I have something very important to give you, I can't tell you what it is, but it will be of great help." Grandpa Eddie saying as I wondered what it was. "I hope you boys can come here, I shall be waiting for your arrival." Grandpa Eddie finishing as the message ended.

"We have to go now." I spoke up right after.

"Hold on captain…" The general stopping me. "Belladoon is under tight First Order control and there is a chance Governor Eddie's message got intercepted, he might be dead by now."

"With all due respect general, you don't know him as well as my brother and I do, Grandpa Eddie is a survivor, he lived through the Empire and held onto hope." Arthur replied.

"And if there is a chance we can see him again and he can give us something that can help, it's worth a shot." I added, holding firm as the general thought about it and turned to Grandpa Blu.

"What do you think Colonel Blu?" The general asking Grandpa Blu.

"I believe it's worth the risk general and I believe in the boys' words." Grandpa Blu agreeing with Arthur and I.

"Very well, I approve of the mission, take a shuttle and get back here as fast as you can and don't attract any attention from the First Order, understood?" The general making her point clear.

"Yes general." Both Arthur and I replied at the same time, saluting as the general returned it.

"Good luck boys and may the Force be with you." Grandpa Blu telling us.

Arthur and I were going to need that luck… Going to an occupied world, with enemy troopers all around, keeping watch for any Resistance members, with maybe little chance of escape… However it was worth it, we just had to hope Grandpa Eddie was still alive and his message gone unnoticed by the First Order…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**A bit short, but I hope you did enjoy the return of this story!**

**And what may be the something Grandpa Eddie will give the boys… Well you might have guessed it already, but I'm not saying anything…**

**See everybird later!**


	55. Trickery

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So for those of you who are just wondering… I can actually rewatch The Rise of Skywalker, there are places to watch it on the internet, I wouldn't say where because I don't want to get into trouble, but just know that I'm able to finish this story already because of that!**

**And I'm also surprised no one figured out the gift Eddie has in store for the boys…**

**Anyway, moving on to today's question…**

**Since there are only three more episodes of Star Wars Resistance, for those of you who watch that show, what do you think will happen at the end?**

**Me: Obviously the good guys will win and the Colossus able to escape Commander Pyre and Agent Tierny for good, how they will do so I can't think of anything. I also remember that in the trailer for the second season, that Kylo Ren does make an appearance and not only that, but will force Tierny to kill herself. I have heard that the Colossus does in fact (And spoiler warning!) join the massive fleet of random ships that goes to Exegol for the final big battle, so I wonder if we'll see any hint of that in the last episode.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, he asks, "What would you like to see happen in the Obi-wan Kenobi TV series on Disney?"**

**Me: I think I have already said it somewhere, but I'll say it again, I would like to see his younger years, before The Phantom Menace, seeing him train under the guidance of Qui-Gon Jinn. Or I would like to see his period of exile on Tatooine, watching over Luke and making sure he's safe.**

**And one last thing before we get to the next chapter… Stormknight089, your question will be answered in the next part of the Daring Jewel series, I want to keep things completely separate from these two stories so things don't get confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 55: Trickery

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Leaving Ajan Kloss in our small shuttle, the craft going up and up through the blue skies, out into space, Tyler and I, along with Alex and Ashley, prepared for the jump to hyperspace, once the coordinates were inputed we made the jump. Of course we couldn't just head straight to Belladoon, out shuttle would right away be blasted to pieces by either a star destroyer's turbolasers or a TIE fighter patrol. We were enroute to Onderon, a planet which used to be a place of heated conflict between the Separatists and rebels who opposed the rule of the King Rash, now under the control of the First Order.

From our latest intel reports, the First Order didn't have any ships in orbit, so it was safe for us to fly there and land undetected in the world's forests. Once there we were to meet up with a Resistance agent, who would get us into the heavily guarded capital city, providing us with fake IDs so we could board a civilian transport for Belladoon. Hopefully the plan would go smoothly and we would get to Grandpa Eddie.

As the warning light came on that the shuttle was about to exit hyperspace, I let out a breath, hopeful to not see any star destroyers.

"Coming out of hyperspace in three, two…" Tyler said as the blue tunnel of hyperspace turned into white lines of stars before entering back to real space, the blackness filling our view as I turned to Alex.

"Alex, picking up any star destroyers?" I asked, to which the droid replied with a negative beep, indicating we were safe.

"So far so good." Tyler told me.

"Lets hope it stays that way until we reach Belladoon." I replied as I prepared the shuttle for landing, flying it down through Onderon's atmosphere and heading for the rendezvous point in the forests.

It was nighttime as we arrived, touching down at a big enough clearing in the forest as we shut down the engines. Making sure my blaster pistol was secure on my belt I got up, followed by Tyler, Alex, and Ashley, we opened the hatch and walked out, one wing on my blaster as we waited for the Resistance members to show up.

"Maybe we came too early?" Tyler suggested as we looked around, seeing no one, that is until we heard some rustling, getting not only louder, but closer as I took out my blaster pistol, Tyler following me as we were ready to aim and shoot.

A few seconds later, a bunch of animals came bursting out of the forest cover, and on the animal's backs were their riders, stopping the animals as the leader looked at us.

"Commander Arthur, Captain Tyler?" The leader asked, noticing us holding onto our blasters. "Relax, we're the Resistance on Onderon, General Organa has informed me of your arrival, my name's Commander Tandin."

"Tandin?" Tyler wondered out loud as I also knew that name, sounding very familiar. "That's the name of the general of the Onderon Royal Militia during the Clone Wars."

"Yes, I'm his son." Commander Tandin answered. "Now, we must prepare quickly, in the morning we make our way into Iziz." The commander notifying us as Tyler and I were helped on onto two of the animals behind a couple of the other Resistance members. With Alex and Ashley on the ground, we made our way to the hideout this group had.

We rode up mountain passes, as we rode into a cave system, where a few rebels stood guard, saluting as Commander Tandin passed. As we got down from the animals, we followed the commander inside, Tyler and I passing by the other rebel soldiers, who sat around fires, eating the little food they could get or cleaning their weapons. As Commander Tandin sat down by a fire, he motioned for us to sit down.

"As you can see, there's not many of us and we're under equipped, but you two must be hungry." Tandin said as one of the rebels brought over some food. "Eat, you will need all your strength for tomorrow."

"Thank you commander." I said as I took a bite, swallowing it. "If you don't mind me saying, how are we going to get into the city?"

"We're going to disguise ourselves and a few of my soldiers as hunters, bringing in some fresh food for the market." Commander Tandin answered. "A similar trick was used back in the Clone Wars to get rebels into the city."

"But that was against droids, how do you know if it will work against stormtroopers?" Tyler pointing out.

"We have to try Tyler and we can't simply blast our way into the city." I turned to my brother."

"Don't worry, even stormtroopers are not that bright, but tell me, how is it going on your end for the Resistance?" Tandin asked.

"Honestly, not that much better than here, we're struggling with what we have." I answered.

"Well, could be worse." Tandin wanting to brighten up the mood. "We all just need to wait for the right moment to strike and free the galaxy, but right now, it is time for rest, finish up your meal and sleep, in the morning we go." The commander getting up as he went to sleep himself.

As Tyler and I slept, a few of Tandin's soldiers got to work preparing the carts and animals we would need to get into the city, loading up a bunch of food products for our cover. And in the morning, as Tyler and I were rested, we joined Tandin and his soldiers on the carts, but not before hiding Alex and Ashley underneath the food products in the carts, which the two were not happy by.

"It wouldn't be for long you two, you can't be seen by the troopers when they scan the carts." I told Alex and Ashley as they were hidden.

"And stay as quiet as you can." Tyler added. "Don't want to give us all away." Tyler finished as Alex and Ashley had no choice and gave groaning beeps.

Once we were all ready, we headed off to the city, down the mountain passes and through the forests as the city and its tall walls came into view. As the city's entrance came into full view, we could see the barrier we had to pass by. At least three full squads of troopers were at the checkpoint, half of them standing guard while the other half were checking the IDs of those who wanted to enter the city. There were even a couple of small AT walkers on either side of the bridge's end leading into the city.

"Let me do all the talking." Tandin told Tyler and I as we slowly rode towards the checkpoint, a trooper halting us as a few others were on standby, one of them holding a scanner.

"Halt." The trooper ordered. "What were you doing outside of the city?"

"Hunting, to bring food to the market." Tandin answered.

"Do you have a permit and your ID?" The trooper asked.

"I left my ID in the city and unfortunately I lost my permit while we were out there." Tandin replied as I kept my cool, turning to Tyler as I saw his wing go towards his blaster pistol on his belt, which was hidden.

I gently grabbed Tyler's wing as he looked at me, shaking my head slightly to tell him "No", as he got the message while Tandin got things under control.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't have the things I need, but we need to get this food to the market if others want to eat dinner tonight." Tandin calmly said.

"Scan them." The trooper who Tandin was talking to told the one holding onto the device, the trooper going from cart to cart, not getting any warning sounds. "Well, anything we need to be concerned about?" The trooper who was talking to Tandin asked the one holding the scanner.

"Nothing except for a lot of organic material, nothing metallic." The trooper holding the scanner reported, while I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful they couldn't read Alex and Ashley.

"Alright, go ahead, but next time you don't have your permit and ID, there will be trouble." The trooper who was talking to Tandin letting us through.

"Thank you." Tandin replied as the entrance was unblocked and we could go in.

Once inside we rode to the back alleys, where Tyler and I got Alex and Ashley out, the two droids of course very much annoyed.

"Quiet you two, we don't want to attract attention, sorry we had to do that." I told the two as Tandin came over.

"Okay, this is where we must part ways." Tandin said as he held onto our fake IDs for entry to the civilian transport. "Good luck commander, captain."

"Thank you commander." I said as I shook wings with Tandin. "I wish my brother and I could stay and help you, but we have our own mission."

"You have your own destiny and I have mine, do your part to win the war commander." Tandin said. "Now go, space port is aways from here."

As Tandin and his soldiers stayed to check on the Resistance members in the city before leaving to go back outside, Tyler and I, along with Alex and Ashley started to make our way to the space port, where we would see the effect of First Order occupation…

* * *

**And I'll end it there! This chapter turned out a little longer than I thought, but I guess I could have done a bit more with it as well, but I hope you're happy and ready for the next chapter, because the boys will reach Belladoon and see how that situation is!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	56. Occupation

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we're still moving along with this story, you know when I first started this story, I thought the whole story was going to be around 80k words… Never did I think I would make it past 120k! And at this point, I think it's going to be twice as long as The Scarlet Rebel! And we're definitely going to make it to over 200 reviews hopefully by the end of the story!**

**Now lets get to today's question, which will involve a possible future story…**

**So, for those of you who remember, I tried to write Blu's story before The Scarlet Rebel but decided to scrap it, however I still want to write at least part of his early story, so I have been thinking… Would you like to see a short story of Blu's part in Rogue One? (After I finish this story, that is!)**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Is the gift that Eduardo is going to give to Arthur and Tyler, an toy or a memoir or something?"**

**Me: Sorry buddy, you're just going to have to wait for the reveal! But I gave a pretty big hint already…**

* * *

Chapter 56: Occupation

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

With Arthur and I, along with Alex and Ashley parting ways with Commander Tandin and his rebels, who went their own way to meet up with the rebels hidden in the city, we made our way to the spaceport. It was quite a walk and well very dangerous with stormtrooper squads patrolling the streets, who could identify any one of us as Resistance members. However just as long as we kept to ourselves and not get into trouble, we would be fine, but that was proving far more difficult than I first thought…

I could clearly see the effects of First Order occupation, mothers having to pull in their children back into their homes when troopers marched past, other troopers stopping random birds on the streets asking for identification and well, if they didn't, they were forcibly grabbed and taken away to who knows where. It really reminded me a lot of when mom would talk about her terrible life growing up as a child under Imperial occupation, having to suffer through her own parents being killed and her brother and sister taken away and being put under hard labor against their will.

Arthur and I stayed mostly to the alleyways, to avoid as much confrontation with troopers as possible and as we were walking down one alleyway, we saw a couple of troopers up ahead, interrogating a man, holding their blasters to him as the man was very much frightened of course, thinking like he was going to die.

"Wrong turn, come on Tyler, lets go." Arthur whispered to me, but I didn't move, instead my wing going back down to my blaster pistol, which was hidden on my belt. "Tyler, no…" Arthur stopping me.

"We have to do something brother, we can't just leave someone like this." I replied, keeping my wing on my blaster.

"You do that and you bring whole squads of troopers on us." Arthur said sternly to me before calming down. "Look, I know how you feel, but the only thing we can do is to win the war and we can only do that by staying alive." Arthur saying as I knew he was right.

Turning my back as I followed Arthur, I heard the sound of a blaster being fired and the noise of a bird dropping dead, his body making a thump sound as I had to force myself to not turn around and see what I could have avoided. Luckily the troopers didn't see Arthur and I, as well as Alex and Ashley, as we took another way to the space port, eventually reaching it, of course it was under strict First Order control. Troopers were patrolling around and inside the port as well as managing the security checkpoints, with things like scanners which would detect any forbidden items like weapons.

"Okay, we just need to make it through security, onto our transport and we'll be fine." Arthur saying as he carefully took out his blaster pistol, giving it to Alex to hide inside his metal body. "Keep hold of this for now Alex." Arthur said as Alex beeped back and took the small blaster, hiding it in one of his empty compartments, while I did the same with Ashley.

With both Arthur and I taking a deep breath, we calmly walked to the front entrance of the space port, joining the lines of other travelers as pairs of troopers walked by, keeping an eye on any suspicious activity along the lines. I knew the best way to avoid any problems was to keep my eyes straight and not look at the troopers, but it was very hard as I heard their heavy talonsteps walk by me, no doubt they were looking at me for any signs that I would cause trouble and give them an excuse to rough me up. However I listened to what Arthur said before and did nothing to attract their attention as we reached the scanners, I took some more deep breaths as Arthur and I passed easily with no alarms going off, Alex and Ashley following. It was a couple of tense seconds, but luckily the blasters were hidden well enough that the scanners didn't pick them up.

"So far so good." I told Arthur as we approached the next security point, where we would show our IDs, which were faked of course.

As we were about to present our IDs, we heard the alarms going off on the scanners as several troopers converged on the spot, with most of them holding their blasters ready while a couple of them forced the bird down on the ground and began searching him.

"No!" The bird shouted. "This must be a mistake! I don't have any dangerous items!" The bird protested as the troopers searching the bird pulled out hidden jewelry.

"You're coming with us." One of the troopers holding the bird down stated as the troopers holding the bird down got him up and held onto his wings so he couldn't run away, taking the unfortunate bird under armed guard out of sight. "No!" Was the last thing I heard the bird screaming as everything settled down again from the incident.

"That happens a lot more than you think, thieves trying to escape off world…" The officer at the ID booth said as he repaid his attention to Arthur and I. "IDs please."

Both Arthur and I gave our fake IDs to the officer, who carefully read through them, making sure to not skip out on any detail, we hoped Tandin and his rebels did a good job and well they did as after a couple minutes the officer finally returned our IDs.

"Well, everything looks to be in good order." The officer giving back Arthur's and then my fake ID, but looking at Alex and Ashley. "But may I ask why you're bringing your droids with you?"

"Well you see we're actually going to have some of their parts replaced and we couldn't find them here, so we're going to Belladoon to hopefully find the parts." Arthur giving a cover story.

"Belladoon… Well that's not a major world that has a lot of technology, but it did used to host old weapons factories from the Imperial era…" The officer putting a wing to his chin, making me slightly worried that he was catching on to us. "Well, you're certainly going to have your search cut out for you, move on."

"Thank you." Arthur replied as I breathed a sigh of relief as we were finally free from the security checkpoints, now just needing to board the civilian transports for Belladoon.

Getting on the transport, we found several empty seats, sitting down as we could relax and finally feel safe as soon as the transport's hold of traveling birds were filled and the doors closed. As the doors closed, I heard the hum of the engines as we lifted off, looking out to see the transport coming out of the dock and into the skies above, climbing through and through until reaching space. As we reached the blackness of space and as the transport was clear of the planet's gravitational pull, the transport entered hyperspace, the black of space turning to the blue tunnel.

Once we were safely in hyperspace, Arthur whispered to Alex, but it was loud enough that I could hear, since I was siting next to him.

"Okay Alex, send a secure transmission back to base, let them know we managed to board the civilian transport on Onderon and we're heading to Belladoon." Arthur told the droid as Alex silently beeped back and began sending the message.

(Blu's POV)

It has been awhile since I have last heard from Arthur and Tyler and I was getting worried…

Sure they went out on missions before since the escape from Crait, but that was with others, this was the first time they were on their own, well except for Alex and Ashley. I knew this mission was a very personal one for them and they needed to go, but with the majority of the galaxy under the reign of the First Order, actively hunting down any Resistance members, going out there was a matter of life and death for those who resisted the evilness.

"Colonel Blu, you seem concerned." General Organa's voice spoke to me as she came, sitting down where I was by the comms station just outside the Tantive IV.

"Yes general, I am, this is the first time the commander and captain are alone on a mission and we haven't heard of their progress yet, I'm afraid they may have been caught by the First Order." I expressed my fear.

"They knew the risk colonel and you thinking about them failing isn't going to do you any good." The general advised me. "They're probably keeping silent so they not only attract attention to them, but to us as well."

"You're right general and I have faith in the boys, just like their parents did." I sighed as one of the operators listening in to comms called me over.

"Colonel Blu, we're getting a secure transmission from Commander Arthur's droid." The operator called me over as I got up right away and came besides the bird.

"Lets hear it than." I requested as I felt my hope return.

"They managed to board a civilian transport on Onderon and on their way to Belladoon." The operator reported as the coded transmission was coming out.

"Good, send back a message, tell the commander that he can proceed and be careful and stay silent on comms until they're back in this system." I ordered.

"Yes sir." The operator replied as he got to work sending back the message to Alex for Arthur and Tyler to get.

"Good job boys, now I hope what you're getting will be worth all this effort…" I said in my head as the message was sent back to them.

* * *

**And I'll end this chapter here!**

**I hope you're ready for next chapter because Arthur and Tyler will finally see what they came for!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	57. A Warm Welcome

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So this is the chapter I bet you were all waiting for since I returned to this story! And I hope you're ready for the surprise!**

**Now moving on to today's question…**

**How did you feel when Leia passed after she reached out to her son?**

**Me: It was shocking to say the least and of course very emotional, and well added to the fact that Carrie Fisher died in real life and Leia dying very much reminded me of the fact that Carrie is no longer alive. I never thought my heart could drop so much, so fast…**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Could Arthur or Tyler be in a same-gender relationship in this story?"**

**Me: Well, that is entirely up to the readers, but like I once said to T8ECR34TOR, I don't want to focus on the romantic relationships because I did that already in The Scarlet Rebel, this story focuses on the sibling relationship Arthur and Tyler share. Plus I already did a little romantic relation between Tyler and Tally to satisfy those wanting that.**

* * *

Chapter 57: A "Warm" Welcome

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

With Alex getting back a reply from Grandpa Blu, in which both Tyler and I were to stay silent until we got back to base, I felt relieved. I knew Grandpa Blu was very worried about us going off alone on this mission and even with confidence in us, I knew he still had fears that he would never see us again. However both Tyler and I knew the dangers and risks when we volunteered to fight for the Resistance.

Soon enough the civilian transport came out of hyperspace as I looked outside the windows to see a massive First Order star destroyer in orbit around Belladoon, its shadow looming over the transport, the menacing sight a clear mark that the First Order ruled here. Obviously it was here to maintain control of the planet and monitor all traffic going to and from the world, I really hoped they were not able to mark us as Resistance, one shot from a turbolaser would certainly rip a hole through the transport's hull and open it to the vacuum of space. I slowly breathed in and out as the transport continued on its way down to the surface, to the capital city's spaceport.

As the transport descended down through the atmosphere, I could see the First Order was already rebuilding and and restarting the old Imperial factories to use for its own war effort, no doubt putting the world's citizens into forced labor. Approaching the capital city, where Grandpa Eddie was waiting for us, I could see the First Order keeping the capital under tight lockdown like in Iziz, trooper patrols and walkers clearly visible even from up in the air.

"Oh boy… another city with stormtroopers crawling all over…" Tyler rolled his eyes as I had to chuckle a little from my brother's attempt at a joke.

"Well, hopefully we can pass them easily." I replied as the transport made its final approach, docking at the spaceport as the door opened and all the passengers started getting off.

As Tyler and I, along with Alex and Ashley walked out, troopers were around, stopping random birds to ask for identifications. From my side view, I could see a trooper walking up to us, holding onto his blaster with both wings, as I tried not to pay attention, keeping my eyes front and center, but beginning to panic as he came closer. However as luck would have it, another bird kept in front of the trooper, asking him a question.

"Excuse me, is this docking bay 25?" The bird asked the trooper, stopping him from reaching Tyler and I as another bird came walking up to us, whispering to us.

"This way, Governor Eduardo has been expecting both of you." The bird told us as I couldn't argue or question if this bird was truthful, doing so would attract attention, we just had to follow this bird as Tyler looked at me as I nodded back.

Walking away from the docked transport we came from, we reached a very familiar elder bird who's back was turned, waiting and as he turned around to face us I could finally smile and well Tyler and I couldn't hold it as we just hugged him.

"You're alive Grandpa Eddie, thank the Force." I cried as Grandpa Eddie chuckled, hugging us back before pushing us gently off to take a good look at Tyler and I.

"It's good to see you boys again, but lets not stay here, we can talk while on our way out of the city and to what I have to give you." Grandpa Eddie expressing his happiness, but then getting to his serious tone as I knew he was right, following Grandpa Eddie out of the spaceport to a waiting speeder.

With all of us getting on and the driver starting up the speeder, driving it on the streets to the city's borders, Grandpa Eddie, who was sitting up front in the passenger's seat while Tyler, Alex, Ashley, and I were in the back, turned to us, informing us of everything that has been happening over on his side.

"When I saw the red lights in the sky, I knew something terrible was happening and when the news came over that the Hosnian System was completely destroyed, I knew that meant the First Order was free to take over and become the dominant power in the galaxy." Grandpa Eddie started, as he was careful with the volume of his voice as we passed by stormtrooper patrols. "I know your mother and father were on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed, I am sorry boys…"

"Thank you Grandpa Eddie…" I sighed.

"We were at least lucky to speak to them right before they were vaporized, but it doesn't make it any better or easier…" Tyler added.

"Well, at least you were able to say goodbye." Grandpa Eddie trying to cheer us up as he continued on. "As the First Order was now free to take control of all the remaining systems, I knew they would come here and I spread the word that everyone was to prepare, and well sure enough a star destroyer arrived and sent troops down, securing every city down to the smallest village. And they were just as brutal and ruthless as the Empire, even those who once supported the First Order changed after a few weeks and now everyone on this world supports the Resistance."

"Good, but than how come you haven't tired to overpower the First Order?" I asked, curious why everyone is acting like they submitted fully to the First Order.

"We're waiting for the right moment." Grandpa Eddie told us. "Speaking of which, when the First Order broadcast the news that the Resistance was finally destroyed at the Battle of Crait, I chose not to believe that and I made sure the news got around, I didn't want to believe you two were gone as well and I'm glad that it didn't turn out to be true."

"Well, they might as well be right…" Tyler saying back.

"We tried to get out a call for help, no one came and only a few of us managed to escape with a single ship, the war might as well be over for all I know." I gave credit to the First Order for not completely telling a lie.

"Hey, I know you two don't believe that, you have only lost when you truly believe it, give up and just die, this war is not over yet, we will win." Grandpa Eddie giving us his tone of confidence as we approached the heavily guarded checkpoint at the city's border. "Let me do the talking boys." Grandpa Eddie told us as he nodded to the driver, who slowed down, coming to a stop as a stormtrooper motioned for us to halt.

"State your business out there." A trooper asked as he went to Grandpa Eddie's side.

"I'm Governor Eduardo and I'm out to check on my birds." Grandpa Eddie replied as he took out his ID, clearly showing the trooper who he was.

"Well Governor, you should know the First Order does take care of everyone here, there is no need for you to go out." The trooper explained. "And who are these two and the droids?"

"These two boys are my servants and they want to see some of their family who lives outside the city, I told them I would take them to do so." Grandpa Eddie lied of course as another trooper came to Tyler's side and as I looked, I saw Tyler starting to grip on his blaster pistol he got back from Ashley.

"I'll have to check with my superiors first, hold for now." The trooper requested as he went to the small checkpoint building next to the road, which we could clearly see what was happening through the windows as the trooper discussed things with his superiors.

It didn't look good as we saw the trooper showing his superiors who was riding inside the speeder, which Grandpa Eddie nodded to the driver as I saw the driver holding onto the accelerator, while I got the signal to get my blaster pistol ready. As the trooper was coming back, holding onto his own blaster at the ready, and was about to say something to the rest of the troopers at the checkpoint, Grandpa Eddie didn't waste another second.

"Now!" Grandpa Eddie shouted out as the driver pushed the accelerator down all the way as we made a break for escape, the troopers were caught off guard for a couple of seconds, but they quickly regained their senses and started shooting at us, luckily we were very fast and out of effective range while both Tyler and I took out our blaster pistols.

"Not a very silent mission now is it!?" Tyler said loudly to me.

"Your sense of humor is getting better brother." I joked back.

Of course the First Order wasn't going to just let us go as a couple of speeders began giving chase, firing their strapped blasters, all of us keeping our heads down. As I peeked up, I could also make out a troop transport following up from behind the two speeders, bringing the troopers necessary to overpower us once the speeders shot the engines dead and we were stuck. Tyler and I started shooting back, which was very difficult to do, shooting at a fast moving target from a moving target with only blaster pistols was useless, but at least it gave the troopers driving the speeders something to worry about.

"What now Grandpa Eddie!?" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I thought something like this might happen and I was prepared for this." Grandpa Eddie replied back as I saw him push a button on something as he looked at us. "Brace yourselves!"

I wasn't sure what Grandpa Eddie meant by that, but Tyler and I held onto our seats as the driver suddenly steered the speeder out of the main road into the fields and straight to a low valley between two hills. The First Order speeders and transport following us did the same as we went into the valley, which would make us an easier target, making me wonder why Grandpa Eddie would have the speeder driver go here.

"This is a terrible idea Grandpa Eddie!" Tyler shouted.

"Wait for it…" Grandpa Eddie replied back as a couple seconds later, suddenly blaster fire came from both sides of the valley from hidden spots, completely surprising the speeders chasing us as their drivers had no time to react, their bodies and vehicles being riddled with fire as the speeders crashed into the valley sides.

As the destroyed speeders were blocking the path of the troop transport following, the transport stopped and started to dislodge its occupants to counter the ambush, but they were just going out to their own deaths as soon as they were out they were shot dead. As the carnage continued, a rocket came out and finished off the troop transport and whoever was left inside, blowing it apart and bursting it into flames as both Tyler and I could only hang our beaks wide open as the driver stopped the speeder.

"You're clear Governor Eduardo." The leader of the ambushers reported as they came out of their hiding places and out in the open, most of them checking the First Order wreckage, taking weapons and ammo as the leader a few others came up to our speeder.

"Good, be fast and return to your hideout before the First Order shows up when these troopers don't report in." Grandpa Eddie told the leader as he turned to Tyler and I, looking like we clearly needed an explanation. "I told you boys we support the Resistance, this is just one of many small groups of rebels on this world." Grandpa Eddie told us as the driver started up the speeder and we resumed our trip.

Soon enough we came to an abandoned mine that looked deserted, but as we got off the speeder, with Grandpa Eddie leading the way, he stood in front of a solid steel door, knocking on it as a slot opened up and a pair of eyes greeted us, who quickly was able to identify Grandpa Eddie and open the door for us to go in.

"Those of us who are strong enough to fight have taken to the hills, caves, and abandoned old Imperial installations like this mine that have yet to come under First Order control to resist, doing hit and run attacks to keep the First Order under pressure." Grandpa Eddie told Tyler and I as we arrived to another steel door within the mine which led to somewhere, where a couple of rebels were standing guard, one of them opening the door. "And this hideout houses what I am giving you boys…" Grandpa Eddie told us as he stepped inside and then aside to let Tyler and I see what he had for us.

And well what Tyler and I saw completely shocked us more than the ambush Grandpa Eddie had in place, far from that… In a makeshift hangar of some sorts sat two old blue and white T-65 X-Wings…

More specifically mom and dad's X-Wings…

* * *

**How was that for a surprise!? Worth the wait!? LOL!**

**And don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter!**

**Until than…**

**See everybird later!**


	58. The Strongest Weapon

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So something very big came for Star Wars yesterday, the new trailer for the finale of The Clone Wars! And well that is what today's question will be about and that is…**

**How did you enjoy the trailer and what did you like the most about it?**

**Me: Well I like how it's going to take place very close to and probably even during Revenge of the Sith, it'll be nice to see other areas of the galaxy during that time period and well I hope we see what happens with Ashoka during Order 66 and how she and Rex were able to escape. And well what I'm most looking froward to… Is the fight between Maul and Ashoka! I can already tell it's going to be epic as hell!**

**Now moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you like to see explored in the High Republic Era of Star Wars?**

**Me: Maybe see the very beginning of the Separatists movement, see why some planets decided to break from the Republic, that would explain a lot of why that tension eventually led to the Clone Wars.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What do you think would happen if Starkiller (from the force unleashed game), accompanied Arthur and Tyler?"**

**Me: Well I'm not really sure, but hey if he's on the same side as Arthur and Tyler are, I think they'll be glad to have him.**

* * *

Chapter 58: The Strongest Weapon

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Arthur and I were still speechless as we simply walked slowly forth to the two X-Wings and well putting our wings on them confirmed they were real and not holograms. Alex and Ashley must have been also surprised beyond words or in their case beeps as they stayed silent, not believing the X-Wings they once rode in the back were still in one piece. Remembering that we were not the only ones here, Arthur and I turned to Grandpa Eddie, who wore a big smile on his face, staying quiet for us, but as we turned to look at him, he began explaining everything.

"Shortly before the Hosnian System was destroyed, the New Republic Senate and Fleet decided to retire and scrap all remaining old X-Wings, like your parents', for spare parts and such." Grandpa Eddie began as Arthur and I listened, cringing onto every word. "Your parents tried to push to keep them, but no matter what they were to be scrapped, I was luckily on Hosnian Prime for political reasons, but when I heard about what your parents were going through, I stepped up and with my own money, I brought your parents' X-Wings to be put in the museum in the capital city on this world."

Of course both Arthur and I did not know any of this because mom and dad didn't tell us, maybe they just didn't want us to worry about them and wanted us to focus on the fight, to not have any major distractions. While I was thinking about that, Grandpa Eddie continued on explaining everything.

"When word of the destruction of the Hosnian System came, as I knew the First Order was coming, I knew I needed to hide your parents' X-Wings so the First Order can't find them and destroy them. I wasn't able to save your parents, so I thought I could at least save a part of their legacy and not let it die." Grandpa Eddie said in a confident tone. "And well I'm sure your parents would have liked to pass on their X-Wings to you two to keep." Grandpa Eddie finished as I still couldn't quite find the words to get out and Arthur only managed to do a little better.

"Th… Thank you Grandpa Eddie." Arthur got out as Grandpa Eddie chuckled.

"You're welcome, now we need to hurry if the X-Wings are to be ready to fly as soon as it gets dark." Grandpa Eddie said as a few of the soldiers in the hideout came forth to help out in preparing for takeoff during nighttime, so we would be able to hide more easily and escape back to Ajan Kloss without the First Order noticing.

For the next couple of hours, with crews, as well as Arthur, Alex, Ashley, and I, working on the X-Wings, pumping in fuel and making sure all systems were green, the afternoon gave way to evening, with the system's star going down over the horizon and the night coming in, only the stars lighting up the skies above outside. With final checks, we were ready to leave for the trip back to base and with our personal mission complete. However of course we weren't going to leave without saying what possibly would be our final goodbye to Grandpa Eddie. As Arthur and I were finished with preparations, we came to him and well the three of us shared a tight hug, holding it for a few good minutes.

"Grandpa Eddie, you should find a way to our base." Arthur suggested.

"Yeah, you saved a part of mom and dad, let us save you." I added.

"Your fight is out there boys, my fight is here, I was born on this world and I'll die on it if I have to, besides if I could live through one occupation, I can live through another." Grandpa Eddie said, refusing to leave his home for a safer place, as he put one wing on each of our shoulders. "Remember boys, the strongest weapon isn't a Death Star, the strongest weapon in the galaxy is Hope and I have a lot of it for you two to win this war."

Both Arthur and I knew Grandpa Eddie would refuse to leave, but it was worth a try as both of us sighed as a soldier came walking up to us, holding onto two flight suits and a couple of helmets, mom and dad's to be exact.

"Now go and quickly." Grandpa Edie urged us as he gave the flight suits and helmets to us. "Good luck boys and may the Force be with you always."

With the two X-Wings being towed outside of the makeshift hangar, for us to lift off, Arthur and I quickly put on our parents' flight suits, which did fit us perfectly as we than, after a quick look, put on the helmets. To be honest it felt a little weird wearing dad's old flight suit and helmet, but at the same time it felt like dad's spirit and energy was contained in it as with Ashley being put into the socket behind the cockpit, I climbed into dad's X-Wing. Just like with the flight suit and helmet, it felt like a part of dad was still alive, like he was here right besides me.

Focusing on real life, I started up the engines, which hummed to life as I checked all systems before turning to look at Ashley.

"How does it feel to be in your old spot again Ashley?" I asked the droid as she gave back happy beeps, clearly delighted to be back in a familiar place.

"Ready brother?" Arthur's voice entered through comms.

"You bet, lets get going." I said as I turned to look at and see Grandpa Eddie, waving us off as I waved back.

Taking a deep breath, I powered up the engines as I lifted up the old X-Wing off the ground, Arthur right besides me. As we were off the ground, we pointed the X-Wings at the skies before blasting off through the atmosphere, however keeping watch for patrolling TIE fighters.

"Picking up any contacts Ashley?" I asked as we soon enough were out of the atmosphere and were in space, continuing to scan for any First Order TIEs that could be roaming about.

As I looked, Arthur's voice came in again.

"Tyler, Alex is picking up a TIE patrol to our right, stay low for now and let them pass, use the dark side of the world to our advantage and hopefully they don't spot us." Arthur told me.

Before this I probably would have suggested we just blast the TIEs out of the sky and I was very much tempted to do so, keeping my wing on the trigger. However I knew that if I did, than not only Arthur and I would be gone, but the last bits of our parents too if the First Order overwhelmed us. I just had to wait as the TIE patrol came into sight and passed in front of us some distance away, flying causally as they haven't spotted us. It was a tense few minutes as they flew out of sight and I could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay brother, lets make the jump, but only for a couple of minutes, we need to make sure we weren't spotted." Arthur informed me, needing to make sure we were in the clear.

"Got it." I replied as I prepared for hyperspace, as both of us got clear of Belladoon's gravitational pull and without wasting another second once clear we entered hyperspace.

Exiting out of it only a couple minutes later, we were in empty space, staying there for a little, we knew the First Order perfected hyperspace tracking, they could have just let us go to trick us and have us lead them back to base. However, around ten minutes later and nothing showed up.

"Looks like we're in luck brother, I guess mom and dad rubbed some of it off on their fighters." I joked as Arthur chuckled back.

"Okay, lets get back to base and have a well deserved rest." Arthur replied as we entered the coordinates back to Ajan Kloss, entering hyperspace for the base with our "new" ships.

(Blu's POV)

Yet again I was really starting to worry about the boys, maybe they got caught and captured by the First Order, to be interrogated and tortured to give up the location of the base. I knew the boys would never do so and betray our location, but that would only make the torture worse for them and that thought gave me a headache. I stayed mostly at the makeshift comm station outside of the Tantive IV, listening in for any news about the boys.

As a new day began, I went to the comm station, to ask for any news about the boys…

"Anything yet from Commander Arthur or Captain Tyler?" I asked the operators.

"Nothing yet sir." One of them answered as I sighed, but than an operator on the radar screens called out to me.

"Colonel Blu, we're picking up two odd beacons, they're not any of our ships." The operator reported.

"Are they star destroyers?" I asked, fearful that the First Order found us and were here to end us.

"No sir, too small and they're not transmitting any First Order signals we know of…" The operator replied as he checked more closely. "It seems they're old Alliance X-Wings…" The operator apparently confused as I came over and looked at the screen and well I recognized the beacons, but at the same time I couldn't believe it.

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Commander Arthur." An operator at comms called me back as I put the headset on myself to speak to Arthur.

"Commander, is that you?" I asked as Arthur's voice came back loud and clear.

"Yes sir, we brought back something I think you'll like to see." Arthur replying.

"Looking froward to it commander." I smiled as I took off the headset and walked out of the cave and outside, keeping my eyes to the skies as soon enough I could see the forms of two T-65 X-Wings begin landing preparations.

With the landing gear out, both Arthur and Tyler landed down on a couple of empty spots, shutting down their engines as the cockpits opened up, ground crews bringing over the ladders for the boys to climb down from. I stood in the back as Arthur and Tyler saw me and climbed down from the X-Wings to me as they stood at attention and saluted.

"Mission accomplished sir." Arthur smiled.

"Well done boys." I saluted back as the boys relaxed. "I never thought I would see these ships again, I was sure they were still on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed, I'm glad they're still in one piece and now you boys have them, your parents would be happy to know that fact."

"Thank you sir, but we would like to rest now if you don't mind." Tyler told me.

"Of course captain, I'll make sure your fighters are in top shape and taken care of, dismissed." I let the boys go as they saluted one more time before leaving to catch some much needed rest from their personal mission as I returned to gaze at the two old X-Wings, the X-Wings that once belonged to my two best pilots in Blue Squadron, back when I was just a squadron leader. "If only you were still alive Blue Five and Six…" I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall from them, thinking back to the old war and the memories.

* * *

**And I think I'll end it off on there!**

**Next chapter, we'll start the events from the Rise of Skywalker, so I hope you're all ready for the final chapters of this story!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	59. The Emperor Returns

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So first off, I'm sorry about the delay, I was a little sick over the weekend and for the past couple of days, I been like really tired and sleepy and still am a little for whatever reason… But hopefully you haven't been waiting for long!**

**Now before we get to today's questions, a few things.**

**First off, if you haven't heard yet, Kobe Bryant, a basketball player, died along with one of his daughters and seven others in a helicopter crash in California. While I'm not a sports guy and don't pay attention to it, after hearing about how nice this guy was, it is a tragedy that such a man is gone. So rest in peace Kobe and may heaven have basketball for you!**

**Moving on to more brighter news…**

**My five year anniversary of posting my very first thing on here has passed and I think you all know what I'm going to say on that… That I can't believe it has been this long and I'm still here! But again I couldn't have gotten this far without all of your support over the years, so thank you and I hope I can continue to do this for as long as I can!**

**Now moving on to today's question…**

**Did you get to see the finale for Star Wars Resistance and if you did, what did you think about it?**

**Me: I liked it very much, it was a little obvious, but still enjoyable, such things like Tam finally realizing she has been on the wrong side, the good guys winning in the end, the bad guys are dead are things I expected, but that's not to say it's boring. What I did really like is Kylo Ren's appearances, sure it's only from a hologram, but the fact that he almost made Agent Tierny and Commander Pyre to almost kill each other or the part he choked Tierny to death was awesome and dark. However I am disappointed we had no clues that the Colossus did take part in the final battle at Exegol, I would have loved if at the end it was a year later and the Colossus gets the signal from Lando to join in on the fight.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think will happen in The Mandalorian season 2?**

**Me: Well the Mandalorian will journey to find the planet where baby Yoda came from and return him there, maybe we'll finally see where the actual Yoda came from. However Moff Gideon will of course be chasing after the Mandalorian and to stop him and capture baby Yoda, finally knowing why exactly he wants the child.**

* * *

Chapter 59: The Emperor Returns

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

With Tyler following me we rushed over to the spot the Falcon landed on, smoke blowing out as fire crews went to work.

"I need a fire crew here!" An officer instructed. "I need another one at the back!" As I than heard Poe's voice.

"It's on fire, the whole thing's on fire, all of it… It's on fire…" Poe reported as I saw him walk up to Rey, the Jedi in training, speaking to her as Tyler and I got to helping to put out the fires raging on the Falcon, the hunk of junk it was, but than yet again having a hunk of junk was better than having nothing during these times.

"Why does it always seem like whenever someone else lends Poe their ships, he breaks them?" Tyler asked me as I chuckled, remembering the fact that I loaned Poe my fighter when he had to go on his mission to Jakku.

"Well…" I replied as I was holding onto a fire extinguisher and put out some sparks that shot out from a broken panel that had wires all over it. "At least it's a reminder that you should never ask Poe to fly mom or dad's X-Wings."

"Like I would…" Tyler rolled his eyes as I chuckled again while smiling.

"Don't worry boys, I wouldn't allow anyone else to fly those X-Wings, you know I still can't believe they're still in one piece, I guess your parents' luck really rubbed off on them." Grandpa Blu commented as he joined us.

"Yes sir." Tyler and I replied as he than got serious.

"After the situation with the Falcon is done however, we got a lot of work ahead of us, the intel Poe and the others brought with them is very important as I heard…" Grandpa Blu told us.

And it was…

As soon as the fires were brought under control, the intel Poe and the others brought was decoded as the majority of us gathered to hear what the information held.

"We decoded the intel from the First Order spy…" Poe began, taking a quick pause. "And it confirms the worst… Somehow Palpatine returned." Poe revealing the biggest shock as most of us gasped.

"Wait, do we believe this?" Rose asked, taking the words out of my own mouth as even thought I didn't exist back than, I knew the history well enough to doubt this piece of news.

"It cannot be!" Aftab Ackbar, the son of Admiral Ackbar, who joined us during the time the Resistance sought the help of Mon Calamari. "The emperor is dead."

The emperor was killed during the Battle of Endor, destroyed along with the second Death Star, a battle in which mom and dad fought in and survived to see the massive battle station explode, taking the emperor with it. As mom and dad put it, no one could have survived such an explosion.

"The dark side's cloning, secrets only the Sith knew…" A historian who was with us stated, pointing out a possible way Palpatine could have survived.

"He's been planning his revenge, his followers have been building something for years, the largest fleet the galaxy has ever known." Poe continued on, as if things couldn't get any worse… "He calls it the Final Order, in sixteen hours attacks on all free worlds begin, the Emperor and his fleet have been hiding in the unknown regions, on a world called Exegol." Poe finished, a world mom and dad have never heard, much less either Tyler or I.

"Exegol does not appear on any star charts. "General Organa's droid, C-3PO stated. "But legend describes it as the hidden world of the Sith." Oh well that's great… A whole world where the dark side resides, as I thought about that I saw Rey take off, going somewhere.

"So Palpatine has been out there this whole time, pulling his strings…" Poe in as much disbelief as anyone else.

"Always, in the shadows, from the very beginning…" General Organa quietly added.

"If we want to stop him, we must find him, we must find Exegol." Maz Kanata, the owner of the castle on Takodana, the one where Poe's droid BB-8 was and we went to rescue it, battling the First Order above the ruins of the castle and the lake, stated with confidence as than Rey's voice spoke in.

"General." Rey calling to General Organa. "Can I speak with you?" And with that the meeting was adjourned as all of us decided on what to do, Tyler and I discussing things with Grandpa Blu…

"Sir, you were at Endor along with mom and dad, you saw the Death Star destroyed, along with the Emperor, you can't honestly believe he's still alive can you?" I asked.

"I did see the battle station blow up and Luke Skywalker reported that the Emperor's own apprentice Darth Vader threw him down the reactor shaft…" Grandpa Blu remembering back. "But the dark side always seems to have surprises up their sleeves."

"And even if the Emperor isn't alive, you heard Poe, we're facing the largest fleet in the history of the galaxy and we're just a few hundred with a ragtag group of fighters and one handmedown corvette…" Tyler sighed in defeat.

"We'll find a way to win brother, even if it's impossible." I tried cheering up Tyler. "The question is how…"

"Well, we don't have much time to figure it out, hopefully whatever Rey talks about with the general will help us win, we just have to have hope boys, your parents wouldn't want you to give up." Grandpa Blu told us as Poe came to us, giving Grandpa Blu a salute as he spoke.

"Colonel, do you mind if I have a word with Arthur and Tyler?" Poe asked.

"Not at all commander." Grandpa Blu replied as he got up while facing Tyler and I. "I'll be inside the Tantive IV if you boys need me." And Grandpa Blu left as I asked Poe what this was about.

"So what's going on Poe?" I asked.

"Listen Rey is going on a mission to find this Sith Wayfinder thing to find Exegol, Finn, Chewie, C-3PO, BB-8, and I are going along with her on the Falcon." Poe told us. "Which means while I'm gone, someone needs to lead the fighters in my absence and well if I don't make it, to lead them for the final battle…"

"And that means Tyler and I right?" I finished Poe's statement for him.

"You two know me too well…" Poe smiled.

"Hey, you'll come back, but if you don't, we'll make sure to be just as crazy as you." Tyler joked as the three shared a quick laugh.

"Good luck Poe and try not to break the Falcon again." I shook wings with Poe before Tyler shook Poe's wing as well.

"No promises." Poe replied as he then left to go get ready to leave while I turned to Tyler.

"Well you should go get some rest Tyler, there's not much we can do for the time being." I told my brother. "You really need it when we do go to Exegol."

"What about you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm good, I'm going to go check on mom's X-Wing with Alex, now go get some rest, that's an order." I smiled.

"Yes sir." Tyler gave a playful salute as he left to go back to the Tantive IV where the barracks were.

Going back to where mom's X-Wing, now my fighter, was parked, I saw Alex working on it, happy to finally be working with mom's fighter.

"Hey Alex, how's it going, everything looking good?" I asked as Alex gave back a positive beep while I picked up a tool box and went to work myself. "Seems everything is in good shape so far, which is good…" I said as I heard the roar of some engines nearby.

Looking up I saw the Falcon lift up above the treetops before flying off into the skies and the space above, hopefully to bring back a way to find Exegol and end this war.

"It needs to be when the times comes…" I finished as I had this funny feeling in my stomach…

* * *

**And so the final run to the end has began and the Emperor is back… Of course we all know how it ends, well for the movie at least…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	60. Impatience

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So something big and not Star Wars related came out on Sunday… And that's the final trailer for the live action remake of Mulan! Which comes out March 27th! Oh how the waiting can be unbearable!**

**So today's question is…**

**Did you watch the trailer too and if you did, what did you think about it?**

**Me: I mean I was already so excited and hyped for when the movie does drop and well this trailer just elevated that feeling! There's not much to say, but there was one moment where I just went holy s*** and that was when Mulan was riding her horse and then she jumped from her moving horse to kick a throwing spear back, doing a backflip and managing to get back on her horse… Like what… How is that physically possible…**

**Anyway, moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think of the Obi-Wan Kenobi series being delayed due to script issues?**

**Me: Honestly it's not a big deal, we have the big finale of The Clone Wars to keep us occupied for some time and Obi-Wan is in there too, so it's not like we wouldn't see him until his series comes out.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "What was your first story like?"**

**Me: Well it was quite a mess to be honest, it was so unclear and confusing, not to mention totally bad… But hey you have to start somewhere and I only got better and better with each passing day, so it was a good, first step for me.**

* * *

Chapter 60: Impatience

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

While Arthur and Alex were working on mom's old X-Wing, I decided to catch some rest, it wasn't like I could do anything else until Poe and the others got back. Climbing back up the ladder through one of the hatches of the Tantive IV, I walked through the ship's corridors to reach the barracks area, while going there I met Grandpa Blu.

"Captain." Grandpa Blu said to me as I stopped, saluting as I came to attention.

"Sir." I replied, holding the salute until Grandpa Blu returned it. "I was just on my way to get some rest, there's not much to do at this time sir."

"Go ahead captain, you're going to need all the rest." Grandpa Blu smiled as he then chuckled, having thought of something. "You know you remind me a lot of your parents, only resting when there was absolutely nothing for them to do, even when they had to really rest, they wanted to participate in the Battle of Jakku."

I remembered quite well, mom had Arthur and I in her and dad was still recovering from his injuries during the first battle of Crait. Of course such memories put a heavy weight on my heart as I smiled the best I could, but keeping my head slightly lowered.

"Thank you sir." I said as Grandpa Blu changed his tone.

"Just remember that your parents were the best pilots I have ever seen, always devoted to what they believed in and I'm happy you and Arthur are still here to make them proud." Grandpa Blu putting a wing on my shoulder as I lifted up my head to look into Grandpa Blu's sincere eyes. "Now don't let me keep you here captain, I'll see you later."

"Yes sir." I replied as Grandpa Blu and I went back to what we were currently going to do as I entered the barracks area in the old corvette, finding my bunk as I laid down, resting my head flat on the soft surface and closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep…

(Arthur's POV)

After doing my normal checkup on mom's X-Wing with Alex, I went to the comms station, where Grandpa Blu was, along with Poe's friend, Snap. Coming to the comms station, I gave a salute as I then spoke.

"Any word from Poe or the others on the Falcon sir?" I asked.

"None so far commander." Grandpa Blu answered. "Noticed you were checking up on your X-Wing, well your mother's formerly, you're just like her you know, your mother always took care of her X-Wing, made sure it was all ready for a moment's notice."

"Well, got to keep some part of her alive still." I replied as I took a seat. "I just hope it doesn't get damaged seriously when we do go into battle."

Before Grandpa Blu could reply back, something was coming up on comms, news of a raid on the festival of the ancestors on the desert planet of Pasaana, reports of first order troopers chasing resistance agents. As I listened in, I looked at Grandpa Blu and he must have thought I would do so as of course I was a little confused, not having heard of this before, but I guess it was Poe and the others.

"Commander Dameron reported in before he landed the Falcon down on the surface, that they arrived on Pasaana and were heading out to find the wayfinder." Grandpa Blu answering my unspoken question. "Seems like they ran into trouble… Snap." Grandpa Blu turning to Poe's friend.

"Yes sir." Snap replied.

"Report this to the general, she'll want to know about this." Grandpa Blu said.

"Right away sir." Snap said back as he left to find the general.

"What if Poe and the others don't make it sir and are captured by the First Order?" I asked.

"Well commander, than we're just going to have to find a way to deal with the Sith Fleet ourselves, but have faith, they'll make it back." Grandpa Blu trying to get some confidence in me.

However as the operators at the comm station tried to contact the Falcon, no response came back as there was nothing but static, we were all starting to worry as no answer from the Falcon meant that Poe and the others were captured or worse the Falcon was destroyed along with them. Hours passed by as we tried anything to contact those on the Falcon, hopeful they were still alive.

"Commander Dameron, Finn, anyone, please respond." An operator spoke through her headset as the general, along with Grandpa Blu, I, and a few others were gathered around as once again there was only static… "Nothing general, we can't reach them." The operator told the general as she gave a sigh.

"They're probably somewhere where comms don't work well." Grandpa Blu suggested. "Or they're keeping silent so the First Order can't track them."

"I hope you're right colonel…" The general tried to stay positive,, but I could tell the strain and stress was overwhelming the much older bird. "Keep trying."

"Yes general." The operator replied and got back to work as the general left as I put a wing to my chin and was in deep thought as Grandpa Blu spoke to me.

"If Poe and the others don't make it commander…" Grandpa Blu started, but I knew what he was going to say.

"I know sir… I'm in charge of the fighters…" I finished. "Not sure if I'm up to it…" I sighed as I went to get some water, to relax my dry throat.

It was some time and much tension until we finally got a response from Poe as the comms finally came alive, Poe's familiar voice sending relief to those listening in. And Poe's report gave us some renewed hope.

"Poe to base, reporting in, can anyone hear me?" Poe's voice spoke as Grandpa Blu spoke to one of the operators as the operator gave Grandpa Blu his headset.

"We copy Commander Dameron, we were all starting to get a little worried when the Falcon wasn't picking up." Grandpa Blu spoke.

"Well the group and I were separated from the Falcon for some time, ran into some trouble with the First Order, but we're back on track and on our way to Kef Bir." Poe reported.

I have never heard of Kef Bir and mom and dad have never gone there throughout the war, so I wondered why exactly Poe and the others were heading there. Grandpa Blu was thinking the same thing as he spoke back.

"What's there commander?" Grandpa Blu asked.

"The ruins of the second Death Star, the wayfinder is hidden somewhere inside, once we find it we'll return as fast as possible." Poe replied.

"Copy that commander, good luck." Grandpa Blu finished.

As time passed by, we got a few updates from Poe or Finn, the general there as well as we were updated on the situation, which apparently Poe had to crash the Falcon down on the ground without any landing gear, so they not only had to find the wayfinder, but fix the ship before coming back. Of course Poe found another way to break the Falcon, in which he was probably running out of ways to break things, but hopefully than he actually starts fixing them.

As I was with Grandpa Blu, listening for the updates, the general, who was nearby with her own headset on suddenly took them off, the device making a sound as it touched metal. Grandpa Blu and I looked up to see the general struggling out of nowhere to stand up, than walking a few steps aimlessly, like she was possessed by something. I knew that the general was the sister of the now deceased Luke Skywalker, so she had some Jedi abilities or something in her, how else could she have survived the explosion on the cruiser's bridge after we evacuated D'Qar.

The general must have felt something wrong and well we really didn't need any more bad news at this time. As I watched an officer help the general away to lie down and recover, I turned to Grandpa Blu…

"The general will be fine commander, she's just a little worried right now, I hope…" Grandpa Blu told me, not sounding too sure himself as I wondered how we were going to survive without the general…

* * *

**A bit shorter, but I wanted to save what happens next for the next chapter and I think you all know what's going to happen, so prepare yourselves…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	61. One with the Force

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get started on today's questions, a warning in this chapter, is that it will be very emotional and I don't blame you if you skip this chapter, but it is a very important moment and to not do it is a crime…**

**So moving onto today's question…**

**If they ever decided to bring back Star Wars Resistance, what would you like to see?**

**Me: I would like to see Tam trying to fit back in and regaining everyone's trust on the Colossus and of course seeing how the Colossus responded to Lando's call for help in going to Exegol.**

**And moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think of Harrison Ford returning as Indiana Jones for Indiana Jones 5?"**

**Me: Pretty cool, I would be interested to see what happens and wondering why Indy would still continue to do what he did considering that the last Indiana Jones movie, it seemed like he finally decided to calm down and relax. However he might not be the center focus and it could be about his son going off on an adventure.**

* * *

Chapter 61: One with the Force

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

Waking up to someone shaking me, I felt very annoyed and opened my eyes to see Arthur, at first I wanted to snap at him for disturbing my sleep, but seeing his face I knew something was up and wrong…

"What's going on brother?" I asked, concerned as I got up, now alert.

"It's the general…" Arthur taking a deep breath. "She's dying…"

"How?" I said as I couldn't believe it. "Last I saw of her, she was fine…"

"I don't know, but she must have felt something, Grandpa Blu wants us both with him, I fear the worst…" Arthur told me as I quickly got up, rubbing the tiredness out from my eyes as we exited the barracks area in the Tantive IV, climbing down from one of the hatches, Alex and Ashley waiting for us on the ground.

Going to where Grandpa Blu was, he was looking up as we followed his gaze to see the general staring at nothing, like she was in a trance. Looking more closely, I could see the general's beak moving, whispering something several times before she slowly started to fall, to lie down on her back on the bed she was standing next to. Right away, those of us who saw that went straight to her, Arthur and I following Grandpa Blu as the general's wings went limp…

Arriving where the general was, she was completely still, like a statue as her eyes were closed and showed no signs of reopening, medics coming to her as they checked for a pulse… Nothing… The medics shaking their heads slowly as one of them brought over a white blanket and carefully laid it on top of the general, covering her body. With a few of us gathering around the now deceased figure, Maz spoke in a soft voice.

"Goodbye, dear princess…" Maz saying her farewells as I very much felt the same way.

I didn't know the general personally, but hearing all the stories and well joining the resistance and having her be our leader, it was a heavy blow, only mom and dad's passing having affected me more. Now that the general was gone, what would happen…

I, along with everyone else, was so lost and downbeat that even when I heard the familiar sound of the Falcon's engines as that ship finally returned from its mission, I couldn't move at first. Finally I decided standing where I was, was only going to make me feel worse as Arthur and I left as we saw Poe, Finn, and Chewie coming in.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece Poe." Arthur trying his best smile.

"That's one thing we managed to do…" Poe sighed. "Rey left us and we couldn't get the wayfinder…" Poe replied, adding to the already bad news.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I have no idea…" Arthur said as he looked defeated.

And yet as things couldn't get any worse… A little bit later, with Arthur and I, along with Grandpa Blu, Poe, Rose, and others were at the comms station, a report came in about Kijimi, one of the places Poe went to with the others, was completely destroyed, along with the planet it was on… The memories of seeing the red lights in the sky from Starkiller destrying the Hosnian System coming back to my mind…

"Kijimi…" Poe said out loud in disbelief. "How?"

"A blast from a star destroyer." An older female officer reported. "A ship from the new Sith fleet, out of the unknowns."

"The emperor sent the ship from Exegol, does that mean every ship in the fleet…" The historian guessed.

"Has planet killing weapons, of course they do… All of them, this is how he finishes it." Poe finished as the comms came alive, Rose getting our attention.

"Listen, it's on every frequency." Rose called out as we all came closer.

"The resistance is dead, the Sith flame will burn, all words surrender or die, the Final Order begins…" The historian translating the transmission as I knew we were going to be done for… With the Final Order having the ability to destroy the entire galaxy…

"Leia made you acting general, what now?" Rose speaking to Poe as all of us turned to him.

Poe didn't say anything, a massive weight suddenly put on him as he left, I watched him go to where the general's body laid, sitting down next to the bed. I sighed as I had to take a seat myself… What were we going to do, it's not like we could have stood up to the most powerful fleet in the galaxy in the first place. I saw Arthur leave the cave where the main base was as I followed him, to see him having gone to mom's X-Wing, I saw as he put his wing up against the body of the fighter.

"You're not feeling so optimistic too?" I asked as Arthur turned around.

"Yes…" Arthur answered. "It's times like these I wish mom and dad were still here and with us, they would know what to do, I'm not sure how they managed to pull through to the end of their fight."

"Because they didn't give up." Grandpa Blu's voice joined in as he came to us. "Your parents fought, even with the odds against them boys." Grandpa Blu told us. "And they wouldn't want you to give up now, we'll find a way."

And that way came right after as a soldier came running up to us.

"Sirs, we're getting a transmission from Skywalker." The soldier panted out as the three of us rushed over as we were tracking a signal.

"That's an old craft ID." Poe reported. "That's Luke Skywalker's X-Wing." Poe confirmed as I knew that was impossible, Luke Skywalker was gone.

"It's transmitting course marker signals, on it's way to the unknown regions." C-3PO noted as Finn realized something before I could even begin to guess.

"It's Rey." Finn said. "She's going to Exegol. She's showing us, she's showing us how to get there."

"Than we go together." Poe said as with this new development, we now had a real chance to save the galaxy as we gathered up underneath the Tantive IV to discuss how we were going to go about completing this impossible challenge before us.

"As long as those star destroyers are on Exegol, we can hit them." Finn began.

"Hit them how?" Someone asked.

"They can't activate their shields until they leave atmosphere." Rose reported.

"Which isn't easy on Exegol, ships that size need help taking off." Poe added. "Nav can't tell which way's up out there."

"So how do they take off?" Someone else asked.

"They use a signal from a navigation tower, like this one." Poe pressing a button on a remote as a holographic display of a navigation tower came up.

"Except they wouldn't, air team's going to find the tower, ground team's going to blast it." Finn explained, giving my part in this operation.

"Ground team?" Arthur asked.

"I have an idea for that." Finn replied back.

"Once the tower's down, the fleet will be struck with no shields and no way out." Poe saying.

"We think hitting the main cannons will ignite the main reactors." Rose guessed a way to bring down the star destroyers.

"That's our chance." Former General Lando Calrissian, who came shortly before the general's passing, spoke.

"We need to pull some hull down maneuvers, do some real damage." The historian pointed out.

"Come on, that move is one in a million." Finn replied. "Fighters and freighters can take out their cannons if they're enough of us." Finn said as well what could we do, we were only a handful of ships.

"There aren't enough of us." Someone else pointed out in another language.

"He's right, we'll be no more than bugs to them." A female officer agreed with my thoughts.

"That's where Lando and Chewie come in, they'll take the Falcon to the core systems, send out a call for help to anybody listening." Finn answered that.

"We got friends out there." Poe confident. "They'll come if there's hope." Poe said as there were chatters of doubt, the memory of Crait for some must have been on their minds when Poe said this. "They will. First Order wins by making us think we're alone, we're not alone, good people will fight if we lead them."

"Leia never gave up and neither will we." Finn just as confident as Poe was. "We're going to show them we're not afraid."

"What our mothers and fathers fought for, we'll not let die, not today, today we make our last stand, for the galaxy, for Leia… For everyone we lost." Poe urging us as speaking about mothers and fathers really hit me hard, but right now it only gave me strength.

"They taken enough of us, now we take the war to them." Finn finished as we all went to prepare to fly out, starting up engines and doing system checks as I ran up to dad's old X-Wing, Ashley getting in her socket behind the cockpit.

"Ready Ashley?" I asked with a smile, the droid beeping back in a very positive, "Yes!" as I was going to get in the cockpit, but before I could.

"Hey captain, it looks like you're forgetting something." Arthur's voice greeted me as I turned around to see him holding onto dad's helmet as I felt the top of my head and realized that in my excitement I have forgotten it.

"Thanks brother, you know this reminds me of when you forgot your helmet on our graduation day from the academy…" I chuckled as I jumped down from the ladder and took the helmet, looking down at it. "You think we can do this." I asked as I gave a sigh.

"We will, for the galaxy." Arthur putting a wing on my shoulder.

"For mom and dad." I added as I just hugged onto my brother, what may be out last to share. "You're the only real family I have left brother, I love you."

"Love you too little brother." Arthur replied as he hugged me back. "Now lets go and finish this." Arthur said as he broke the hug.

And so with Arthur going to mom's old X-Wing and with me getting into dad's, we started up the engines and lifted off, joining everyone else as we flew off towards Exegol, to our last stand…

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I actually didn't expect to get all the way here, but I didn't want to make the chapter too short.**

**Hopefully, you all don't mind the little rush through the scenes, but can assure you that the final battle wouldn't just be one or two chapters, it'll be at least several.**

**So see you than and…**

**See everybird later!**


	62. Welcome to Exegol

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So the final battle has began, with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance, I hope you're all ready for the epic conclusion to this!**

**But of course before we get to that, lets get to today's questions…**

**Today's question is, what is your favorite Endgame type of moment?**

**Me: Well my two favorites are of course the Rise of Skywalker (Looking froward to that moment in this story!) and The Ending of the End in MLP: FiM.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Did you know that Kirk Douglas has died at age 103 on Wednesday, two days ago?"**

**Me: Yes I did, but hey at least he did live a very long life.**

* * *

Chapter 62: Welcome to Exegol

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Going through hyperspace I prepared myself for the worst as Alex gave me a warning that we were approaching the crimson energy storms that surrounded Exegol, our first obstacle and challenge. We needed to navigate carefully pass this before arriving at our final destination, coming out of hyperspace, with everyone else also jumping out. After a quick headcount, we began going almost single file in order to make it through and no one would get lost and off course.

"This is one tight fit…" I commented. "You doing okay back there Tyler?" I asked through comms to Tyler, who was flying right behind me.

"Please, this is easy." Tyler replied. "It's a good thing I always like to fly through the asteroid ring back at D'Qar." Tyler bringing up those memories, which made me chuckle.

Up ahead I could see the Tantive IV struggling a little bit, since it was a big corvette and not a small, fast moving X-wing, the ship occasionally bumping into the debris of the energy storms, most likely wrecks of past ships trying to get through. I was worried because Grandpa Blu was on that ship. Before we left, I saw Grandpa Blu begin to broad the ship, to go with us, on the biggest target in our group, which was most likely going to draw more fire at it. I urged Grandpa Blu to stay back at base, but he was determined to go as well, to see this to the end too.

"I hope the corvette's going to be okay…" I spoke to Tyler, showing my clear nervousness in my voice.

"It will brother, we're all going to make it out of here alive." Tyler told me as I heard Ashley's beeping in the background. "Looks like we're almost clear of the storms." Tyler informed me as he was right, we were soon enough clear, with the blackness of space coming into view.

As those in the front entered hyperspace for the quick jump into Exegol's atmosphere, I punched the button as it was my turn, the fighter, just for a quick minute, going through the blue tunnel before exiting once more…

As we arrived one by one, I was greeted by the most terrifying sight I have ever seen, the world of Exegol was consumed by darkness and powerful lightning storms, but that was very tame compared to the powerful armada we were opposing. Rows upon rows of star destroyers as far as my eyes could see were all ready, just waiting for the signal to deploy and spread across the galaxy. My mind went to every world, with trillions of inhabitants, which would perish from the planet killing weapons, located on the underbelly of the star destroyers. I thought about if one of them went to Belladoon… Mom's home planet…

I was snapped free from my terrible thoughts as barrages of green turbolaser fire began exploding all over, reminding me we were in a battle as Alex gave out a wail, obviously caught off guard, but he then refocused. I couldn't blame Alex, even with him being used to combat now, this was a intense field of fire coming towards us.

"Welcome to Exegol!" Poe's voice rang through comms as I focused all of my mind in the here and now.

"Hang in there Alex, we'll get through this!" I told the droid loudly as the sounds of explosions would have drowned my voice if I talked normally. "Lets find out how tough this ship is." I said to myself more softly as I took evasive action.

Moving my flight stick all around, I made myself a difficult target as I saw several other fighters, especially the bigger B-Wings in the group hit and destroyed, a turbolaser shot of course was going to make easy scrap metal out of a small fighter if it impacted. As I moved wildly to avoid getting hit, I lost track of Tyler as with everyone moving around, there were several moments of near collisions as our formation broke up.

"Watch your right Blue Leader!" A pilot of one of the Y-Wings spoke to me as I quickly rolled my fighter so I was sideways, the Y-Wing passing by a few mere feet from my fighter's body, breathing a quick sigh of relief.

"Get to their attitude." Poe telling us. "They can't fire on us without hitting each other! Don't give up, help is coming!" Poe urged us as I began diving down, joining everyone else as we flew right between the mass of star destroyers, we were basically tiny annoying bugs to them, but their fire soon enough had to stop, in fear of hitting and damaging each other.

As I began to clam down a little as the fire tapered off for now, I took the chance to look around as I spotted Tyler, who saw me, coming closer to me.

"So, still easy?" I asked Tyler, joking right in the middle of all this.

"Yeah, I take back what I said earlier…" Tyler replied awkwardly. "Glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Same here brother, lets keep it that way." I said back as all of us flew as fast as we could towards the surface of the Sith world.

The navigation tower came into view, our target which would stop the star destroyers from leaving. Of course the fleet which relied on the tower wasn't just going to let do so as the destroyers couldn't fire on us themselves, but…

"Incoming TIEs." Snap reported as up ahead, TIEs with triangular wings, rather than the hexagonal wings of normal TIEs, started deploying from the star destroyers' hangars, speeding towards us as they fired off their green lasers.

Gripping a wing tightly on the trigger, I watched as our troop carrier veered off, taking a few hits, but not enough to damage it as Poe took the lead, downing one of the TIEs as it burst into flames. Selecting my own target, I hit the trigger, the old laser cannons of my mom's X-Wing going to work as I took out a TIE, watching as the red lasers shredded the body of the fighter as the wings spun out before falling back to the ground. However that was only the first pass as the fight started to become a mess, we were only a few and limited, while of course with hundreds of star destroyers here that had hangars full of TIEs, they were endless and could send waves upon waves of them at us.

"Arthur, keep some of the fighters with you and hold the TIEs at bay long enough for a few of us to cover the carrier to the tower." Poe told me.

"I'll try my best Poe!" I replied back as I had a couple of TIEs on my tail, trying to shake them off as I reinforced my rear shielding.

As I tried to shake off the TIEs and come around, one of them exploded as the other broke off the pursuit as Tyler came up next to me.

"You okay brother?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, thanks for watching my back." I said with relief.

"You're welcome, now come on, you heard Poe, lets kill as many of them as we can." Tyler told me as we looked for targets while Alex and Ashley kept alert for any TIEs behind us.

Only a minute later however, an update came through which sent our plans to disarray.

"The navigation tower has been deactivated." One of the fighters covering the carrier reported as I took a quick look to see that the tower was indeed being shut down, rendering it useless to hit now.

"Their ships need that signal, it's gonna be coming from somewhere." Snap guessed.

"They figured out what we're doing." Poe realized. "Call off the ground invasion."

"Dammit, just when we were so close!" Tyler cursed as our only chance in stopping the fleet's deployment was most likely gone, but Finn had a feeling…

"The nav signal's coming from that command ship, that's our drop zone." Finn told us, reasoning that it would be moved there.

"You want to launch a ground invasion on a star destroyer?" One of the fighter pilots questioned, of course this being a crazy idea, but we had no other options open to us.

"I don't want to, but we can't take out that ships's nav system from here, give us cover, got to keep the fleet here til help arrives." Finn instructed us as I turned my fighter around to rejoin the main group, Tyler with me.

"You heard the general!" Poe's voice said clearly through comms. "All wings, cover that lander!"

"This is completely crazy you know that, right brother?" Tyler asked me.

"Crazy is what mom and dad would do in this kind of situation brother, now you heard the generals, we have to keep our ground team safe while they take out the signal." I told Tyler as the battle moved to the single First Order type star destroyer serving as the command ship over the armada.

Of course the TIEs followed us as they also brought along their own troop carriers, to counter our ground team and stop them. I knew it was going to be a tough fight, but every second mattered and hopefully this time, unlike at Crait, the galaxy would find its courage to come and fight. I had to have hope in this dark moment of time and hold on for the full weight of the light to come.

* * *

**And I'll leave it off on there! A bit shorter, but again I want to make sure I spend a few chapters on the final battle.**

**So I'll see you in the continuance of the battle next chapter and…**

**See everybird later!**


	63. Hopeless Fight

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So with this story almost pretty much done, I decided to start on a new story very soon, on Valentine's Day, one which I hope you're all going to enjoy!**

**And now of course before we get to the next chapter, today's questions!**

**Today's question is…**

**If there is anything you would like to change or add in The Rise of Skywalker, what would it be?**

**Me: I don't think I would change anything, but I would have liked to see some flashbacks between the time of the Battle of Crait and the time of the movie, see how the Resistance managed to evade the First Order and get the few ships and members they have, maybe showing how Leia got the Tantive IV back.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "We'll be seeing more of Blu and Jewel being grandparents?**

**Me: Well I'm not sure how to answer that and you already pretty much answered… I guess the best answer I can give you is that since Blue had to look after the pilots under his command in The Scarlet Rebel, it was like looking after his own children, so if his pilots do have kids themselves, than those kids are sort of like Blu's "grandchildren".**

* * *

Chapter 63: Hopeless Fight

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

As the battle shifted to the First Order command ship, our troop carrier landed on the hull as the front end was opened up, charging out was our ground team, half of them riding horse like creature in the front, followed by the other half on their own talons. As they charged across the hull towards the signal tower, multiple First Order troop carriers landed themselves, discharging their own occupants as our ground team had to fight their way through. However I couldn't focus on that, my job, as well as all the other fighters was to protect the ground team from the numerous TIEs swarming around.

"Okay, just got to hold out against hundreds of TIEs while the ground team works to take out the nav signal…" I said in my head. "Easy…"

"Stay focused brother, we're better than them." Arthur told me through comms as he was right alongside me.

Taking a deep breath, I gripped the flight stick as I followed Arthur, looking for targets while Alex and Ashley watched our backs for any TIEs targeting us from behind. Soon enough we spotted a trio of TIEs closing in our ground team, quickly Arthur got one locked in while I had my crosshairs on another, not wasting a second we fired at the same time, sending bursts of red laser fire ripping through the bodies and wings of the TIEs. The last one broke off away from firing at the ground team.

"Two down, about two thousand more to go." I commented with a quick joke.

"Well, lets not spend time talking than." Arthur told me as we circled around the command ship, making sure our ground team was safe while they fought their way to their own objective.

However things seemed to go down at first as Ashley alerted me to something, not TIEs at our back, but the massive fleet… The star destroyers' engines were starting up, meaning they were close to leaving Exegol the huge engines of the destroyers glowing blue as they started to lift up towards space.

"I hope the ground team hurries up…" I said as I took the chance to look down at the command ship, where the battle was still raging on the hull of the ship, blaster fire going everywhere as soldiers on both sides fell and the First Order troops seemed to be dwindling down our own.

"Wait…" Arthur told me. "Brother look at the signal tower!"

I looked just in time to see a moving chain of small explosions, going up until it hit the signal tower, disabling it as the antenna dipped down, rendering it useless for now.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

"Nav signal's down, but not for long!" Poe's voice rang through comms as at least we had some good news, but we were far from winning this fight.

With all our fighters regrouping, we flew away from the command ship as our ground team began to retreat to the troop carrier, their job done as I waited for what Poe needed us to do next. Even with the nav signal down, I knew we had to destroy this fleet, leaving it intact was not an option, because sooner or later they would find another way to leave Exegol and carry out their purge of the galaxy.

"Still no Falcon or backup." Snap communicated as I looked around, except for our small group of fighters, there were only swarms of TIEs and the massive armada of star destroyers, no signs of any reinforcements.

"What do we do general?" Another pilot asked, needing to know what we were going to do now.

"We got to hit them ourselves." Poe told us, giving the few of us an impossible task, for us to take out a fleet…

None of us had any missiles, of course with barely any means of getting weapons, we couldn't load our missile compartments with the hard to get and expansive warheads, meaning we only had our laser cannons to work with, which didn't have a hard enough punch to them take out the big underbelly superlasers of the star destroyers.

"What can we do against these things?" One of the female pilots asked as Poe led us against the closet destroyer.

"Just stay alive." Poe told us as we targeted the superlaser, but of course the TIEs wouldn't just let us do so and began surrounding us as green laser fire came from all sides.

Needing to break off, I put dad's fighter into a series of twists and turns as I felt the blood rushing to my head, causing me to feel lightheaded for a few seconds. However that was long enough that I lost sight of Arthur as I looked around, panicking for a few more seconds until I spotted Arthur.

"Arthur, you okay!?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just needed to shake off a couple of TIEs." Arthur told me. "Listen, there's too many of them for us to join up without getting caught, just watch yourself with Ashley and do your best, don't worry about me, I got Alex."

I wanted to fly besides Arthur, but he was right, we couldn't focus on each other and the TIEs seeking out targets not paying attention as well. It was going to take all my skill to live through this… I remembered the last time I was alone… When Arthur and the rest of the New Republic's Blue Squadron had to leave me behind, that time I was a newbie pilot still, even with proper training, I was fresh at combat. This time I was a combat veteran, with plenty of missions and experience with me, it was going to take all of that in order to prevail.

"Okay Ashley, you heard Arthur, make sure my rear is covered okay?" I told the droid, who beeped back at me in a confident tone.

Keeping alert, I began looking for nearby targets, trying to pick out smaller groups of TIEs as I spotted a pair of them up ahead, going to fly right into my field of fire. Waiting for the last possible second so the TIEs would be caught off guard, I pressed the trigger, holding it down as the TIEs flew right into it, the first one going down without so much as taking action. The second one took some damage from the debris of the first, but still stayed in the fight as he dodged out of the way from my fire, turning away from me.

"You're not getting away that easy!" I shouted as I pushed my engines and chased after the TIE, getting him closer and closer into my crosshairs, but then Ashley alerted me as green laser fire was dangerously passing by close to the cockpit, lighting up the cockpit as I pulled the flight down. "We hit Ashely!?" I asked the droid, to which she replied a negative as she then told me I had three TIEs on my back, keeping pace with me as they kept me surrounded with fire.

Quickly thinking, I decided to use the star destroyers to my advantage as I flew the fighter over the hull of one and as I reached the other side I dived down, the TIEs of course having lost their lock on me as they followed me, diving down to continue chasing after me. What they didn't count on was me quickly being able to invert my fighter back and having my laser cannons pointing at them as they appeared underneath the destroyer's hull. Again, not wasting a second, I hit the trigger, rippling apart the wings from two of the TIEs as the three one took evasive action and fled.

"That's right, run…" I said, deciding to let the TIE go and look for anyone that needed my help.

We were certainly losing as I saw one by one, our fighters get shot down, TIEs coming upon the rear and blowing apart the engines of the different fighters and bombers. This was not a time to let emotions run free, but well scanning the battlefield, I saw Arthur up ahead… Being chased by a quad of TIEs.

"Arthur!" I shouted through comms. "Behind you!"

It was too late… The TIEs managed to blow through Arthur's rear shields as fire appeared at the back of the old X-Wing as the fighter began dropping out of the sky towards the ground…

"Arthur!" I cried through comms to my brother as only static greeted my ears. "NOOO!"

And just like that, in front of my very eyes, I saw the one remaining member of my real family die, shot down and falling towards the surface. Tears streamed down my face as I pushed the flight stick as far it would go and focused on the TIEs that ganged up on Arthur, to take revenge. Only as I began to target them, a little voice spoke to me in the back of my head… It sounded a lot like mom's… And then I remembered that mom went through something very similar when dad was shot down during the first battle of Crait, during the old war…

"Yeah, yeah… I'm okay Ashley…" I told her as she was concerned about me. "Arthur's gone… But we're still here…"

Pushing aside seeing Arthur getting shot down, I turned on open comms as everyone was asking Poe what they were going to do now. In just a few minutes, all of us would be gone and not one destroyer was taken out by us as the TIEs continued to overwhelm and pick us off one by one. I had to face it, we lost and now because of our failure, the galaxy was going to suffer and die as well, the war was over and evil would win…

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it off on there and I think you all know what's coming…**

**Here's a hint… "There are more of us Poe, there are more of us…"**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	64. There are More of Us

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**I hope you're ready for this chapter, because well it includes one of my most favorite moments from The Rise of Skywalker, but of course before we get to the chapter, the questions for the day!**

**Today's question is…**

**What are your plans for Valentine's Day?**

**Me: Of course I already told you all I have a new incoming story on that day, so look froward to that. And I'm also going to be rewatching one of my most favorite romantic movies, Lady and the Tramp and maybe some romantic MLP episodes, like The Perfect Pear.**

**Moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you think of Ahsoka Tano being the Star Wars version of Gandalf the White?"**

**Me: I approve very much of it, of course Ashoka being one of my top favorite Star Wars characters, I would say that. She does have the wisdom, strength, experience, etc, to be in this position, far more deserving than probably some other Jedi still around, even maybe more than Luke Skywalker.**

* * *

Chapter 64: There are More of Us

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

As one by one, our fighters and bombers getting swarmed by TIEs, getting picked off and shot down, with me coming so much closer to becoming the next casualty. Everyone was frantically asking Poe what we were going to do and at first no response came from Poe, as I thought he got shot down as well, but luckily he answered, but not in the way I expected…

"My friends…" Poe spoke slowly. "I'm sorry, I thought we had a shot, but there's just too many of them…"

With Poe having given up, I knew his statement sealed our fate and failure, there was nothing to do anymore except die, only…

"But there are more of us Poe…" General Calrissian's voice entered through the frequency. "There are more of us…"

I really wondered what the former general was talking about, but before I could do anything else, Ashley began beeping excitedly about something. I was confused as to why she would be so happy about this situation until I looked back at her and saw her looking up. Following her gaze, my beak dropped wide open…

Up above, spanning the whole sky was a massive fleet of all kinds of ships, just as massive as the armada of star destroyers, maybe even more so, thousands of them all ready to fight, with still more coming out of hyperspace every second. It was like every free ship in the galaxy finally decided enough was enough of the darkness, it was time to finally stand up, stop hiding and come together to defeat the big evil in the universe.

Closing my mouth, a smile formed on my face as I temporarily ignored everything going on around me as I could only yell out…

"Hell yeah!" I raised a fist up as Ashley joined me in the celebration, but my mind did think of Arthur, if only this help arrived a few minutes ago… "If only you could see this brother…" But I couldn't ponder on that now, the tide has turned in our favor.

"Hit those underbelly cannons, every one we knock out is a world saved!" Poe told all of us with renewed strength as hundreds of all kinds of fighters and freighters charged froward, concentrating on the underbelly superlasers of the star destroyers, the firepower tearing through the exposed weaponry as the destruction of the superlasers caused chain reactiona, multiple explosions ripping apart any unlucky star destroyer, one by one.

"Just beautiful…" I commented at seeing the sight of star destroyers being, well destroyed, no longer could they hurt anyone ever again as I focused and joined one of the groups of fighters and freighters, putting the crosshairs over the barrel of the superlaser as I let leash with my quad laser cannons, watching as the shots impacted and took effect, causing the start of the chain reaction that would blow apart the whole ship.

As that star destroyer burst into flames, breaking apart, a very familiar voice entered through comms…

"Not so tough are you anymore!?" The voice spoke as the realization hit me…

"Uncle Kipo, you came!?" I asked happily.

"You think I would miss this fight kid?" Uncle Kipo answered back. "Where's your brother?" Uncle Kipo asked, of course not knowing what happened to him.

"He's gone Uncle Kipo, shot down…" I answered.

"Oh… Sorry kid…" Uncle Kipo replied back, a little awkwardly.

"Now's not the time for that, come on, I'm eager to finish this fight and win the day." I returned as I flew on, flying alongside our allies, going for the next star destroyer, which was helpless as the TIEs were now unable to counter all the opponents they were facing and to protect their star destroyers at the same time, huge numbers of TIEs going down as well, their flaming wrecks also hurling towards the ground, adding to the display of destroyed ships. "At this rate, we're going to win…"

It did look like we would end up taking the day, with the star destroyers' numbers going down, the once powerful armada in complete chaos and destruction. I shouldn't have come to those premature conclusions, because suddenly a storm of lightning appeared, but instead of coming from above as a normal storm would do, it came from the ground… A single huge column of lightning which spread out and began hitting our side and ignoring the star destroyers. Of course I wasn't an exception as lightning hit the old X-Wing, I could hear the engines die as I began to tumble out of the sky.

"Ashley, I lost power!" I shouted as I looked back at the droid, Ashley had lightning coursing through her metal body as she wailed out, unable to fight back against it. "Stay with me Ashley!" I urged the droid as I tried calling out for those I knew. "Grandpa Blu, Uncle Kipo, do you copy!?"

No answer came back as not even static came out, all the systems of the fighter was getting shut down as I saw the ground come closer and closer to me, soon enough I would crash on the surface and that would be the end of me… I closed my eyes and prepared to join my family wherever they are, but the sound of the fighter's systems restarting made me open my eyes as I heard the engines roar back to life.

"This is our last chance, got to hit those cannons now!" Poe's voice entered through comms as I saw the rest of the fighters and freighters fly upwards, regaining control as they flew back towards the remaining star destroyers.

"Uncle Kipo, you copy?" I spoke through comms while getting myself back into the fight.

"Copy kid, that was close." Uncle's Kipo's voice came back, giving me some relief, but when I called the next bird…

"Grandpa Blu, you okay?" I communicated to the Tantive IV, which was hopefully still in the fight at this point, but my hopes were dashed when only static greeted my ears… "Grandpa Blu, please respond…" I asked again as only static came out, yet another bird related to me perished in this final battle, but again I knew this wasn't the time for that now.

Getting back to the fight, I continued going after the exposed superlasers of the star destroyers, their strongest weapon being their downfall as more and more exploded every second it seemed. And it only got better with the next piece of news.

"Poe, the command ship!" One of the pilots notified Poe as I looked to see the First Order star destroyer's bridge burst into flames, beginning to bring down the ship and ending the fleet's leadership, leaving them more helpless than they already were.

"Their fleet is stuck here!" Poe said loudly through comms. "They're toast, come on!" Poe urged us for the last push as with now nothing but confidence, I flew on, eager to fight until every single star destroyer was gone.

Watching as the First Order command ship's bow hit Exegol's surface, sending shockwaves as the ship just crushed itself, I really hoped that both Arthur and Grandpa Blu were not underneath or any of the star destroyers we brought down. I began to look at the surface, but I couldn't tell, mom's old X-Wing or even the Tantive IV would be hard to make out along the more bigger wrecks.

With the final phase of the battle ending, the reminder of the once powerful Final Order fleet was in total ruins, their flaming wrecks scattering all over the surface. Of course we suffered losses too, but we still had a lot of ships, which dominated the skies now and as if destroying the fleet caused a natural change, the sky itself turned from a dark, stormy atmosphere, to a more bright, blue sky, the stars visible as they were twinkling.

As word got through that the galaxy was rising up against their First Order occupiers, we made sure to sweep the skies still, to finish off any stragglers that were still alive. As I did so, enjoying the most wonderful sight to my eyes, something came up as there was an incoming signal.

"Ashley, try and isolate that." I asked the droid as she did so, focusing on the signal coming through to dad's X-Wing as the transmission came clearly through, it was a weak beeping sound, but it was all too familiar to me… "That's Alex… Arthur… They're still alive Ashley! Locate the source of Alex's transmission!" I told the droid as I dived down towards the surface, keeping a watchful eye on the surface not covered up by the wrecks of star destroyers. "Hang in them brother, I'm coming…" I whispered as I refused to give up hope and that Arthur was still with us, I planned on celebrating our final victory with him.

* * *

**And that's the end of the Battle of Exegol!**

**A bit shorter on this chapter, but hopefully you all don't mind, because next time is the celebrations for the good guys!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	65. Victory at Long Last

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get to anything else, I would like to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day isn't just for couples, but for family members, friends, anyone you care for and I care and love you all for continuing to support and read all that I do! And remember, you may be single now, but there's always someone out there you have yet to meet and fall in love with!**

**So we are very close to the finish of this story, just this chapter and then one more to conclude this story of a galaxy far, far away…**

**And hence, why this is the second to last chapter, today's question is…**

**How did you end up liking this whole story and what did you like most and what did you like the least?**

**And moving on to your questions…**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "What do you hope to see in the new Star Wars movies trilogy when they are finally released in cinemas, starting in 2022?**

**Me: Well not really sure, but I guess since I'm someone who enjoys the actual war part of Star Wars, I guess I would say more huge space battles, as well as new ship designs.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "W****ill accept the offer?**

**Me: To be honest, I will have to politely decline the invite, I already have enough on my plate.**

* * *

Chapter 65: Victory at Long Last

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

Quickly opening my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few minutes, I really thought I was dead, as I should be, only I was still in the cockpit of mom's old X-Wing. Panting and looking around, I noticed that the fighter has crash landed on Exegol's surface, luckily the cockpit was upright so I wasn't trapped underneath, I wondered how that happened until I heard a faint beep directed at me.

"Alex?" I asked as I turned around, feeling pain, but ignoring it for a couple of seconds as I looked to see Alex still in his socket, although slightly damaged from of course the fighter getting shot out of the sky. "Did you control the fighter while I was out?" I asked as I was unconscious as soon as I started to fall from the sky as Alex confirmed that he indeed tried to bring down the ship as gently as he could.

"Good job Alex." I smiled as I checked myself and well it wasn't too good and not too bad, there was some blood and looking at it I felt a little lightheaded as I looked for the wound.

Finding it, I had to rip some of the fabric from the flight suit, putting pressure on the bloody spot as I took some deep breaths. Feeling some blood come back to my head I could think more clearly as I remembered the battle… I looked up and saw… Well, every free ship in the galaxy just arriving, with plenty more coming in every second. If only they came a few minutes earlier, I probably wouldn't be in this situation. However I knew that General Lando's call for help got through and the tide has now turned in our favor, with Alex beeping at me in excitement, I smiled even more.

"Yes Alex, help has finally come and we will surely win, which means we have a chance to live ourselves…" I thought as I checked the fighter's systems and well they were dead, everything shot to hell, but Alex wasn't, even thought he was a bit weak right now. "Alex, try and send out a signal, to Tyler, Grandpa Blu, anyone and hopefully they pick it up and can find us." I told the droid as Alex beeped back, getting right to it.

As Alex worked to get help, I watched the battle raging above me, the biggest battle I have seen so far with my own eyes, watching as star destroyers began exploding and falling down from the sky. I was ecstatic at first, but realized they were falling out of the sky… Back towards the ground where I was. I could only hope that the debris would not fall right on top of us and well flatten us for good. Luckily, even with the ruins of the star destroyers raining down all around us, none hit us, it was like some force was watching out for me as Alex worked hard to put out a signal, but there was just too much interference.

"Keep trying Alex, we're not dying today." I told Alex as even with the pressure on my wound, it was still bleeding and soon enough the fabric I was using to hold the wound became red itself. "Come on Tyler… Hurry up…"

As the battle continued above me, a new development happened as suddenly a huge lightning storm from the ground, rather than down form the sky erupted as it targeted every ship that was not a star destroyer, shutting off their engines and their systems as they tumbled towards the ground, much like myself not too earlier. I couldn't spot Tyler through the thousands of fighters and other ships falling, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of the Tantive IV, as I became scared at what Grandpa Blu must be facing right now and also Tyler… However luckily the storm stopped and those who have not yet crashed on the surface restarted their engines midair and roared back into the fight.

As I held onto my hope, the battle swung more and more towards our victory as one by one the star destroyers were blown up until every single one was gone, nothing more than raining wrecks of hulls as once again I really hoped nothing would fall on top of us. With the armada of star destroyers put out of action for good, there was of course no reason for the Resistance and our allies to stay here as I watched the massive fleet begin to go back to base.

"Alex, can you tell if someone received your signal?" I asked the droid as he couldn't tell if anyone answered. "Well… looks like this is the end for us buddy, but at least we got to see the end of the war…" I began to close my eyes as I was ready to pass out from loss of blood, but Alex began beeping at me with happiness as I opened my eyes and saw…

"It's Tyler…" I said weakly as I saw dad's old X-Wing flying above and towards me and I knew Tyler saw me as he wiggled his wings a few times to show me that he saw me. "Well done brother, well done…" I spoke in a whisper as my body really wanted to go, but my mind said no and to hold on for just a few more minutes.

(Tyler's POV)

I couldn't believe I found Arthur as I smiled and began to wiggle the fighter's wings, slowing down while circling above as I prepared to land. I just hoped Arthur wasn't seriously hurt as I landed the X-Wing down as close as I could to mom's old X-Wing, which was partially wrecked, but luckily still in. Good enough shape to be repaired and brought back to life. Before the fighter's engines completely shut down, I right away took off my helmet and opened the cockpit as I jumped out and ran over.

Hitting the emergency release on the cockpit of mom's old X-Wing, it popped open as Arthur was there, just relaxing on the seat as his eyes were half open, one of his wings holding onto a bloody wound on his stomach and a faint smile spread on his face as before I could say anything, Arthur spoke in a meek tone…

"What took you so long?" Arthur joked as I rolled my eyes, remembering when Arthur was in this same state after we evacuated D'Qar and the First Order tracked us through hyperspace.

"That's still not funny…" I said as I began helping Arthur out of the cockpit, making sure to be careful as Arthur had to keep holding onto his wound as he was pretty weak. "And that's two you own me."

"Well, I'll have the rest of my life to do so now." Arthur replied. "Thanks brother."

"You're welcome." I replied as I saw Uncle's Kipo freighter land close by to the two X-Wings and just like he didn't waste time in coming out as he appeared as the ramp to his ship began lowering down.

"Kid, you okay?" Uncle Kipo asked as he ran out.

"I'm fine now Uncle Kipo, surprised to see you." Arthur said.

"Your brother said so as much." Uncle Kipo chuckled. "Looks like your mom's fighter needs some repairs, well I'll make sure to get it attached to my ship and we'll see about getting the repairs it needs." Uncle Kipo told us as I told him to take Arthur while I want back and get Alex out.

With Uncle Kipo holding onto my brother, making sure he wouldn't pass out, I climbed up on mom's X-Wing and hit the emergency release for Alex, the droid coming out as he used what power he had left to bring his tiny rocket boosters out so he could get out from the socket.

"Good job Alex, mom would be so proud of you." I smiled as the droid beeped back a "Thank you" to me.

"And they are proud of you boys." A new voice joined in as I turned around and just took off towards the bird who appeared, hugging onto him for dear life.

"You're still alive Grandpa Blu!" I exclaimed loudly as it was indeed him, with Jewel, his droid, as well as the rest of the survivors of the Tantive IV.

"Yes, and now we can celebrate this victory all together, now we must hurry back to Ajan Kloss if we are to do so." Grandpa Blu told us as I noticed Grandpa Blu was slightly injured as well, going back to holding onto him as Uncle Kipo came up.

"I got enough room for all of you, welcome abroad." Uncle Kipo told Grandpa Blu and I as he came up. "And don't worry kid, I got your brother in good wings until we get back."

"Thanks Uncle Kipo." I said as we hurried up to join in on the celebrations surely already going to be happening back at base, Arthur, Grandpa Blu and the rest of the survivors of the Tantive IV getting on board Uncle Kipo's freighter as I went to go back to dad's old X-Wing. "Ashley, start up the engines." I told the droid as the fighter's engines started as I climbed into the cockpit, closing it and putting on my helmet.

As we took off and headed away from Exegol, I saw that some other ships have indeed stayed back, to look for any survivors, to leave no one behind, hoping hope just like me that heir friends or even family were still alive. I hoped just as much that they would find at least a few as I put the coordinates back for Ajan Kloss as soon as we broke atmosphere. Just before I entered hyperspace, I looked besides me to see Uncle's Kipo's freighter, with mom's old X-Wing magnetically attached underneath, a bit of a wreck. I wondered how mom, wherever she is, must be feeling right now, seeing her ship in such a state, but well I had a feeling that she would understand.

"Lets go Ashley." I smiled as I hit the hyperspace button, the black of space turning into the dark blue tunnel.

(Arthur's POV)

Arriving back at Ajan Kloss, we saw the massive allied fleet orbiting around the world, certainly celebrations must have been going on by now abroad the ships, everyone in a happy mood and why shouldn't they be. On a soft bed, with my wound having been patched up and my strength returning, I got up, still feeling some pain as I left the small room I was in as Grandpa Blu came up to me.

"Arthur, you should be resting." Grandpa Blu told me.

"How can I rest, when we have some celebrating to do?" I asked.

Just like your parents, stubborn as always…" Grandpa Blu smiled as Uncle Kipo arrived, having come from the cockpit.

"Well, we're about to land." Uncle Kipo told all of us. "And nice to see you standing on your own talons kid." Uncle Kipo smiled as we came down through the world's atmosphere, landing back down on the ground as we braced for touchdown.

As we landed, the ramp opened and we were greeted by the sight of just everyone in their happy and proud moods, hugging onto each other as they laughed. And as I came out, Tyler came up, hugging onto me and then Grandpa Blu, I hugged my brother back. As there was, we already have done our celebrating, seeing the sight of the armada of star destroyers gone was enough for us.

"We did it brother." Tyler told me with a smile.

"We all did brother." I smiled back. "We all did…"

* * *

**And I'll end off the chapter there!**

**One more last chapter and this Star Wars story will come to an end…**

**I can't wait for it and I hope you do end up enjoying the conclusion!**

**See everybird later!**


	66. An End and Beginning

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we're finally at the very end of this long story, a tale than began almost 9 months ago, with 66 chapters, (Still find that fact very ironic…) 144k words, almost 200 reviews, and well not a lot of favs and follows, but enough. It has thus far been my longest single standing story and I am very happy to have written and brought it to you all!**

**Now before we get to the final conclusion to this story, no question of the day, since this is the last chapter and please no questions as well. However I will still answer the questions presented to me.**

**From Nightfly123, he asks, "Do you think there should be a live-action movie version of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and it's sequel Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2?"**

**Me: Well I don't know a lot about those games, but yeah, I guess as long as the story's good and it's presented well, than sure, they should go for it.**

**From Stormknight089, he asks, "did you know that one of your words that you use the most is being mispelled? The word "Froward?", it's actually spelled "Forward"?"**

**Me: I actually never realized that… Well that's awkward…**

* * *

Chapter 66: An End and Beginning

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

**A Few Weeks Later…**

With the Battle at Exegol ending in an absolute victory for the free galaxy, the complete destruction of the massive armada meant to destroy all the remaining free worlds. Along with the report of the Emperor's demise and all his Sith followers, the uprising against the First Order took place as worlds finally found the courage to rise up and free themselves. Very quickly the First Order fell as more and more planets were liberated, finally free at last.

With a state of happiness and peace returning to the galaxy, those of us who have fought long and hard to achieve the impossible now began again, to start fresh.

The Jedi, Rey, the one who defeated the Emperor, began to create and lead the new Jedi Order, to once again bring the Jedi to what they once were, to become the protectors and peacekeepers of the galaxy.

Poe remained a general and began to create the galaxy's new defense fleet, to have that force ready in case of a new evil, his friend Finn joined him in that objective.

As for Grandpa Blu, he decided to finally retire for good from active military service, living the rest of his life back on his home planet, to finally relax after all his dedication.

Uncle Kipo decided to settle down with his co-pilot Tiny, the two of them getting married as they retired from being smugglers and found a nice blue and green world to live on.

Speaking of blue and green worlds… With news of Belladoon having risen up against the First Order occupation there and winning, Tyler and I, who were with Poe and the others organizing the new free galaxy fleet, decided to visit the world, there was something we had to do…

"Mom's home world…" Tyler spoke to me through comms as we exited hyperspace, having arrived at our destination. "I never thought we would be able to see it again."

"Me too brother, me too…" I replied as I led the way in mom's old X-Wing, which was repaired fully, took some time, but it was worth it, everything back the way it was, down to the exact five blue stripes on each wing to mark mom's old position, back in the old war.

Going through the white clouds, we soon enough saw the capital city in view, of course looking the way it was back in our childhood when we visited this planet, when the New Republic was still around and everything was peaceful. It was good to see that now this world could once again enjoy their freedom from tyranny as I got the spacedock's flight control on comms with me as we right away guaranteed permission to land. Not that I was surprised, with mom and dad's X-Wings being very recognizable symbols, we would be treated as heroes and we were even before we fully landed…

Looking out the cockpit after I got the landing gear out and gently touched the X-Wing down on the landing pad, there were crowds coming to gather around the two fighters, cheering both Tyler and I as they had huge smiles and expressions of gratitude on their faces, happy to see us. However I noticed there was one face missing from the crowds…

Climbing down the ladder that was brought over, I had to face the overwhelming compassion of everyone, wings reaching to shake mine as some even gave kisses on my wings. That stopped as soon as I asked…

"Where's Governor Eddie?" I asked as everyone then changed their looks, which told me the worst has happened…

We ended up learning that as news of the uprising against the First Order spread across the galaxy, Grandpa Eddie led the liberation of his world himself, personally leading the uprising in the capital city. However during the charge for freedom, he was stuck several times by blaster shots and died fighting, however his death only made him a martyr and encouraged the others to fight on and liberate the planet, which was successful in the end, despite the sacrifices along the way.

Right now Tyler and I, after having pushed our way through the city and hordes of birds welcoming us as heroes, were out and on our way to a small village out of the capital city. Mom's village she grew up in to be specific and not just there, but the small hill that overlooked the small town. As we were welcomed and those who recognized us as not only heroes, but the sons of mom, were grateful to see that Tyler and I were alive. After a small rest and hot meal to reenergize ourselves from the flight here, Tyler and I resumed the real reason we were here.

Walking up the hill, holding onto shovels on our shoulders and with boxes under our wings, we reached the graves of where mom's family was buried, her own mother and father, and her older brother and sister. And now there would be two more graves added here. With Alex and Ashley with us as well, we dug two large enough holes in the ground to bury the two boxes we brought with us and as they were finished, we set about preparing to bury the boxes, Tyler opening the one he had and looking inside, knowing that it would be the last time he would see the contents of the box.

"I wish we didn't have to give up these…" Tyler commented, sighing.

"We have to brother and besides we still have the X-Wings with us." I reminded my brother as I followed my brother's lead, opening the box I had, looking inside.

Inside the two boxes were mom and dad's old flight suits and helmets. We decided that it was best to honor our parents' names by giving them as much of a proper burial as we could. Of course their bodies were nothing more than dust now in the void of space, however Tyler and I liked to think that they would have liked that, to be along the stars now forever literally like they once were. Even still, we both felt mom and dad deserved a spot we and others could visit, burying their old flight suits and helmets next to where mom's family was buried was the best choice we thought of.

Not wanting to endure the pain any longer, I closed the box for the last time and carefully placed it inside the hole I dug for mom. As the box was set in its resting spot, I shoveled the dirt back in, filling it until there was no more, making sure to even out the dirt as Tyler did the same for dad. Having finished, we stayed silent, just staring at the new graves and unable to say anything at first, as minutes passed, I finally decided to sit down on the ground as I turned my body and sat crosslegged, Tyler joining me.

With the world's star going down over the horizon, creating a beautiful sunset, the cool breeze blowing through our feathers. I finally felt at peace after so long as I sighed, letting out a huge breath as Alex beeped softly at me, coming up besides me as I chuckled and put a wing over his domed head while Ashley came up to besides Tyler.

"So what now brother?" Tyler asked me as he turned his head to look at me.

"Well this was an end and now it's time to start a new beginning." I answered.

And I was determined to hopefully keep the galaxy in its free state for as long as both Tyler and I lived, to uphold the peace and live in a galaxy mom and dad wanted for us. I imagined their ghosts smiling down at us, proud that we fought and won at the end, having saved the galaxy much like they have so long ago.

The End.

* * *

**And wow… That is finally the end of this long story. However, again, I am very proud to have brought this story to life and while there were parts that could have been different or not have happened, I am still very happy with the result! And I hope you all are too!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
